Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss
by EternalSenshi
Summary: Usagi, a vivacious 19 year old college student, gets lessons in how to seduce and be seduced by the engaged boss of her company. Secretarial fears of relationships come alive with some sexy twists and turns. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter One. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. I guess something like this can get you fired...  
  
It's really quite simple.  
  
You go to college. You need money. You apply for a job. You get a job. You get money. You pay off tuition and food.  
  
It's simple. Unless you're me.  
  
Yes, I go to college. I'm a college sophomore. I definitely need money. I've got a good job -- I'm an intern at an architectural company, and in that internship, I'm a secretary. I've got a very, very generous paycheck, and I can pay off my tuition AND buy as much food as I want.  
  
The job isn't the problem -- it's my boss. I've never met him.  
  
He has demands, all right. 'Get my coffee', 'Grab my lunch', 'Get the tax return from so and so...', although I've had to do these things, I've never laid eyes on Mamoru Chiba.  
  
Which may have been a good thing. He could be so seriously deformed that he'd think I'd run off if I saw him. I wouldn't. It was too good of a job, and I needed the money. Plus, I'm not really into affairs and stuff. My roommate, Naru, loves watching documentaries on the Lifetime Channel -- supposedly the channel for women, but in my opinion, the channel to see women being beaten up -- then becoming paranoid that the first person she has sex with will come after her with a shovel and kill her, or whatever. Besides, seeing the boss didn't matter a whole lot, did it?  
  
Apparently it did. It turns out that every new secretary never gets to see him. Kind of like a test. He'd talk to them through a machine voice, you had to pass him his things through a slot, and you could never bring his visitors and clients straight to him. The other workers were gossiping about it over break.  
  
"She'll crack soon. All the others did. It was like they were talking to themselves." one of them said. The others laughed.  
  
Well, I was going to show them. Usagi Tsukino doesn't give up that easily.   
  
***  
  
Rei was furious. "If I had a boss like that, I'd make him show himself, or I'd quit!"  
  
"Does it really matter?" I asked, pulling out my lunch.  
  
"Yes!" Rei nearly screamed. "Usagi, he's taking advantage of you! That's all you are, a doormat."  
  
"Am not!" I cried.  
  
"It shouldn't affect anything." Ami said. "I mean, if you're getting a decent paycheck-"  
  
I let out a laugh. "Decent? Way more, Ami."  
  
"Then seeing the boss isn't important. Maybe he likes his solitude, or doesn't want to be sued for sexual harassment."  
  
"You know all the things on TV and in the papers with married bosses having affairs with their secretaries. Some secretaries even had their boss's babies. There was a movie last night that showed-"  
  
"Thank you, Miss Safety Conscious." I cut Naru off, saluting. "Don't worry, I'm still a virgin."  
  
"Even going out with Asanuma?" Rei asked, surprised.  
  
I glared at her. "Thank you, but that chapter in my life is over."  
  
"When did you dump him?" Ami and Naru asked at the same time.  
  
"Two nights ago." I said. "I'm not interested in sex, and he knows it. Or at least, he should. He got to demanding. So, I told him it was over."  
  
"Aah." Ami said.  
  
"Good for you! There was a movie last week on Lifetime-" Naru started.  
  
"Honestly, Naru, those movies aren't real! You, Usagi and Ami are never going to get laid!" Rei said angrily.  
  
"Oh, so you and Yuichiro have had your little 'love-making' session?" I snapped.  
  
"We've been talking about it. Which is a lot further than the rest of you."  
  
"So why haven't you done it yet? Scared? Or maybe you're not such 'hot stuff'." I said.  
  
"You're just jealous, bitch."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Ami cried, closing her math binder. "Will you two stop sniping?"  
  
"No." Rei and I said at the same time.  
  
"Anyway, Usagi, if you want to keep the job, don't worry about the boss." Ami said simply. "Use that energy for the test tomorrow."  
  
Naru groaned. "Don't remind me."  
  
"You've got to admit I'm not as tied as Ami, and I'm not paranoid like Naru." I said, hitting Naru lightly. "At least I have a life." I said, biting into a cookie.  
  
"Are you going to the party tonight?" Naru asked.  
  
"Nope. I've got my own party to attend. A classy party. One where no one gets drunk and you have to step over couples having sex and giving blow jobs on the floor. I've even got a new dress for it."  
  
"See? No life." Rei said, sitting back in her chair.  
  
"Oh, just go give Yuichiro a blow job if you want to prove you have the more exciting life." I snapped.  
  
Don't get me wrong -- I love Rei to death. But that's the thing -- I love her TO DEATH.  
  
"Hey, if this soiree is for your company, then you might finally meet your boss." Naru said.  
  
"He could be dashingly handsome." Ami said.  
  
"Dashingly handsome, and not to mention rich." Naru said dreamily.  
  
"Or, we could live in reality. If he's like that, A- he's too old. B- he's already taken. C- he'd use Usagi for sex, which she is not interested in, or D- he wouldn't be interested in a nineteen year old college student. That's the truth. Life is no fairy tail, ladies." Rei said.  
  
"I have to agree with Rei." I said, crumpling up my lunch bag. "It's no big deal. I'm single, I'm sexy, and I'm out to have a good time. I don't need to follow someone I've never met. And when I'm ready for sex, I'll know."  
  
"You are going to be a virgin for life." Rei said, pulling back her long black hair.  
  
"Listen, Asanuma just wasn't the one. Yuichiro may be the one for you, but Asanuma wanted too much. I want seduction first, sex later. Not the other way around.  
  
"I hope you find someone at your ball tonight, Cinderella." Rei said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I want to go to a ball like yours, Usagi." Ami said dreamily.  
  
"We could host one." Naru suggested.  
  
Ami and I looked at each other, and we attacked her with hugs. "You're a genius!" Ami and I cried.  
  
Rei shrugged. "Okay. That sounds cool."  
  
I threw my crumpled bag at her. "Stop acting like a snob and be excited!" I said.  
  
Rei smiled. "Okay, I want one too." She turned serious again. "It's going to be a lot of work."  
  
"Then cut sex out of your life. I'm sure Yuichiro will understand." I said.  
  
Her backpack made contact with my head.  
  
***  
  
This was SOPHISTICATED. There were no couples having sex in any of the potted plants, there were no girls giving guys blow jobs, no one was drunk, there was no loud music hurting my ears. There was some decorative piano music, quiet conversations, and all that were in the potted plants were the plants.  
  
The only thing missing were the people to talk to.  
  
Some guy drinking champagne caught my eye. He eyed the dress I was wearing -- black silk with a high neck and no sleeves, the open back tied up with strings -- and smiled. He had hair as dark as the dress, and his smile curved his perfectly pink lips. He looked as if he weren't really paying attention to what his group was saying (I, for one, didn't understand what they were talking about). He started walking towards me.  
  
As soon as he did, it seemed as if time had stopped, and only the two of us were moving. My heart was beating so fast-  
  
And then time started moving again. He was standing next to me at the bar.  
  
"Champagne, please." he said. His voice was deep and gentle, with a hint of self assuredness.  
  
"Me too, please." I said.  
  
He looked at me. "Aren't you a little young?"  
  
"To be here, or to drink?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I work here."  
  
"The hotel? Well, thanks for crashing this party. You're the only woman who looks like a woman, not a woman trying to be a man."  
  
"Well, thank you, but I don't work at the hotel. I work in this company."  
  
"You do, huh?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Are you new? Because I haven't seen you here before."  
  
"Sort of. I'm the new secretary. I'm actually an intern, but because no one wanted the job, the intern got it. One of those desperate circumstances."  
  
He nodded. His blue eyes sparkled as if he were laughing on the inside, but he didn't want to show it to me. "So, how's the boss?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." I said. "Never met him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup." I took my champagne from the bartender, and looked back at my new acquaintance. "You must have met him. Is he a nice guy?"  
  
"No." he said. "Horrible person. I'm just his best friend."  
  
"Oh." I said, smiling. "He has a lot of orders."  
  
He swallowed his sip of champagne. "Yes, sounds a lot like him."  
  
I nodded. "He has a nice voice. I think."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I've never heard it."  
  
He looked amused. "Oh."  
  
"So, do you have a name, Mickey Blue Eyes?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No, no names. That's when it becomes business and paperwork, and boring. I don't want a pretty girl like you boring me."  
  
I laughed. "I don't think I could bore you. I think you'd be boring me."  
  
"You find me boring?" he asked.  
  
"I find your friends boring." I said. "I don't find you boring yet."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." he said, smiling.  
  
I smiled back, when a waiter came around and offered me an hors duerve. I took it and popped it in my mouth, and chewed. And chewed. And chewed. "What is this?" I asked.  
  
The guy started laughing. "Your face...!" he managed to gasp out.  
  
"Bleah!" I said with the disgusting thing in my mouth.  
  
"I didn't know you were such a big fan of snails." he said, still laughing.  
  
I froze. There was a slug in my mouth. This scene was so cliche'd.  
  
"Excuse me sir, these aren't escargot. These were the chicken livers. I'm afraid they were a little overcooked." The waiter said.  
  
"Oh, ew!" I squealed. I suddenly didn't feel so well. My stomach was churning uncomfortably.  
  
He kept laughing. "Are you okay?"  
  
Did I fucking look okay? No, I didn't. I had an overcooked chicken liver in my mouth, the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen was laughing at me, and-  
  
"Watch it!" I cried. He stopped laughing, but didn't move. Which he should have.  
  
So, I threw up my chicken liver, and other assorted foods on the guy I was chatting with.  
  
"Oh, shit!" he cried. Everyone fell silent and looked at me -- holding my hair back as I looked at the ground, my mouth open and my champagne all over the floor -- and the guy -- looking disgustedly at me, his stained shirt showing the remains of my breakfast, lunch and dinner, plus chicken liver (sitting calmly on his shoe).  
  
"Um..." I squeaked hoarsely.  
  
He looked at me, his nose scrunched in disgust.  
  
"You know, I think I might just want to go." I said quietly.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" some girl cried, hitting me. "Do you realize who you threw up on?"  
  
I looked at the girl bewilderedly, then back at the guy, then the girl again. "Um...no."  
  
Everyone started muttering. I looked around, worried, then looked back at him.  
  
"I'm your boss -- Mamoru Chiba." he said, looking at me disgustedly and sounding furious.  
  
My eyes widened in shock. This definitely meant I was fired.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered. I quickly turned and looked at everyone, then back at him. "I'm sorry." I whispered again. I ran away from the staring and gossiping crowd, grabbed my coat, and ran out the door, not looking back.  
  
***  
  
"You can't blame yourself." Naru said, comfortingly.  
  
I folded my arms around myself, and tightened my sash around my pink bathrobe. I bit my lip. "Yeah, right."  
  
"Who knew that you can't eat chicken liver? Especially overcooked -- that could make anyone sick." Naru said. "He can't fire you because you threw up on him."  
  
I laughed a short, hollow laugh. "Yes he could. He owns the whole fucking company." I brushed back a strand of my long blonde hair. "I might as well clean out my desk tomorrow."  
  
The phone rang. I jumped slightly and turned my head. "You answer it. I'm going to visit Rei. Maybe she can help."  
  
"What if it's for you?" Naru asked.  
  
"Take a message." I said dejectedly. I walked down the hall, zoning out. I was out of a job because I'd thrown up on the boss. The look on his face was all I could see in front of me. I wondered if the call Naru had to take was my call from Mr. Chiba, reminding me that I was fired. I knocked on Rei's door, then let myself in. My eyes opened wide, and I shut the door.  
  
During my time of crisis, during my time of agony and now finding myself broke -- how the hell was I supposed to know that tonight was the night Rei decided to get fucked by Yuichiro?  
  
Although, I should have remembered. I basically dared her to do it at lunch. Rei's not one to take dares lightly.  
  
"Usagi!" Ami called from the stairs, tearing me out of my thoughts. Still, I was still scarred by the little 'sex show' I'd just witnessed. "Hey, how was it?"  
  
"Oh, Ami, it was horrible!" I cried. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Library. Finished the paper due in English."  
  
"Ami, we have three weeks for that." I said, amazed. I've know Ami since high school, and I still can't get over how smart she is. "How long have you been there anyway?"  
  
"Ever since Rei and Yuichiro kicked me out, and Rei had her first sexual experience."  
  
"How long ago was that?"  
  
"Three hours ago."  
  
"I thought it was only a ten minute thing!"  
  
Ami's eyes widened. "They're still going? Aren't they exhausted?!"  
  
Rei came out and shut the door behind her. She was holding the collar of her short maroon terrycloth bathrobe over her. "What is it, Usagi?" she asked, sounding out of breath and angry.  
  
"How can you two still keep having sex?" Ami cried, exasperated. "I should head back to the library.  
  
"Oh, Rei, I met him!" I cried.  
  
"I could finish that project in trig,"  
  
"Met who?" Rei asked.  
  
"Then there's the history test,"  
  
"The boss! I met him, and I'm fired!"  
  
"Ami, you know the material back and forth." Rei said.  
  
"I threw up on him!"  
  
"What?!" Rei and Ami said, looking at me.  
  
Yuichiro opened the door, dressed. "I'm going to-"  
  
"Stay out of this!" we cried. He went back inside hurriedly.  
  
Rei quickly studied the expression on my face. She put her arm on my shoulder, and helped walk me back to my room. Naru sat them, waiting with the phone in her lap.  
  
"Usagi, I..." she trailed off when she saw that I was almost in tears again. All three of them sat me down and waited for me to explain.  
  
"Maybe you're allergic." Ami suggested after I'd finished.  
  
"No, Ami, remember last week's chicken buffet? Usagi ate them all out -- in one day she'd finished a week long buffet." Naru said  
  
"But she could be allergic to the liver. They didn't serve it. Plus, it was undercooked." Ami turned to me. "But whether she is or not -- Usagi, it's not your fault."  
  
Only Rei stayed silent. Finally, she said, "Naru, why are you holding the phone? Waiting for the shovel murderer?"  
  
"Oh! That, yeah, Usagi? He called when you went to see Rei."  
  
"Great!" I cried. "What did he say? Did he fire me? Sue me?"  
  
"You don't sue someone for a little barf." Ami said.  
  
"Usagi, he didn't fire you. He said he's-" Naru said.  
  
"What do you want?" Rei cut off Naru, glaring at the doorframe.  
  
The rest of us looked up at the door. Enter my ex-boyfriend, an asshole since day one. Why we went out for six months, I'll never know. I quickly turned away from his face. "Get the fuck out of here, Asanuma." I said quickly.  
  
"Can't we just talk, Usagi?" Asanuma said. His voice sounded slightly slurred.  
  
"Fuck no." I said.  
  
"I need to talk to you. It's important." he insisted.  
  
Rei, Ami and Naru looked at me. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't have to. But then again, if it would make him leave me alone, then I might as well just listen to my mom -- sit still and let him get it over with. This happens to work with everything. So, I nodded. Naru and Ami looked at me sympathetically, then walked out of the room.  
  
Rei stared at me, and mouthed 'I'll be right outside', and got up to walk out of the room. She glared at Asanuma, who was eyeing her up and down, his eyes clouded in lust. Rei looked ready to smack him, which I didn't quite understand, being as how Asanuma was a friend of hers.  
  
Asanuma closed the door after Rei stepped out. He stared at me, in a way that made me uncomfortable to be in a bathrobe. "Where were you all evening?" he asked. He'd been drinking. Heavily.  
  
"Why the fuck do you care?"  
  
"You were parading around, weren't ya?" he said. "Like a wh-wh-whore!" He was piss drunk.  
  
"Asanuma...no. No! Get the fuck out of here!" I cried, pulling my bathrobe tightly around myself.  
  
"You don't want to be a virgin anymore, do ya?" he said. "Let me help you with that."  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUT!!" I screamed.  
  
He pushed me down on my bed, a deep lust filling his eyes, making them grow dark. "Come on, Usagi!" he said. He was so wasted, he probably hadn't even heard me. He positioned himself uncomfortably on top of me, holding down my arms.  
  
"Get off! GET OFF!!" I screamed, trying to free my arms and legs. He bent down and started kissing me, and bit me hard on my lower lip. I screamed.  
  
"You know you want it." he said.  
  
"Usagi! USAGI!" I heard my friends cry. They seemed so far away from here.  
  
Asanuma was holding down my arms with one hand, and with the other he was unzipping his pants. I kept struggling, not wanting him to win. It was like I was having convulsions with all the movement. Finally, Asanuma got sick of my movement, and slapped me across the face. I screamed louder.  
  
Asanuma had his pants down, and moved my bathrobe, ready to force himself into me. There was nothing I could do except to keep thrashing. I was getting tired of struggling to keep him away. I screamed as he tried to force my legs apart so he could fuck me -- no, rape me.  
  
I was actually praying for the first time in my life.  
  
I felt Asanuma's uncomfortable weight being lifted off of me. I opened my eyes a crack, but they were blurred by the tears that had leaked out. If that was all there was to it, then the shame hurt more than losing my virginity. I looked closer, and saw a guy in a tuxedo punching Asanuma.  
  
Oh. So I still hadn't lost it.  
  
"Usagi! I tried-!" Naru cried. All three of them cried when they saw the blood gushing from Asanuma's nose. I heard a fist hit skin, and saw Asanuma's body crumple to the ground.  
  
This would have been romantic, except that I had been this close to losing my virginity, my lip was bleeding painfully, and the person who'd saved me was--  
  
Mamoru Chiba.  
  
My friends stood in the hallway, staring on at our scene. All that was running through my head was 'What the fuck is Mr. Chiba doing in my room?'  
  
I quickly covered my body up as he turned to me. "College," he said, shaking his head as if this happened in college every day. "Are you okay?" he asked me.  
  
I nodded, still shaking.  
  
He turned to my friends. "You guys can come in. It's okay."  
  
Ami and Naru walked in, shooting Mr. Chiba wary looks. Rei looked at the unconscious Asanuma, and then walked over to me. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
I couldn't say anything. She touched my cheek where Asanuma had hit me, and I felt a sharp tension in my cheek. I exhaled in a hiss of pain.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Rei said. She looked at Mr. Chiba. "Can you go get some ice?"  
  
He nodded. "Where?"  
  
"End of the hall." Rei said. He left the room, and Rei looked back at me. "Usagi, I'm sorry."  
  
"He was fucking tanked." I said bitterly.  
  
Naru and Ami nodded. "He was drowning his sorrows earlier." Ami said.  
  
Mr. Chiba came back, holding a handkerchief. "There's ice inside," he said.  
  
"Thanks." Rei said for me, and she made me hold it at my cheek. The sudden burst of coldness actually felt really good for my stinging cheek. There was a long silence.  
  
"Listen, Miss Tsukino, you're obviously not feeling well." Mr. Chiba said. "I'll just have you come to my office tomorrow at work, and we'll discuss things then."  
  
I nodded. "Yes, sir." I mumbled.  
  
He picked up Asanuma, threw him out in the hall, then closed the door behind him.  
  
Naru looked at me. "Handsome!"  
  
Ami's eyes sparkled. "Handsome and rich!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." I said.  
  
Rei looked at me. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
I nodded. "I'm just seeing stars." I said. There were bruises on my body, and a cut on my lip. My cheek was stinging like hell. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to get some sleep. See you tomorrow."  
  
Rei stood up. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yuichiro's probably waiting for you." I said. "I don't want you to miss out because of me."  
  
Rei nodded. "All right." She picked Ami up by the arm, and they walked to the door. "Get some rest." Rei said softly.  
  
"We'll be down the hall if you need us." Ami said.  
  
They quietly closed the door, leaving me and Naru alone. She looked at me sympathetically. "Get some sleep, Usagi." she said.  
  
I nodded. Sleeping was a good idea. Maybe I could think of something else. I changed into my pjs, and put on my headphones, listening to the happy sound of Komatsu Ayaka singing 'C'est La Vie'  
  
I've never slept so fretfully in my life.  
  
***  
  
Rei, Ami, Naru and I sat down at breakfast, discussing things to keep our minds off of last night. Asanuma passed by our table. "Hey, Rei." His nose and an area around it were completely purple and bruised.  
  
She glared at him. "What now?"  
  
"Just wanted to say hi." he said. He walked over and sat at another table, sitting next to Keiko Yonda.  
  
"He's going out with Keiko now?" Naru informed us.  
  
"Good for him." I said.  
  
"Does he even remember last night?" Ami asked.  
  
"I'm surprised he doesn't even have a hangover." I said.  
  
"Maybe your boss knocked out his last remaining brain cell." Naru said.  
  
Rei looked at me. "How did he know where you live?"  
  
I shrugged. "You need to write down contact information and stuff for health, payroll, insurance, stuff the company needs. Probably got it from there."  
  
"Are you ready to talk to him?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nope." I said, polishing off my bacon. "Have to, though."  
  
"Maybe you're not fired." Ami said.  
  
"Perhaps." I said. All I could do was wait, and watch Asanuma suckle Keiko's neck at the next table.  
  
***  
  
I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. I know it's long...they're all long...well, more enjoyable reading. Love you all!  
*~*EternalSenshi*~* P.S. Please R&R. 


	2. Chapter Two

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Two. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. She's nervous...  
  
Rei and I were walking to anatomy, discussing our math teacher's latest lecture. "Mr. Furuhata is so boring." I said.  
  
"I'm not learning anything." Rei said. "He needs to lighten up. We could get him a girlfriend."  
  
"Well, you're not a virgin. You could give him some 'satisfaction'." I said.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Jealousy is not good for your complexion."  
  
"Like I'm jealous?"  
  
"You want to get laid. You're mad I did it first."  
  
"Where the hell did you get that idea?"  
  
"I wanted to get laid, and I did it."  
  
"You want to get laid? Crawl up a chicken's ass and wait!" I cried. "Otherwise, shut the fuck up."  
  
It was good that we were back to normal.  
  
"So, when we study the male body, you'll be an expert, right?" I asked.  
  
"Shut up, Usagi." Rei said.  
  
"Can't you guys ever stop fighting?" Ami sighed as she sat down behind us.  
  
"Nah. It means we're back to normal." I said. I looked at my watch, and groaned. "One more period before work."  
  
"Would you relax?" Rei cried, exasperated. "You've been looking at your watch every five seconds!"  
  
"I'm nervous." I said timidly.  
  
Rei sighed. "Don't look at your watch again, or I'll rip your fucking arm off."  
  
"All right." I grumbled. But I still had one more period to go...  
  
***  
  
"Now, don't forget that next quarter is coming up, and we'll start on the body instead of diseases." Mr. Chiseki said at the end of anatomy.  
  
"Rei's gonna get a higher grade than Ami on this one." I whispered as we walked back to our dorm. Naru giggled.  
  
Rei groaned. "Very mature, Usagi. Thanks for being such a high schooler."  
  
"Anytime." I said. I looked at my watch again, which I had looked at twenty-three times during anatomy. "I better get ready for work."  
  
"I don't understand why you have to wear a business outfit." Naru said. "I mean, you're just a secretary, you could wear whatever, right?"  
  
"As a secretary, especially the secretary of one of the best architects in Japan, one needs to look professional, to show people that his company means business." Ami dictated.  
  
We stared at her blankly. "What she said." I said, shrugging.  
  
"Look, he wasn't angry last night, so I doubt he fired you."  
  
"Yeah. I mean, people get sick all the time, and they don't get fired for it." Naru said.  
  
"Maybe he was calm because he took out his frustration on Asanuma." I said.  
  
"Usagi, you are making a big deal out of nothing." Rei said.  
  
"I guess." I said, unsure. I sneezed.  
  
"Bless you." Ami said. "Allergies?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." I said, wiping my nose. I really hoped I wouldn't embarrass myself further by sneezing something on him.  
  
***  
  
I walked past all the people in the office who were staring at me intently, eyeing me with their beady, little eyes. I wasn't going to show that I was nervous, even though my head was screaming 'Turn AWAY!'  
  
I knocked on his door, and waited.  
  
"Come in?" I heard him say.  
  
I walked in to find him bent over his schematics. He looked up at me, wearing thin gold frames over his delicately blue eyes. He smiled when he saw me.  
  
"Sit down, Miss Tsukino." he said. I sat obediently  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"Oh, no. Nothing, thank you." I said, smoothing my skirt nervously.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"About last night?"  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"Either one."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
He nodded. "Miss Tsukino, I called you to my office, because-"  
  
"Look, I don't want a lecture on 'the correct way to eat a chicken liver' or 'How not to throw up on your boss', okay?" I interrupted. "So, thank you for saving me last night, and I'll go pack my desk."  
  
"Pack."  
  
"Well, yeah." I said, getting up. "I'm fired, aren't I?"  
  
He looked at me intently, then began laughing. "Miss Tsukino, you're not fired."  
  
"Oh." I said, feeling like a ditz.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, firing you was never on my mind." he said. "I just wanted to talk. Our first meeting didn't end on a good note."  
  
I laughed loudly (and nervously). "No, it didn't."  
  
He smiled. "You can sit, Miss Tsukino. So, tell me, what do you do in your free time?"  
  
I stopped laughing. I was in an office, with the door closed, standing in front of my very sexy boss, and he wanted to know my hobbies, which he asked like he was asking me the score of a baseball game.  
  
My throat was dry. "Uhng..." I managed to choke out, then I started coughing.  
  
"Do you want some water?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head. "No, sir."  
  
"Don't call me sir, Miss Tsukino." he said. He pulled off his glasses. "Call me Mamoru."  
  
"Oh-okay." I stuttered.  
  
"How old are you, Miss Tsukino?" he asked lightly.  
  
"Nineteen."  
  
He smiled. "Really? You're much more mature than a nineteen year old..." he whispered.  
  
And in one instant, I felt his hands upon my shoulders, the rest of him standing behind me. Slowly, he began to massage my neck. "Are you comfortable?"  
  
"Uhng..." I managed to say. I was getting nervous. Why the fuck was he doing this? And like a fool, I could only stay steadfast to my chair.  
  
"Good." he chuckled softly. He bent down, and started suckling my neck.  
  
Suddenly, my muscles found their strength. I tore away from him and leapt up from my chair. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I cried.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, you haven't been in the real business for long, have you?" he asked, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"No, but what the hell does that-"  
  
"You should know, Miss Tsukino, that in business, you have to study your opponent. Study them, know their behavior," he said over my protests.  
  
"Oh, really?!"  
  
"There are two types of women, Miss Tsukino. One wants seduction before sex, and the others want sex before the seduction. And you want the seduction first."  
  
"How the fuck would you know?!" I cried.  
  
"Your behavior." he said. "It was easy to detect."  
  
I hated how he was becoming such a chauvinist pig. "I quit." I said.  
  
"Go ahead and try it." he said as I grabbed the doorknob. "I'm a very powerful man. I can make sure you don't get a job anywhere -- not even the local convenience store."  
  
I glared at him. "I don't want your seduction."  
  
"Oh, yes, you do." he said, smiling. "I know you want it. You crave it. And you're not getting it from your college boys."  
  
"I won't get a job then." I said.  
  
He walked up to me. "What will you do about money?" he asked softly.  
  
I stared into his eyes. "I...I'll..."  
  
He locked his lips onto mine, and I momentarily forgot that this man was a chauvinist pig. All I knew was that there was seduction involved, and he was good.  
  
And then the door opened. Mr. Chiba -- Mamoru -- and I sprung apart, and looked at the girl that just walked in. She had short blonde hair that ended in curls around her shoulders, and a look on her face that said she had stumbled on something unpleasant. "Well, well, Mamoru. This is a nice surprise." she said, her ice blue eyes, looking even more icy as she glared at me.  
  
"Erika, this is Usagi Tsukino, the intern. Miss Tsukino, this is Erika Yuriko." Mamoru said.  
  
"Hello. I was just leaving to deliver some-" I started.  
  
"Oh, don't bother." she said. She walked up to Mamoru, and traced her finger down his shirt. "See you tonight," she whispered, then began to walk out the office door. She stopped at me. "A word of advice, Miss Tsukino," she said to me. "Keep your filthy hands off of my fiancee." She closed the door, and I turned to Mamoru, my eyes huge.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, you can't tell me that that wasn't exciting." he said.  
  
"An affair?" I said. "Oh, yes, I'm thrilled!" I cried sarcastically.  
  
He pulled out a pocketbook. "Tonight, I want you to meet me at Delmons for dinner."  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
He looked at me, amused. "Miss Tsukino, if one wants to get ahead in business, one needs to learn to seduce." He put his pocketbook down. "Delmons, six o'clock."  
  
I looked at him. "I'm not going to have sex with you."  
  
"We can discuss that over dinner." he said, still smiling.  
  
I shut the door behind me angrily. I knew he was right about me not being hired anywhere else. He was also right about another thing.  
  
The seduction excited me.  
  
***  
  
"Business dinner?" Naru asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said. I pulled out another dress. "Maybe I should just wear jeans..." I murmured.  
  
"At a fancy business dinner? Yeah, right!" Naru said. "You'd look like a fool!"  
  
I needn't say that I already was one.  
  
"Try this one!" Naru said, handing me a dress.  
  
I sighed. I didn't want to do this. I mean, who was he to force me to the restaurant?  
  
Oh, right. My boss and 'seducer'.  
  
The thing is, I could have chosen not to go. I really could have. But whenever I thought about when we kissed in his office, and the static that ran through my body during that time...well, I had to go.  
"If he invited you to a business dinner, then you weren't fired!" Naru said.  
  
"I guess not." I said, still thinking back to the office.  
  
"Don't sound so happy." Naru said sarcastically.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm just worried about how tonight's going to go." I said.  
  
He touches me -- he's dead.  
  
We heard a knock on the door, and Naru leapt off the bed to open if. Rei walked in and folded her arms. "And you were so worried." she said.  
  
"Hi, Rei." I said. "I need a dress."  
  
There was another knock on the door, and we turned to see Asanuma at the door. "Hello, Usagi." he said, sounding like a poor tragic hero.  
  
"What the fuck do you want now?" I asked.  
  
"Some limo is waiting for you outside." he said.  
  
Naru squealed in excitement. I felt as if I were about to be hung. "Thanks." I said. I grabbed another dress. "Tell the driver I'll be out there shortly, Rei."  
  
Asanuma got pushed out of the way by Rei, then looked at me. "Don't start acting like a queen now that you have a limo."  
  
"Save it, Rei, and go tell the fucking driver what I said!" I snapped. I was very nervous, if you couldn't tell.  
  
"Relax." Naru said. "Fancy restaurant, candles, handsome men-"  
  
"Snobby perverts." I muttered under my breath.  
  
***  
  
The limo drove me to the restaurant after making him wait for more than twenty minutes. I was so nerve wracked, I barely remember what I did the whole time. When we reached Delmons, I didn't move. Until, that is, when my door opened, and I stared into Mr. Chiba's blue eyes.  
  
"Why spend the night in a car?" he asked.  
  
"Keeps me away from you." I said.  
  
"Ah, but it's my car." he said. "Coming, Miss Tsukino?"  
  
I grumbled and groaned, but got out. He held out his arm, and I placed my jacket on it. "Thanks," I said, flashing him a smile, not knowing how sarcastic it looked.  
  
He smirked. "Miss Tsukino, the arm was for you, not your coat."  
  
"Oh." I said.  
  
"If you'd like to place your dress here later, then go ahead." he said.  
  
A lewd joke. "Oh, Mr. Chiba, you are so funny!" I said, hitting him hard on the back. I then walked in alone. He ran up to me, and turned me around.  
  
"Look, I know you're mad about what happened in the office-"  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" I said.  
  
"But just pretend you're having a good time."  
  
"Mr. Chiba, you've put me in the middle of an affair! I'm not your whore! I'm not a girl you call on for sexual favors!"  
  
"I'm not asking for sexual favors." he protested. "Just dinner."  
  
I was ready to say no. I had my mouth shaped to say it. Then, I looked into his eyes, and remembered the excitement I had felt in his office, which was returning. "O-okay." I said slowly.  
  
He smiled. "Let's go." He held out his arm, and I took it. Then we walked inside. We were soon seated, and we sat, staring at our menus.  
  
"So, what are you having?" I asked.  
  
"My usual." he said. "You?"  
  
"Ooh! Filet Mignon, Chicken Cordon Bleu, Club Sandwich...ah!" I cried.  
  
He laughed. "How about the filet?"  
  
I nodded. "I've never eaten here before."  
  
"Oh, I can tell." he said. "Waiter? We're ready."  
  
After the waiter took our order, another waiter came up holding a bottle of champagne. "Your usual, Mr. Chiba? For you and the lady?"  
  
Mr. Chiba nodded. "Yes, thank you."  
  
The waiter poured us our champagne, and put the bottle in ice. He then nodded, and walked away. I picked up my flute, and sipped the sweetest champagne I've ever had.  
  
"You know, I've never known anyone to be so sexy drinking champagne." Mr. Chiba commented.  
  
My champagne flew out of my mouth and flew across the table -- in his direction. I cringed. First I threw up on him, now I pelted him with champagne and spit.  
  
He wiped his face with his napkin. "Miss Tsukino, can you keep anything in your mouth?"  
  
I cringed again, then glared at him. "If you wouldn't make such lewd comments, then my food and drink would stay in my fucking mouth!"  
  
"You fuck with your mouth?" he asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Or would you rather get fucked normally at my place?"  
  
I stood up angrily. "Mr. Chiba, I am a virgin. I am not going to get fucked by you one way or another!"  
  
"Sit down, please, Miss Tsukino." Mr. Chiba said. I sat down huffily in my chair.  
  
"You're a virgin?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes." I said through a clenched jaw.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I looked at him, dumbfounded. "Because I didn't have sex with assholes like you, that's why."  
  
He was silent as I turned towards the window. As soon as I did, I spotted Asanuma and his buddies passing by. What the fuck were they doing downtown?  
  
"What the fuck...?" I murmured.  
  
Asanuma spotted me, and decided that right at that moment was the time to display a very obscene gesture involving his hips, his hands, and his mouth.  
  
Oh, I knew what it meant all right -- 'I fucked Keiko and it was good.'  
  
I heard some people gasp as they saw this. Mr. Chiba looked up and turned in the direction the rest of the restaurant was facing.  
  
"Your ex-boyfriend who's now an asshole?" he asked.  
  
"My ex-boyfriend." I said angrily. "He was always an asshole."  
  
"Ah." Mr. Chiba said lightly.  
  
Asanuma and his buddies started laughing, then continued their walk down the sidewalk. I put my head in my hands and groaned. "Fuck!"  
  
Mr. Chiba chuckled a little. "Miss Tsukino, I can understand why you are still a virgin."  
  
I looked up quickly. "No shit, Sherlock. You think I want to have sex with a perverted bastard like that?"  
  
He looked at me intently. "I can see that your bite is worse than your bark -- so far." he said.  
  
"Will you stop being so perverted?!"  
  
"It's called seduction, Miss Tsukino. And I'm going to teach it to you." He took a sip of his champagne.  
  
"You know, I've never known anyone to be so cocky." I said.  
  
He smiled as he continued sipping the drink.  
  
"I don't mean full of yourself."  
  
He sprayed the champagne across the table at me. I gently wiped the champagne and spit from my face and upper body, and lowered my eyelids. "I won't go easy on you."  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to." he said.  
  
Our food arrived, and we ate in silence. After I finished my meal, I looked up at him. He smiled back. "Save room for later." he said.  
  
I groaned "I'm not having -"  
  
"I know." he said. "I'm not talking about that."  
  
I stared at him. "Then what do you mean?"  
  
"Are you finished?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "Sure."  
  
He stood up, and then helped me out of my chair. He held out his arm, and escorted me out of the restaurant and into the waiting limo.  
  
"Yuu, will you please take us to Miss Tsukino's college? Preferably in the longest route possible."  
  
"Yes, sir." the limo driver said. He sat down in the front, and Mr. Chiba helped escort me into the limo. He sat down next to me, and closed the screen between us and the driver.  
  
"Now, Miss Tsukino, we'll start slow."  
  
I groaned again. "I'm NOT having-"  
  
He silenced me by kissing me. My eyes widened, but closed when I succumbed to the warmth of his kiss. He ran his hand over my chest, kissing me deeply. I felt his tongue brushing up against my lips, waiting for me to open my mouth and let him taste me. I had barely opened my mouth when he thrust his tongue in.  
  
He guided my hands over his chest and ended the trail at the back of his neck. I brushed my lap over his belt, and he held me closer to his body than I've ever been to a man before. His kisses left my mouth and traveled down my neck and to my chest.  
  
Things were heating up, until the driver let the screen drop a little. "Sir, we're back at Miss Tsukino's campus."  
  
My moans of passion were now becoming moans of agony. Mr. Chiba groaned. "I thought I said to take the longest route possible."  
  
"Sir, that was the longest route." the driver replied.  
  
I turned to him, and he smiled at me. "We'll continue your lessons later," he said.  
  
"What's left to do?" I asked.  
  
"Trust me, Miss Tsukino," he said. "I've just begun the start of the seduction."  
  
I got out of the car, and watched him move over. He turned to me.  
  
"By the way, a true seductress doesn't feel a thing." he said. He closed the door, and I watched the limo drive away. As I walked to my dorm, I stopped. It couldn't be-  
  
Crap! I'd felt something!!  
  
***  
  
Naru and Ami had come back from their movie to find me lying on my bed, reading 'Cosmopolitan' magazine.  
  
"How was it?" Naru asked.  
  
I looked up casually. "Oh, it was fine. Nothing special."  
  
"How was your boss?" Ami asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They looked at each other. "Usagi, why aren't you jumping off the walls?" Ami asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just tired." I said. "I'd better go to sleep. It was a long evening."  
  
They looked at each other, and looked back at me. "Well, good night." Ami said.  
  
"Good night." Naru and I said at the same time. I flipped a page in the magazine, and Naru sat down.  
  
"So, what really happened?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing except speeches, and applause, and all of that stuff you see in movies." I said.  
  
"Which movies?" Naru asked teasingly.  
  
I sighed. "Go to sleep, Naru."  
  
Oh, like I was going to tell everyone that I was being seduced by my boss. Especially Naru, who gets freaked out by every movie on the Lifetime channel.  
  
Nah. I had to keep this a complete secret.  
  
***  
  
I'm glad y'all like this so much. I'll keep writing the best I can. By the way, I'm not sure when I can post again, so you're getting this a little earlier than usual to make up for a while, since I may not have time to post at all. I have colorguard finals in two weeks, and my guard instructor is being a bitch...he's horrible...anyway (Val, you'll get the explanation at practice.), I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if you want more...  
*~*EternalSenshi*~* P.S. Anyone in guard? Would anyone like reading a fanfic of Usagi/Mamoru about guard? (Don't worry, no Mary-Sue) 


	3. Chapter Three

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter 3. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. Careful not to fall in love...  
  
"Asanuma broke up with Keiko." Rei said, sitting down at our table at breakfast.  
  
"They only went out for one day!" Ami said.  
  
"Yeah, but there was a lot of sex in it anyway. Kept him happy for one night." I said, examining my nails. I looked up to see everyone staring at me. "Oh, come on. Like you guys didn't know that."  
  
"We're not even going to ask." Rei said.  
  
"Do you know why he broke up with Keiko?" Ami asked.  
  
"Cause she wasn't a good fuck?" I asked.  
  
"No, Usagi!" Naru said. She leaned over and whispered, "He wants you back."  
  
"Oh, hell no!" I cried. "I'm not going back to him!"  
  
"Maybe you should try and talk to-" Naru started.  
  
"No. No. Fucking. Way." I said firmly. "I'm not even trying."  
  
Ami and Naru nodded, but Rei looked at me, studying me. "How was last night, Usagi?"  
  
"It was good, Rei. Very classy." I said. "Speeches, applause, the usual stuff."  
  
"Something happened, didn't it?" she asked.  
  
"NO!" I said, blatantly lying, but she didn't know. "I've just had enough of Asanuma's immature schemes. I'm a single, sexy virgin, and I like it."  
  
Secretly, I was ready for work...  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Chiba's office." I said, answering the phone. "Hold one moment please." I put down the phone carefully and walked to his door. "Mr. Chiba, it's Mr. Samuri. Do you want to take the call?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Tsukino." he said. "Send him through."  
  
As Mr. Chiba was talking, I sat down and relaxed. For some reason, I hadn't done anything all day. Usually I was swamped with work, but not today.  
  
I was at the point of making paper clip jewelry -- I had earrings, five bracelets, two necklaces, and was working on an anklet -- when Mr. Chiba called me to his office. He laughed when he saw me. "Am I not giving you enough work?"  
  
"You don't need to laugh." I said. "I'm bored out there."  
  
"Bored?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Well, I see what happens when you're left to your own devices." he said. "Paperclips look particularly sexy on you."  
  
"Then I'm taking them off." I said.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, are you toying with me?" he asked.  
  
"If you're toying with me."  
  
He crossed his arms, and stared at me, his eyes growing dark with lust. "If that's what you want." He pulled off his glasses, and stared straight into my eyes. "Seduction lesson number two."  
  
"Papers."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me something to do! Am I your secretary or your Playboy model?"  
  
Mr. Chiba looked at me, confused. "Are you trying to avoid me?"  
  
"Possibly." I said. "If there's nothing else I can do, I guess I'll just-"  
  
I turned away, only to have Mr. Chiba pull my arm and pull me into him. He looked deeply into my eyes as I gazed into his. "You think you can seduce me?" he asked.  
  
"No." I said. "I know I can."  
  
He bent down to kiss me on my neck, when I pushed him off. "But, I have work to do. I'll be outside."  
  
"I thought you-" he started.  
  
"If there's one thing I've learned, it's to leave them wanting more." I said. I walked out the door to find his fiancee walking down the hallway.  
  
"He's in, isn't he?" she said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." I said.  
  
"Hmmm..." she said unpleasantly. "You better be keeping your lower class hands off of him."  
  
I wanted so much to punch that red beret off her head. Instead, I faked a smile and said, "Yes ma'am. I was just-"  
  
The door to Mr. Chiba's office burst open. "Miss Tsukino-!" He smiled as he saw Erika. "Hey, hold on a second." he said to her. He turned back to me. "Make sure this gets to Mr. Samuri ASAP." He handed me a packet, and a note that slipped carefully into my hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go Fed-Ex that right now." I said. As I walked away, I rolled my eyes. She was a demanding little bitch. And he was playing straight into her hand.  
  
As I was walking away, I head Erika laugh. "Nice jewelry. Is that all you can afford?"  
  
I'd forgotten I was still wearing the paperclips. I turned, ready to snap with a comeback, when Mr. Chiba said, "The papers?"  
  
I glared at him, and walked off. As I walked into the mailroom, I opened the note he'd slipped me. 'Meet me at the Savoy at seven.'  
  
***  
  
"So, I'll get the books for last minute updates, Ami, finish the outline, Naru, get the pictures, and Usagi...Usagi? USAGI!!" Rei cried.  
  
I looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
"Usagi, do you have the captions ready?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Yeah, on the computer." I said distractedly.  
  
Rei sighed, and went over to my desk. Ami looked at me. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry so much, Ami." I said.  
  
"Anyway, at seven, we'll go over to the library to finish up the poster, then we'll have our movie night." Naru said.  
  
"I can't." I said.  
  
"What?!" All three turned to me in disbelief.  
  
"I have another dinner party to attend." I said.  
  
"Doesn't your boss know you got to school? You have homework and friends-" Rei cried.  
  
"And a life!" Naru chimed in.  
  
"Look, it's part of the job, and I have to deal with it." I shrugged. "It's not all fun."  
  
"No, of course not. Going to fancy restaurants called 'Delmons' is all work and no play." Rei said, her voice dripping with disdain.  
  
"You'd hate it too if your ass went numb after a few hours." I said. "Anyway, I told you it was boring. This one will be too. Look, my work's right there on the desktop." I pointed to the monitor screen. "And anyway, tonight's the Savoy."  
  
"Oh, even more boring!" Rei said sarcastically, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
Ami looked at the captions on the screen. "We'll have to edit them."  
  
"No! NO! Ami, I am not doing Usagi's part of the work!" Rei cried.  
  
"Rei, if I don't go, I'll lose my job! Why are you overreacting, anyway?"  
  
"Then lose the fucking job!" Rei screamed. "We've been working on this for months, and you are not bailing to leave us with the work again! You've done that for almost every project! If you don't stay, you won't have a project."  
  
"It's six now, I have an hour." I said. "I can still get it done before I go."  
  
Rei was still furious. "You better get your damn ass to the library now!"  
  
As I closed the door on the fuming Rei and other companions, I ran into Asanuma in the hall. I froze.  
  
"Well, well." he said. "Not happy with me, so happier with an older man." A smile creeped across his face, his nose still bruised from Mr. Chiba's punches. It looked worse up close. You could also smell his beer stench a mile away.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I mean that guy you were having dinner with last night. Did you end up at his apartment at the end, or did he screw you in the limo?"  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Right." he said, his tone blatantly saying that he didn't believe me.  
  
I glared at him. "Get the fuck off, Asanuma." I said, brushing past him. He pulled me back and pushed me against the wall. "Look! It was a business dinner!" I cried.  
  
"Yeah, I know what business, his place or yours?" he said.  
  
"He's my boss!"  
  
"Yeah, your boss with benefits." he said. "You two were looking awfully cozy last night."  
  
"I'm his co-worker! We were discussing a deal with another company!"  
  
Asanuma's face came close to mine, then he collapsed on the floor, piss drunk. I walked away quickly. If Asanuma was suspicious...probably just his drunk ramblings. Still, even while drunk, he knew something.  
  
***  
  
I waited at the Savoy for Mr. Chiba to show up, wondering exactly how far this whole seduction thing was bound to go. It wasn't until I'd waited for about half an hour that I realized that he wasn't coming. He was at home with Erika. And I was just his toy.  
  
I mean, it was weird. How could I have feelings for this guy? He was a fucking, asshole, bum. And I had felt seduced. I had felt something. I had-  
  
"Stop making faces, Miss Tsukino, and order your drink."  
  
I had not noticed him coming in and sitting across from me. "You're late!" I cried.  
  
"You waited."  
  
"You asshole!"  
  
"You're sexy."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
I was losing the battle of sharp tongues. And all he was doing was smiling at me across the table. So, I struck up the nerve and asked, "Where exactly is this heading?"  
  
"Wherever you want it to." he said. "Unless you'd like to end it now-"  
  
"NO! I'm fine!" I said hurriedly. "It's just..."  
  
He sighed. "Look, Erika may be my fiancee, but it wasn't my choice."  
  
Did I believe him? Hell no.  
  
"Plus, you know that I want you. And I will get you."  
  
I groaned. "Mr. Chiba, I am not sleeping with you!"  
  
"What waiting for marriage?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty, the Playboy King. Shall I put on the bunny suit?"  
  
"It would be a turn on."  
  
"I'm not sleeping with you!" I cried. I grabbed my purse. "Mr. Chiba, I-"  
  
"Why?"  
  
I stared at him. "Why what?"  
  
"Why wait?"  
  
"Because I believe in doing it for love, not because you can. Just because you can thrust yourself into a girl's thighs doesn't mean you should."  
  
"So, you are waiting for marriage."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When will you get married?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"So you'll never have sex?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He laughed. "Miss Tsukino, you are in college, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How many of your friends have had sex?"  
  
"A few..." I said slowly.  
  
"How many have given head?"  
  
"A few..."  
  
"Are they happy?"  
  
I was thinking about Rei at this point. "Happy as in 'normal' or happy as in 'exuberant'?"  
  
"Happy."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So, you're missing out."  
  
I sighed. "I don't need it to make me happy."  
  
"I can help you."  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
"Yes, but I'm an expert."  
  
"I'm not interested."  
  
"I'm sure you're not."  
  
He was confusing me. I felt the same way I did when Rei made me listen to 'Tick Tick BOOM!" You know, the song 'Therapy'? The one where they sing, "I feel bad about you feeling bad about me feeling bad about you feeling bad about what I said about what you said about me not being able to share a feeling."  
  
He was confusing me that much. I feel seduced because he feels seduced because I feel seduced because he seduced me and...I stared at him blankly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Mr. Chiba, thank you for the wonderful evening. Please remember -- sex is something I'm not interested in, and I quit. Good night." I said, getting up from the table. I froze when I saw him hold up a box.  
  
"It's for you." he said. He opened it to reveal a diamond tennis bracelet in an intricate weave.  
  
"Oh, wow." I gasped -- then shook my head. "No, I will not be bought, Mr. Chiba."  
  
"It's just a small present." he said. "For putting up with me."  
  
I stared, transfixed at the bracelet. I hesitated.  
  
"Go ahead." he said, moving it towards me. "You can sit down."  
  
I tentatively sat down, and took the bracelet in a shaking hand. "Although," he said, "diamonds do you no justice."  
  
I blushed. "I still quit."  
  
"Then I expect to see you on my desk tomorrow."  
  
I understood. "Then I don't quit."  
  
"Good." he said.  
  
After a quiet sinner, he turned back to me. "Shall we drive back to your campus?"  
  
I nodded. He helped me out of my chair, and we walked to the limo. As we sat inside silently, he turned to me. "You know, Miss Tsukino, if you really want to end the seduction-"  
  
He got cut off as I turned and kissed him. I was only doing it because of the seduction -- I think. All I knew that I was kissing him, fiancee and all, and he was kissing me back, massaging his hands through my hair. It felt pretty damn good. Not even Asanuma could compare.  
  
He slowly ended the kiss, and stared at me, studying my face. "Well, Miss Tsukino, I take it you still want to be with the company?"  
  
"Shut up and let me seduce you." I said, kissing him again.  
  
When we arrived at the campus, I fixed my hair in the reflection of the window, and got ready to step out when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Miss Tsukino, may I just call you Usagi?"  
  
I shrugged. "If you want."  
  
He smiled. "Good night, Usagi."  
  
"Good night, Mr. Chiba."  
  
I stepped out of the limo, and he rolled down the window behind me. "Dinner, tomorrow, the Clairvoyant." he said softly.  
  
"Another fancy restaurant?" I asked.  
  
He nodded. "The perfect setting for seduction."  
  
I shook my head. "I have something to do. I'm still a student, you know."  
  
He nodded again. "I'll see you at work, Usagi."  
  
The car drove away, leaving me standing in front of my dorm. I wanted to my room, thinking. What had just happened there? I mean, I kissed him. I kissed an almost married man. Well, it wasn't illegal, and he needed to get away from Erika.  
  
"I'm telling you, it's not business dinners." I heard a voice say around the corner. I knew that voice.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" I heard Rei say.  
  
She and Asanuma were discussing something. I didn't want to just butt in.  
  
"She's probably screwing him. I swear, Usagi's becoming a whore."  
  
Especially when the conversation was about me.  
  
"Why should I listen to you? Ever since Usagi dumped you, you've been drinking so much that you're practically becoming a beer keg!" Rei snapped.  
  
"I'm sober at the moment!" Asanuma protested.  
  
"Whatever." Rei said, walking off.  
  
"Rei, just listen!" Asanuma said, running after her.  
  
I peeked out, made sure they were gone, and made a quiet mad dash to my room. I was about to open the door when someone pulled it shut. I looked to see Asanuma standing too close for comfort, his eyes bloodshot from his drinking. "Well, Usagi, how does it feel to be fucked?"  
"I'm not being fucked by anyone." I said. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Then why did you leave me?" he asked, sounding pitiful.  
  
For a moment, I actually considered leaving Mr. Chiba's seduction and going back to my own waters. I was too small a fish to be messing in such a big ocean -- and yet, Asanuma had wanted me like a whore when we were going out. And when we broke up, he tried to rape me I had told him what I wanted, and he wouldn't let me be with that.  
  
"I'm sorry, Asanuma." I said softly. "It's over."  
  
I opened the door, ready to walk in. Asanuma grabbed my arm roughly, and pulled me back. "Damn you bitch!" he roared. "Who's fucking you!?"  
  
"GET OFF!! GET OFF, YOU BASTARD!!" I screamed. He was holding my arm tighter than clamps.  
  
Rei ran down the hallway, and knocked Asanuma over the head with her broom. He let go and turned to Rei.  
  
"Get the fuck...away...from...Usagi!" she cried, hitting him over and over. "Run, Usagi!"  
  
I ran into my room, grabbing my metal wastebasket, and ran out again. Asanuma had hit Rei across the face. She cried out and hit the floor. I held the wastebasket above my head, and let it smash down on Asanuma's head. He hit the ground, holding his head and moaning in agony.  
  
"Rei! Quickly!" I cried, stepping on Asanuma and grabbing her hand. We ran into my room as Asanuma got up and tried to run after us. I slammed the door and locked it. Asanuma was banging on the door as hard as he could as Rei and I collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
"No problem." she said. "Asanuma has been so full of crap lately."  
  
"Yeah." We shared a smile.  
  
"So, you're not really getting fucked by someone, are you?" she asked.  
  
"No." I said, truthfully. "How was getting screwed -- sorry, 'making love'-"  
  
"Call it what it is." Rei said. "I was getting screwed by Yuichiro. It was...nice."  
  
"So? Spill!"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Way to be a high schooler, Usagi."  
  
The way Rei clamed up gave me an idea...  
  
***  
  
I'm really sorry, es tut mir wirklich leid, gomen nasai! I really meant to have this done on Friday, amidst all the packing, and getting everything ready for the guard AIA finals. As soon as I had finished typing this madly, it was time for me to go, and they wouldn't wait.  
Well, we did pretty well, considering I felt we were put in A2 wrongfully. We came in 6th at prelims, and then moved up to 5th at finals. YAY!! I feel pretty good about that. (Trust me, that's really good for us.)  
Anyway, then next chapter may be up sometime this week. It's really long (16 pages handwritten in small handwriting), so expect a lot more surprises and laughs.  
I'm not ending this story. Nope. You guys want it, and I'll give it.  
Okay, that's my little author note. Whew...I'm sleepy...have a good spring break, y'all (if you're having it).  
*~*EternalSenshi*~* 


	4. Chapter Four

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter 4. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. Never do this to your roommate's room...  
  
"Are you sure this will be okay?" Ami asked.  
  
"Positive. Besides, no one else knows what we're doing." I said.  
  
"No, they'll just think we're hookers or staging a giant orgy." Naru said. She smiled. "Rei's going to freak when she sees this.  
  
We searched the feminine care aisle, looking for -- what else? -- condoms. We were going to blow them up and spread them all over Rei's side of her room. Hey, she could deflate them and have enough condoms to have sex with Yuichiro for years. Immature prank? Hell yeah. But still, sometimes the most immature things are the most fun.  
  
As we looked through the aisle, I thought about Mamoru. Even though our last night out together was about three days ago, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was an older man, and interested in me. He was handsome, charming, and sometimes somewhat lewd, but he liked me. Well, maybe. I still wasn't sure about that. Still, even though he wanted me to sleep with him, he wasn't that bad. I was in l- no. I was in l- no! I still couldn't even think if I was or not. I couldn't even think the word.  
  
He was engaged. And his fiancee was a complete bitch. He deserved better, even if it was or wasn't with me.  
  
"Usagi! Got them!" Naru cried.  
  
Ami and I followed Naru over to the checkout, where a cute boy was working. When he saw our purchase, he smiled. "You guys planning something?" he asked.  
  
Naru and Ami swooned, and explained as I used my credit card. I barely noticed him, really. I mean, compared to Mr. Chiba, all boys my age were worthless. As soon as the credit card checked, I hit Ami on the arm, and we left the store.  
  
"Did you see how he smiled at me? Oh, my God!" Naru said excitedly.  
  
"He was so cute!" Ami said. As they were gushing, my mind went back to -- where else? -- Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi?" Ami asked me. "Are you okay?"  
  
I nodded. "Just thinking."  
  
Did I really like him? Enough to l-love him?  
  
As we put the groceries in Ami and Rei's room, I turned to them. "Hey, let's do this later." I said.  
  
"Rei will be back in an hour." Ami said. "Why not start now?"  
  
I shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
So, we were sitting in the middle of their room, blowing up condoms like they were balloons, and filling up a few with the helium we found in the drama room.  
  
"There's another one!" Naru said, tying a helium condom to Rei's bedpost. We were laughing and giggling, like old times.  
  
My thoughts were jolted when I noticed that I'd been holding a wrapped condom in my hand for the past few minutes. Before I totally knew what I was doing, I had slipped it into my back pocket, making sure Ami and Naru weren't watching.  
  
The moment we had finished, Rei opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw our condom-balloons everywhere on her side of the room. "Oh...God..." she said slowly.  
  
"Surprise! Oh, our baby's just been laid! She's so grown up!" I said. I pretended to fan away tears. "Just yesterday she had her first kiss!"  
  
"You guys are so immature!!" Rei cried. "Ami! This is my room!"  
  
"It's my room too, and we decided just to have a little fun." Ami said.  
  
As Ami and Rei were arguing, I remembered the little package that I placed into my back pocket. I pulled it out, and quickly shoved it back in.  
  
What was I thinking?  
  
***  
  
I walked down the office hallway, and knocked on Mr. Chiba's door. "Come in," he said.  
  
I closed the door behind me. He looked up, and smiled. "Hello, Usagi."  
  
"Mr. Chiba, I have the O'Reilly account form Ireland, the Yameda account from Hokkaido, and I-"  
  
"Set them on the table." he said.  
  
I put the papers down, then turned back to him. He took off his glasses, and put down his ruler and pencil. "Usagi, you know you can just call me Mamoru."  
  
"All right." I said. "Whatever." I turned to go, when he said, "Usagi?"  
  
I turned back again.  
  
"Are you sure you can't come to dinner tonight?" he said. "I could really use your lovely company."  
  
The condom was now at home, hidden in one of my manga. I knew what my answer was going to be, except I got interrupted by the door opening, and Erika stepping in.  
  
"The Stenson account from England is on it's way, Mr. Chiba." I said. "That's all."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Tsukino." Mr. Chiba - Mamoru - said.  
  
Erika glared at me as I made my way out. As the door shut behind me, I silently turned on the intercom at my desk.  
  
"Mamoru, why do you keep that little girl on your staff? I'm afraid she's going to take you away from me." she said, poutily.  
  
"Look, Erika, you worry about your business, I'll worry about mine." Mamoru said.  
  
"Fine." Erika said. "By the way, I'll be in the U.S. for about two months."  
  
"Two months? Why?"  
  
"My business." she said. "I just wanted to say good-bye."  
  
I turned off my intercom. God, she made me sick. She was so wrong for him. She was just in competition with-  
  
Me? Why was I thinking like this?  
  
Erika walked out a few minutes later. She was going to be gone for almost two months. And I knew what I wanted.  
  
I knocked on his door again. A few seconds later, he opened it.  
  
"I accept your invitation to dinner." I said.  
  
He lowered his eyelids flirtatiously. "As you wish."  
  
Wait, wait, wait, wait. Was I actually going to continue the seduction? Did I actually like this guy? Was I even willing to have sex with him?  
  
Damn straight. The hormone crazed teen I was was craving it. So, I was going to take what opportunity came to me.  
  
***  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, Rei! It'll only be for one evening, I swear!" I pleaded.  
  
"NO."  
  
"I'm not going to stain it or anything! I'll wear a bib!"  
  
"You're so obstinate."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Obstinate!"  
  
I sighed. "Why?"  
  
"Because it was your idea to blow up condoms and put them all over my room."  
  
"I said I was sorry." I mumbled.  
  
"You're lucky Yuichiro didn't see." she said. She continued walking past me, until I ran in front of her. "Come on Rei! I need a dress!"  
  
Rei glared at me, but I hit her with something my mom called the 'Charles Laughton Lip' -- pouting lip, big bambi eyes, and a sniffling nose.  
  
Rei sighed. "All right, all right. ONCE." she said firmly.  
  
"Yay! Thank you Rei!" I cried, hugging her.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" she cried. "Let go!"  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Usagi, it's gorgeous!" Naru said.  
  
"Red is really your color." Ami said.  
  
"Nah, I think pink suits me better." I said. I flipped my long hair behind me, and stared at the mirror. "Although, Ami, I must thank you for letting me borrow your necklace."  
  
"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Naru cried, pointing at my wrist.  
  
"Oh, this?" I said nonchalantly, showing off the tennis bracelet. "We all got them -- well, all the women."  
  
"Oh, wow!" they gushed.  
  
There was a knock at the door. We looked up to see someone in a tux with his back to us.  
  
"Come in." I said.  
  
Mamoru turned. "Miss Tsukino, I've been waiting for about half an hour. If you don't get going, we'll lose the client."  
  
I nodded. "Bye, you guys." I said quietly to Naru and Ami, then walked out the door frame, closing the door behind me.  
  
"I thought you'd be alone." Mamoru said softly as we walked through the hallway. "I would have taken you on your-"  
  
"Shut up." I said. "How do you know I lived in that room, anyway? Like on that night-"  
  
"Ah, well, I knew you lived at the college from payroll, and I wanted to talk to you after the party. I didn't know it was your room, only that your friends were screaming that a girl was in danger." Mamoru said. "Lucky, it was you."  
  
"Lucky?!"  
  
"Well, I saved you. Like a knight in shining armor."  
  
"Armor must be getting a little rusty, if you know what I mean." I muttered.  
  
"Anyway, has he been causing you any trouble?"  
  
I thought about after last dinner, when he attacked me, and attacked Rei, then other times he'd cornered me -- "No."  
  
"Still, shouldn't you call the police?"  
  
"This is Japan, remember? I don't want to be one of the few cases of police intervention."  
  
"Ah. Scared little bunny, aren't you?"  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh, very grown up." he said.  
  
As we walked out onto campus, I didn't see a familiar limo anywhere. "Where's the limo?"  
  
"On it's night off." he said. "Got a cab."  
  
We got into the cab, and drove off in silence. I saw him eye the dress I had borrowed from Rei -- a backless red silk dress that came an inch or two past my knees. I smiled, knowing he wanted me, but wouldn't dare to touch.  
  
"Usagi, let's be frank." he said. "You know that I crave you, and I know that you want me just as much." He pulled me close and ravished my mouth. He was holding me close, squeezing and caressing my breasts, while I felt his arousal press into me. I pressed in further, needing his warmth.  
  
"Usagi? Usagi!" He'd been shaking me. I'd been dreaming.  
  
"Huh?" So there was no state of foreplay we were getting into.  
  
"Let's just have a good evening tonight." he said.  
  
I nodded slowly. "All right."  
  
We stepped into the restaurant, and sat down at our table. The waiter came over, and handed us our menus, then asked Mamoru what kind of drink we want. After the waiter had gone off to grab the bottle, Mamoru looked at me. "That dress looks stunning on you."  
  
"Thank you." I said, looking down at my menu again.  
  
Suddenly, Mamoru knocked everything off of the table. "I see no reason not to take you on this dinner table right now." He placed me on the table, leaning over me, kissing me again, and --  
  
"Are you ready to order, Miss?" the waiter asked.  
  
Another illusion. Mamoru handed the waiter his menu, and turned to me.  
  
"Uh...I'll take the steak. Medium rare, please." I said.  
  
The waiter nodded, then walked away. Mamoru smiled at me. "I have the feeling that you're thinking of other things.  
  
"Maybe." I said. I gazed into his eyes, and remembered something he'd said to me before:  
  
"There are two types of women, Miss Tsukino. One wants seduction before sex, and the others want sex before the seduction. And you want the seduction first."  
  
He stared at me. "Usagi, what are you studying at your school?"  
  
"Anatomy." I said. "Male first, female second."  
  
"Aah." he said. He looked at his watch, looking somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
Our food came, and we ate quietly for a few minutes. Then, he put down his fork. "Usagi, what exactly is it that you're looking for?"  
  
"Nothing." I said. I took a bite of steak, and chewed slowly.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. 'I'm not so sure." he sipped his wine. "But, you do look incredibly sexy in that dress."  
  
I looked at him, and shoved some more pieces of steak in my mouth.  
  
We'd finally finished dinner, and ordered dessert. I was incredibly nervous. I mean, yes, I wanted him. I really, incredibly craved him. And yet, I promised myself I'd only do it if I loved the guy. Did I love him? He'd saved my life from Asanuma, but did I love him?  
  
I'd scarfed down my half of my dessert quickly, and stopped when I saw him looking at me. He put down his spoon, and looked at me.  
  
"Miss Tsukino," he said, using formalities again, "are you sure you're feeling all right?"  
  
"Mm-hmm!" I said. I continued eating quickly.  
  
"Save room for later." he joked.  
  
I dropped my spoon onto the table, and looked down at my lap. "Um..."  
  
He must have dropped something, because I heard a little 'clink' of silverware, then silence. It was as if the world had gone silent.  
  
"You're at a loss of comebacks, aren't you?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Don't be naive." I said. I wriggled around uncomfortably. "Mamoru..." I looked up into his face timidly.  
  
He could only stare at me. "You're not thinking of what I think you're thinking, right?"  
  
"If you mean sex...maybe." I said.  
  
His face morphed into an expression I couldn't express in words. "Usagi..."  
  
"Look, I know you're...engaged, and I should dismiss the...feelings I have for you, and I-"  
  
"Usagi, come on." he said. "You don't want to mess in stuff like that."  
  
"Why not?" Somehow, I felt like I wasn't in control of what I was saying.  
  
"Usagi..." he paused, looking like he was struggling to send words to the tip of his tongue. He took a deep breath. "Usagi, when I first met you, I thought you'd be eager to sleep with me at first."  
  
I opened my mouth, ready to snap back, when he held up his hand. "Let me finish." he said. "Now, after the time we've spent together, I don't want to have sex with you."  
  
He was leaving it like this? Like THIS?! He'd known me at first because he thought I was an easy fuck? "Did Erika have some say in this?"  
  
He didn't answer. "I KNEW it! Erika did have something to do with this, didn't she?"  
  
"Usagi, Erika is a great person, and a deadly one. She could do something-"  
  
"She's a manipulative bitch! And you can't fucking see that?!"  
  
He threw down his napkin. "You're out of line. This marriage between me and Erika is a good merger."  
  
"And that's all it is, isn't it? A merger -- not love!" I cried out, frustrated.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that you think we have something along the lines of love going here?" he yelled.  
  
"Maybe!" I said defiantly.  
  
"What do you think we have then, Usagi? Please tell me, because I'd love to be entertained."  
  
"I know you want me -- and I sure as hell want you."  
  
"My place."  
  
"My underwear."  
  
"Let's go then." Mamoru motioned to the waiter.  
  
The waiter came over, and handed him the bill. Mamoru paid quickly, and we stood up to leave silently. We stood outside quietly as he hailed a cab. When the cab came, Mamoru crawled in and sat down. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.  
  
I was about to crawl in myself when he pulled me in by my arm and pulled me close to his body. Then, he began to devour my lips, running his tongue over my teeth until I opened up to let him in. His hands started massaging my scalp, making me moan in pleasure.  
  
"Where to?" the cab driver asked.  
  
We weren't listening. His hands had roamed around my body, making me moan louder.  
  
"Where to?" the cab driver repeated.  
  
"Mmgbrgh." Mamoru mumbled, still liplocked with me.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"28 Juuban West." Mamoru said. He started ravishing me again, caressing my breasts until the nipples became hard.  
  
"You know, my wife and I used to go into cabs and do what you're doing before we went home and decided to have our little Aka. We were young then, and we-"  
  
Mamoru quickly tore away from me. "Just drive! That's your job, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I acted like that then, too. Cab drivers used to always talk to me, and I'd snap and snap and be mad..."  
  
Mamoru was ready to snap again, when I pulled him back by his tie. "Forget him." I said softly. "I'm here."  
  
He was getting ready to protest, when I wrapped an arm around his neck, and pulled him close. "Don't get angry." I slipped another hand down to feel his arousal. He smiled and held me close so I could feel more of him warmth. And this time, I wasn't dreaming.  
  
"...and then one time, her shoe flew off and hit the driver! She knocked him unconscious because of the force of the throw, and man! Those paramedics didn't know what to think about it!" The cabbie kept talking. We'd stopped listening completely.  
  
The driver dropped us off, and Mamoru pulled me into the building after paying cab fare.  
  
"You live in an apartment building?" I asked  
  
"I own the building. Top floor, penthouse." he said. We went up in the elevator, taking a short reprieve from our little make out session. When we reached the top floor, he shut the door softly after me.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure, Usagi?" he asked as he threw off his tie.  
  
I looked at him, then usual sparkle in his eyes clouded over in worry. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Because you've been saving yourself for someone special, right?"  
  
"Yeah. You."  
  
He smiled, a slight hunger filling his eyes. "All right." He pulled me to the bedroom, and pulled me close to him, taking my lips again. As he kissed me on my neck, he started undoing my dress, and slipped it off. As the dress fell to the floor, I saw him smile at my choice of underwear -- black lace bra and thong.  
  
"Very sexy." he said. "I like it."  
  
"Your turn." I said. He started kissing me on the neck and shoulders as I tried to undo the buttons for his shirt. My fingers kept slipping on the smooth and polished plastic.  
  
"Damn it!" I said. He grabbed my fingers and helped guide them into undoing the buttons. As he slid his shirt off, I could see his finely sculpted body, with downy hairs starting around the navel and going down to his abdomen, getting cut off around his belt. His muscles seemed to be something only shown by the moonlight, as you couldn't tell by the business shirts and suits he wore.  
  
He took off his belt, and slipped his pants off. Suddenly, he hit his head with his hand. "Fuck!" he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm out of condoms." he said. He looked at me. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry." I said. I pulled the condom out of the center of my bra, and held it between two fingers.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "How are you so prepared? Did you plan this?"  
  
"Sort of." I said. I smiled, curling the corners of my lips. "But a girl keeps her secrets."  
  
Mamoru gently pulled off my bra, and I slipped off my underwear. He picked me up and put me on the bed, and pulled off his boxers. His naked form slid next to me.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again after he slipped on the condom.  
  
"I hear it hurts."  
  
"The first time."  
  
I cringed a little. He must have noticed, because he moved a few loose strands from my forehead, and said, "Hey, it'll only hurt for a little."  
  
I nodded. If I was going to go through this, I might as well swallow my fears. He slid over me, his weight comfortable on my body. He was about to start, when he stopped and slid away from me. "No. No, Usagi, I can't let you do this. I can't get you in the middle of this."  
  
"You're not married." I said. "It's fine. Really."  
  
He turned to me. "It's not that, Usagi. You don't know what you're-"  
  
I cut him off by kissing him. It was supposed to be just a short kiss, but developed into a long one, and finally, I was lying spread on the mattress. Again, his nude from slid over mine, my chest heaving with nervousness.  
  
One good thrust, and I gasped out in pain.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Mamoru asked. I could tell that he didn't want to. And I didn't want to either.  
  
"Keep going." I managed to gasp out.  
  
We went slowly at first, letting me get used to having someone come in and out of me. As soon as we had established some sort of rhythm, we went faster. And I must say, it felt good having my first orgasm, and hearing him have one shortly after me. Exhausted, I felt him slip next to me, and I fell asleep on his sweaty chest.  
  
***  
  
I woke up, finding the top sheet on the floor, and Mamoru holding me. I looked up to find him awake.  
  
"I have a question." I said.  
  
"Ask away." he said.  
  
"Well, I hear that there's good sex, and there's bad sex." I said timidly.  
  
He laughed softly. "Don't worry, it was good. It was good for your first time."  
  
I smiled, then looked at the time. "I better get going. It's almost ten thirty."  
  
He nodded. "You wouldn't want your friends to worry."  
  
It was an awkward period. I mean, what are you supposed to say? 'I had a lovely time, thanks for screwing me'? 'Thanks for the good fuck, see you next time'? or how about, 'Sorry about your bed. Man, I didn't know virgins bled like that!'?  
  
"Well, I better get dressed." is what ended up coming out of my mouth.  
  
He smiled. "That would be good.  
  
As I stood in the bathroom, changing, I'd finally realized what he'd tried to warn me. Erika was his fiancee. He was going to get married to her.  
  
And I had probably screwed her chances -- literally.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom, and noticed him still in bed, fast asleep.  
  
"Awww..." I said softly. There was no doubt that he was really cute, especially while sleeping. So, I let myself out, caught a cab, and started home.  
  
As I rode (with a silent cab driver this time), I thought about what I'd just done. I mean, I'd lost it. I'd lost my virginity. I swore I'd never do it unless I loved the guy, so... so...  
  
Maybe I love him.  
  
***  
  
"All right, as a pre-project, I want you to study the body, to help you become more familiar when we leave genetic diseases and go into our next quarter." Mr. Chiseki said.  
  
"So, Rei, you picking reproductive parts?" Naru asked.  
  
"So, Naru, afraid of the teacher after last night's Lifetime special?" Rei asked.  
  
Naru laughed nervously. "N-no." she stuttered.  
  
"Naru, don't worry about it. No teacher is going to have a secret relationship with you." I said calmly.  
  
"Hino, Rei -- the heart." Mr. Chiseki said.  
  
"Or lack thereof." I muttered audibly.  
  
"Hey, who saved your ass, Tsukino?!"  
  
"Mizuno, Ami- the brain and nervous system."  
  
"She's a brain." I said.  
  
Ami blushed.  
  
"Osaka, Naru - mouth and digestion."  
  
"She's a mouth." Rei said.  
  
Naru blushed.  
  
"She's not." I said.  
  
"She is too. She gets it from you."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi - reproductive parts."  
  
"WHAT?!" I cried.  
  
Naru giggled. Rei put her chin daintily on her hands. "Lovely, Usagi."  
  
"Wanna trade? You know it so much better than I." I said.  
  
Of course that was somewhat of a lie. But maybe I just needed time to study it better.  
  
***  
  
Finished Chap 4. So, I know I promised it longer, but when I typed it all up, it was too big to put on FF.net. Chap 5 up next week.  
*~*EternalSenshi*~* P.S. Please R&R. 


	5. Chapter Five

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter 5. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R.  
  
As I sat down at my desk, the door to Mr. Chiba's office opened. He looked at me sternly. "We need to talk." he said. "Now."  
  
"Okay," I said, a little bewildered. I walked into his office to find him sitting on his desk, staring fixedly at the wall.  
  
"Mamo-Mr. Chiba, is everything okay?" I asked.  
  
At first, he wouldn't respond. Then, he put his hand on his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've been up all last night thinking about this." he said. "Usagi, we can't...we-we can't...we can't keep doing this." he finally said, looking at me.  
  
I guess I must have looked confused, because he hurriedly tacked on, "Because I don't think it would be fair for me to-"  
  
"Erika." I said simply.  
  
We were silent for a few minutes. Then the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
I was ready to leave, and reached the doorknob, when he said, "No, Erika. No. No. Yes. Good-bye. Talk to you later." He hung up, and turned to me.  
  
"You know, you're a slave to that bitch. You can't even admit how you feel." I said.  
  
"Usagi!" he cried as I turned the doorknob. He grabbed my arm and quickly threw me away from the door before I could open it.  
  
"Fuck you!" I cried.  
  
"With help, thanks." he said. "You want it, you'll get it."  
  
He leaned down, and began kissing me on the neck, moving up to my ears.  
  
"Mamoru...!" I gasped as he playfully bit me on the side of my neck. "No...no, Mamoru...stop!" I pushed him away.  
  
He looked at me, seeming wounded. He brushed his bangs back, and said, "See? You were exactly right. And this is why we can't continue."  
  
"Mamoru, you already hurt me." I said. "I mean, I gave you my-"  
  
He cut me off. "What happened to not caring about her?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I can be in an affair." I said stubbornly. "Giving you my virginity...I mean, I was blinded by an error of judgment; caught in a moment of passion."  
  
"And now you're distancing yourself from everyone because of it." he said. "Usagi, we never should have started this."  
  
"No! Don't put the blame on me! You started this, not me! You thought I was an easy fuck!"  
  
"Usagi, come on. I didn't think you were an easy fuck."  
  
"That's what you said before!"  
  
Mamoru turned to his desk. "I refuse to fight with you, Miss Tsukino."  
  
"Oh, now I'm Miss Tsukino again? Your kind words flatter me." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Then let's forget kind words." he said, turning around. "Forget Erika. Forget the stuff you've tried to forget before. And most of all, forget love."  
  
"Forget love?" I asked, surprised. Out of all the things I thought he'd say, I never expected that.  
  
"We'll make it just business."  
  
"Just business?" I said incredulously. "Mr. Chiba, I am not a whore!"  
  
"Nor am I, Miss Tsukino. But just remember, this whole thing started off as business. We never expected this emotional crap. You crave what I'm giving you, and I crave you. So, we'll make it business."  
  
"Oh, that's going to work?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"As long as we follow one rule: never say 'I love you'."  
  
Had I not lost my virginity earlier, I would have said something like this:  
  
* slapped him  
  
* yelled 'Fuck no!'  
  
* slammed the door behind me.  
  
Of course, had I not lost my virginity earlier, I wouldn't even be having this conversation. Yet, he had taken my virginity. And I was becoming obsessive over that fact.  
  
"Unless, of course, you want to say 'I love you'."  
  
"It wouldn't mean anything." I said.  
  
"No, it might not." he said. "But it could."  
  
"If she were saying it."  
  
He thought for a second. "No, not if she were saying it."  
  
"Fine." I said.  
  
We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Then, I turned for the door. "Never say 'I love you', huh?"  
  
"Messes with your morals, doesn't it?"  
  
"Skip that." I said. "Sex is more fun than morals." I turned my head slightly.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"What time?" I asked.  
  
"Six. At 28-"  
  
"28 Juuban West, I know." I said. I grabbed the doorknob. "Never say 'I love you'." I repeated softly.  
  
Never say 'I love you'.  
  
***  
  
"Usagi? Will you be coming home during break?" my mom asked me on the phone.  
  
"Yes, Mama." I said. "Look, Mama, you've asked that ten times in the last ten minutes."  
  
"I'm sorry honey. Minako's been asking for you. Haven't you called her?"  
  
"No time, Mama. Tell her I'll be home during break. I've gotta go. Bye, Mama. Call you later." I hung up the phone, and turned away.  
  
"How's Minako?" Ami asked.  
  
"Fine. Everyone's fine." I said. "They want me to come home."  
  
"Well, you avoided going home last year. Minako just misses you. You know she's..." Ami trailed off and turned back to her computer. She has little time left."  
  
I sighed. "I know, I know." I stared fixedly at the computer screen.  
  
Minako Aino has been my best friend since we were little. We both were going to college, find a boyfriend, and lose our virginity when we were ready and old enough. We'd promised each other. Then, Minako met Higashi. They were like the perfect couple at our school. They even got Winter King and Queen at our Winter Formal.  
  
Minako, one day, skipped our promise. She and Higashi had sex. He forgot to use the condom. I was angry that she'd forgotten our promise. Everyone at school found out, and they started calling her 'slut', 'easy', 'skank', and a lot of other things. Right when she needed me, I shoved her away. She called my house a hundred times, littered my e-mail, and tried finding me at school. I avoided her completely. So did Higashi. Last I heard of him, he was dating the slut of the school, Hikaru.  
  
She wasn't pregnant. No, she was something worse than pregnant. After a while, she started becoming sick. Her parents -- who were mad, but were going to help their daughter no matter what --- took her to the doctor. They asked me to come along to help her through this tough time, but I lied and told them I was working on a project. After days of worrying, their worst fears were confirmed. Minako was sick.  
  
She had HIV. Which has now become AIDS. At the age of 17, Minako was given a death sentence.  
  
I wanted to forget all the mean things I said. I wanted to be there for her again. But from what I learned at school, I had the impression that if I got close to her again, she'd die. And then it would be too late.  
  
From then on, I swore that I'd stay a virgin until I was sure I loved the guy. And I'd murdered that promise by being wrapped up in passion and seduction.  
  
How could I keep going? How could I break it off? How could I do this in the first place?  
  
How could I be so stupid?  
  
Ami looked over at my frustrated expression. "Minako forgives you, Usagi." she said softly.  
  
Not if she knew what I was getting into.  
  
***  
  
I sat in the office, tapping at my cheek with my pencil. "Come on, come on," I said softly, wanting the computer to hurry up and give me information.  
  
Mamoru passed by, and smiled at my impatience. "Usagi, we're not in a race." he joked.  
  
I turned away, not responding. I was frightened to talk to him.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Again, no reply. I pretended to shuffle through the papers on my desk.  
  
He sighed. "Miss Tsukino, can I see you in my office?"  
  
I waited until he left, then went to his office. He turned from the window.  
  
"Is everything all right?" he asked.  
  
I slowly shook my head. I was going to only see him at work -- only at work, not anywhere else. I was going to-  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"You've done enough." I said.  
  
"Usagi..." He put his hand softly on my shoulder.  
  
"Please, don't touch me." I felt naked; ashamed. I hated him. I couldn't stand to be around him.  
  
"You're not -- not mad about-"  
  
"You obviously don't care about anyone except your dick!" I half sobbed.  
  
"That's not true, Usagi!"  
  
"Don't call me Usagi!"  
  
"That's your name, isn't it? What do you want me to call you?"  
  
"Don't call me anything!"  
  
"This is why we shouldn't have done anything, God damn it!" he roared. "You college girls get emotional about everything!"  
  
"That's not true!" I whined.  
  
"You're all the same -- spoiled, selfish little girls!"  
  
"And look who's talking!" I cried.  
  
"You don't know what it's like in the real world!"  
  
"You know what? I don't care! I quit!"  
  
We stood there, staring at each other. Neither one of us would move.  
  
"Well?" he said.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to storm out of here?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well, go!"  
  
"All right, I will!"  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Just go already!"  
  
"It's my office!" Mamoru yelled.  
  
Yet again, another pause  
  
"You don't want to leave, do you?" he asked.  
"I do to!"  
  
"You don't, and you can't."  
  
"I can to! You're making this very difficult for me!"  
  
"Why, because you're as turned on as I am?"  
  
To put it bluntly -- HELL YES!!  
  
"N-no." I stuttered.  
  
He set his glasses down gently on his desk. "You know, I'd love to take you on this desk right now."  
  
"I-in broad daylight?" I squeaked.  
  
"Why not?" he asked. Those were the last words said as he leaned down and bit me rather forcefully on the side of my neck. I gasped. Then, his tongue slid to the area behind my ears, and he kissed me there. That area must be really sensitive, because I let out a small moan of passion.  
  
After about five minutes of our slow make-out session, he picked me up, and put me on his desk -- right where his glasses happened to be sitting.  
  
"Oh, fuck." he said.  
  
"Are they broken?"  
  
"Let's hope not -- unless you want me to suck out shard of glass from your ass." he said. I got off the desk, and he looked at the glasses, which didn't even have the faintest scratch.  
  
"Good." he said. "They live up to their promise." He put them on another table, then quickly moved his desk stuff to the floor. He closed the blinds so no one would see anything.  
  
"You'd better lock the door." I said. "Wouldn't want a client seeing what you do with your secretary, would you?"  
  
As soon as the door was locked, he turned to me. "Let me guess what underwear you're wearing today."  
  
"What if I'm not wearing any?" I said playfully.  
  
"Than all the more fun to take off your clothes." he said, his voice low like a growl.  
  
"Guess before I strip." I said.  
  
"Any lace?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Black?"  
  
"No."  
  
"White?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Show me."  
  
Why did I pick today to wear the lime green underwear that Naru gave me as a joke? Oh, right, cause I was out of underwear.  
  
When he saw the underwear, he laughed. "Nice color." he commented.  
  
"I need to go shopping." I admitted.  
  
So, it was me in my lime green underwear, my clothes scattered on the floor, and Mamoru was getting ready to let me guess what color boxers he had on -- when there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Mamoru?" the person said. "Come on, let me in. You can't be that busy."  
  
Oh, crap. I was almost naked, with nowhere to go. What was I going to do?  
  
"Mamoru? Come on. You never work like this. Come to think of it, you never work."  
  
"Who is that?" I asked.  
  
"Hold on!" he yelled. "Go hide somewhere!" he whispered to me.  
  
"Where? Who is that?"  
  
"Go! The shower!"  
  
"You have a shower?"  
  
More knocking. "Come on, Mamoru!"  
  
"Go, Usagi!"  
  
I ran off to a door I thought was the shower, and turned the handle.  
  
"No! Wait! Usagi, stop!"  
  
A whole mountain of things cascaded on me.  
  
"That was storage." he said. He quickly helped me up, and pulled me around his office.  
  
The door knob was clicking. "Oh, man, why'd you lock the door?"  
  
Mamoru shoved me under his desk, and threw my clothes in after me. "Don't make any noise."  
  
The door suddenly bust open. I watched a pair of shoes walk across the floor and stop in front of the desk.,  
  
"What are you doing here, Motoki?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Had the afternoon off, wanted to talk to my best friend." The shoes moved away.  
  
"This isn't exactly a good time." Mamoru said, hesitating.  
  
"Oh, are you cheating on Erika?" Motoki said, sounding amused. His feet moved to the other side of the desk.  
  
"Motoki, you should go. I have a lot of work to do and-"  
  
"Why are you gripping your chair like that?"  
  
"I have a lot of wor-"  
  
"What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing! Come on, Motoki, I have a project, and you need to-"  
  
The chair pulled away, exposing me. I quickly covered up my body with my clothes.  
  
"Well, look what we have -- Miss Tsukino?"  
  
I nearly dropped my clothes. "Mr. Furuhata!"  
  
My boring, stingy math teacher could see me almost naked!! What the fuck was he doing here?!  
  
***  
  
The online group is basically to discuss this story, like if you have any questions, suggestions, and more. Plus, I'm going to put updates up there. Ja ne! *~*EternalSenshi*~*  
  
Added a day later: Okay, I meant to post this two days ago, but my dad kicked me off and banned me for a day becasue he thinks I spend too much time online. So, here it is, and I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, because I have a ton of schoolwork I'm attending to, plus a short story contest is coming up, and I need to polish my story. I'll let you know how it does! *~*EternalSenshi*~* 


	6. Chapter Six

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Six. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. I don't want any reviews telling me I'm a murderer because they're eating veal...  
  
"I made him swear not to tell anyone, okay?" Mamoru told me after he threw Mr. Furuhata out.  
  
I quickly threw on my shirt. "How could he break into the locked room?" I demanded.  
  
"One of his special talents." Mamoru said. "How does he know you?"  
  
"He's my math teacher." I said, making sure my skirt was on without it getting stuck in my underwear.  
  
"Your teacher?" Mamoru said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He let out a low whistle. "That sucks."  
  
"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." I said dryly.  
  
He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Tonight?"  
  
"Yes." I said, not giving it a second thought. If I'd given it a second thought, then I'd probably give it a third, then I'd never get through it.  
  
"Great. Take the rest of the afternoon off. See you at six." He ran his fingers through my hair, then, hit pushed my butt lightly towards the door.  
  
"Hey!" I protested, but ended up smiling. I walked out the door to find Mr. Furuhata there, looking at the mounds of stuff on my desk.  
  
"So you're the little girl that's been keeping Mamoru busy. I never would have expected it to be you, Miss Tsukino."  
  
I glared at Mr. Furuhata, but continued walking to the elevator. This was HORRIBLE! The worst math teacher on campus was my seducer's 'best friend', and had seen my practically naked!  
  
This would be one of those things that you tell your friends, so they can give you advice and help you out. But if I told my friends, then I'd have to explain the whole thing -- including Mamoru, sex, and seduction. Wouldn't be good.  
  
Oh, well. As long as Mamoru kept Mr. Furuhata away from me, I'm sure everything would be fine. Just as long as he STAYS AWAY.  
  
***  
  
As I closed my eyes, I could hear Naru walk inside the room. She paused as she saw me. "Why are you back so early?"  
  
"Got the afternoon off." I said. I sighed. "Naru, those movies you watch aren't that reliable, are they?"  
  
"They most possibly are." Naru said huffily.  
  
I giggled. "Relax, I'm not making this another 'Lifetime' roast. Have teachers ever blackmailed their students?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, story idea."  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. I picked it up and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Are we still on for tonight?"  
  
"Oh, hello...Serena."  
  
Naru smiled, remembering my pen pal from the United States.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to?"  
  
"That's great! Wow!"  
  
"I think I've got too low of a voice to be a girl."  
  
"The coffee shop? Down by the corner? Okay, I'll meet you there."  
  
"No, I want you here. At my place."  
  
"Okay, see you soon." I hung up before he could protest. "Hey, Naru, remember Serena? Well, she's in town, and I better go see her."  
  
"But you need your rest!" Naru cried. "You look exhausted!"  
  
"I've just been working hard at unexpected things." I said. "Naru, I better go."  
  
The phone rang again as I left the room. I paused, wondering if it was Mamoru, trying to clarify what I had just done. Naru picked it up, and said, "Hello? Hold on a sec." She looked up at me. "It's Minako."  
  
"Tell her I'm on my way out." I said, and almost bolted down the hallway. I didn't want to talk to Minako. I couldn't talk to her. I was scared to.  
  
"Usagi? Usagi!" Naru cried behind me.  
  
As I ran outside, I tried to hail a cab when I felt tears running down my cheeks. I was avoiding my best friend. I was letting her die without even talking to her. It started raining as I finally got a cab, and let the rain wash out my tears, disguising them; cloaking them.  
  
I walked to his door, sniffling and sobbing. I knocked. He didn't answer. I almost turned around and left, feeling horrible for just leaving my friend to die alone, when the door opened. "Usagi?"  
  
I turned, finding him with his hair tousled and no shirt on. "M-Mamoru..." I whispered.  
  
"Hey, I had just finished my workou -- are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"Mamoru!" I threw my arms around him and held him close. His body was tense with confusion, when if relaxed under my touch, and melted against me. He held me close to his heart, where the steady beat was keeping me relaxed as I cried against him. We stood there, motionless, when he turned my face to his, and kissed me. We shared one long comforting kiss, which led to a longer kiss, which led to another...  
  
***  
  
Our bodies lay naked and sweaty, twisted in his dark blue silk sheets. The breeze from the screen window was letting us cool off. It was supposed to be peaceful, but all I could do was think of Minako. I left him sleeping beside me, and stood up from the bed.  
  
I grabbed his bathrobe from a hook near the closet, and wrapped it around myself. It was a tad bit big, but I used the extra room to breathe in the scent of his cologne, not familiar to it's scent. I stepped out on the veranda, where the rain had become quite heavy. I let the rain wash over my face, mixing with my newly formed tears. I couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard I tried. I mean, if Minako hadn't...then I could enjoy being a normal teen with a male suitor. I could enjoy this without feeling a little bit guilty. I wanted to be attracted to Mamoru without any strings. I wanted to stop feeling like Minako's marionette, and go back to being me.  
  
It was raining so heavily, and I was crying so forcefully, that I didn't hear the sliding door open. I jumped as I felt his arm on my shoulder. I turned to see him wrapped in a sheet from the bed.  
  
"Usagi, you shouldn't be out here. Not like this." he said, pulling me close to him.  
  
I tried to pull away, but he pulled me closer.  
  
"Come on, there's nothing you can do out here except get sick."  
  
Grudgingly, I let him lead me inside, sniffing softly.  
  
"Hey, Usagi, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting me down.  
  
I sobbed openly on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm an awful crybaby-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. "I don't like to see pretty girls cry."  
  
"My best friend is dying."  
  
"Dying?" he asked, surprised. "That asshole, your ex, did he-"  
  
"No. No, he didn't hurt her. He doesn't know her." I said. "She's sick."  
  
"With what? Can it be treated?"  
  
"With -- with AIDS." I stuttered. "There's no cure."  
  
"AIDS?" he said softly.  
  
I nodded. "And I'm being horrible about it."  
  
"Horrible? How so?"  
  
I explained the whole thing -- how Minako and I made a promise, how she broke that promise, how I was scared to get close to her, how I made my own promise, and how he walked into my life and let me break it.  
  
"I wouldn't say that you technically destroyed it." he said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not in love with you. This is just business, remember?" How I wished it otherwise.  
  
"I'll keep that promise if you do," he said. "Look, just talk to her once. I'm sure she's dying to talk to you."  
  
"Dying!" I choked out.  
  
He blushed. "Maybe that's the wrong choice of words."  
  
"I'm scared." I said. "I'm scared that I'll get close to her, and then she'll die."  
"Well, we all take that risk when we get to know people." He gave me a quick squeeze, then turned away to put on his pants. "Have you eaten anything?"  
  
"It all flies out of my mouth, remember?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to trust you to eat one of my excellent dinners. You need it." He ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Do you mind veal schnitzel?"  
  
"Veal what?" I asked, following him.  
  
"Veal schnitzel." he said. "One of my favorites."  
  
"Well, you're the cook." I shrugged. I sat down at the kitchen table. "How do you know how to cook?"  
  
"Who says I wouldn't know how to cook?" He walked over to the fridge.  
  
"Because you're a chauvinist."  
  
He smiled. "So that's what you think of me?" He laughed. "Doesn't mean I don't know how to cook."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I've had to learn to fend for myself for a long time," he said. "I was nine, and my parents died in a car crash. I was with them."  
  
"Oh." I said, horrified.  
  
"I managed to survive, even though the car flew off a cliff. I was a miracle." He pulled out a plate from a cabinet, put something on it, then put it in the microwave.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it." he said, setting the timer. "Anyway, I learned to cook and clean, basically all the stuff I need to survive. I was sent to boarding school while my grandfather got everything to make sure I'd still have money, house and company."  
  
"Company? You inherited your company?" I asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Unfortunately?"  
  
"I didn't want to be an architect." he said. The timer went off, and he pulled the plate out of the microwave. "I wanted to be a chef."  
  
"Like on the Food Channel?"  
  
"Well, I'd want to keep my dignity, so it would just be in a restaurant." he said. "Lemon?"  
  
"Um, sure." I said. "Then, why'd you become an architect?"  
  
"My grandfather made me. He wanted me to hold onto the family business. He told me I wouldn't get a cent if I didn't become part of the family tradition."  
  
"That's complete BS!" I cried. "You should follow your dream, not a stupid inheritance!"  
  
"Yeah, but don't forget that I was a starving college student with nothing to show for my pains except great grades in culinary arts. So, I changed my major, and became the man you see before you."  
  
"Just think, if you hadn't become an architect, you never would have me over for our business relationship."  
  
"Ah, that's one of the things I'd miss if I became a chef." he said, sitting down and handing me my plate. "I made this last night out of boredom. Hope you enjoy it."  
  
I cut off a small piece, put it gingerly in my mouth, and chewed. "Mmm! This is good!"  
  
"Glad you think so." he said. "Hey, Usagi?"  
  
I was shoving veal in my mouth, and paused. "Umgh?' I mumbled.  
  
He laughed. "You know, you're the first person I've ever told all of this to."  
  
"Neferira?" I mumbled, then swallowed. "Not even Erika?"  
  
"Not even Erika." he said. I gently put down my knife and fork.  
  
"You know," I said slowly. "You're the first person I've ever told about Minako. The whole story, I mean."  
  
He smiled. "Well, I guess business partners share a lot of secrets."  
  
I smiled back, and finished my meal as he sat and smiled.  
  
***  
  
The next math class I had was one of the hardest ones of my life. I sat there, sweating bullets, hoping that Mr. Furuhata wouldn't do anything. At the end of class, I threw my notes and books into my bag, and was ready to be the Roadrunner and bolt out of there, when a voice said, "Miss Tsukino?"  
  
I cringed. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Can you stay behind? There's something I'd like to discuss with you."  
  
Ami shook her head. "If you'd pay more attention to your studies, then-"  
  
"Ami, this is Usagi we're talking about. You couldn't make her study anything, except the flavor of food." Rei said.  
  
"Shut up, Rei." I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Guys, you're being unfair." Naru said.  
  
"Naru!" I cried happily, hugging her.  
  
"She wouldn't even remember that much if it were on a quiz."  
  
I think I fell over in embarrassment. Ami and Rei laughed.  
  
"You're all horrible, horrible people!" I whined.  
  
"Miss Tsukino?"  
  
I sighed. "Yes, Mr. Furuhata. I'm coming." I turned to the others. "You are so getting it when I come back."  
  
"Ooh! I'm scared!" Rei said, laughing. "Come on, guys. Off to anatomy."  
  
I stayed behind, willing myself not to shake of fear or anger. Or both. "Yes, Mr. Furuhata?"  
  
He sat down on his desk, and looked at me carefully. "How long have you know Mamoru?"  
  
"I dunno. Two weeks, give or take a couple of days." I said. I was feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"And do you know hoe long Mamoru has known Miss Yuriko?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Erika."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Three years."  
  
He put up with that bitch for that long?  
  
"And you think you can just step in the middle of them?"  
  
"HEY! He came on to ME, not the other way around!" I cried.  
  
"And you fell or him, didn't you?"  
  
"NO!" YES! I LIED!!  
  
Mr. Furuhata shifted his weight a little. "You know that Mamoru and I are best friends, correct?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Maybe." I said, getting nervous.  
  
"So, a best friend looks out for their friend's interests." he said firmly. "I'm warning you, Miss Tsukino. Leave Mamoru alone."  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" I demanded.  
  
"You will only be getting yourself into trouble, and messing with one if the most stubborn and dangerous women in the world-"  
  
"Erika."  
  
"Exactly." Mr. Furuhata said. "I'll write you a pass."  
  
I stayed silent as he was writing, then said, "I can handle a challenge."  
  
"She's not a challenge, she's instant death." Mr. Furuhata said, handing me the pass.  
  
I took it, and held it between two fingers. "Instant death?" I said thoughtfully. "Well, I'm going to take my chances. No one tells me when to stop."  
  
"Miss Tsukino, you're messing in things you shouldn't be messing in." he said. He returned to the other side of his desk. "Go to class." He glanced at the clock. "You're almost ten minutes late."  
  
"You hate me, don't you?" I asked.  
  
"Get out of here, Miss Tsukino." He kept writing in some sort of notebook, ignoring my question.  
  
I turned on my heel, and walked out of that classroom, hoisting my bag strap on my shoulder. Who was he to tell me where my interests were supposed to lie? He had no right -- Mamoru's best friend or not.  
  
I stopped at the door of my anatomy room, made sure I wasn't still fuming, and walked in the room. Mr. Chiseki and the whole class turned to my direction. "Ah, Miss Tsukino, so nice of you to join us." Mr. Chiseki said.  
  
"Sorry, sir. I have a pass from Mr. Furuhata." I said, handing it to him.  
  
He scanned the pass quickly, then beckoned me to take a seat. I quickly walked to my usual spot next to Naru, and Mr. Chiseki went back to his desk.  
  
"What did I miss?" I whispered to Naru.  
  
"Just more summarization of cancers," she whispered back. "No biggie."  
  
Mr. Chiseki was now facing us with a clipboard. "Now, today I want to see how far you're coming along with your projects. I had the computer put your names in random order, and when I call out your name, I want you to tell me one fact about your topic."  
  
Oh, God, the project. I hadn't even thought about it, and it was due next week. Well, I'd thought about it, but I hadn't even started it.  
  
"Let's see, let's see..." Mr. Chiseki said, tapping his chin with his pencil. "The first victim is...Mr. Kurozu."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't even want to go today. Plus, there were people like Itou Kurozu who love to talk about anatomy for hours and hours on end. Others, like Kira Tsukume, would be at the end, because she thought that this would be a class where you could look at porn and pass. Even if I was in the middle, I'd be fine, because Mr. Kurozu would go on and on, and on -  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Kurozu. And thank you for keeping it short." Mr. Chiseki said, interrupting my hope-inflated thoughts. "Ah, next is our very own Miss Tsukino!"  
  
'Psssssh' went my over inflated thoughts. "Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Tell us a fact about your project."  
  
Everyone looked at me as I turned crimson. "Uh, my project." I said.  
  
Mr. Chiseki nodded. "Go ahead, don't be shy."  
  
I cleared my throat. "Uh, my project. Well, my project is on, um, male and female reproductive parts."  
  
Mr. Chiseki nodded, beckoning me to keep going.  
  
"Uh, well, they're used in reproduction, and...sex." I stammered.  
  
Again, he beckoned me to keep going.  
  
"And, um, sex is...fun." I said quietly.  
  
Everyone began to laugh. Mr. Chiseki sighed. "Thank you, Miss Tsukino. Next is..."  
  
"Nice one, Usagi." Naru said.  
  
"Usagi, haven't you even started your project?" Ami asked.  
  
"How do you know that sex is fun?"  
  
"Oh, people only do it for the pain, Rei." I snapped. I put my head down on my desk, not listening to anyone. I kept it down for most of class, so people wouldn't laugh at me.  
  
At the end, Mr. Chiseki said, "Remember, your projects are due next week. I hope you will put a lot of work into these -- some more than others." He gave me a stern look. "Dismissed.  
  
We packed up and left. "Are you sure you want to go to work when you haven't even started on this project?" Ami asked.  
  
"Probably." I said. "In fact, yeah, I'm going to go work on the project. Can you guys hang out somewhere for a while?"  
  
"Will do." Naru said. "Come on, Ami, let's go to the library. Coming, Rei?"  
  
"Can't. Got a date with Yuichiro at the Kimagure Cafe." Rei said. "Coffee House Performance Day. I'm looking forward to seeing Matt Caplan from the U.S."  
  
"Big fan?" Ami asked.  
  
"He was Mark in RENT when I went on my trip to the U.S. last year." Rei said. "I have to go. See you."  
  
"Gotta call my boss." I said.  
  
But as soon as I started researching my project, I forgot to tell him I wasn't coming. I was hard at work, when the phone rang. I scrambled to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey," Mamoru said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Up to my eyeballs in info on a stupid anatomy project." I said, shuffling through some pages in a book. "Sorry I forgot to call."  
  
"Do you need some help?"  
  
"Oh, like you can help me?"  
  
"I got perfect scores in anatomy."  
  
"Great. Wonderful. For you." I snapped.  
  
"Which are you studying?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Usagi, I can help you."  
  
"More than you think."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Look, I can help you."  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you studying?"  
  
I stopped typing, and threw my hands down on the table. "Reproductive systems." I said.  
  
"One of my specialties."  
  
"Which is why I didn't want to tell you."  
  
"Do you want to come over and study?"  
  
"Study?" I laughed. "I'd hardly be studying."  
  
"Trust me -- first hand experience isn't going to hurt you."  
  
I gripped the phone. "So, if I did come over, you'd help me study?"  
  
"Bring all you need. See you in half an hour."  
  
"Yeah, but-" It was too late. He hung up on me. I threw down the phone. "Fuck!" I said softly. I picked up the phone again, and called him back.  
  
"You're worried?"  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Look, I need to get this project-"  
  
"I know. Just bring your laptop, and your lime green underwear, I'll provide the condoms, the bed, the food, and the lesson."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Don't call me back."  
  
We hung up. Suddenly, the phone rang again. "Hello?"  
  
"Don't be scared."  
  
"Hey!! You can call me, but I can't call you?"  
  
"See you."  
  
"AAAUGH!" I yelled in the phone. I hung up, grabbed my stuff, and was ready to sprint off.  
  
***  
  
Cliffie! See you soon.  
*~*EternalSenshi*~* 


	7. Chapter Seven

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter 7. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. A night of lessons and chocolate...  
  
Author's Note: I know a lot of you think that Usagi gave in too easily to Mamoru, but in my opinion, that's not the case. See, Usagi really wanted to do it from the beginning, but since she'd promised herself that she wouldn't end up like Minako, she distanced herself from him. So, you may think it's a bit OOC, but not really. Usagi wanted to have a boyfriend that she could have sex with and everything. Don't forget that Usagi is also having problems with her emotions, because she's not sure if she loves Mamoru yet. Also, about the veal schnitzel, he'd made it the other night, he was just warming it up in the microwave. I don't think I made that clear...^^. Any thoughts? Any arguments? Let me know. Anyway, enough explanations, here's chapter seven.  
  
I had just closed my door, when the phone rang again. I ran inside, picked up the receiver, and said, "What?"  
  
"I just wanted to know," Mamoru said. "Are you being apprehensive?"  
  
Great. When you're nineteen years old, trying to seem cool and sexy to your boss, and wanting the full pleasure of sex while trying to get your grades up, you don't want to be known as apprehensive. "NO!" I protested. "I just need to get this done-"  
  
"You are apprehensive."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You are."  
  
"Stop mocking me!"  
  
"You are, and I'm not mocking you. I'm making fun of you. There's a difference."  
  
"What difference is that?"  
  
"Making fun of you is fun."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I will, when you make me."  
  
I growled into the phone. He laughed, and said, "I'll see you over here. You'll be fine. We'll get this done."  
  
"Stop making fun of me." I whined.  
  
"Then hang up the phone."  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Unless Serena's over there."  
  
I froze. I think he was still confused in why I called him that. "Um...well, my roommate was in the room, and I didn't want her to think that I was-"  
  
"The Lifetime freak, the studious one, or the one you put condoms all around the room for?"  
  
"Lifetime."  
  
"Ah. And you've been keeping your promise and not telling."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Who's Serena? Your lesbian lover?"  
  
I groaned. "You have a sick mind."  
  
"So she is."  
  
"No, she's my penpal."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Do you want me over or not? I'd be perfectly happy to stay here and finish my project."  
  
"No, you're to come over, and I'm to instruct you in the ways of female and male reproductive systems. That's an order, Miss Tsukino."  
  
"Then hang up the phone."  
  
"You first."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Time is fleeting, Usagi."  
  
So, I hung up. I grabbed my room key, muttering to myself. "Stupid Mamoru, thinks he can get away with stuff cause he's my boss and -"  
  
The phone rang again. I snatched it up, and cried, "Mamoru! I'm coming, okay? Just hold on-"  
  
"Usagi?" a small voice said.  
  
I was a little confused. "Hello?"  
  
"Usagi, it's Minako."  
  
I didn't know what to say. "Uh, Minako, you caught me at a bad time. I'm late for an appointment."  
  
"Oh. When can I talk to you?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll see you later." I hung up quickly, and ran out my door. Just as I finished locking it, someone cried out, "Hey Usagi!"  
  
I looked to see my friend Yumi Konda walking down the hall with her huge philosophy book. I smiled. "Hey Yumi!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, to the bookstore. Some manga I ordered came in, and I wanted to pick them up." I said nonchalantly.  
  
"Let's hope you don't get caught reading them in Lit again, behind your textbook." She giggled.  
  
I blushed. "Thanks, Yumi."  
  
"Hey, don't get mad," she said, smiling. "Anyway, I have philosophy homework. See you, Usa!"  
  
"Bye, Yumi! Hope you survive with that huge book." I said worriedly.  
  
"I hope you survive in class. You know our Lit papers are due next week."  
  
My eyes widened. "What are they on?"  
  
Yumi sighed. "You know, that American book, 'To Kill A Mockingbird'."  
  
"Oh. I knew that." I said. "I've gotta go. Bye, Yumi!"  
  
"Bye, Usa!" We parted, and I escaped onto the campus. I walked into town, adjusting my bag's strap many times. As I found myself in the Shopping District, I wondered about something. It was one thing when the guy didn't want to wear it, and the girl forced him to, but what if they were both willing and the condom broke? What if I ended up like Minako after one night with Mamoru? I couldn't bear it if my executioner ended up being AIDS. I decided as I walked past the drugstore, that I wasn't going to take any chances. I was going to protect myself. I wasn't going to have his baby. I wasn't ready for a little Usagi, or a little Mamoru -- a little Usaru. Oi, one of me in the world is enough, and I'm pretty sure they didn't need more of Mamoru.  
  
I walked inside, and stopped at the help counter. "Um, hello?" I said, a little uncertain.  
  
"Hello, what can I do for you?" said a smiling lady.  
  
"What's the best thing for birth control? Besides condoms?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you a little young?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm old enough. So, is there?"  
  
She didn't look convinced. Nevertheless, I followed her to another feminine care aisle. She picked up a box, and smiled. "This is the new birth control patch. You can put it in three different places, and it will not leave you for a week. Best thing after condoms. Well, in my opinion."  
  
"Great." I said. "Um, thanks."  
  
"No problem," she said, and walked back to her counter. I stared at the box, looking at directions, staring bewildered at why they had a girl in a bikini on the box, and noticing that it looked a little like a Band-Aid. If Naru, Ami or Rei saw it, they'd probably think I was being the ditzy person I always was. That was fine.  
  
I picked up a couple more items, then walked to the cash register. I paid quickly, then got my yearly exercise by sprinting to his apartment. When I rang his doorbell, he opened the door with a smirk. "You're late."  
  
"You never said a time." I shot back, putting my stuff on his glass coffee table.  
  
"What's all that?" he asked, closing the door.  
  
"Ice cream." I said. "I heard it tastes better after sex."  
  
He laughed. "Trust me, we won't be needing that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He bent down so his lips were even with my ear. "After all the times I make love with you tonight, you'll be too tired to lift the spoon to your lips."  
  
"You know, why is it called making love? I mean, you stick your dick into me, and we have wild, crazy couch sex."  
  
"You make my talents sound worthless."  
  
"Talents? No, it's just simple biology, as my anatomy teacher once said."  
  
"Where the hell did you get the term 'wild crazy couch sex'?"  
  
"It's what my friends and I used to call sex scenes in movies."  
  
He looked at me strangely. "Amazing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Behind your beautiful exterior, your interior is one of a thirteen year old."  
  
"Shut up. You started it." I pouted.  
  
"I rest my case."  
  
"I'm not all innocent. I definitely wasn't innocent before you came along."  
  
"Well, I'm here to change that for you, Miss Tsukino," he whispered. "Now, it's time for your lesson."  
  
"Sounds great." I said. "But I'm not a great student."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll be an expert at this subject." He ran his hands slowly up and down my arms.  
  
"Will my professor give me a 100?" I asked.  
  
"Most likely," he said. He picked me up and carried me over to his bedroom. "Jeez, Usagi, what do you eat? You weigh about five tons!"  
  
"Shut up!" I giggled, blushing. "You weigh more than I do."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm supposed to." He dropped me on his bed. "I work out a lot."  
  
"Oh, and you think I don't?"  
  
He patted my stomach. "You've got a small little tummy. Maybe some sit-ups would be good for you."  
  
I groaned. "I hate exercise. I can only run because I used to be late for school every morning."  
  
"Tried to get your beauty sleep in?"  
  
I groaned again. "Getting up at eight in the morning is a pain in the ass."  
  
(A/N: Try getting up at 5:30...)  
  
"Especially if you've had someone making passionate love to you all night long." He said. "Anyway, let's begin them lesson, shall we? Pay careful attention."  
  
"Oh, I will." I said.  
  
"Now, I brushed up on my anatomy before you came over, because being 25 years of age, it's been a long time since I've been in college."  
  
"Oh, yes, decades."  
  
"Shush up, you." He flicked me on my nose. "Anyway, I brushed up on it, and I think I have the gist of it." He pulled my shirt over my head, and threw it on the floor.  
  
"All right," I said as I started unbuttoning his shirt. "We all know that I'm pretty clueless when it comes to matters such as these." I took his shirt and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Well, the major parts of the male reproductive system," he said, pulling off his pants and boxers, then throwing them carelessly on the floor, "are the two testes, suspended in the scrotum that hangs below the groin, and of course, the penis."  
  
"Your dick." I giggled.  
  
"Hush, Miss Tsukino! You must learn to take this seriously!" Mamoru said in mock anger.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." I said, biting my lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Now, the testes produce sperm and testosterone-"  
  
"As if you need more." I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
He shook his head. "Miss Tsukino, I expect more maturity from a nineteen year old college student."  
  
"Sorry, PROFESSOR." I said, mocking his 'status'. He raised his eyebrows flirtatiously, and ran one of his hands slowly over my stomach, sending shivers up my spine. His fingers stared moving in a tickling motion, and, being as ticklish as I am, I started laughing uncontrollably. "Stop!" I cried.  
  
"Only if you pay attention, student." He put up a finger, and resumed his teacher's composure. "The sperm is transported through a tube from behind the glands, called the epididymis. Got it?"  
  
"Yes." I was not going to remember this.  
  
"The epididymis leads the sperm to the urethra, which gives you the ejaculation through the penis, which is either inserted into a condom, or into a girl's body, where they will be creating new life."  
  
I laughed. "That's not going to happen." I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the box of patches, and leapt onto the bed, opening the box for instructions.  
  
"A little safety conscious, aren't we?"  
  
I petted his hand. "There's enough of the both of us in this world. I'm just being careful. You don't want anyone to know that you're screwing your secretary."  
  
"Ah, that would be a little destructive to my career."  
  
"Finding out that Mr. Chiba is a male whore. Sad, isn't it?"  
  
"Do you want to continue this lesson, Miss Tsukino?"  
  
I stuck the patch on my hip. "You keep distracting me."  
  
"Shall we keep going, then?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Right. Now, we were at...hold on."  
  
He stood up in naked glory and walked over to his table, opening a book. "Do you mind if we use this?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Now, the prostate and Cowper's gland - here's the diagram - create the sperm; the sperm is carried in a seminal fluid through the urethra from the male to the female reproductive tract during sex."  
  
"Lovely."  
  
"Now, the female." He began skimming through the pages. "It only talks about how the egg is fertilized."  
  
"I know all about that." I said. "It's called 'having a period'."  
  
He looked at me, a little frightened. "You're not having it now, are you?"  
  
"No. You missed it by a week." I said. "Which is lucky."  
  
"Yeah, for me."  
  
"Why don't we just study the female reproductive system for ourselves?" I said huskily as I spread my legs, sitting comfortably on his pillows.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Miss Tsukino, you want to get into experimentation?"  
  
"Whatever, just produce your sperm, roll on the condom, stick your dick in me, and we'll see what happens."  
  
He lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry we couldn't get to your ice-cream, but I have something you'll like." He went to the bucket next to the bed, and pulled out a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup that had been chilled in ice. "I thought we might want to sweeten things up."  
  
"Okay," I said, grabbing the bottle and his hand. "You have to get it first."  
  
"But it's your lesson."  
  
I spread the syrup on his hand, and began licking it off sensually. I licked my lips. "You taste sweeter than usual."  
  
He took the bottle, and put it carefully on the floor. He lifted me off the pillow by putting his hands on the small of my back, and pushing up. "First, to get rid of this bothersome underwear."  
  
"I'm pretty sure you planned to distract me." I said. "How am I supposed to get this project done?"  
  
Not that I minded. If there's one thing I hate, it's anything to do with school.  
  
"We'll plug in your laptop later and study from the kitchen," he said, slipping my bra straps down my arms. "Maybe we could have your ice-cream later." He unclipped my bra from the back, and brought the whole thing down my arms.  
  
"Good. I'd hate to see good ice-cream go to waste," I said, letting him slip my underwear and pants down my legs. "However, this seems to be better."  
  
"I hope to entertain you, my pupil," he whispered. He put me back to where I lay before, and picked up the chocolate from the floor. He looked at me hungrily. "I wonder how sweet you'll taste."  
  
"Why don't you sample me?" I asked.  
  
He needed no further urging. He took the chocolate syrup and spread it all over my chest. Greedily, he began licking it with his tongue, planting little love bites here and there. With his chocolate covered tongue, he circled my nipple, then grasped it firmly in his mouth, suckling away.  
  
I must say, nothing tastes better that chocolate syrup in sex.  
  
***  
  
I sat in the kitchen a few hours later, wearing one of his business shirts and my jeans, typing on my laptop. Mamoru walked in, wearing pants but no shirt, and gave me a light massage.  
  
"Oh, that feels good." I moaned.  
  
"Careful, we just finished. Wouldn't want to start on the kitchen floor, not while I'm making Alfredo."  
  
"You'd have to carry me back to the room while the water's boiling."  
  
"Well, after you finish this, we can have another round of chocolate sex." He bit my earlobe playfully, kissing down my ears and neck.  
  
"Oh, that would be heaven." I said.  
  
There was a knock at the front door, and we both looked up. "I'll get it." Mamoru said, and released my shoulders. "You finish your paper." He looked through the peephole, and smiled. "Hey, Motoki," he said, opening the door.  
  
Oh, crap. My math teacher? Back again? This was probably going to be worse than our last talk - which was pretty bad anyway.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru, I was wondering if..." Mr. Furuhata trailed off when he saw me typing at the table.  
  
I waved weakly. "H-hi, Mr. Furuhata," I stuttered, smiling. He didn't smile back.  
  
"Oh, come on, Usagi. Just cut the formalities and call him Motoki." Mamoru said.  
  
"No, 'Mr. Furuhata' will be just fine." Mr. Furuhata said coldly.  
  
There was silence between the three of us. I saved my work, shut off my laptop, and unplugged it. "Maybe I should go..." I said softly.  
  
"Yes, maybe you'd better." Mr. Furuhata snapped.  
  
"Whoa, Motoki, calm down. Usagi, I'll help you out, okay?" Mamoru held my laptop and took me to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." I whispered.  
  
He gently placed his finger on my lips. "It's not your fault, okay? See you tomorrow at work, and tomorrow night at Bennigers. Seven o'clock."  
  
"All right." I was about to leave, when I turned again. "Oh, Mamoru! Your shirt!"  
  
"Keep it. I have plenty," he said. He winked. "Plus, you look sexy in it."  
  
I smiled. "Good night. And thanks for the help."  
  
"No problem. You finish that last paragraph." He shut the door, and I walked back to the school, wondering what kind of hell Mr. Furuhata was going to put him in.  
  
***  
  
"You got a minute?" Rei asked, barging into my room.  
  
"I guess so," I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
She sat down next to me. "Yuichiro and I met this incredible guy at the coffee shop. He's sweet, he's smart, and he's single. Plus, he wants to meet you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I showed him your photo, and I told him all about you."  
  
I looked at her, confused. "Since when did you start playing matchmaker?"  
  
"His name's Takae, and you guys are double dating with Yuichiro and me tomorrow at seven. Yuichiro finally got the smarts to take me to a nice restaurant. We're going to the Seadove."  
  
"Oh! The Seadove!" I cried, excited. It was one of the best restaurants around. My face dropped. "I can't."  
  
"Oh, your boss will understand. You are not letting me down, Usagi Tsukino."  
  
She left the room, leaving me staring blankly at my computer screen. I was going on a blind date. I couldn't cancel on Rei, I was going to have to cancel on Mamoru. How was I going to tell him?  
  
I finished the last paragraph, and slipped off my jeans crawling into beds wearing Mamoru's shirt. I breathed in the smell of his cologne, loving his smell.  
  
I finally knew how Minako felt when she was with Higashi. She was in love. And now, I think, so was I.  
  
***  
  
Hope you like it. The drive came in, my bronchitis is almost gone, and I got a copy of Ayumi Hamasaki's 'Moments'. It's a gorgeous song!! You should listen to it. Take care, *~*EternalSenshi*~*  
  
P.S. Has anyone heard of ANZA's band 'Head Phones President'? Does anyone know where I can get some Mp3s of the music? Please let me know - I'm not a punk rock fan, but I'm addicted to their music. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Eight. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is done in third person as an experiment. I wanted to show how Mamoru was feeling through the whole thing. It may surprise some, but I wanted to let some people know that even though Mamoru may look one way and very simple, he's actually another way and very complex. I did the same thing with TSCA and gave Mamoru his own thinking chapter, and someone said that I changed Mamoru. Not true, because the way someone acts on the outside is not how someone acts on the inside. Got that cleared up? Good. On with the show.  
  
"Look, Motoki, it's no big deal-"  
  
"Your grandfather loves Erika. If you don't marry her, you don't get a cent!" Motoki yelled.  
  
"Who says I even like Erika?"  
  
"Usagi doesn't like her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you're doing what Usagi wants, consciously or not."  
  
"Not true!" Mamoru yelled. "Usagi and I just have an agreement to see each other on a sexual basis, that's it."  
  
Motoki threw his hands in the air. "That's always how it is, isn't it? All of your secretaries were just seeing you on a sexual basis! Remember Miyuu, Hama, Keiko, Ayaka, Myuu, Aya, Kotono-"  
  
"Stop that." Mamoru said. "Usagi's different. She's braver, and just...well, different."  
  
"She's different because she's letting you screw her! You didn't have to coerce her like you did the others!" Motoki said.  
  
"This is better. It's easier with a young girl."  
  
"That's all that you used to hear when we were in college, and Ryo got arrested for his relationship with that thirteen year old!"  
  
"This is experimental. At least Usagi actually acts like a girl. Erika always thinks she's the guy."  
  
"Usagi is just a child! She's no better than Ryo's thirteen year old!" Motoki said. "She's my student, God damn it!"  
  
"She's nineteen! She's an adult, and can make her own decisions! If that decision is being with me, then let her do it!"  
  
Motoki turned angrily, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
"I can't do blind dates." Usagi protested.  
  
"You met Asanuma on a blind date," Rei pointed out.  
  
"And look where that got me." Usagi groaned. "Rei, why did you decide this for me?"  
  
"Because I feel that you need to spend less time working and going to business dinners. You need to be more into our social scene. I mean, you're nineteen years old, and working like you're forty."  
  
"What if I meet a guy at work?" Usagi said.  
  
"Your boss is engaged, and no one talks to you." Rei said. "And you say I don't listen to your ranting."  
  
Usagi sighed and fell backwards, hugging her pillow. "All right, I'll go," she said, giving in.  
  
"Great. See you tomorrow. You really should get some sleep, you look horrible." Rei said, leaving the room.  
  
Usagi sighed again, and curled up on her bed, breathing in his aroma again. It felt so soothing, yet it wired her brain with confusion. She wanted to be with him, but she couldn't tell anyone about him. She couldn't keep making up excuses about why she wanted to be with him. Now, she was going on a blind date. She picked up the phone, and dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Ready for another session?"  
  
"Any more chocolate syrup, and I'll become diabetic."  
  
"Ah."  
  
There was a moment's pause.  
  
"Was Moto-Mr. Furuhata, was he mad?"  
  
"Nah. He'll get over it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Another moment's pause.  
  
"Usagi, is everything okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Fine. Sorry I bothered you."  
  
She hung up and turned away. This is just sex, she thought, trying to control herself. It's just sex, nothing more. How badly she wanted to believe it, but a small feeling in her stomach made her think otherwise.  
  
I'm in the middle of an unrequited love, she thought as a tear slipped slowly down her cheek, and landed on the pillow.  
  
Mamoru arrived at his office, and opened his door to find someone in his chair, the back facing him. "May I help you?" he asked. He half hoped it was Usagi, wanting another round of chocolate syrup, or maybe some champagne.  
  
The chair squeaked around, and a tall, white haired man stood up, straightening his jacket. His cerulean blue eyes stared Mamoru up and down, and his stiff, fuming look changed into a grotesque smile. "Mamoru, my boy, you're looking well."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Mamoru said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't a grandfather visit his only grandson?" the man asked.  
  
More like an inspection than a visit, Mamoru said. "Sure."  
  
"So," Mr. Chiba asked, picking up a photograph. "How's Erika?"  
  
"Fine. Busy." Mamoru said. "Working abroad."  
  
Mr. Chiba chuckled. "She's a fine girl, Mamoru, a fine girl."  
  
"Sir, what if I don't want to get married?"  
  
Mr. Chiba stared at Mamoru, then chuckled again. "Mamoru, every man gets cold feet. It's understandable."  
  
"What if Erika was the problem?" Mamoru asked gingerly.  
  
"Now, come on. If there was a problem with Erika, I would have seen it myself." Mr. Chiba said.  
  
"Oh, she's not the problem." Mamoru said quickly.  
  
"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Mr. Chiba said. "I have to get going. It was good to see you, my boy."  
  
"Good to see you too, sir." Mamoru said.  
  
Mr. Chiba stopped at the door, and turned. "By the way, I'd love to have the wedding before the end of spring, if possible."  
  
"Yes, sir." Mamoru said.  
  
After his grandfather left, Mamoru quickly scribbled a note, and left it on Usagi's desk. 'Take the day off. Do not ask questions. Mamoru.'  
  
He couldn't risk his grandfather seeing him with Usagi.  
  
Usagi stared down at her math test, not sure what to do. What the hell is this? she thought. Lucky Ami, she knows what she's doing, She glanced at the clock again, noticing that it was only ten. She groaned, and slumped down on her desk.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, sit up!" Mr. Furuhata yelled.  
  
"Yes, sir." Usagi groaned, sitting up. She rested her chin on one arm, and put her pencil tip in her mouth. Let's see now...solve and check for extraneous solutions. The problem is...x squared plus six in a square root, equals two minus x. Okay, I take the six, and subtract to get rid of it-no, no first I take the two, and add that to...I wonder what's going to happen if I don't show up tonight at Mamoru's table? Maybe I should tell him that I'm going to be at the Seadove- I'm sure he'll understand.  
  
"Ten more minutes." Mr. Furuhata called out.  
  
Augh! Usagi thought hurriedly. Okay, x squared...take away the square root! Okay, now I'm left with x squared plus six equals two minus x. Now, I get rid of the two- no, I get rid of the x- how do I get rid of the x? Add it to the x squared! X cubed equals negative eight, now I uncube it, and get...negative two!  
  
"All right, pass your papers in; make sure your name and the date is on the top!"  
  
Usagi scribbled furiously on her paper. Eighteen! Sixty-two! X! Six point four! Augh!  
  
"Miss Tsukino!"  
  
Usagi looked to see everyone up at the front, leaving her alone in her seat. Mr. Furuhata glared in her direction. "Uh...yeah?"  
  
"Miss Tsukino, see me after class." Mr. Furuhata said sternly.  
  
Usagi sat back, resigned. "Yes, sir." She sat, waiting for everyone to go, and watched Mr. Furuhata walk up to her.  
  
"Hand me your test," he demanded.  
  
Usagi held it out, and let it get snapped up by Mr. Furuhata. He glanced at it quickly. "There's nothing there," he commented.  
  
"There are a few answers."  
  
He threw the test down. "This is a review, Miss Tsukino!"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You failed!"  
  
"Fine! You hate me anyway! Even if I studied and got them all right, you wouldn't give a shit!"  
  
"I thought I told you-"  
  
"Who cares what you told me?!" Usagi cried. "Why the fuck should I listen to you?! You're no one important!"  
  
"Just get out of here, Miss Tsukino!"  
  
She stood up straight, grabbed her bag, and stormed huffily to the door. She turned. "Can you do me a favor? Being Mamoru's friend and all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell him I won't be joining him tonight," she said. "I have a date."  
  
Motoki's eyes widened as Usagi walked out of the classroom and slammed the door behind her. He couldn't stop to warn his friend, being as he had to help out a student teacher, but he needed to call Mamoru quickly.  
  
The door opened. Motoki looked at the visitor, and smiled.  
  
The door opened. Motoki looked at the visitor, and smiled. "Class canceled?"  
  
"Yes," the female voice said. "I'm here to ease some tensions."  
  
"Glad it's you." Motoki said. "How do you know how I like it?"  
  
"Shut up," the girl said huskily, dropping her skirt. "Tell me the things that I want to hear, master." She licked her lips. "And I'll tell you."  
  
He smiled. So he was being hypocritical. Fuck it. "If that's what you want."  
  
Mamoru looked at his watch again. It was eight o'clock, and she was late. How could she? Mamoru wondered.  
  
His cell phone rang, and he answered it eagerly. "Usagi?"  
  
The caller laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you that she's bad for you?"  
  
Mamoru sighed. "Motoki, I-"  
  
"She's at the Seadove. On a date."  
  
"Date?"  
  
"Not with you. Surprising, isn't it?"  
  
Mamoru stared at the empty seat across from him. "Motoki, I- why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"You gave her the day off, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"I told you, girls like her only use you for sexual placement." Motoki sighed. "I'd say forget her and go back to Erika."  
  
Mamoru hung up his phone, and walked out of the restaurant.   
  
Usagi stared nervously at Takae. He is pretty cute...I wonder how Mamoru's doing? She stared at her fidgeting hands, and didn't look up until Rei hit her arm.  
  
"Huh? Oh." Usagi said, disoriented.  
  
Takae chuckled. "You're really cute, Usagi."  
  
Mamoru called me sexy. she immediately thought. But Mamoru's not here. "Th-thank you, Takae."  
  
Mamoru walked in the doors of the Seadove, and looked around. He noticed Usagi, sitting with a boy- a boy who could be his competition. He's not bad looking- damn it! he thought, noticing Usagi looking up in his general direction. He quickly grabbed a menu from the front, and turned to the host. "I'd like a menu," he asked.  
  
The host looked at him. "You have a menu, sir."  
  
"In that case, I want a table," he said.  
  
Was that...? Usagi thought sharply. She looked back at Takae, and smiled. "so, um, Takae, do you go to college?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a psychology major, and I'm studying at..."  
  
Usagi stopped listening, and started thinking about other things. Why am I thinking about him so much? And why didn't I call him myself? Right, because I was scared. Scared? Scared of what? It's Mamoru! He's just...well...I'm not sure what he is. My lover? No, cause it's a one sided love. Lovers love each other, mostly sexually, but there is love. He just has lust. Probably my partner...with benefits...oh, I don't know!  
  
Mamoru sat down at his table, pleased at having a chance to spy on her without getting caught. He stared at her, watching her expression. She looked like she was hanging onto his every word. His cell phone rang, and he answered it quickly. "Hello?"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Motoki asked. He sounded out of breath.  
  
"What have you been doing?"  
  
"Just working out." Motoki said. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Why did you tell me?"  
  
"Well, she asked me to. She had her last class off, so she and her friend, the lovely Rei Hino which you are also seeing over there, went shopping."  
  
Mamoru looked to see Usagi laughing at one of the boy's jokes. Immediately, there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Mamoru?"  
  
"I-I'll talk to you later, Motoki." Mamoru hung up abruptly, unable to see Usagi like this. Was she not enjoying time with him? Who knew? He grabbed his coat, and left hurriedly.  
  
Usagi stayed in her seat, feeling somewhat confused. Takae's nice, and funny, and sweet, and closer to my age and social scene...but I know I have something for Mamoru. She worked her way through dinner, and swallowed down dessert. Takae smiled at her a lot, and Usagi smiled sincerely back. On the other hand, this could be something... she thought happily.  
  
"Hey, Usagi, Yuichiro's going to drive Takae back, and I'm going to drive us, okay?" Rei said.  
  
Usagi nodded. She turned to Takae. "Well, It was really nice meeting you," she said.  
  
"Likewise. Maybe we could get together sometime," he asked hopefully.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Yeah. Just speak through your matchmaker, and I'll speak through mine."  
  
Takae chuckled. "I'd rather speak to you." He kissed her softly on the cheek, then walked out with Yuichiro, while Rei had to try and drag Usagi out the door.  
  
"So, you like Takae!" Rei said, driving down the main street.  
  
"Um, yeah." Usagi said, blushing. I'm not sure about Mamoru, though...  
  
"Anyway, I need to stop at the pharmacist for my prescription, is that okay?" Rei asked  
  
"Sure. Are you sick?"  
  
"No, just picking up some birth control patches."  
  
Usagi looked at her. "You can get those in stores,:  
  
Rei laughed. "Those things? Usagi, they're basically bandaids. They're not real."  
  
"They're not?"  
  
"Let me put it this way- when a company produces something, all the copycats come out of the woodwork. They're fakes- companies that will do anything to get a buck."  
  
Usagi dropped her hands to the 'patch' on her hip. Oh... Usagi thought.  
  
"Anyway, you can't just 'stick it on and go' as they claim - you need to let the meds soak in."  
  
Usagi wanted to hit herself. She wasted money on those worthless bandaids!  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Rei looked at her. "Look, what I want to know is why you seemed so anxious to leave the dinner."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Nothing, just nerves." She recognized Mamoru's building as they drove past, and tuned to Rei. "Can you drop me off here? An old friend of mine is in town, and I just want to talk to her."  
  
"You sure? This late?"  
  
"She's expecting me."  
  
Rei stopped. "All right. I'll see you at school. Be careful."  
  
"I will." Usagi said. Rei drove off, leaving Usagi on the side of the road. She walked the somewhat familiar route to Mamoru's penthouse. She knocked on the door, and waited.  
  
Mamoru looked through the peephole., surprised to see Usagi there. He opened the door. "Yeah?"  
  
"I-I wanted to apologize for not coming tonight." Usagi said nervously.  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me yourself?"  
  
"That's a little complicated," she said lightly.  
  
"So, I'm just your little 'sex partner'."  
  
"That's what you wanted us to be."  
  
"But I didn't expect you to just pick me up whenever you feel like you want to get fucked."  
  
Usagi was disturbed by his behavior. "That's not how it is!"  
  
"No? Really Usagi?"  
  
"Yes, really!" Usagi protested. "Rei needed me there!"  
  
"Oh, yes, Rei needed you there." He wasn't buying it.  
  
"She did!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"For your information, you're the one that always took me here for your sexual experience, not mine!"  
  
"Right. Usagi, why don't you just grow up?"  
  
"I am grown up! It's you who needs to grow up! You think that I-I-I was so wrong about you!"  
  
"Sure, don't take the blame!"  
  
"What fucking blame?!" Usagi cried. "You know what? Forget it!" Tears swam in Usagi's eyes. "You're just jealous!" She ran to the elevator and clicked on the button. The door opened, but before she ran in, she turned. "And to think that I thought I loved you."  
  
"Love?" he scoffed. "You don't know love."  
  
"Don't mock me!" she screamed. "Fuck you!" She got in the elevator, and closed the doors.  
  
Mamoru closed his own door, and turned back to the kitchen. Maybe Usagi had been truthful. Maybe it was all circumstantial. And maybe those were the thoughts of a stupid man.  
  
Motoki crawled back into bed. "Thanks to you, Mamoru's going to come to his senses," he whispered to the girl next to him.  
  
She threw off her covers, and straddled his body, descending her lips upon his. "Glad to be of service," she said huskily.  
  
Usagi arrived late at the school, and threw her shoes angrily on the floor. Naru looked up from the computer. "Bad date?"  
  
"Argument with a friend." Usagi said. "Oi!" she cried, flopping down on her bed.  
  
"Was this with Serena?"  
  
"Who?" Usagi looked up. "Oh, yeah. I kind of blew her off tonight."  
  
"That's nice." Naru said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well, she got mad."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How can I make it up to her?"  
  
Naru shrugged. "Depends on how pissed off she is at you. Depends if she'll ever want to talk to you again. And depends if she's using your face as the target on a dart board."  
  
Usagi groaned. "What movie was on tonight?"  
  
" 'Seductive Games'." Naru said.  
  
Usagi put her pillow over her head, and groaned. There was no way to make up with him, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to.  
  
I made this chapter longer than the others, so that you would enjoy more when I gave my announcements.  
First off, I will not be writing this for a while for a few reasons. First, I have finals, plus my band trip (to ORLANDO!! YAY!), and I will not have time to update. (If you saw my math grade, you'd know.) Second, I'm not even sure if I like where this is going, and I'm losing interest, plus I know you guys are too. So, if there's a strong enough case, then maybe, but it might have to be under my friend's account. DS will be updated before I shut off for a while. I dunno...this story isn't pulling me in like my others do...those are my thoughts, it may rest on yours. If you're truly interested, then let me know, and I can send it to you, but this may be the last chapter on FF.net. Let me know if you really want it.  
  
Anyway, Deadly Seduction will be in full swing probably after the trip. KFAR, if any of you are interested, is still being written. The reason WYSSYB and DS are being posted regularly is because they've already been written, and KFAR is still being written as we speak. So, I'll get back to you on that shortly. In the meantime, I hope this update finds you well, and if you want any more updates, please feel free to check out my yahoo group in my profile.  
  
EternalSenshi 


	9. Chapter Nine

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Nine. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. Childish tendencies...  
  
Author's note: Again, this is done in third person. I know I said there wouldn't be anymore of this story, but I changed my mind after my friend KP gave me an idea...anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please R&R to let me know what you think. So, be happy with the latest installment, and I'll see you if something happens.  
  
I HATE Mamoru Chiba!!  
  
I can't stand that bloody bastard! I mean, yes, it was wrong for me to go off with Takae on the blind date, but I went and apologized and he just had to be an asshole about it! To think I loved him-  
  
That's over with. I quit! I never want to see his face again!  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ami, why do men suck?" Usagi asked.  
  
Ami smiled. "Men like Takae?"  
  
Usagi let a placid little smile creep across her face. "Um, maybe not him," she giggled. "Men like...Asanuma."  
  
Ami shrugged. "Jealousy is my best guess."  
  
"Jealousy?"  
  
"You're happy, he's not. He's a drunkard son of a bitch, you're a sober bitch."  
  
"Ami!" Usagi whined.  
  
Ami giggled. "Okay, you're not sober."  
  
"You're horrible." Usagi pouted.  
  
"Jealousy is what's getting to him." Ami said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"  
  
"School psychiatrist." Usagi sighed. "Maybe he'll get straightened out."  
  
Ami smiled, and looked at her watch. "Hey, Usagi? I have to go. I have an appointment. See you later."  
  
"O-okay." Usagi looked at her watch. "I better get to work." I'm going to quit! I'm not going to stick around any longer! He'll probably be crying for me to stay! Heh heh heh...  
  
"Usagi? Usagi, what's so funny?" Ami asked.  
  
  
  
The elevator doors opened, and Usagi walked out to see Mamoru putting something on her desk, then go back into his office. She sprinted to her desk as he closed his door, dropped her bag on her chair, and looked on her desk to see a pile of papers with a yellow post-it note on the top that read: 'Finish these up. You're fired.'  
  
Usagi looked at the door, then back at the note. She pulled out her pen, and her own set of post-its. She wrote a quick note on the top, ripped it off the pad, and walked to his door. Gently, she stuck the note on his door, then hammered it into place with her fist. She walked back to her desk, fuming.  
  
Mamoru opened the door, looking at Usagi sitting at her desk, shoving around papers angrily. As he turned to close the door, he spotted the post-it note she'd left, reading: 'You dumbass. You can't fire me, because I quit.'  
  
He closed his door, went back to his desk and pulled out his own stack of post-it notes, scribbling hastily on the top note. He walked out and stuck it on her lamp, then went back to her office.  
  
Usagi turned her lamp to reveal a post-it note that said in bold letters: 'No, you can't.'  
  
Again, the pen and post-its came out. 'Wanna bet?'  
  
'Yes, I do.'  
  
'I QUIT!'  
  
'Stop wasting post-its.'  
  
'Who started it?'  
  
'I didn't ask for who started it, I just want you to stop.'  
  
'Oh, then you stop.'  
  
'You'  
  
'You.'  
  
'No, you.'  
  
'YOU!'  
  
'Stop being immature.'  
  
'I tell you I love you, and I'm immature?'  
  
'That has nothing to do with you wasting post-its.'  
  
'It does!'  
  
'You are immature.'  
  
'At least I know what love is.'  
  
'Yes, being with your ex was really love.'  
  
'Cheap blow.'  
  
'It worked.'  
  
Post-it after post-it were being posted on her lamp and his door, and eventually the whole office was watching their post-it war. Mamoru stuck a post-it on her lamp, and walked back inside his office. Usagi grabbed her ammunition, wrote a quick message, and walked to his door, sticking it softly. Mamoru, apparently ready that time, opened the door. Usagi, ready to hammer the note into place, hit him on the forehead.  
  
"Oh, Jesus Christ!" he yelled, holding his forehead.  
  
Usagi took her pen out of her pocket, wrote something else on her note, then went back to her desk.  
  
Mamoru looked at the post-it note on his door, still massaging his head. 'You are a pathetic, jealous asshole. Sorry about your head.' He stared at her as she was placidly placing things in boxes. Again, he grabbed his post-its, and left a message on her lamp.  
  
Usagi grabbed the lamp. 'You have two weeks notice. Find a replacement.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Both had a post-it war truce for the day. Everyone watching was either utterly confused, or about to burst out laughing.  
  
All of their money was on her.  
  
  
  
"Minako's been worried sick over you because you haven't called her at all, Usagi. That doesn't sound like you."  
  
"Mama, I've been busy." Usagi put her kettle under the tap, filling it with water.  
  
"Can't you find time to talk to your friends and family?"  
  
"Look, Mama, I-" Usagi looked at the calendar in front of her, noticing it was only inching into November. Usagi's internal battle was fighting inside of her, and Usagi could only do one thing to end it.  
  
"Mama, I'll be home for break, okay?" Usagi softly conceded. "I'll be home. Tell Minako."  
  
Even though I'm scared as anything...  
  
  
  
Motoki sat up, grading papers. He gazed at the girl lying next to him, and stroked her hair. She blinked and opened her eyes, smiling at him. "Shouldn't you be grading?"  
  
"I should be, but I'm not." He placed his papers on the ground, and turned back to her, stroking her hair. "My little minx," he whispered.  
  
"How about another go?" she whispered huskily.  
  
Motoki buried his face in her hair, and planted sensual kisses under her ears. "If you're up for it."  
  
She needed no urging. She pulled him under the covers, and devoured his lips, pulling his body closer to hers. Gently, he caressed her nipples, feeling her breasts become erect with want. His need became evident as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he let out an audible groan.  
  
"Motoki, take me," she purred.  
  
He brought his hand to meet with her wet invitation, and gently pushed a finger in. Her hips bucked as his fingers pleasured her, excited her. She moaned loudly, wishing this moment would never end.  
  
"Come into me," she moaned. "Motoki, come inside me."  
  
He slipped his fingers out of her, and grabbed a small package from the table next to the bed. He slipped the condom on with ease, and in one fluid motion, thrust his member into her heat.  
  
"Ohhh..." she moaned, her mind fogged in pleasure. He thrusted in, over and over, grunting as her back arched to meet him. Her legs wrapped tightly around him, forcing him in deeper, moving him closer to her.  
  
When they both found release, the girl brushed back her wet bangs. Motoki pulled her on top of him, and said, "Tell me, how is it?"  
  
"She hates him," she whispered. "She doesn't want to see him ever again. She's either quit, or he fired her."  
  
"Excellent," he said, moving his mouth to her pert nipple, taking it into his wet mouth.  
  
  
  
Usagi opened the cabinet door, looking for the lemonade mix. As she closed the door, she saw another yellow post-it note. 'I read your message. You can't leave early.'  
  
She ripped the post-it note down, crumpled it in her hand, and threw it in the wastebasket. She pulled out her own pen and pad, and wrote a quick note. She walked out to see Mamoru, apparently flirting with another co-worker, his hands on her desk.  
  
Perfect opportunity, she thought wickedly. She walked over to him, taking off the post-it. She walked past him, slapping the note loudly on his butt, still making her way to her desk. The worker Mamoru was talking to hid her laughter, and went back to work. Mamoru turned to see the post-it, and ripped it off, turning to the front. 'You're an ass. I'm leaving early, whether you like it or not.'  
  
Usagi walked past him again, and she nailed the note on his crotch this time. He pulled it off as she walked into the elevator, and let the doors shut in front of her, then he looked at the note.  
  
'If you want to redeem yourself, you can try to crash my date at 2173 Ichi-go-Hashi Kouen St. Koohii Hausu. Although, you'd probably still be an ass.'  
  
Coffee House.  
  
  
  
Usagi arrived at the coffeehouse, and looked around for her date.  
  
"Usagi!" Takae called, waving her over.  
  
She smiled and made her way over to the booth near the window. "Hey, Takae,"  
  
"You look gorgeous. This rose cannot compare to your grace, and beauty, for a rose can only live so long, whereas your beauty lasts forever." He handed her a red rose.  
  
I guess Rei told him I'm a sucker for poetry and red roses... Usagi thought, melting. "Thank you, Takae. That was beautiful."  
  
"I'm not much of a poet-"  
  
"Nonsense. A poem worth of...that Shaking guy."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know, Romeo and Juliet guy."  
  
Takae laughed. "You mean Shakespeare."  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi laughed. "That's who I meant!"  
  
I'm positively giddy over this guy... Usagi thought nervously. And I want Mamoru to see that, so I can get away.   
  
"Have you ordered anything?" Takae asked.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
They sat and talked, and they were laughing as Mamoru walked in the door. He walked to a table close to them, and caught Usagi's eye.  
  
"Hey, Takae, will you excuse me? I'll be right back." Usagi got up from the table, and went to the bathroom's back hall. Mamoru got up and followed her. As he met her in the back, she pulled out a pad of post-its and a pen, but he snatched them out of her hands and threw them aside. "Grow up, Usagi."  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Then why'd you invite me here?"  
  
"So I could show you how happy I am without you."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Trust me, I know."  
  
Usagi turned. "I think you're an ass."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Trust me, I know."  
  
"Then if you're so happy, why don't you show me your boyfriend?" Mamoru said, already staring at Takae and guest.  
  
"All right, he's right over-" Usagi cut off when she saw a waitress sitting at the table. She turned back to him. "She's probably just a friend."  
  
"Well, I don't know if the rules of friendship have changed, but I don't think friends nibble on friends necks like that."  
  
Usagi looked back to see Takae in the beginnings of a make-out session with the waitress. She turned back. "You know what? I don't care."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I'm serious. And you didn't have to show me that."  
  
"What? And let you learn about three dates later, when you think you have something?"  
  
Usagi turned the other way, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Mamoru looked at her, studying her as she tried hiding that she was crying. "Usagi..."  
  
"Just go."  
  
She looked so distraught, he just couldn't leave. "Look, I'm-"  
  
Before they both knew what had happened, Usagi smacked her hand across his face. He staggered a bit, bringing his hand up to his cheek.  
  
"I hate you," she whispered. She turned and briskly walked out of the coffeehouse.  
  
"Usagi!" Mamoru called. She ignored him and continued walking out the door.  
  
  
  
Rei woke up to feel Ami shaking her. She turned to her clock, a little annoyed to see that it was only two AM. "Ami, what is it?" she murmured sleepily.  
  
"Rei, Naru's gone missing! Usagi said she hasn't returned from this morning!"  
  
Rei leapt out of bed. "No way! Kidnappings don't happen in Tokyo!"  
  
"She's gone! No one's seen her! Usagi and I tried calling her on her cell phone, but there's no answer."  
  
"Where could she be?"  
  
"No one knows- Usagi's searching the hall as I came to get you. Come on Rei!"  
  
Rei slipped on her shoes, threw on her 'Juuban U' sweatshirt, and ran out the door. "Usagi!" she called.  
  
"Naru!" Ami called. "Where are you?"  
  
"NARU!" Usagi cried down the hallway.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei called.  
  
Usagi ran down the hallway to meet Rei and Ami. "Rei! N-Naru's gone!" she stuttered.  
  
"I know. Don't worry, we'll find her." Rei said calmly. "Hey, let's just keep our cool."  
  
"N-Naru's Lifetime movies...they came true!!" Usagi nearly wailed.  
  
"Relax, Usagi!" Ami said. "I'll go wake up Yumi and Kari in the next room. We'll get some more people to help."  
  
"It's going to be okay. See you outside, Ami." Rei gave Usagi a quick hug, then they continued down the hall.  
  
As Ami walked past a room on the bottom floor, someone called out to her. "Miss Mizuno?"  
  
"Mr. Furuhata!" she gasped.   
  
"What are you doing up so late?"  
  
She turned to him with a somber face. "I can't find Naru."  
  
"Miss Oosaka?" he said with surprise. "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know. She left this morning and hasn't been back since."  
  
Motoki grabbed his robe and threw it over her shoulders. "You're so cold," he noted.  
  
"It's nothing. Not until Naru's okay." Ami said softly.  
  
Motoki picked up his flashlight. "Let's check the main building. We can wake up people on the way."  
  
Ami nodded, and they ran outside in the wet grass.  
  
  
  
"NARU! NARU!!" Usagi cried. She dropped to her knees, feeling her pajama bottoms becoming wet with dew. "It's hopeless."  
  
"No, it's not." Rei said. "We have to keep looking."  
  
The looked up to the front drive to see headlights pointed at them. "Naru!" Usagi cried out excitedly.  
  
Rei held her back. "Don't jump to conclusions," she warned.  
  
"Oh, Rei, don't use your Shinto feelings!" Usagi protested. "Who else would drive here at three AM?"  
  
The car stopped, and out stepped Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"It's your boss," Rei whispered. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Firing me," Usagi said in a flat voice.  
  
"Again?" Rei exclaimed. "How many times are you going to get fired by this guy?"  
  
"I was already fired!"  
  
"Yeah, and he took you back! Jeez, Usagi!"  
  
"Shut up, Rei!"  
  
Mamoru came up to them. "Miss Tsukino!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm going to look for Ami. You handle this." Rei said, giving Usagi a look. She ran off to the main hall.   
  
Usagi watched Rei go, then looked at Mamoru's feet. He looked as if he threw on a coat and came out in his pajamas. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Motoki called, said a student went missing, and asked me to help."  
  
"Why should you care?"  
  
"Because she's a friend of yours."  
  
Usagi turned around so her back was facing him. "And why should that matter?"  
  
"Because whatever's important to you is important to me."  
  
Usagi paused at his words. She hardened again. "So?"  
  
"So, I...I'm sorry."  
  
"Apology not accepted."  
  
"Oh, come on, Usagi, what the hell do you want?!"  
  
"I want you to realize that if we have something that we want to keep secret, you're going to have to let me act like nothing's going on!"  
  
"Even sneaking out for a date?"  
  
"Okay, that was my mistake. Still, I apologized, and you threw it in my face!"  
  
"Just like you did to me?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Mamoru stepped forward to Usagi, and turned her around.  
  
"If you think you can just win me over by you being all sweet and-"  
  
He silenced her. "I don't like other men looking at you like he was," he said. "And if we are in love or just lust - I want you. I need you."  
  
Usagi still was unsure.  
  
"You can love me if you want. I just don't know."  
  
"So, it would be unrequited?"  
  
"So? You have the attention of the one who you love."  
  
Usagi was torn. Because of what her brain and the heat between her legs had wanted before, she had slept with him. She wasn't going to be stupid again, was she?  
  
Apparently, her heart had already made up its mind. She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him. And even more surprising was that he kissed her back with the same warmth.  
  
After about a minute, Mamoru let her go. "We better look for Lifetime."  
  
Usagi nodded. "This way. We haven't checked the back yet."  
  
They ran to the back, looking everywhere. Usagi went inside the shed, and Mamoru looked in the bushes.  
  
"What about the boiler room?" he asked as Usagi came out.  
  
"Down that window. The lights are on." Both of them knelt down to the window to see what was down there. Mamoru spotted it first, and nudged Usagi. He pointed, and she turned. She gasped, but turned to him, her face filled with worry. "Let's go in. Open the window, and put me down."  
  
He nodded, and opened the window, dropping Usagi carefully inside. He followed suite, and the both carefully treaded to what they'd seen. When they saw it up close, Usagi gasped and buried herself in Mamoru's arms as he stared with his eyes wide.  
  
"Oh, my God," he said.  
  
"Horrible!" Usagi cried.  
  
  
  
And you're going to have to wait until next chapter to see what comes next. My muse is back!!  
  
BTW, I said a while ago that I was polishing up a short story for this contest. The award-winning piece (I'm an author! I'm so happy I won!) will be posted on FictionPress sometime soon. I am leaving in a day, and I want to say that A Lust For Blood and Angels in Disguise will be taken off after I come back, due to too many new stories online.  
  
Have a spiffy day, and there will be a next chapter. I've finally regained interest. Thanks to all those who cared and made me feel guilty. (Kidding. Jodan.) But, this will probably be continuing. If not, my friend Alyssa (MollyMonkey on FF.net) will be taking over. She doesn't have any stories online (she deleted them) but she can definitely take this one.  
EternalSenshi 


	10. Chapter Ten

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Ten. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. Guess who's back...  
  
Ami and Motoki ran past the boiler room, until Motoki stopped to see Mamoru holding Usagi. "Fuck!" he whispered, seeing as how they were probably back together. "Miss Mizuno!"  
  
Ami came back to see Motoki at the boiler room window. "What's going on?"  
  
Inside, Usagi and Mamoru were gazing at Naru's limp body, chained to a pole. "We have to help her!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"She has to be!"  
  
Mamoru looked around. "You try waking her up, and I'll find something to get her free."  
  
Usagi nodded, and crouched down to Naru's side. "Naru! Naru!" Usagi whispered hurriedly, shaking her friend. "Naru!"  
  
Motoki and Ami looked at each other, and Ami nodded. "Drop me down."  
  
"Wait," he said. He heard a scream in the distance, and then silence. "Was that-"  
  
"Naru!" Ami cried. She looked confused. "Who's down there?"  
  
"Naru!" Usagi all but cried, and hit her friend across the face.  
  
Naru finally stirred. She moaned lightly, and her eyes fluttered open. Usagi smiled, relieved. "Naru!" Usagi cried happily.  
  
"Usagi...?" Naru asked, confused. Then, she gasped. "Get out of here, Usagi!" she cried hoarsely.  
  
"What? Naru, everyone's looking for you!"  
  
"Usagi, trust me! Get out of here! Now!" she whispered urgently.  
  
Mamoru appeared with a crowbar. "Naru's awake?"  
  
"Usagi, go!" Naru said, close to tears. "He's going to hurt you!"  
  
"Who is?" Usagi asked.  
  
Naru shook her head. "Just go!"  
  
"Not without you!" Usagi protested.  
  
"Don't play the hero, just go!"  
  
"I'll loosen her chain," Mamoru suggested.  
  
"NO!" Naru screamed.  
  
Ami gasped. "Naru is down there!"  
  
"Then who screamed?" Motoki asked.  
  
Ami shrugged. "I'm going down there."  
  
"No-wait." Motoki said, holding her back with his arm.  
  
Mamoru kept trying to loosen her chains as Usagi tried to calm Naru down. Naru kept struggling and warning them to leave.  
  
"I can't get these chains off with her moving so much!" Mamoru called.  
  
"Look, Mr. Chiba's trying to help. Just stop moving-"  
  
"Get out of here!" Naru cried.  
  
The lights in the boiler room shut off, leaving them all in darkness. Usagi looked around. "What the fuck-"  
  
"Usagi, I'm sorry." Naru bowed her head, tears falling down her dirtied cheeks.  
  
"Naru, just-" There was a blunt object that made contact with Usagi's head, and she fell over, blacking out.  
  
  
  
"Ami, Ami, wake up," Motoki said, shaking her.  
  
Ami yawned. "I'm not used to this,"  
  
"You're supposed to be?"  
  
"If I were a superhero," Ami said dryly. "No, but- has anything happened?"  
  
"Still pitch black."  
  
Ami stared at the darkness, wondering what had happened to the three. She looked at the grass next to her, and sighed. "Why did the lights go off?"  
  
Motoki shook his head. "Power failure?"  
  
"There's still that humming sound in the boiler room," Ami pointed out. She stared at her feet, then felt the glare of a light on her cheek. She looked up in surprise. "Where did they go?"  
  
Motoki shrugged.  
  
"I'm going in," Ami said, getting up.  
  
"No!" Motoki said, pulling her down. "We don't know what's happened! We can't go rushing into things!"  
  
"What if they're hurt? They could need our help!"  
  
"Then we'd be better prepared waiting," he said firmly. He softened his gaze at her wounded look, and said lightly, "Just be patient. We may end up having to be superheroes."  
  
  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, and looked around. The chains around her waist were heavy and cold, making her shiver in the freezing boiler room. She moved slightly, but found herself tightly bound. She looked to see Mamoru in the corner, out cold, and Naru still tied in a sitting position. A sharp pain started in the back of her head, and spread around her head, making it ache immensely.  
  
"Awake, little rabbit?" a voice said.  
  
Usagi turned to see a man in front of her, shaded slightly, but she could still recognize him anywhere. "Asanuma!"  
  
Asanuma stood, glaring at her, with something slung over his shoulders. Upon further inspection, Usagi made out that the thing was a person, and that person was Rei, her hair strewn everywhere.  
  
Usagi gasped. "What did you do to her? And Naru?"  
  
"Leave Usagi alone," Naru whispered, watching him longer than Usagi.  
  
Asanuma's eyes strayed to her, and he set Rei on the ground. He walked softly to Naru, and then kicked her across the face.  
  
"Stop!" Usagi cried as Naru's face snapped aside. Unsatisfied, he hit her again.  
  
"Stop! STOP!!" Usagi screamed. "Why the fuck are you doing this?!"  
  
Asanuma kicked Naru again, and was finally satisfied with the stream of blood steadily dripping down the side of her head. "You left me with no choice," he said.  
  
"You fucking psycho!"  
  
"You left me with no choice, Usagi."  
  
Usagi watched as Naru's head lolled to one side, indicating that she was unconscious again. Usagi turned back to Asanuma. "Where's Mr. Chiba?"  
  
"Oh, that guy? Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because he had nothing to do with this! He just came to help search for Naru!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Why would he come to search for your friend?"  
  
"Because Mr. Furuhata is his friend!"  
  
Asanuma nodded, not believing her. "Oh, Usagi, I believe he has everything to do with this," he said softly.  
  
"Where is he?!"  
  
"I couldn't have him running off and telling people where I am, and what I've done! Your friends would have blurted it out to everyone."  
  
"Then where is he?!"  
  
Asanuma studied her expression with great interest. "Why, Usagi, I'm starting to believe that you actually care for him. In fact, it looked obvious that you did when you were locked in his embrace."  
  
"He's my boss, Asanuma! We work together - he's just kind to me!"0  
  
"Kind enough to fuck you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Motoki looked at Ami. "Mr. Itto...he's behind this?"  
  
"Mr. Chiba saved her from Asanuma before. He was trying to rape her, when Mr. Chiba knocked him out." Ami whispered.  
  
There he goes, always trying to play the hero... Motoki thought.  
  
"Asanuma tried to convince Usagi to have sex with him almost every day. She refused. And yet," Ami said thoughtfully. "She was the best thing that ever happened to him."  
  
"You drunken bastard!" Usagi screamed.  
  
Asanuma's interested look changed into a grim frown. He strode up to her, and stood about one inch from her face. "I'm quite sober, thank you." He pressed his lips to hers, and Usagi struggled. He wiggled his tongue into her mouth, and she clamped her teeth down on it. He withdrew quickly, and raised his fist, punching her in the face. She screamed and bowed her head, feeling a sharp pain on her cheek, and feeling a little disoriented, as if she'd breathed out all of her air.  
  
"What was wrong with me?" he roared, smacking the other side. Again, she screamed. "Why didn't you want me?!" he continued, hitting her harder, back and forth, as if her head were a tennis ball.  
  
Usagi couldn't fight his punches. Each blow left her weaker than before. All she could do was turn her head, feeling the blood drip down and letting him have complete control. She felt his wet fist make contact with her temple, then felt him stop.  
  
"What was wrong with me?" he asked softly.  
  
Usagi's head lolled to one side, and she moaned softly.  
  
"DAMN IT! ANSWER ME!!" he screamed. He pointed to a far corner, his hand shaking. "He - he's fucking you, isn't he?"  
  
"No one is fucking me," Usagi lied hoarsely.  
  
His hand stayed erect, shaking violently. "W- who's fucking you?' he demanded.  
  
"No one."  
  
"STOP LYING!"  
  
Usagi felt her whole body grow weaker. She desperately needed to sit down and get some circulation in her body. The air was filled with the sound of his panting and half-sobs.  
  
"Why wasn't it me?" he asked.  
  
Ami and Motoki watched silently, filled with pity. "Poor Asanuma, poor Usagi," Ami said softly.  
  
"He could have taken this a better way, instead of kidnapping and torturing," Motoki muttered.  
  
"Ami!" a voice called across campus. Both looked to see Yumi and Kari running across the lawn, followed by a swarm of police officers. Ami motioned for them to be silent, and they dropped to the grass.  
  
"Down in the boiler room," Ami whispered.  
  
"No, wait!" Motoki protested.  
  
"We have to do it now!" Ami said angrily. "We have back up, and she might not last much longer!'  
  
Motoki looked at the police officers, and finally relented.  
  
  
  
"Damn it Usagi! What was wrong with me?"  
  
"I didn't love you like that!" Usagi burst out weakly. "I loved you, but that didn't mean I wanted to sleep with you!"  
  
Asanuma turned away, then turned back in fury, slamming her in the face. Usagi screamed, and struggled against her chains.  
  
"Damn you! Fuck you!" he yelled. He fell towards her, and she cringed, afraid of another blow. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes tentatively, noticing him on the floor, holding his head. Rei was looking up at Usagi, a triumphant smile on her face. She had tripped him.  
  
"Saved you again, Tsukino," she said.  
  
Usagi smiled a watery smile. "Rei..."  
  
Asanuma stood up, and quickly kicked Rei in the stomach, making her curve into his foot.  
  
"STOP!! Please!" Usagi sobbed.  
  
There were footsteps sounding loudly on the metal stairs. Asanuma looked around like a trapped animal, but let the officers take him. Yumi and Kari thundered down the stairs after the stampede of police. "Naru!" they cried, spotting Naru in her position.  
  
Usagi watched the police officers take Asanuma away. Beaten and bruised, she felt worse for him than she did for herself. She looked to see Motoki pulling her chains off, and collapsed to the floor. "T-thank you," she gasped.  
  
Motoki grunted, then went to help Naru. Usagi smiled, taking that as a good sign.  
  
  
  
Mamoru went over to where Usagi was getting treated for her many injuries. "You okay?"  
  
She nodded. "You okay?"  
  
He nodded. The attendant smiled, and went to help Naru. He sighed. "Usagi, about what I said earlier-"  
  
"I'm not sure if I like unrequited love," she said softly.  
  
"I know. I just-"  
  
"I've found you a replacement, and I'm going to-"  
  
"Damn it Usagi! Just listen!"  
  
Usagi cringed as he yelled. "Please don't yell at me," she said frailly.  
  
He sighed again. "I'm sorry. But, Usagi, I-I care about you. A lot. I can't go a day without thinking about you."  
  
"Then why can't you just say, 'I love you'?"  
  
"Because it's hard for me to say!" he said. "I'm a guy, Usagi! I don't say those three words!"  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe it's time you learn," Usagi said.  
  
He paused. "I-I-why don't you say it?!"  
  
"Because I've already said it!" Usagi cried. She took in a deep breath, and said, "Thanks for helping me find Naru." She got off the ambulance bench and began walking to her dorm.  
  
"Miss Tsukino!" he said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "So, my attention's not good enough?"  
  
"Your attention will waiver."  
  
"My attention is focused on you."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"For forever."  
  
"That's not enough."  
  
"What is enough?"  
  
"I want to be able to know someone, to love someone, and -"  
  
"Marry someone?" Mamoru asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'm not getting married," Usagi said with defiance.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because,"  
  
He smiled. "Why don't we discuss this over dinner? Seven thirty tomorrow, La Petite Fleur."  
  
Usagi turned away from him. "Fine," she said angrily.  
  
"See you tomorrow at work," he said, walking away.  
  
Usagi waited a couple of seconds, then called to him, "I'm still fired!"  
  
"Sure you are,"  
  
"I quit!"  
  
"You did."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
Rei, Ami and Naru looked over at her, surprised. "Why did you yell 'fuck you' to your boss?" Rei asked.  
  
Usagi mumbled something about men being stupid, then trudged back to her dorm.  
  
  
  
Asanuma sat in his jail cell, waiting for her to come. She'd bail him out, she'd give him another chance, then he'd be fine. All he had to do was wait for her.  
  
Footsteps clicked on the cement floor. Two officers stood and opened the door, allowing a well-dressed girl inside. She took a chair, and stared straight into Asanuma's eyes. "We had a deal," she said angrily.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Miss Yuriko-"  
  
"I don't want your excuses!" Erika snapped, standing up angrily. "You finish the job, or I'll find someone to finish you."  
  
"Do you want me to kill her?"  
  
"If it comes down to it, yes."  
  
But-but I love her!"  
  
She laughed. "The poor don't know love. Only the powerful. Now, I'll get you bailed out. And this time, get it right!"  
  
Asanuma stared helplessly at his employer. "What if he gets in the way?"  
  
"Get her alone! You know, I was pulled out of an important meeting in Ireland to hear your silly questions, and I wanted to see results!"  
  
"Yes, Miss Yuriko." Asanuma bowed his head in embarrassment.  
  
She smiled. "When they let you out, I want you to come over to my place." She handed him a folded piece of paper. "I'll be waiting."  
  
She left, smiling. Asanuma stared at the piece of paper, and sat back, unsure. "Wait!" he called.  
  
Erika walked back. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt her."  
  
Erika put a hand on his cheek. "Oh, Asanuma, one night with me won't change anything."  
  
"I'd know."  
  
"You're not going soft on me, are you?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You've hurt her already. By getting her away from him, you can save her."  
  
  
  
The school let out for a day, due to the fact that almost the whole population had been up, looking for Naru. Motoki had just gotten up and was fixing himself some coffee, when there was a knock at his door. He opened it, and his mysterious girl jumped him, pressing her lips firmly to his.  
  
"Are you okay? I mean, after last night's attack?" he murmured.  
  
"I will be once we make love," she said.  
  
He needed no further explanation, and they began stripping their clothes.  
  
Usagi, wanting to reconcile with Motoki, was walking down the hallway to his room, holding her notebook close to her chest. I don't want to fight with him anymore, she thought. I'm going to do everything to be his friend.  
  
She saw his door slightly ajar, and opened it a crack. She saw Motoki and someone she knew...and they were in a state of foreplay...  
  
Usagi's notebook dropped from her hands. The couple looked up to see her shocked face.  
  
"Usagi!" the girl cried.  
  
"Oh...my God..." Usagi gasped.  
  
"Oh, crap," Motoki said.  
  
"How could you?!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Let me explain!" the girl said.  
  
"Oh, my GOD!!"  
  
  
  
Well, I'm going to end it here, and you'll find out who the mystery person is. You guys need to keep guessing... whee! Anyway, I'll see you next chapter. BTW, this chapter is a little more angsty than planned, due to my horrible HORRIBLE trip to Orlando. I'm not going to bore you with what happened, but I'm definitely letting out angst here.  
Anyway, you'll see who it is next chapter!  
EternalSenshi 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Eleven. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. You've been waiting, here's the answer...  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God...Oh my God!" Usagi cried, freaking out.  
  
"Usagi, just calm down!"  
  
"AMI! Why are you and Motoki together?!"  
  
Ami pulled the covers up to her chin, and bit her lip. Motoki sighed. "Usagi-"  
  
"Ami! You're supposed to be the innocent one!"  
  
"I'm still a woman, Usagi," Ami said.  
  
"That doesn't mean you should be screwing the math teacher!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"Keep it down, Usagi!" Motoki hissed. "Close the door behind you, and sit down!"  
  
Still frightened, Usagi obeyed. She sat meekly in a chair, looking at the floor.  
  
"Usagi-" Ami stopped herself, and started over. "Do you remember last year when I told you that I was getting extra tutoring in math to push myself more?"  
  
"T-that was a lie?" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"No, I was in charge of that." Motoki groaned, sitting up. "Knowing Miss Mizuno, she wouldn't even stop to let me get some coffee."  
  
"Well, can you blame me for wanting to work?" Ami said, smiling coyly.  
  
"So, it's a relationship of convenience - she needed to get fucked, I needed a cup of coffee. I gave her a good fuck, and I got my cup of coffee."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened at this realization. She looked at Ami, who nodded happily. "B-but, but Ami!" Usagi protested.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi. That was just the beginning. Then we got into more...serious matters."  
  
Usagi looked shocked. "You're pregnant?"  
  
"Oh, no," Ami said dismisselvely. "No, Motoki just had a favor to ask of me."  
  
"What?" Usagi asked, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
To spy on you and Mamoru." Motoki said.  
  
Shocked, Usagi stared at the two of them, slack jawed. "S-spy on me?" she cried.  
  
The lovers nodded.  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
"If Mamoru doesn't marry Erika, he's in huge trouble," Motoki said.  
  
Usagi shrugged. "So he doesn't get a stupid inheritance - so what?"  
  
"It's not just the inheritance."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Motoki sighed. "It's not really my place to explain,"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"No, I mean, I don't know. Mamoru just said it was worse, and left it at that."  
  
Usagi gulped, and looked at Ami. "So, so Ami, you know about me a-and-"  
  
"Oh, Usagi!" Ami said despairingly. "How could you?"  
  
"Speak for yourself!"  
  
"Motoki and I waited three months - you waited three dates!"  
  
Usagi blushed, and stared at her lap. "I've always been one to rush into things."  
  
"Rush into things? Haven't you learned anything from Minako?"  
  
Usagi turned redder than ever, and mumbled something undistinguishable.   
  
"This is what happens when you don't think," Motoki said.  
  
"Shut up," Usagi muttered.  
  
"Usagi, I'm going to have to let Rei and Naru know about your relationship." Ami stated.  
  
"No! Ami, you can't!" Usagi protested.  
  
Ami stared at her oddly. "What, is this some big secret?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Both Ami and Motoki jumped at Usagi's belted answer. "Usagi, you can't just keep sneaking around," Ami said calmly.  
  
"Speak for yourself. What's the ADMINISTRATION going to think when they find out that a PROFESSOR has sexual relations with a STUDENT?"  
  
Ami and Motoki looked at each other. "Should have seen that one coming," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Ami sighed. "All right, all right, you stay silent, I stay silent."  
  
Usagi smiled. "I outsmarted Ami! I outsmarted Ami!" she sang.  
  
"Usagi!" the lovers cried. Usagi immediately stopped.  
  
"Do you promise?" Motoki asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right. Now," Motoki had a strange gleam in his eyes, "we could have a threesome right here, and every-"  
  
"Ew!" Usagi squealed. "Uh, Ami, I have to...study! Bye!" she sped out of the room before anything else was said.  
  
Motoki turned to Ami. "Now, we're alone," he said.  
  
Ami giggled. "So we are..."  
  
  
  
Usagi arrived at work, and sat at her desk. She kicked off her high heels, put her arms on the desktop, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Drowsy, she felt her head being lifted off her desk. She awoke slightly to see two blue eyes staring straight into hers. A hand grabbed her chin roughly, shaking her somewhat awake. "Mmru...Iwanslee..." she mumbled.  
  
"Mamoru!" a harsh voice called, dropping Usagi's head. A sharp burst of pain seared through her chin, but Usagi still fell back asleep.  
  
"Mamoru!" Mr. Chiba called. Mamoru hurried out of his office, his hair rumpled, looking at his grandfather's glowering face. He was standing next to Usagi, apparently not pleased. "Mamoru, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Hello, sir." Mamoru said, yawning loudly and running a hand through his hair.  
  
"You hire a secretary who doesn't show up until three in the afternoon-"  
  
"She has classes at college."  
  
"- and she comes in and sleeps?!"  
  
"Last night, we-we-" Mamoru's sentence was punctured by another loud yawn.  
  
"What were you two doing?"  
  
"Searching for her friend, who got kidnapped by her insane ex-boyfriend." Another loud yawn rounded out his sentence.  
  
Mr. Chiba's eyes narrowed. "Why were you searching for her friend?"  
  
"M-M-" A yawn prevented this sentence from popping out.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I just woke up when you called."  
  
Mr. Chiba looked appalled. "How dare you! You're running this company into the ground!"  
  
"Motoki knew her friend, sir." Mamoru rubbed his eyes. "You can't blame her for sleeping. We were up past three."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes groggily. She saw Mr. Chiba, and stared at him intently. "Wow, Mamoru, you got OLD!"  
  
"I beg your pardon?!" Mr. Chiba said angrily.  
  
"Uh, Usagi Tsukino, meet Mr. Chiyoku Chiba. Sir, this is my secretary, Miss Tsukino," Mamoru said quickly.  
  
"Oh, um, hi," Usagi said meekly. "How are you, sir?"  
  
Mr. Chiba gave Usagi a somewhat disgusted look. "I will be back again soon, Mamoru."  
  
"Yes, sir," Mamoru said softly.  
  
Mr. Chiba turned to Usagi. "Why didn't you refer to your boss as Mr. Chiba?" he asked her.  
  
"Um, well, Mamo - Mr. Chiba likes a casual atmosphere. He calls me Usagi, I call him Mamoru..." Usagi smiled weakly.  
  
Again, a steely glare was placed upon Usagi. "I want a stop put to it."  
  
"Yes, sir." Usagi cowered under his glare.  
  
Mr. Chiba looked back at his grandson, and hardened his look. He then turned on his heel, and walked out of the office.  
  
Usagi snuck a look at Mamoru after Mr. Chiba had left. He appeared to be wounded, but quickly recovered. "That," he said, turning to Usagi, "was my stubborn grandfather."  
  
Usagi said softly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." He turned to her, a look of concern on his face. "How's your face?"  
  
"They don't call it Covergirl for nothing," she said.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Let's just say that I've seen boxers look better," she said dryly. She smiled.  
  
"Still want to have dinner tonight?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good." He yawned, stretching his arms. "I'm going to get some more sleep. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Usagi placed her head on her desk, and traveled back to Dreamland.  
  
  
  
Erika lit a cigarette, and brought it to her lips. She turned to Asanuma lying next to her. "You're not bad, Asanuma," she said with a puff of smoke. "Not bad at all."  
  
"Thanks." Asanuma pushed the covers off his sticky body.  
  
"Would this be because of pent up sexual tension?"  
  
Asanuma sighed. "Usagi never wanted to."  
  
Erika laughed. "All good relationships have sex in them. That's what makes it a good relationship."  
  
Asanuma thought back to Keiko Yonda, the girl he'd dated after Usagi. It only lasted a day, even though they'd spent the whole evening fucking like rabbits. It wasn't a good relationship.  
  
"I mean, you've got your love and trust and all that crap, but a good relationship has sex." Erika continued.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Asanuma got up and put on his pants.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Erika cried. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have class. I have to get back to my dorm."  
  
Erika smiled, and put out the cigarette in the ashtray next to her bed. "If you're going back, I want you to remember what you're going to do."  
  
"What about you?" he asked.  
  
"Going back to Ireland, landing my deal, then planning my spring wedding." She sat up, the covers falling to her waist. "Sure you don't want just one more fling?"  
  
Asanuma stared at her. He shrugged. What the hell, he thought. "Sure."  
  
  
  
Usagi arrived at La Petite Fleur around seven, and saw Mamoru stand for her at their table. She made her way over, and sat down. "Good thing you were here, otherwise I wouldn't know what to do."  
  
"Neither would I," he said. The band behind them finished their jazz piece, then moved onto 'As Time Goes By' from "Casablanca."  
  
"La dah dee dah dee dah, mm hmm hmm, mm mm mm," Usagi hummed softly.  
  
"You know this song?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Rei's favorite flower is a casablanca, so I've seen the movie about a thousand times."  
  
"Care to dance to it?"  
  
As they were getting up from the table, a voice called out, "Well, I can't believe it, it's Mamoru Chiba!"  
  
Mamoru groaned as Usagi turned to see a brown haired man in a suit come over to them with a huge smile. "It's been a long time, Mamoru!"  
  
Usagi turned back to Mamoru. "A past lover?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Mamoru said. "Hello, Ryo."  
  
"Man, it's been a while since I last saw you. How are you? And how's Erika?"  
  
"Ryo, this is Miss Usagi Tsukino, a friend of mine. Usagi, this is Ryo Urawa, another friend of mine," Mamoru said.  
  
"Hello," Usagi said, holding out her hand.  
  
"Well, hello," Ryo said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "How nice to make your acquaintance, Usagi."  
  
Why is it that when you meet a guy, they speak to your breasts instead of you face? Usagi thought angrily. She was about to ask this out loud, when Mamoru stepped in. "Erika's away on business, Ryo."  
  
"So, entertaining other women while she's away...Mamoru, I didn't know you had it in you." Ryo let go of Usagi's hand, and turned to him. "Mind if I steal her away with a dance?"  
  
"Actually, Miss Tsukino and I were just leaving," Mamoru said.  
  
"The song I wanted to dance to is over, anyway," Usagi said.  
  
"Oh, well, I can get them to play it again," Ryo said. "I won't take no for an answer."  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru with a look that plainly said, Do I have to?  
  
Mamoru looked back at Usagi. Humor him.  
  
"Huh? What about that dance?"  
  
Usagi took a deep breath. "All right, one dance. I really have to get back, Mr. Urawa."  
  
Ryo let out a bray. "Forget the formalities, Usagi. We're both friends with Mamoru here, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I stole his sex interest away."  
  
"We're just friends," Usagi said uncomfortably.  
  
A somewhat slow piece began playing. Ryo took Usagi by the hand, and led her out on the dance floor. They got in the correct dancing position, and Ryo said, "So, why did Mamoru take you out here? Only couples go here."  
  
"Friendly dinner," Usagi said.  
  
"More than friendly, if you ask me."  
  
"I didn't ask you."  
  
Ryo smiled. "Playing hard to get, Usagi?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I think you are."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"So, what are you doing at Mamoru's company?"  
  
"I'm his secretary."  
  
"Oh." Ryo raised his eyebrows, and looked over at Mamoru, who had his jaw set angrily. "Well, Mamoru's lucky to have you as his secretary."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because he has a gorgeous girl like you to distract him from work. If only I could have you decorating my office..."  
  
"I don't decorate anyone's office." Usagi protested. As klutzy as she was, she purposely crushed his toes.  
  
Ryo breathed in quickly. "You need help learning to dance?"  
  
"Sorry, just klutzy." Usagi flashed him a fake smile.  
  
As soon as the piece was over, Ryo brought Usagi back to Mamoru. "Lovely dance," he commented.  
  
"Oh, yes. You two looked good together," Mamoru said, a hint of sarcasm edging into his voice.  
  
"Hmm, well, I may have to stop by your office more often, then," Ryo said.  
  
Usagi did her best to smile. "Well, I better get going."  
  
"I'll see you later Ryo." Mamoru grabbed his coat, and shoved Usagi towards the exit.  
  
"Goodbye, Mamoru; Usagi," Ryo walked off, limping a little at his crushed toes.  
  
As soon as they left the restaurant, Usagi turned to Mamoru. "We're not going to have to see him again, are we?"  
  
"Hopefully not," Mamoru said, hailing a cab.  
  
There was silence that fell between them until the cab pulled up. He turned to her. "Do you want to spend the night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They smiled at each other, then climbed into the backseat.  
  
  
  
Rei looked at Naru. "What time is it now?"  
  
Naru looked at her watch. "Eleven thirty four."  
  
"Shouldn't she be back by now?" Rei asked. "I mean, she was just visiting her penpal.  
  
Naru shrugged. "Maybe she's a lesbian, but doesn't want to admit it because she's afraid that-"  
  
Rei looked at Naru. "Was 'Secrets and Lies' on tonight?"  
  
Naru nodded.  
  
"Thought so. Not another word about Usagi being a secret lesbian spy for the Latvian government."  
  
Ami looked nervously at the clock. Where was Usagi? She was just having dinner with Mamoru, right? She wasn't going to-  
  
The phone rang, and Ami grabbed it. Usagi, it better be you, she thought. "Hello?"  
  
Naru and Rei looked up in interest.  
  
"No, Usagi isn't here right now. May I take a message?"  
  
Rei went back to her magazine as Naru flipped through the channels on TV.  
  
Both looked up when Ami dropped the phone.  
  
"Ami, what happened?" Rei asked.  
  
"I-I-I'll be back." Ami got up in a daze and left the room. Rei looked at Naru, and picked up the phone. "Hello? Yeah, I'm pretty sure she got it. Yeah, we'll let Usagi know. Good night." She hung up and turned to Naru. "What was that about?"  
  
Naru shrugged.  
  
Ami made her way down to Motoki's room, and weakly knocked on the door, trying not to let herself cry. Motoki opened the door, and immediately smiled. "Well, I wasn't expecting you now, but- Ami, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't reach Usagi!" she nearly cried.  
  
Motoki quickly ushered her inside, and sat her down. "What happened?"  
  
"Where is Usagi?"  
  
Motoki groaned. "Not again."  
  
"No, she wasn't kidnapped, she's with Mamoru - Motoki, where can they be?"  
  
"Why do you need to find her?"  
  
Ami took in a choking sob, and said, "It's bad. Really bad."  
  
  
  
Cliffie! I know, but don't worry, I won't be playing the same trick twice. This is going into some different stuff...I won't say though.  
  
News: Since summer is coming upon us, I will be leaving the 24th of this month, and will be away for seven or eight weeks, then go to marching band camp, then come home. I will be sending regular installments to my friend Alyssa while I'm away, and she'll post for me. I'll try to put in a post for every story I have up before then. There will be more information on my yahoo group, so look there for specifics.  
  
Anyway, I hope you like this, and I'll see you soon.  
EternalSenshi 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Twelve. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. Building climax in more ways than one...

By the way, I just got home from marching band camp about a couple of hours ago, and the last time I was home I was asleep after packing again. Sorry for the delay, hope this chapter is pleasing.

Usagi put her face in her cupped hands. "Can't you hurry up, Mamoru? I'm starvin'!" she whined.

"Oh, you're always starving," Mamoru said, smiling. "I might as well just make cup ramen instead of showing you my culinary skills."

"At least ramen takes only three minutes to make." Usagi sighed. "How much longer?"

"Just be patient," Mamoru said. "Cooking is an art, and it takes time."

"Yeah, well, eating is an art and I can do it like that," she said, snapping her fingers.

"Which is probably why you need to do sit-ups," he commented. "Relax, would you?"

Usagi sighed, and flopped down upon the table. "Sigh," she said loudly.

"I don't suppose you could do it any faster?" Mamoru turned to her.

"I could."

"But you'd end up burning it."

"Yeah."

"Then be patient."

Usagi sighed and drummed her fingers against the table. "So, why'd we leave so fast? And who was that guy?"

"That guy was my friend from college. Now he works for my grandfather."

"I thought your grandfather was an architect," Usagi said thoughtfully.

"He is. With the money he had gotten from it, he bought another company. Ryo works near the top, right under him."

"Oh. So, is he always horny like that?"

"My grandfather?"

"Ryo."

"Oh. Yes, I'd say he was." Mamoru opened a cabinet and pulled out some herbs, sprinkling one lightly over the pan. "You forget that you are too."

"What?! I'm not horny - you're the one screwing your secretary!"

"But you've never complained, have you?" He turned and smiled slyly.

"Well, no, but I didn't know that I'd be your sex partner."

"Dump the boys and go for the men."

"You're as much a boy as the boys in college." Usagi sighed. "Hurry up, why don't you?"

"Hey, watch it or you won't eat at all."

"The restaurant would take less time than this."

"Yeah, McDonalds. You've been waiting, what, ten minutes?"

Usagi groaned. "Like my stomach can tell time!"

"Be patient. You're the most impatient secretary I've ever had."

"Well, impatience is a virtue."

"You mean 'patience is a virtue'."

"Not in my book."

"Maybe it needs to be rewritten."

"What, you think you can rewrite it?"

"Ten minutes with me changed your 'no sex' morals."

"Hey!" Usagi cried. "There were other reasons for that!"

"Like what?"

"Like-like-like love!"

"Love?"

"Love."

He shook his head. "Girls believe too much of love."

"Not true!"

"Why do you think romance novels are written by women?"

"Cause they're creative people. Unlike you!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

There was silence between them, except for the sound of boiling water. He smiled at her, and turned back to cutting some parsley. "Why was love a reason?"

"It must have been for you too. Why else would you save me?"

"Oh, like I planned to?"

"You could have just left me. Unless..."

Mamoru added the parsley to the dish. "Unless what?"

"Unless you knew about it and like playing the chivalrous gentleman to get me in your pants."

He laughed. "You thought I had a secret connection to your ex?"

"Well..."

"Trust me, I was just in the right place at the right time."

"WHY were you in the right place at the right time?"

"I didn't want you to feel horrible about what happened at the party. Turns out you were in for a crappy evening anyway."

"Thanks for reminding me." She sighed. "Come on Mamoru! I'm hungry!"

"Hold on, it won't take a whole lot longer," he said. "Why don't you make yourself useful?"

"Cooking related?" Usagi grimaced. The last time she'd tried cooking...she was lucky the fire trucks already knew the route to her house. She groaned. "Fine. I'm going to take a nice warm bath." She got up from the table and looked around. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall. You're going to take a bath?" he asked, amused.

"It relaxes me." She walked out of the kitchen and down the hill, stopping when she saw the slightly ajar bathroom door. She flicked on the light and looked around, gasping in amazement. The bathroom was bigger than her dorm room, if not twice the size. There was a spacious whirlpool bathtub with a sparkling porcelain floor, a glass enclosed shower, and tons of space. She stuck her head out and called, "Do you really need all this space?"

"Let's say I'm claustrophobic."

"Oh." She looked back in and walked around, admiring the gold faucets, the marble counters, and the tile floor. She gently let her fingertips brush against the bath tap, and turned it with a flick of her wrist. Warm water gushed out of the faucet, and quickly filled up the tub. With a sigh of relief, Usagi shed her black dress and stood in front of the tub in her underwear. She snapped off her bra and slipped her black lace underwear down her legs, and stepped daintily into the tub. She unclipped her hair and let it cascade down her shoulders, taking a deep breath to let her muscles relax. She closed her eyes in bliss, letting the soothing warmth of the water seep into her veins. After a bit of quiet relaxation, a pair of warm hands brought her back into reality. She looked up to see Mamoru, half-naked, massaging her shoulders. "Hello," she said.

"Dinner's ready," he said with a smile.

She shook her head. "I'm not done yet."

"Oh? I thought you were starving," he said.

"I am, but this feels good."

"In that case..." Mamoru stood up and dropped his pants to the floor. He slid into the bath and sat across from her. "Dinner can wait."

"No!" Usagi splashed him in the face. "This is my bath! Leave!"

He laughed. "All right, if you want." He stood up to leave, but she grabbed his ankle in a moment of a changed mind.

"Don't leave," she said. Suddenly, he moved and slipped backwards, falling on her and splashing water out of the tub. "Ow!" Usagi yelped.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, and made a movement to get up. Usagi grabbed his hand and pulled his back. He looked into her eyes and they sat in the warm water for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

"If you're already here..." she murmured.

Mamoru pressed his lips to hers, and she parted his lips by running her tongue along the edges. She darted her tongue in and out as he stroked his hand through her hair, and his other hand caressed one of her breasts. He pulled his hand out of her hair and slipped it slightly into her, letting her moan lightly. He used his fingers to pump in and out of her, he hips bucking against his hand's rhythm. Her vaginal walls began constricting against around his fingers so hard that he was worried she might break his hand. Again, she moaned loudly, and screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. Mamoru pulled out his fingers, and smiled. "Do you want dinner now?" he asked.

Panting, she shook her head. "No. Stop thinking about food."

"As you wish." He turned away from her, and stood up to get out.

"Hey!" Usagi cried. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm hungry," he said. "I'm going to eat my dinner."

"After all that?!" she cried, sexually frustrated. "You bastard!"

He smiled coyly. "Maybe we shouldn't do it in here."

"Why not?"

"You're hungry."

"Not anymore!"

There was silence as a huge growl escaped her stomach. She blushed as he laughed.

"You're lucky I thought ahead and brought it in here," he said. He grabbed her plate and set it next to him as he sat on the bathroom rug, naked, and began to eat.

Angry and nearly crazy with lust, Usagi stood up in the tub, and stepped out. "Fine. I want to save mine for later, and have some fun first," she said. She stood next to him, and pushed him on the shoulder to the floor. He looked at her half-closed eyes, and felt shivers as she separated his muscled legs. Gently, she took the head into her mouth, alternating sucking and licking, nearly driving him insane. She took her mouth away, and stared at her face - surprised and pleased - then went down and slid down as far as she could on his length, loving his sharp gasp of pleasure. Her tongue moved all over the sensitive parts, making his hips move upward.

Mamoru groaned loudly. Ready to go to the next part, she left him and rose to see his face. "Getting good for you?"

"Where the hell did you learn that?" he panted.

She shrugged, got up, went over to the cabinet mirror, and opened it. Sure enough, condoms were in full supply. She grabbed one and ripped it open with her teeth, then placed it over his shaft. She then moved to straddle his hips, positioning herself by putting her hands on his chest for balance. Finally, she felt him fill her, and both moaned at their joining. Usagi moved her hands off his chest and began a slow rocking motion with her hips. He moaned loudly as she gasped at the excitement of the woman-on-top position. Her vaginal walls were tightening once again around him, and she quickly sped up her rocking, trying new positions while straddling him. He grabbed her legs to pull her closer to him, and his full length was driver into her deeper, racking her system in indulgence. Her muscles tightened around him firmly, and she felt herself on he verge of release. As she felt her second orgasm of the evening come upon her, she let out a loud moan. He called out her name in release, and she carefully got off of him, landing next to his sweaty frame.

She looked at him, panting heavily. "Better than dinner?"

"Fuck yes," he said. "Reading some dirty magazines?"

Again, she shrugged and smiled. "Chalk it up to anatomy class." She stood up and looked around. "Actually," she admitted, biting her lip. "I'm really hungry."

He gave her a look, and laughed a little. "Sit down and eat this before it gets cold. Then, I'll treat you to dessert."

Usagi smiled, and began to dig in.

Usagi opened her locker, quickly grabbed her books, and made sure she had everything before closing the door. As she slammed it shut, she heard a voice say, "Usagi?"

She turned, and began walking the opposite direction of the person who wanted to talk to her.

"Usagi! Usagi, wait up!" Minako Aino protested, running after her and dodging the people in the hallway. "Usagi!" she cried, catching up.

"Go away, Minako," Usagi said uncomfortably.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Usagi demanded, stopping abruptly. "You and Higashi, that's what's wrong!"

"What?" Minako laughed. "Are you just jealous?"

"Jealous? Of being a slut like you?"

Minako winced slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"I already know why you left me at the Formal last night - and why you and Higashi were so busy when you left!"

Minako stared at her. "How do you know?"

"How do you think I know?"

"Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter - it's all around the school!"

Usagi turned to go away when Minako grabbed her arm. "Usagi, there's something I have to tell you-"

"The only thing I know is that you broke our promise!"

"I know, and I-"

"I don't need to know anything else about it. And get your hand off of me!" Usagi hit Minako's hand off of her arm, and continued walking down the hallway.

"Usagi! USAGI!"

"Get away from me, skank!"

Usagi opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Memories of the wild sex she and Mamoru had entered her head, including one involving a bottle of Starbucks mocha Frappiccino. As she smiled, the dream she'd just had - a memory- and the feelings of hatred and agony entered her mind. She found it hard to forget.

"Morning," Mamoru said, coming in with a tray.

Usagi tried to wipe the guilty feelings from her mind, and smiled. "Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

She nodded. "You have breakfast?"

"Yeah." He put the tray in front of her, and walked to his closet. "Motoki called."

"Hmm?" she said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Your friends were wondering where you were. I told them you were working late at the office."

"Mmm."

He stepped out in a crisp blue shirt, trying to tie his tie. "Good breakfast?"

"Mmm-hmm!" She nodded happily.

He laughed, then looked at her seriously. "What do you say to a shower?"

She put down her fork and knife, swallowed, and shook her head. "No, I have to get back as soon as possible."

"Is it because Motoki called?"

"Um..." Her mind strayed back to the earlier dream. It wouldn't be fair to ruin his fun with a stupid memory from high school. "Yeah," she lied quickly.

"You can't let him scare you," Mamoru exclaimed, exasperated.

"I know that," she said. "I don't think I want to make him angry now."

He shook his head. "Scared by a teacher."

The image of finding Motoki and Ami going at it popped into her head. "More than you know," she muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She finished her breakfast quickly, then pushed her tray aside. "I thought there was no work today?"

"Oh, I, um, have a meeting to attend to today," he said quickly.

"With your grandfather?"

He nodded, and stepped out to meet her. "Do you have to go?"

She stopped putting on her dress, and blushed. "Um, yeah."

He held her shoulders, and stared into her eyes. "Don't tell me that you want to go."

"I-I don't," Usagi protested weakly. She was overwhelmed by his touch and the power he now held over her.

Was this love?

Something made her snap back into reality. "I have classes, though."

"On a Sunday?"

"And my friends might get suspicious."

"Let them."

He let go of her shoulders, and turned to the door. "All right."

"I'm sorry-" she started.

"No, I shouldn't have pressured you to stay." He smiled. "Thanks for spending the night."

"I enjoyed it."

There was an awkward silence that filled between them. "Usagi?"

"I-I have to go," she excused herself before she was tempted to say yes to staying, then closed the door behind her. She rushed to the elevator, pressed the button, and got it before she could see his face.

All she wanted was to kiss him - a-parting-for-a-few-moments-kiss - like they were in love. But we're not. It's one sided anyway, she reminded herself. She would have loved nothing more than a steady relationship with him. She wanted to kiss him for real, and she wondered if he would ever want the same thing.

Usagi knocked on the door of her room, making sure Naru didn't want to be disturbed. She opened the door to reveal Ami sitting on Usagi's bed, her eyes puffy, holding the phone in her lap. "Ami?" Usagi asked carefully.

Ami looked up and looked down at the phone. "You were with him all night," she commented.

"Well, yes," Usagi admitted uncomfortably. "What difference does that make?" she asked, quickly becoming defensive.

"Oh, Usagi! I've been trying to reach you all evening!" Ami nearly wailed.

"What for?"

"Usagi, promise me that you're going home for vacation."

"What?"

"Promise me."

"Why?"

"Usagi, just promise me!"

Usagi stared at her. "I promise. I already was."

Ami dropped her head in relief. "Good."

"Why is it so important that I go?" Usagi said, grabbing a shirt from her drawers.

Ami let out a sob. "M-Minako was rushed to the hospital yesterday."

Usagi whirled around. "What?" she demanded.

"She collapsed. The doctors are running some tests, but she-she may be-" Ami began trembling.

Usagi dropped her shirt, and her mind wandered to the dream she'd had. She wouldn't see Minako again? Ever again?

Suddenly, the phone rang. Ami, with shaking hands, picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "H-hello?" she said timidly. A look of fear was washed over by a look of ecstatic relief. "Oh my God," she breathed out. "You scared me! Well, us. Usagi's here too, for once," she stated.

Usagi turned white. She immediately made signals to Ami to say that she wasn't there. Ami gave her a despairing look and said, "Yes, she's been busy. She has a lot to do here. Like keeping up her grades. We all do. Can she? Hold on a sec." She took the receiver away from her ear, put her hand over the talking end, and looked at Usagi sternly. "She wants you to talk to her.

"No."

"Usagi!" she hissed.

"No!"

"Usagi, you don't know when you could see her again!"

"I'm not talking to her, and if you give me the phone, I swear I'll hang up."

"She's your best friend!"

"She hasn't been my best friend since she broke her promise to me!"

"And she's dying! Do you really want to spend he rest of your life angry at yourself for being mad over a stupid thing like that?"

=Yes,= Usagi thought furiously, but didn't say anything. Instead, she turned on her

heel and stormed out of the room.

"Usagi, Usagi!" Ami called. She put the phone back on her ear and said, "Minako? Yeah, she's busy. She's what? Yes, she's coming home for break. Don't worry, I'll make sure she comes to talk to you. Yeah, love you too. Get some rest. Bye." She hung up the phone and sighed.

I hope y'all are happy with the installment. I'm really sorry about last time's cliffie, but if I wanted to post, I had to stop there. Also, I didn't make Naru up. Naru is Molly in the dub, but her original name is Naru. Anyway, hope y'all had a good summer, and I'll see you later!

EternalSenshi 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Thirteen. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. 'I believe in a thing called love! Just listen to the rhythm of my heart!...' Oh, sorry.

Mamoru gave his jacket to the butler, and stepped carefully inside the usually spacious living room which was now crammed with people thought of as 'high society'. He didn't want to be here, and he was hoping Usagi would have stayed with him so he wouldn't have to go, yet she had classes, so she claimed. However, he was here, and he had to pretend he was enjoying himself.

"Mamoru, my boy!" Mr. Chiba said cheerfully. "You're almost a half an hour late!"

"Caught up in traffic, sir." Mamoru said.

"Well, this is your celebration! Come in!"

Mamoru stepped amid the gossiping crowd, trying to grab at least one glass of champagne. Before he could reach the table however, he was stopped by a familiar face. "Mamoru!"

"Hello, Ryo," Mamoru said calmly. "If you'll excuse me-"

"Where's the pretty girl you were with last night?"

"She's out today," Mamoru said. "Look Ryo, I-"

"How does she work for you? I forgot to ask you."

"She's my co-worker. Ryo, I-"

"Oh, I forgot, Erika's waiting for you at the bar."

Mamoru looked to see Erika gossiping with her cronies at the barstool. His heart fell, and he wished to be anywhere but there at that moment. "Thanks," he muttered to Ryo, and moved towards the bar as fast as he could, leaving Ryo alone. He stopped at the bar, grabbed a glass of champagne, and turned to his fiancé. "See you stopped work and came back for the engagement party," he commented.

Erika smiled at him, and dismissed her friends, who walked away twittering. She put down her glass and said, "Well, you're happy to see me. I thought you wouldn't show."

"I guess."

"I called you last night. Why didn't you pick up?"

"Busy with work."

"Was your secretary helping you?"

"No." He took a swig of champagne. "Why are you so fixated on her?"

"Don't I have a reason to?"

"No."

She looked at him sourly. "You never called me."

"Didn't want to interrupt you. Plus, I was busy."

"Fucking your secretary."

Mamoru looked at his grandfather, who was busy talking to another couple. "Why don't we step outside?"

She stood up, grabbed her purse, then followed him to the terrace. "So, why are you nervous?" she asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Because you keep obsessing over my secretary like a jealous shrew."

"I have reason to, don't I?"

"No, you don't."

She studied him intently. "Liar."

"Believe what you want."

She pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her purse, and lit up. She took a long drag from the cigarette, and looked at the people inside. "Your grandfather's getting nervous about you. Wants you to get married now. If he found out..." She took the cigarette back to her mouth.

Mamoru pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and threw if off the balcony. "Why are you such a bitch?"

"Why do you keep fucking every secretary you have? Don't think I don't know!"

"For the last time, Erika, I'm not with anyone else!"

She glared at him. "Then why is she so young?"

"Because she's a college intern that needed a job!"

"Mamoru, if you-"

"Test me, and I swear I'll break off the engagement."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

She continued her cold glare at him, then turned away. Taking this as a sign of victory, Mamoru walked back inside, and grabbed another champagne.

"Mamoru? Ah, Mamoru, where have you been?" Mr. Chiba asked, approaching him. "You're neglecting your guests! Motoki arrived!"

"Where is he?" At last, Mamoru thought, someone sane.

"Right this way."

Mamoru looked to see Motoki talking to another couple, then notice him looking over. He talked to someone next to him that Mamoru couldn't see, then he began walking over to the bar. "Mamoru, congrats," he said in a somber tone.

"Thanks," Mamoru replied dismally.

"Motoki, where's your date?" Mr. Chiba asked.

"Oh, she's coming," Motoki said. He held out his arm for a giggling blue-haired girl in a long lemon yellow dress. "Mr. Chiba, Mamoru, this is Ami Mizuno."

"Pleased to meet you," Mr. Chiba said.

Mamoru nodded in agreement, his eyes widening as the realization dawned on him that this girl he'd seen before - and she was one of Usagi's best friends.

Usagi combed out her damp hair after her shower, and stared at the note left on her bed again. 'Usagi, you need to talk to her. Ami.'

"What does she know?" Usagi asked herself aloud. "She doesn't know anything!"

There was a knock on the door, and she turned towards the sound. "Who is it?"

"We need to talk," a heavy voice said through the door.

Usagi froze. "G-go away Asanuma," she called to him, frightened beyond belief.

"Usagi, please open the door."

"Why aren't you in jail?"

"Please, listen to me."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!"

"Usagi, just listen!"

The way he almost pleaded made her fall silent, but she backed away into the bathroom doorway, just in case.

"Usagi, I know you're sleeping with your boss. I'm not going to start anything about it, but you have to stop it."

She wanted to yell out in protest, but he continued.

"I know you probably don't want to listen to me after all I've done. Please, Usagi, think of this as a moment of sanity. You have to end it. If not, his fiancé is going to hurt you."

She continued to stay silent, but thought hard about his words. Everyone seemed to be warning her that Erika was going to hurt her, but she knew what she wanted. "This is my decision, and my decision alone, Asanuma. I want to be with him, no matter what. You're not my boyfriend anymore. And you've never been allowed to decide things for me."

More silence, and she began trembling in the doorway. She stood there waiting, until she decided to be brave and face him. She walked carefully to the door and opened it, fearing the worst. She looked out carefully, but he was gone.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and closed her door. So what if Erika was after her? She could handle it. She knew she could. Maybe. Then again, she wasn't quite certain anymore.

Ami walked over to the bar where Mamoru was seated. "May I have a word, Mr. Chiba?"

"Uh, sure," Mamoru said rather nervously.

Ami hopped up on a barstool, and looked him in the eye. "I never thought Usagi would fall for you."

So, she knows. Damn! Motoki must have told her! he thought. "Gee, thanks," he said dryly. Here he was, twenty-seven years old, and getting lectured by a nineteen-year-old. This should be interesting, he thought.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ami protested. "But you do realize the situation you've put her in, right?"

"Situation?"

"She's having an affair with you, which you know isn't allowed, while having to deal with your fiancé and her abusive ex."

"Bluntly stated." He took another long sip from his champagne.

Ami stared at him, bewildered. "Are you a drunk?"

He swallowed and looked at her. "Do I look like I am one?"

"Yes."

"Sorry for your mistaken analysis. Though, I wonder why you jumped to that."

"You don't seem fazed that I know about your relationship with her."

Another long sip. "You're with Motoki, she probably knows that, and then told you."

"You have no faith in her?"

"She's a girl. Girls I know talk."

Ami glared at him. "So, you don't even care for her."

"I did not say that." Mamoru stood up and stared at her. "Why the fuck are you trying to make me out as a bad guy?"

"Because Usagi has had a hard time with Asanuma, and I don't want to see that happen to her again!"

"Shhh!" Mamoru said quickly. "Look, I know your concern. It'll be fine. Usagi won't get hurt."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a man of my word."

They stared at each other for a few minutes until Mr. Chiba came back over. "Mamoru, could I talk to you? Excuse me, Miss Mizuno."

"Of course," Ami said.

"Excuse me, " Mamoru said carefully. He followed his grandfather to the front hall, and waited.

"Mamoru, Erika left looking as if she'd been crying. Is everything okay?"

She's playing that card, Mamoru thought immediately. "I'm sure she's just jet-lagged and tired."

"All right," Mr. Chiba said, looking disconcerted. "Well, at least have a good time at your engagement party, and make sure you talk to her."

"Yes, sir." Mamoru looked to the bar, but Ami had disappeared.

Usagi arrived at work the next afternoon to see a brown-haired girl sitting at her desk. "Can I help you?" Usagi asked.

The girl turned and flashed Usagi a warm smile. "Hi. Are you the secretary?'

"That's me," Usagi smiled back warily. "What can I do for you?"

"I've applied for the helper job. I was told to come see you."

"Right. My name's Usagi Tsukino." Usagi held out her hand, which the girl took eagerly.

"Makoto Kino," the girl introduced herself. "So, what do you need me to tell you?"

What helper job is she talking about? Usagi thought. "Um, you tell me your credentials, I guess. I haven't done this before."

"Oh." Makoto looked a little distraught, but continued sitting with a look in her eyes that said she wouldn't leave until she got the job.

"I mean, I wasn't told that I had to do this, or there was even an open position. No one around here tells me anything."

"Oh, that's sad. Do they hate you?"

"They just won't talk to a nineteen year old."

"Nineteen?"

"I'm a college intern, but they gave me this job."

Makoto nodded. "Cause no one wanted it?"

"Exactly." Usagi thought for a moment. "Tell you what, I'll give you the job."

"Really?" Makoto's face was lit with hope.

"Yeah. I mean, the other applicants are probably snobs."

"Oh, thank you Usagi! Thank you very much!" Makoto gave Usagi a hug, and cried out in joy.

Usagi gave Makoto a grateful hug back, happy that she'd finally found a friend in the workplace.

Mamoru sighed and looked at the clock. He'd been staring at the proposal for hours, getting no closer to finding answers. He wanted to take a break, but he knew he needed to get this done. It was almost five-thirty.

"Miss Tsukino?" he asked through the intercom.

"Yes?" the wanted reply came.

"Would you step into my office please?"

"Yes sir." A few moments of silence before Usagi opened the door and looked at him. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to see you."

She stared at him, confused. "For sex, or just look?"

"Can't I just talk to you without having sex involved?"

She looked at him oddly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

He smiled. "All right, if you want to get screwed on the job, let's go."

"No!" Usagi looked at him angrily.

"What?"

"You're beginning to act like Asanuma, as if I'm only good for an easy fuck!"

"Usagi, I don't mean it like that." Mamoru stood up quickly, as if that would keep her from running away.

"Then why do you want me?"

"What's wrong with wanting to be with you, like in the beginning?"

"Because you don't want me like you did in the beginning!"

He stared at her, knowing that something had happened since the last time he'd seen her. "Did Erika find you?"

"Oh, Erika, Erika, Erika! You're all concerned that that bitch is going to ruin my life!" she snapped. "Everyone suddenly knows about - about us, and knows how Erika wants to make my life a shit hole, and I can't stand it anymore!" She collapsed into the nearest chair and put her head in her hands.

He looked at her, unsure of what to do. The response he came up with was: "Everyone knows?"

"Yes!" she cried, exasperated. "Asanuma even knows!"

"Asanuma...who's he?"

Usagi looked at him with a face full of disbelief. "My ex, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Too much on my mind."

Usagi turned her head to the far wall, her right arm going limp against her leg. "I don't know if I should let this end."

Mamoru sat down, not taking his eyes off her. The look of sadness and confusion on her face taking over the usual sunny look...his stomach flipped. "Do-do you want to?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking all weekend about it, but..."

"Are you unhappy?"

She nodded slightly, biting her lip.

Again, his stomach flipped, then it sank. Did he really want this to end? No! yelled a voice in his subconscious. Would he make her suffer so he could keep her? She was, after all, only nineteen. She would meet other men, fall in love with them, then get married and forget all about him if he let them end it. But keep her, and keep her unhappy? Keep her! his subconscious begged. "Um..." escaped his lips.

She sighed, and turned to him, her long blonde hair framing her face. "You don't want to, do you?"

He shook his head, his mouth dry. "That's not what I was trying to say," he started.

"O-oh," she stuttered.

"B-but," he said nervously. "I understand, um, so we can...end it."

Her eyes widened. He's-he's actually ending it mutually? she thought, confused. "Um...okay."

"All right." He finally looked away.

"Um...I guess I...I'll clean out my desk."

"No! No, don't bother. We, we'll just pretend as if this never happened. There was no relationship. You're just my secretary. We'll keep minimal contact."

"That'll be hard," she said quietly.

"It probably will," he murmured in agreement.

"I don't want this job out of pity."

"It's not out of pity. You need a job, don't you? I'm not in the mood to replace you or hire anyone."

"Well, my newly hired assistant is doing well." She sighed, and stood up. "Thank you," she said, and quickly left his office.

After she left, he stared at his door, wondering. "Newly hired assistant?" he asked himself out loud.

But that didn't matter. All he could think about was how he let her slip. He could have said those three words, but somehow, they couldn't be pushed out of his throat. She was important to him, true, but could he actually say 'I love you'? Now, he would never get the chance.

"Ah, dinner, one of the finer times of the day," Makoto said, sitting down at a café table. "Usagi? Why aren't you eating?"

Usagi sighed and dropped her fork from her mouth. "Not hungry."

"Not hungry?" Makoto dropped her fork and immediately put her hand to her friend's forehead. "You feel normal."

"Just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean I'm sick."

"Usagi, you hired me this afternoon, and in a three hour span you've eaten five packs of Pocky, nikuman from the kitchen, a bowl of cup ramen, some donuts, and a liter of soda. I'd say you eat like a pregnant woman. Trust me, I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, my old roommate was pregnant. Anyway, you, not hungry? Out of the question."

"I'm not pregnant!"

"I'm not saying you are! At nineteen, you're too young anyway! But you need to eat."

"Not hungry."

"Why?"

Usagi sighed. "Um, well, my boyfriend broke up with me," she said timidly. Were we even boyfriend and girlfriend? she thought suddenly.

"Oh, Usagi," Makoto said, coddling her. "How long were you two together?"

"Um..." Usagi was suddenly unsure how long they were together. "A couple of months, maybe? I don't know."

"Oh. Well, now's the time to move on and-"

"I don't think I can move on," Usagi interrupted, a look of horror on her face.

"Well, trust me, I know it's hard, but you have to give him up." She looked at a far wall with a wistful look in her eyes. "It doesn't matter if he promises you everything, you just have to let the bastard go." She looked back at her friend. "So, is he cute?"

Usagi blushed. "What, you want to pick him up after he just dumped me?"

Makoto laughed. "Yeah, sure. If he looks like my old boyfriend." She looked at her watch and sighed. "Back to work in ten minutes."

Usagi looked at her uneaten meal. "Three more weeks..." she said softly.

"Until what?"

Usagi turned to Makoto and laughed. "You know us college students, always waiting for the next vacation."

"Oh, going home?"

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded, pushed her chair back, and picked up her tray. "Got some stuff to settle."

Makoto laughed. "Loose ends, huh? Like an old ex?"

"You could say that," Usagi said truthfully. She threw her trash away, and waited for Makoto. "We better hurry. The boss will be angry if we're late."

"Oh, yes." Makoto smiled, and linked her arm in Usagi's. Usagi smiled, and the two joyfully walked back to work.

Ami left Motoki's room quietly, and walked upstairs to her room. As she walked down her corridor, she ran into a solemn Usagi, and stopped. "Good day at work?"

Usagi shook her head, and opened her door. "Where's Naru?" she asked quietly.

"She went to a movie with Yumi and Kari." Ami studied Usagi's expression. "What's up with you and Mamoru now?"

"Nothing." Usagi threw down her purse on a chair, collapsed on her bed, and pulled out a box from under it. Digging around, she finally located what she'd been looking for - a stuffed black cat named Luna. She wrapped her arms around the doll tightly.

"Something must have happened," Ami commented, staring at the doll.

"Nothing happened."

"Usagi..."

"I'm serious!" Usagi protested weakly. "Nothing happened. Nothing's ever going to happen. We broke it off."

Ami frowned. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Which one of you?"

"I brought it up, but it was a mutual break up."

"Oh, Usagi," Ami cooed. She sat on the edge of Usagi's bed and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not. I just...I'm just confused. I never expected my first grown-up relationship to be so...fast."

"Fast?"

"For lack of a better word."

"Oh, Usagi."

Usagi closed her eyes, hugging Luna tighter. "It's over," she muttered.

"So...it's just over? Like that?"

"I'm still his secretary, but there's little to no contact between us."

"Why don't you quit?"

Ami was scared out of this thought by one of Usagi's 'not-when-food-is-involved' glares. She sighed. "Okay, forget about quitting. You know it's going to be hard, right?"

"Ami, I found third grade math hard. I'm going to stick through this."

"Okay, if you say so." Ami smiled. "Isn't that Minako's stuffed cat?"

"No, hers was a white one named Artemis. We got them at Christmas when we were five." She sighed. "It's not the promise."

"Then why won't you say a word to her?"

Usagi's eyes flooded with tears, and she shut them tightly, holding Luna close to her chest. "Because if I get close to her, she'll die. And then I'll grieve."

Ami looked at her friend. "Hey, she could stick around. You don't know how long."

"Ami," Usagi half-sobbed. "I'm scared!"

Ami rubbed her friend's back soothingly. "You have three weeks. I'm sure it'll be fine by then."

Usagi began to cry as Ami sat and clamed her down. After about ten minutes, Usagi had fallen asleep. Ami tiptoed out of the room, and softly closed the door to find Rei wanting to talk. She put a finger to her lips and walked back with Rei to their dorm room.

Usagi opened her eyes around one in the morning, and looked around. Naru was sound asleep in her bed, and the Lifetime channel was still on TV.

Usagi got up slowly, and walked to her closet. In the back, she pulled out a light blue collared business shirt. She took it from its hangar, and held it to her face, breathing in the scent of cologne. It smells just like him, she thought.

She changed out of her work clothes, put the shirt on, crawled back into bed, crying quietly into the blue fabric.

There would never be anything between them. The opportunity came many times, but he could never see it. It had been business - not love, never love - and they had kept it as such. But now, her heart was breaking. She desperately wanted to know if he loved her.

In the city, in his penthouse and staring out the window, he wondered the same thing.

The End.

Author's note: Well, the end of another great...chapter. Got you! Although, if there are no reviews, this really is the end. That's right, because I have lots of things I should be doing. My inspiration is slowly slipping away, and I may have to cancel this story again. Shrug...I don't know. If you like, review. Maybe I'll come up with something. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

EternalSenshi

BTW, the formatting keeps getting screwed up, so I'm sorry about that. There's nothing I can do.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Fourteen. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. Lyrics by Matt Caplan. I don't own him either (But I wish I did, cause he's an AWESOME Mark in RENT)

Author's note: Lyrics included are the gorgeous Matt Caplan song 'Favorite Puppet'. Who's Matt Caplan? Glad you asked! Matt is a Broadway actor who has been touring with RENT, and a fabulous singer who released his own CD (Which you can buy at CD Street, or download two songs: Sideways, and Favorite Puppet, on ). Anyway, this song, in my opinion, catches the feelings of Mamoru in this chapter. The lyrics are awesome, the song is gorgeous (just Matt and his guitar), and I highly recommend listening to it. Anyway, onto the chapter!

'Are we back at the beginning? Haven't we been here before? I'm exhausted, you're a little more...'

Mamoru studied the files from a worker's desk carefully, trying to distract himself from something he didn't want to see. He looked at the words in the same sentence six times, the words suddenly not making sense. They blurred together, and he shook his head harshly.

"Sir?" the worker said. "Is it okay, Mr. Chiba?"

"What? Oh, yes, it is. Very good." Mamoru made the mistake of looking up to see Usagi walk to the staff kitchen, pull out two cup-ramen from the microwave, and go back to her desk. She seemed...happy. She was chatting to someone on the floor who was digging through files, and they both were laughing.

His heart swelled with fury. How could she be so happy-go-lucky? How could she just smile like that? How could she - how could he feel this way? He wasn't even sure that what they had was love. **There are two things that sometimes feel the same: love and lust**, he thought. He shook his head.** It was probably lust**, he settled with. **I'm getting tied down, so I wanted another young girl to fuck. Yeah, definitely lust.**

He looked at her again at her desk, typing on her computer, obviously not aware he was out of his office. Again, she was laughing. He sighed, and went back to his office, sitting down in his chair and rubbing his temples. That girl was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. His lust for her was overwhelming him. He wanted to be happy-go-lucky like her, be back to normal where he could just screw around and not feel anything. There'd been only one other girl that had caused almost the same feelings, until...he didn't want to change the subject into that, but it seemed that any subject seemed better than wallowing on Usagi. He racked his brain for something else to think about. Architecture. Coffee. The laundry he was supposed to wash. The blue shirt he was missing...

...because Usagi had it.

**Damn!** he thought angrily. It always came back to her. Perhaps he should fire her, let her leave his office and his system...

'I want something you don't have. I'm a little worried but I know it still goes on without you here, I know it still goes on without you here...'

The door opened slightly, making him look up. He saw Usagi looking at him bashfully. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Chiba, but these papers need your signature."

"Sure." He got up from his chair and went over to her. He got close enough to make her start trembling. Her perfume lingered around him, making him melancholy. He stared at her bowed head. "The papers, please," he said.

"O-oh." She handed them to him in shaking hands. He took them from her, concentrating on not showing any emotion.

"Um, Mamoru, I-" she started, looking up at him.

"Mr. Chiba, Miss Tsukino," he said.

She looked down again. "S-sorry. Mr. Chiba," she continued, looking up into his eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you with the...the break-up. D-do you want to be...friends?" She whispered the last word.

He chuckled softly. "Do you think you can handle it, Miss Tsukino?"

"I just wanted to open the opportunity," she said.

"Answer the question."

"No," she said.

"Exactly." He took the papers back to his desk, and looked back at her. "You know, I'm actually quite fine. You don't need to be worried."

"Are you sure? Or are you just acting male?"

"Acting male?"

"Not admitting feelings."

"I'm sure I'm fine."

She nodded. "Well then, I guess I'll leave you to your work."

"Thank you, Miss Tsukino." He looked down at his desk and didn't look up until she closed the door behind her. He looked up and threw his pen across the desk. **There aren't any feelings anyway**, he told himself. The phone rang, and he snatched it up eagerly, hoping it would steer his thoughts away. "Hello?"

"Mamoru, do you want to get away from the office for a while?" Motoki asked on the other side.

"Do I ever," Mamoru said gratefully. "I'll meet you at your place."

"You better not. How about yours?"

Thoughts of Usagi at his apartment flooded his mind. He shook his head to try and remove them. Besides, if he didn't want to go there because of her, how was he supposed to get home at all? "Sure," he agreed.

"See you there."

Mamoru hung up the phone. No matter what he did, she was controlling his every thought, and there was nothing he could do, except get out of his damned office.

'I am through, cause I waited for this all my life, and then another day. Oh, now that you have found another way to use your favorite puppet, I will dance to please the puppeteer and say, "make it so"...'

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Motoki looked at his watch in the cab. **I can't believe she's making me do this,** he thought. His mind trailed back to his conversation with Ami not too long ago...

"She's probably broken-hearted, but she won't stop dodging the subject, even if she keeps bringing it up," she said.

"Doesn't mean you have to keep bugging her."

"He promised me that Usagi wouldn't get hurt. You need to talk to him."

"Ami, I-"

"For me. Please, Motoki."

**The things I do for her**, he thought. The cab jerked to a stop, and he got out quickly, paid the fare, and went inside the building. As he walked into the lobby, he saw Mamoru waiting for the elevator. "Mamoru!" he called out.

Mamoru turned and nodded. "You were fast."

"So were you. What did you do, race out of the office? Gramps won't be too happy," Motoki teased.

Mamoru stared straight ahead and didn't say anything. Motoki sighed and watched the doors slide open. He stepped in and looked at his friend solemnly. "There's no point talking if I'm the only one saying things."

"I know why you're here. I want to talk about other things." He pressed the top floor button.

"Well, I didn't want to talk about it either, but Ami insisted."

"Ami's got you whipped."

"Speak for yourself. Look at Erika."

"Erika doesn't matter to me."

"And I guess Usagi doesn't either."

"No."

"Oh, I see." Motoki looked at him angrily. "She's just another part of your secretarial harem. Should I name them all again?"

"Motoki-"

"Miyuu, Hama, Keiko, Ayaka, Myuu, Aya, Kotono, Ma-"

"Shut the fuck up, Motoki! Usagi's different than that, but she doesn't matter to me!"

"Is that why you promised Ami she wouldn't get hurt?"

"That's none of your fucking business."

"Well, I knew that, but if Ami hadn't asked me, I wouldn't be here."

The doors opened. "God damn it Motoki, you are whipped," Mamoru stated disgustedly, and left Motoki alone in the elevator.

"At least I'll admit that I'm in love!" Motoki called after him. The doors closed, and Motoki pressed the button. "Dear God, did I just say that I loved Ami?" He smiled. "Well, I guess I do." He stared at the gold doors forlornly. "Mamoru, you just don't want to give in again."

The doors opened again, letting Motoki back into the lobby, leaving him to walk alone in the cold November air.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Did you see him bolt out of here? Man, we do his work, and he gets all the money," Makoto said, placing a file on the floor.

"It is his business, right?" Usagi said. "We're just the workers."

"Yeah. Hand me the worker's stapler."

Usagi looked around on her desk, and looked up to see a very angry Erika storm up to her desk. Usagi cringed.

"I want to see Mamoru right now," Erika demanded.

"He's not in."

"Liar. I wish to see him."

"He's not in."

Erika glared at her. "Listen, you little college slut, I don't really care for your antics

of 'keeping him to yourself'. So, you might as well just move your ass and-"

"Usagi, I need that stapler," Makoto said, rising to her feet.

Erika's eyes widened, the shock of Makoto apparently making her mute. Usagi handed Makoto the stapler, then looked back at her well-dressed bully. "Listen, I-"

Makoto cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Well, Erika Yuriko, you seem to have gotten shorter."

"M-Makoto..." Erika stuttered.

"If Usagi told you once, she doesn't need to tell you again. Mr. Chiba is not in. He has left the building. Like Elvis, right Usagi?"

Usagi looked at her. "Who's Elvis?"

Erika's eyes narrowed. "What are you even doing here?"

"Working - unlike you," Makoto said.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you as a lowly worker," Erika gloated with a smug look.

"Better than being a lowly whore" She stepped as close as she could to Erika's face, waving the stapler threateningly. "Now, go before I staple your lips shut."

Erika turned on her heel and walked away briskly, occasionally shooting wary glances at the two of them. Makoto sat on the floor with her 'weapon' as Usagi looked at her happily. "Makoto, you saved my life!"

Makoto looked up, a confused look on her face. "Oh, I don't think so," she said modestly.

"Anyway, thanks," Usagi said happily. "But how do you know her?"

"We went to school together. I guess she's still drooling over the same senior."

"Same senior? She knew Mr. Chiba? You knew Mr. Chiba?"

"Knew of him."

"Is...is she a whore now?"

Makoto laughed. "From office gossip, I hear she and Mr. Chiba have a grandfatherly arranged marriage. Do you think the elder Mr. Chiba would want his only grandson marrying a whore?"

"Oh, well, maybe not."

"She's a stuck-up corporate executive. She wasn't exactly known for being Miss Wholesome through her life, however."

"O-oh." **Could that be why he wouldn't let her go?** Usagi thought. She looked down at her desk, depressed.

Makoto looked at her and sighed. "You're not still pining for your boyfriend, are you? It's been three days!"

"It's not easy to forget, y'know?" She sighed. "I can't forget him."

Makoto sighed again. "You know what you need? A romantic movie and junk food night, which I'll be happy to provide."

"I don't know..." Usagi said tentatively. "I have to be on time for class

tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'll have you back by eleven. Do you want to come over?"

Something to keep her mid off of Mamoru? Hell yeah! Usagi thought. "Why not?"

"Great! Let's get 'Moulin Rouge'. I love the romance in that. Christian is sooo sexy..." Makoto began to swoon. "He looks like my old love..."

Usagi laughed. "Doesn't it have a sad ending, though?"

Makoto smiled at her, making her look strangely wise to Usagi. "Not all love has happy endings. That's what makes people drawn to it in movies - it's lifelike." She looked at her watch. "Hey, work ends in two minutes. Want to go?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Motoki closed the door to his room and sighed loudly. Ami looked up from the desk and looked at him hopefully. "What did she say?" she asked anxiously.

"To stay the fuck out of his business," he replied. He sat down and looked at her solemnly.

Ami looked forlorn. "I want her to be okay."

"That may take a while, but she'll be fine." He grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over it lightly. "You know I've fallen for you, right?"

Ami looked at him oddly. "Now's not the time to make jokes."

"I'm not joking!" he protested, laughing. "I've really fallen for you, Ami Mizuno."

Her eyes widened, and her other hand went to his forehead. "Are you sure you haven't hit your head?"

He nodded. "Although it wouldn't make a difference. I'm lost in thoughts of you."

Ami blushed.** Is he...is he really...**

"I love you, Ami."

She blushed harder, and he leaned in for a kiss. She let herself be totally enveloped in him, all the while thinking,** Is this what love feels like?**

A cell phone rang, and they broke apart. Ami snatched it up, the ring ending abruptly. "Hello?"

"Hi!" Usagi chirped.

"Usagi! What's up?"

"I'm going to be at a friend from work's house. I'll be back at eleven thirty. I know you worry about me."

"Who's house?"

Motoki looked up at her. Ami smiled at him and mouthed, 'She's going to someone's house - Mamoru's?'

"You don't know her. Her name's Makoto Kino. We're going to watch a movie and eat lots of junk food. It'll be fun!"

"Usagi, are you-"

"Gotta go, Ami! Bye!"

Ami hung up her cell phone, and looked at Motoki. "She said she's going to her friend's house, but I think she's lying and going to Mamoru's."

"Well, did she say whose house she'd be at?"

"Someone named Makoto Kino, but I-"

"Makoto...Kino?"

"Yes, but she doesn't have any friends at work."

"I'd think not," he said grimly, looking pale. "Ami, Makoto Kino's dead."

"Dead?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi waited outside the door as Makoto looked for her key. "I must have...oh, here it is!" Makoto cried, pulling it out. "All right, let's go in. Masao is probably awake."

"Masao?" Usagi asked as Makoto opened the door. A woman was sitting in a chair, holding what appeared to be bundles of blankets. She smiled as she saw Makoto. "He's been perfect all day, Miss Kino," she said, handing the blankets to Makoto.

"Thank you, Emi," Makoto said gratefully. She pulled out some money, and handed it to the woman. "I'll call you about tomorrow."

"All right. Have a good evening." She smiled at Usagi, then let herself out the door.

"Usagi, this is the man of my life," Makoto said.

Usagi walked up to the blankets, and Makoto pulled the top away to reveal a small, chubby face, the eyes shut as the baby was asleep. "Oh, it's so cute!" Usagi cooed."

"His name's Masao," Makoto said softly.

"Yours?"

"My sister's. She's on an important business trip, so she asked me to take care of him."

Masao stirred, and blinked open his eyes, letting out a yawn. His eyes focused on Usagi, and he gave her a strange, inquisitive look. His eyes, Usagi noted, sparkled green, like jade. "He has beautiful eyes," Usagi commented. "They must be yours."

"And he has his father's hair, stubborn attitude, and irresistible cuteness," Makoto laughed.

Masao kept staring at Usagi, and began to talk in baby talk. Makoto gave him a little cuddle, and said, "I know you're tired. Sorry for waking you. I'll put you to bed."

"How old is he?"

"Eight months." Makoto sighed. "Eight long months." She walked to a back room, and put Masao in his crib. She smiled. "But it's worth it by having him around."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Motoki knocked on Mamoru's door again. "Come ON, Mamoru! Answer the damn door!"

Ami sighed. "Why didn't you tell me he got pissed at you?"

"Well, gee, you didn't ask, did you?" Motoki kicked the door angrily. "Open the fuck up, Mamoru!"

"Please, Mamoru!" Ami pleaded.

The latch finally clicked, and the door opened, revealing a disheveled Mamoru holding his head and looking at them angrily. "Please tell me why you won't let me sleep," he demanded groggily.

"Mamoru, is Usagi here?" Motoki asked.

"No, and she won't come here, okay?"

Ami and Motoki looked at each other. "Well, Usagi's hanging out with a ghost," Ami said nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wake up!" Motoki yelled. "Makoto Kino, your old girlfriend, is apparently alive and hanging out with your new - well, old - sex interest."

Mamoru looked at them, surprised. "Makoto?"

"Did you tell Usagi about her?" Motoki asked.

"N-no." Mamoru sounded shaken. "I never said anything about M-Makoto. How does she know?"

"Does she even know?" Ami asked.

"You better not say a word to her," Mamoru threatened them.

"You too!" Ami cried.

"Look, as long as no one tells her, everything should be fine." Motoki said. "I don't think Makoto is going to say a word."

"If it's the same person," Ami pointed out.

"Well, gee, how many Makoto Kino's do you think are in Japan?" Motoki teased.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The movie ended, and Usagi held tissues to her face. "It's so sad..." she whispered.

Makoto nodded in agreement, and sighed. "But so romantic. He still loves her."

Usagi nodded. "Hey, Makoto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I trust you with a secret?"

Makoto turned to her, and smiled. "Of course, Usagi. I consider us close friends already."

Usagi bit her lip. "You-you know my old boyfriend?"

"The one you broke up with and won't stop pining over?"

"Y-yeah. Well...he-he's not just...anyone."

"Who is he?"

"Mrsib." Usagi buried her face in the pillow she was grasping for dear life.

"Who?"

"Mrshibi."

"Usagi, get your face out of the pillow and tell me if you want to tell me!"

"All right!" Usagi said, her face red. "It was Mr. Chiba."

Makoto's eyes widened. "The Mr. Chiba we work for?"

Usagi nodded. "But we broke up. Mutually. But, I can't help but miss him. I even lost-"

"You lost your virginity to him, didn't you?" Makoto interrupted flatly.

"How'd you know?"

Makoto sighed shakily. "I'm going to check on Masao." She left the room hurriedly, leaving Usagi alone.

"M-Makoto!" Usagi cried, getting up after her. She walked down the hallway, and found Makoto holding a sleeping Masao in her arms tightly. Her face was scrunched as if she was trying not to cry, which she was failing miserably.

"Makoto, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. Really," she whispered. "I knew it would happen. I just wasn't prepared to take it."

Usagi looked at her. "You did know him before!"

"Of course, Usagi!" Makoto half-cried. "I was his secretary until last June. We were together. We were in love; young, foolish love. Then one night..." Makoto couldn't bring herself to continue.

"Makoto..."

Makoto took a shaky breath. "I didn't want anything to happen. And I didn't want to involve you."

"No, Makoto, it's okay. I'll help you."

Makoto looked at Usagi. "Y-you'd help me?"

Usagi nodded. "Any way I can. I'll always help my friends."

Makoto smiled. "Thank you." She took another shaky breath and said nervously, "One night...well...one morning, I woke up, and I...I was sick."

Usagi's eyes widened. "S-sick?"

Makoto nodded. "Usagi, I-"

"No!" Usagi cried, starting to cry. "No, not you too!"

Makoto stared at her oddly. "There are others?"

"Of course there are others!"

"Wait, Usagi, calm down," Makoto said softly. "Others who...well-"

"Minako's dying, you're dying, I'm going to die from this!"

Makoto grabbed Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi, I'm not dying."

Usagi looked into Makoto's eyes. "Y-you don't have AIDS?"

Makoto shook her head. "Usagi, I...Masao isn't my sister's baby. I don't have a sister. He's mine."

Usagi gasped. "And...and the father is..."

"Mamoru is the father."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I hope you enjoyed this. Thank this chapter to nausea, insomnia, and waking up at six in the morning to type this because I have nothing better to do because the nausea and insomnia aren't helping me.

The good news: I have found a class to spend my time writing.

The bad news: The reason I am posting this chapter now is because I won't be able to for a few weeks. Today is our first band competition, and we're getting hit by Hurricane Ivan. Anyway, I have an Anatomy internship, a government project, math homework, AP German stuff, and a lot more. I'm sorry to have to keep you waiting, but I'm doing the best I can.

My bad/good news: I need your help. I have three other stories up that I haven't updated since the beginning of the summer. I'm going to focus on only two stories right now, this being one of them. Please vote for the other one, and I will take two off, but repost them at a later date. Here are your choices:

Angels in Disguise.

A Lust For Blood

Deadly Seduction

You don't have to tell me in a review, you can just e-mail me. But please read them and let me know what you want, I implore you.

Anyway, hope this chapter finds you well. See you in a month!...or more.

EternalSenshi.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Fifteen. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. Lies of why she died...she's not dead, it was a lie...

Usagi sat at her desk, staring at the computer screen. She couldn't stop thinking about the information Makoto had shared with her. **Mamoru has an illegitimate child...and he doesn't even know**, she thought.

A hand waved in front of her face. She looked up to see Mamoru standing in front of her. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked kindly.

She couldn't answer for a few seconds. **How could he not be aware?** she thought, confused.

"Miss Tsukino?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry," she apologized, then went back to work, leaving him to go into his office. It wasn't a whole lot later when Makoto came up to her desk, holding Masao tightly. She was shaking slightly with anticipation and fear. "Hey Makoto!" Usagi said happily.

"Shhh..." Makoto said. "He just went to sleep."

"Oh, sorry," Usagi whispered. "I thought you had a nanny for him?"

"I canceled," Makoto stated firmly, mostly to reassure herself she was actually going to talk to him. "I'm going to tell Mamoru."

"Good luck," Usagi said solemnly.

"Thanks." Makoto gathered her courage, and went to his office door. Her hand reached out to grab the doorknob - she couldn't do it. She turned back to see Usagi's smiling face, and her thumbs-up, and finally opened the door.

Mamoru was going through a contract, and didn't look up. "We need to have a little chat," he said.

Makoto giggled. "So we do."

His eyes widened, and he dropped his pen. He looked at her, not daring to believe it. "M-Makoto? Is that you?"

"Hey Mamoru. Glad to see you're well."

He pulled off his glasses, and set them aside, then took a few tentative steps forward. "Your roommate said you died in a traffic accident."

"I didn't want to face you again. I couldn't face you again."

"Did something happen? Is everything okay?"

"Something happened, but we're fine now."

"We?"

Makoto removed a bit of blanket to show Masao's chubby little face. "This is your son."

Mamoru's eyes widened as if they'd pop right out of his sockets. "M-my son?"

Makoto nodded. "He's only eight months old. Here," she said, handing the baby to him. Mamoru held him carefully, not sure what to do.

"Shouldn't I take a picture?" Makoto teased.

"Shouldn't we wrap him in bubble wrap?" he asked nervously.

She laughed. "Sure, why not?"

He looked into his son's sleepy eyes, amazed by the similarities he could already notice. "Are you sure he's mine?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "Without a doubt."

He continued staring silently at the baby in his arms. "Makoto," he asked quietly, "why didn't you come tell me?"

She blushed. "You were going-doing great things. Having a child with your secretary would have ruined all you worked for."

"Let me make it-"

"I don't want anything," Makoto said firmly. "I don't want Masao to have to live with the fact that his biological father is a check. And I know you are not ready for marriage."

Mamoru sighed. "I loved you so much back then."

"High school crushes die. Besides, we were over a year ago. People change. You've changed. The only thing that hasn't changed is that you're too damn naïve to not notice someone who cares for you and misses you."

"Who?"

She groaned, then laughed. "Thanks for proving my point. Hello, Usagi? Ring a bell?"

"How do you know her?"

"Easy. My plan was to slip into a fake job, see how the place is running, check up on you, and befriend the closest person to you that didn't know me - your secretary."

"You were that new assistant?"

She nodded. "To come and tell you."

"You could have told me sooner."

"You're avoiding the real subject."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because everyone else is already attacking me."

"You don't know how you feel about her."

"I never said that."

"A woman knows." She smiled. "You should know."

He groaned. "This is not exactly my favorite game."

She laughed. "Oh, Mamoru, I missed you."

"I missed you too. I had such a crush on you during high school."

"And that damn bitch Erika now has you wrapped around her finger."

He turned away. "Don't remind me."

"Why? Was Granddaddy-dearest so insistent?"

"Oh, yes."

"Hey, you're a big boy now, you can make your own decisions."

"Not according to him." He sighed. "There were times I wished I could have just come up with the courage to marry you."

"That's over with, Mamoru. You know it."

"It doesn't have to be."

"But it is." She took the baby from his arms. "I have a good life here in Tokyo. I have someone I'm seriously seeing that loves Masao. I've got it good, being the head of Kino-Hana Industries."

"That's yours? I never would have known."

She winked. "Cause I'm dead." She went to the door and looked back at him. "You love Usagi. I know it. You can stop being so cold to her now."

"I never said anything!" he protested.

Makoto left his office without replying, leaving him alone and letting his thoughts swirl around dangerously.

"You love Usagi."

**Do I?**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Wow, that's so romantic," Usagi gushed.

Rei turned. "Then, after the ballet, he took me to Charlie's."

"That new restaurant? I thought it was impossible to get into!"

Rei smiled. "Yuichiro has connections." She flipped through a page in her Cosmopolitan magazine. "You know, we haven't talked like this in a while."

"I missed out on a lot, didn't I?"

Rei nodded. "Minako's condition scaring you?"

Usagi bit her lip. "I don't want to end up like that."

Rei hit her lightly on the head. "You're still a virgin. You're fine. It doesn't automatically happen when you first have sex. By the way, you know we're sharing our anatomy reports tomorrow, right?"

Usagi turned pale. "Uh..."

"Of course, you were asleep during the class. I'm surprised you even turned a report in."

"Thanks a lot, Rei!"

Rei shrugged. "It's the truth. You're not good at school."

Usagi pouted. "You're not Miss Genius."

"Better than you, at least,"

Usagi stuck her tongue out at her. "Meanie."

"Oh, real mature."

"Thank you."

"That was sarcasm."

"I know that."

Rei sighed. "Hey, on Friday, there's a big party being held in the main hall. Now, I know it's not your upper-class party, but I'm maki-"

"I'll go." **I don't want a reminder of Mamoru**, she thought. "I'll have to make

sure I can, but I'll be there."

Rei looked at her, confused. "I'm glad you're not looking for a fight."

"Too tired."

"So I see,"

Usagi yawned. "I'm going back to my room. See you."

"Bye, Usagi." Rei stared down at her magazine. No sooner had Usagi left, Naru came into the room, looking worried. "Was Usagi in here?"

Rei nodded. "You were right. Something's up with her."

"She doesn't talk anymore. She goes straight to sleep when she gets back from work."

"You don't think Asanuma's got something to do with this, do you?"

Naru shrugged. "I miss her."

"Me too," Rei said sadly. **Although I don't like admitting it freely**,

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi walked the hallway to her room, and opened the door, yawning. "God, I'm tired," she said. She looked up to see Erika standing in the middle of the room. She froze. "W-what are you doing here?"

Erika glared at her. "I'm not allowing anyone to stand in my way." She held up a revolver in a steady hand.

"No! Please!"

Erika fired. Usagi's body crumpled to the floor, blood spilling out of her head and staining the carpet. And all Erika did was laugh.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru jerked awake sharply. He sat up and looked at his clock, surprised that he'd only gone to bed fifteen minutes ago. He put a hand on his forehead, trying to shake the dream out of his system.

"You love Usagi."

Makoto's words had never left his head. **The thing is**, he thought, **Makoto may have a 'feminine intuition' as she calls it, but she's wrong**. He stood up and went over to his desk, turning on the light. He may not love her, but she was always on his mind. Controlling. He couldn't move away.

The phone rang. He half hoped it was her, maybe wanting to start their relationship again. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mamoru, I miss you."

His heart sank. "I thought you were back by now."

Erika laughed. "With you?"

"In Ireland."

There was a pause. "I'm leaving soon. Why were you so grumpy at the party?"

"'Grumpy'?"

"You were in such a gloomy mood. And wanting to call off our engagement-"

"I may want to."

"Don't be silly! What would your grandfather think?"

"He should think that I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"You know, Makoto's in town."

"I know."

"And you still love her?"

"Times changed. I love her as a friend."

"Are you in love with someone else?"

He was silent. Again, Makoto's words came up to the top of his thoughts. He couldn't say he was, but he couldn't say he wasn't.

"Mamoru?"

"Erika, I can't tell you that."

There was silence between them. "E-Erika-"

"Stop."

He looked at the table in the kitchen, remembering Usagi in his shirt, typing her anatomy project. He wondered how she did on the paper.

"My plane is leaving," Erika interrupted his train of thought. She sounded angry.

"Erika, look. I don't want to hurt you-"

"I'll be gone for another month, leaving you time to think."

"Erika, please list-"

"Who the fuck do you think is the most important to you? Me, or that bitch of a secretary?"

Before he could respond, she slammed down the phone in his ear. He sighed and hung up, staring at the Juuban skyline. It would be morning soon, and he had no clue what he'd be thinking, except that he needed more sleep. He went back to bed, closing his eyes, Usagi's face haunting his dreams.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi began doodling on her notepaper as Mr. Furuhata began his lecture.** I hate math**, her thoughts grumbled. She smiled at the happy little bunny rabbit hopping across the page, about to discover the secret treasure of carrots, and-

"Miss Tsukino, you are obviously not paying attention," Motoki said sternly, stopping Usagi's doodles. "See me after class."

"Yes sir," she mumbled dejectedly.

"Jeez, Usagi, you're being such a ditz," Naru commented.

Usagi sighed. "Oh well, what's one more detention?"

"Think you can get out of reports today?" Rei teased.

"Hey, lay off you two," Ami hissed angrily.

For once, Usagi was inclined to agree. She sat silently as Rei and Naru glared at Ami. The bell rang, and they packed up silently, walking out the door together. Usagi and Ami stayed in their seats.

"Ami, aren't you going to anatomy?" Usagi asked.

Ami shook her head, and packed her books away very carefully. As soon as the last person had left the room, Ami picked up her bag and went down to Motoki's desk. Motoki looked at Usagi sitting in her chair.

"Well, are you just going to sit there?" he asked.

"You called me."

"I know. You're not in trouble, Usagi."

"We're worried about you and Mamoru," Ami said.

"We broke up."

"We know," Ami and Motoki chorused.

"Look, I need to-"

"Why don't you talk to him?" Motoki asked.

"Because he doesn't want to talk to me."

"That's not true," Ami said.

"Look, he has a baby now to take care of, he also has someone for him - he doesn't

need me!" Usagi cried. "Maybe I love him - maybe I miss him and it's driving me crazy - but he doesn't care about me!" With that, she ran out of the room, clutching her bag tightly.

"Usagi!" Ami cried. She looked at Motoki sadly. "She knows," she said.

He shook his head. "Makoto must have said something."

"Damn it!" Ami cried furiously. She looked at the floor. "But what did she mean by 'baby'?"

Motoki shrugged. "I'll give him a call."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru put down the file he was reading on the desk, and sighed. **I want to talk to her-** he thought suddenly. The phone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello?"

Silence met him.

"Hello?"

"M-Mamoru," Usagi's shaking voice came through.

"Usagi?"

"D-do you know about Masao?"

"You know about it?"

"Uh-huh."

Mamoru thought for a second. "Usagi, do you-"

"You need to take care of her. Give her my job."

"She doesn't need it."

"She has a child to support!"

"She has another job. A better job that being my secretary."

There was another pause. "O-okay. I better go."

"Wait, Usagi!"

She hung up the phone before she could respond to his plea. He hung up the receiver angrily. "Damn it!" he yelled.

The phone rang again, and he snatched it up. "Usagi?"

"Is in her room, crying over you," Motoki finished.

Mamoru sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "She just called me."

"And she still loves you."

"Then why are we not together?"

"Because maybe she felt, I don't know, pressured to break it off."

"There's nothing I can do."

"This Friday, there's a frat party in the main hall. Come and talk to her."

"Is she going?"

"We'll get her to go. You better show up."

"Fine." Mamoru hung up the phone and sighed. "What am I going to say to her?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Hand me that bottle," Makoto said.

Usagi giggled. "I can't believe you brought him to work today."

"Well, he needed to get out of the house." She shook a little rattle in front of him, and Masao smiled, reaching for it.

"Hey, Makoto?" Usagi asked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"I still can't get over him."

Makoto sighed. "Christ, Usagi, why are you making it difficult for yourself?"

"I don't know. Because you had his kid, which means you two are together."

"Read my lips, Usagi. I'm in love with someone else. It would never work out

between Mamoru and myself. I'll tell Masao when he's old enough, but you know Mamoru loves someone else too, right?"

"Who, Erika?"

"You."

"We broke up!"

"He didn't want to, and you didn't either."

"But, Mako-"

"Talk to him. You've been obsessing all this week! Tomorrow is Friday, the perfect day to talk to him."

"I-I can't."

"Oh, come on Usagi!"

"I'm going to a college event."

"Then skip it!"

"I promised my friends!"

"Usagi?" a male voice broke in.

They both looked up to see Asanuma stand in front of her desk with a bouquet of flowers. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Usagi mumbled.

"Can we talk?"

"So talk."

"I meant out to lunch."

Usagi looked at Makoto, who shrugged. She looked back at him, and said, "Fine."

"Here, I'll grab your-"

"I'll grab my own coat," Usagi snapped. She threw it on and walked out of the

office, with him following her.

Mamoru came out of his office to watch them walk off together. He turned to Makoto. "Where is she going?"

"Off to lunch with that guy," Makoto said. "Damn it, how could you?!"

"What?"

"You're just driving her away! She- let's go into your office," she demanded. She

shoved him inside, and slammed the door. "Damn your fucking pride!" she screamed.

"Makoto, I-"

"Shut the fuck up and listen! Usagi loves you, and you just don't give a damn!"

"She doesn't know love."

"No, you don't know what love is, Mamoru! When we were together, I gave you so much of me. You never knew how to return it."

"That's not true!"

"Usagi's going to end up the same way I was. She loves you. She loves you! And you shove her away like the others you tried to replace me with. You just sit here, in your grandfather's control, letting the best thing in your life walk away. I'm sick of it! I care for you still, Mamoru. I'm not letting you ruin your life again."

"Makoto, you-"

"There's a function at her school tomorrow. You're going. You'll talk to her, and admit how you feel."

"And if I don't?"

"You will," Makoto said angrily. She stormed out of the office and slammed the door.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I'm kind of in an angsty mood, and writing was my solace, so I got this finished pretty quickly. AARGH!! I hate-! Never mind.

Anyway, if you read this, please tell me what you think. Maybe it will help me get the next chapter out quickly. Just tell me if you like the story, if you think I should keep going, and if I should just continue writing. I like to know if my hard work is appreciated.

Anyway, this was planned for this Friday, since it is my birthday, so here's my present to you. Yay! Um...so, yeah. Hope you enjoyed. I don't have a whole lot to say, because I'm quite infuriated right now. See you next chapter.

EternalSenshi.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter 16. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Lyrics belong to Ayumi Hamasaki. Please R&R.

BTW, if any of you were confused, Usagi's getting shot was Mamoru's dream. It never happened. On with the show.

Usagi stared angrily out the window as Asanuma sipped his beer. "What the hell do you want?" she asked.

"I heard that you broke up with him."

"We were never together. And it's none of your fucking business anyway."

He put down his bottle. "Usagi, I miss you."

"Too bad."

"I'm serious," he said, grabbing her hand. She yanked her hand away and glared at him angrily. "Don't give me that look, Usagi," he warned her.

"No, don't you dare reprimand me!" she cried. "You always have to butt into my business whether I care or not! We're not together anymore, Asanuma! You know it!"

"But what if I want us to be together?"

"Forget it! After you become a drunk, which no one told me about before you tried to force me to have sex with you, then kidnapping Naru, and all the abuse- why the hell would I ever want to get back together with you?"

She stood up to leave, when he grabbed her arm. "What about Erika? What about dying? Do you realize that she wants to kill you?"

"I'm starting to think that you made the whole thing up," Usagi said through tightly clenched teeth. "Let go of my arm."

Unwillingly, Asanuma complied, and let her walk out the door and back to her office. He sighed and turned to the empty seat across from him, where she was sitting.

"Damn him," he swore softly.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi sat angrily in her chair as Makoto sat next to her, playing idly with Masao. "I hate men!" she nearly screamed.

Makoto groaned. "Please don't go into a 'Kiss Me Kate' montage," she said.

"Huh?" Usagi asked.

"Nothing. Look, you've met some bad guys out of, what, billions of people in the world? There's someone better!"

"What about you?"

"Mamoru and I grew apart as people. There's a new man in my life, and well..."

"Is he like Mamoru at all?"

"Oh, no. Completely different. Completely wonderful." She looked wistfully out the window. "Mamoru liked me for too long - half of high school and all of college. It ended everything."

"That's a long time," Usagi commented.

Makoto nodded. "I miss my Shinozaki."

There was a buzz on the personal intercom. "Miss Tsukino, can I see you in my office?" Mamoru said.

"Uh...yes sir," Usagi said. She looked at Makoto, frightened. "What do I do?" she squeaked.

"Easy. You get up, you go to his office, and you talk to him." Makoto gave Usagi a hug. "You don't have anything to worry about."

Usagi nodded nervously, then stood up. Okay, keep calm, keep your cool, she thought. She opened his door and closed it behind her softly. "You called me?"

He looked up, then back down at his paper. "I thought you were still out with your boyfriend," he commented.

"Oh, nice one," she snapped. "You're really good with the cheap blows."

"I didn't call you here to fight. I'm telling you not to come to work tomorrow."

"If I'm fired-"

"You're not fired. Motoki said there was an event at your school tomorrow. I'm letting you off work to go."

Usagi glared at him. "Fine."

"I don't see why you're so mad."

"No, I have no reason to be angry," she muttered sarcastically. She opened his door and slammed it angrily behind her.

"Usagi?" Makoto asked as she walked down the hallway.

"I'm going back to my dorm. See you Saturday, Makoto," Usagi said, grabbing her coat. She strode to the doors, stepped in the elevator, and let the doors close.

Makoto glared at Mamoru's door. **Damn naïve bastard**, she thought angrily. **Masao better not become like him**.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Usagi, hurry up! You're not even dressed yet!" Rei cried.

"I'm not sure if I even want to go," Usagi said, lying idly on Ami's bed.

"What do you mean by that?" Naru demanded.

"I'm tired," Usagi whined.

"Excuses, excuses. Come on! You have a party to go to!" Rei cried. She pulled out things from her closet. "Try these on."

Usagi picked up a random shirt, and put her hand under her chin. "These parties are really stupid."

"Sorry, Miss-I-Go-To-Work-Parties. Come on, Usagi. Loosen up! We're teenagers-partying is a part of life!" Naru said.

Rei looked at Usagi, then knelt next to the bed. "Look, we haven't hung out for a while. Let's hang out tonight, okay?"

Usagi looked at Rei, and finally nodded. "Okay," she consented.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"I can't believe you dragged me here, Motoki," Mamoru said, annoyed.

"The sooner you talk to her, the happier you'll be," Motoki said. "Plus, free beer."

"Grandfather would have a fit if he knew I was here."

"Gramps has enough to worry about with his whores. Come on, loosen up."

"How do you even know she's coming?"

"Because Ami's guaranteeing it. I bet right now they're all gossiping and putting on all that makeup and getting ready to college party."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Ami cried.

"You hear that? Ami's more excited about a college party than you are! You should be ashamed!" Rei cried.

"Usagi does have a right to be worried, now that I think about it. There was this movie I saw about-"

"And that concludes tonight's broadcast of the Lifetime channel," Rei interrupted.

"Look, Usagi, it hasn't been the four of us for a long time now. Let's go hang out tonight, okay?" Ami said.

Usagi looked at them, then put on a pout. "I have nothing to wear," she said.

Rei hit her on the shoulder. "Hello! That's what we're here for! You don't have any fashion sense without me," she said.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Usagi cried.

"Come on, let's just get going," Ami said, checking her watch.

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Dressed and dancing with her friends to a new Janne da Arc song, Usagi felt a whole lot better. Without Mamoru, she could focus on the other cute college boys she wanted to talk to, and return to being a normal teenager. She hadn't been with her friends for over a month, except in classes, and even then she was distant. It hurt her to think about how she'd abandoned them. **Almost like Minako...** she thought suddenly, then shook it out of her head as a song by Yano Maki switched on the speakers.

"Come on, Usagi!" Rei called, dragging her deeper into the crowd.

"Wait!" Ami cried. "Come get a drink with me!" She grabbed Usagi by the arm and pulled her away to the refreshment table.

"I'm not thirsty, Ami!" Usagi protested.

"I don't want to go alone," Ami replied simply. They stopped at a table, and Ami looked around frantically. "Where are they?"

"Ami, what are you doing?" Usagi asked.

Motoki spotted them talking, and tapped Mamoru's arm, which caused Mamoru to wake up. "She's here," he said.

"Motoki, I really don't want to-"

"Let's go." Motoki grabbed his arm and pulled him to the refreshment table.

"Come on, Ami! We're missing out on the fun," Usagi pouted.

"Hold on! I don't know what I want-" Ami breathed a sigh of relief as she saw them coming.

Usagi groaned. "Come on! It's Do As Infinity! We're missing out on the music!"

"Usagi, turn around," Ami said softly.

"I don't see why you ca-"

"Turn around," Mamoru said.

Usagi froze, and forgot about the music. She turned and looked at him, losing her breath. **M-Mamoru is here?** she thought, surprised. **Why?**

They stared at each other, not talking. Motoki finally poked Mamoru to get them to say something, which caused Mamoru to stumble into the table. "Um, hi," he said nervously.

**Idiot! He's Motoki's best friend! Of course he'd be here! Ami must have known,** Usagi thought angrily. "Hi," she said a little forcefully.

Ami and Motoki looked at each other, happy that things may be working out.

"Well, nice party," Mamoru commented.

"Yeah."

Silence stood between them.

"I'm going back to my friends. Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh no you don't!" Ami and Motoki cried, grabbing the two and pushing them back together.

"Get off me, Ami!" Usagi cried.

"It's obvious we don't want to be here. Let us go!" Mamoru protested.

"Talk to each other," Motoki demanded angrily.

Ami stared at Usagi, who looked plainly uncomfortable. "Just resolve this, Usagi, Ami whispered.

"Come on," Motoki said to Ami, gently pushing her towards the party. "We'll meet you later," he said to the uncomfortable couple.

Usagi stared at the ground, waiting for them to leave. "Um, Mamoru, I-"

"Let's go somewhere private," he cut in.

"The area near Left Hall is free."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They walked different directions again. She turned and called out, "Wrong way!"

He turned and followed her, his cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment. When they reached Left Hall, she sat on the steps, listening to the faint beat of the music, and looked away from him. "So, talk."

He took a deep breath. "Makoto told you about-"

"Everything."

"Right."

"Right."

Silence.

Mamoru hit his thighs in anger. "Well, what the fuck are you waiting for, Usagi?"

"I don't know!" she snapped back. "Obviously not love."

"Like you would know."

"Don't start with me! You go on, pretending that you've never felt anything between us, and you know there was something! You know it!"

"There was nothing."

"There was something!"

"What do you want me to say? Yes, there could be the possibility that I'm infatuated with you, that I can't get you out of my mind or system, and all the times we had sex, there was a special something that I felt?"

"That's love."

"That's not love, Usagi. There's no such thing as love. It doesn't exist."

"It does," she insisted.

"It doesn't. What I felt for you was lust. That's the thing that exists in the world."

"I see," she said bitterly. "You can't love anyone but yourself."

"What, do you want me to lie to you?"

"You already are!"

He sighed and stood up. "Maybe you're right, okay? In that weird, fucked up, idealistic, childish world you live in, you could be right. You've been on my mind the whole damn time we've been apart. Maybe I don't want to lose you. Maybe I want to continue with our relationship. Maybe you've been the only thing to keep me sane for a long time. And maybe I can't say the words you want to hear, even with Erika gone."

"Well, maybe you should learn."

"Maybe I should."

More silence.

"Do you want me to leave?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

"I'll go then."

"Fine."

He got up and began walking away. Before he got too far, he looked back at her. "You aren't going to stop me?"

With a shaky breath, she whispered, "You're not worth it."

He nodded, and began his long walk away from her.

She stared after him, watching the distance between them grow larger, her vision becoming blurry with tears, which she quickly wiped away. **Why am I crying over him?** she asked herself angrily. **I shouldn't!** She buried her face in her knees, beginning to sob uncontrollably. "Someone help me," she begged softly. She got up slowly and walked back to her dorm, struggling to keep the tears inside.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Ami, where's Usagi?" Rei asked.

"I don't know," Ami admitted, biting her lip. "She could be off with a guy."

"Quick rebound, huh?" Naru asked.

Ami nodded, but noticed Mamoru walking across the hall. "I'll be back," she said, and ran as fast as she could in heels to him. "Where's Usagi?"

"Don't know," he said, pushing past her.

"Mamoru!" She turned around and called angrily.

"Look, you've had your fun manipulating me and her, but the game's over, Miss Mizuno. Motoki said you were smart, but I'm not really sure that's true."

He turned and walked away, leaving her alone.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi's headphones were blaring with music she thought would calm her down. She held her pillow tightly, trying not to cry. He wasn't even worth crying over. He was never worth crying over.

There was a knock on her door, and she looked to see him there. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you." He walked inside and kissed her. A perfect, romantic kiss. She pushed him away. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You! We were just fighting, and now you want me?"

"I was being stupid. I need you Usagi. I love you."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Kimi no motoe, tonde yuku deshou," Usagi heard in her ears. She rubbed her eyes slowly, took off her headphones, and stared at the ceiling. It was a dream, she thought sullenly. **Damn it...**

"Mind if I join you?"

She looked to see him at the door. She shrugged. "If you want."

"Thanks." He came in and sat on the bed next to her. "I've been thinking a lot for the past hour."

"Me too," she said.

He turned to her. "I won't deny that I miss being with you."

"Even with Erika-"

"Erika's gone."

Usagi's heart lifted slightly. "Still, I-"

"I don't want to rush back into this thing we have-had."

"We don't even have to get back into it."

"I know. But the crazy thing is-I want to."

She stayed quiet for a bit. "I think maybe I want to, too."

He nodded, and held out his hand. "Do you want to shake on that?"

She sighed and turned away. "But everyone's getting involved."

"So?"

"So, I'm sick of everyone getting involved in what we had."

"Why does it matter?"

She threw her pillow to the floor. "Suppose your grandfather finds out about us? What about-"

"I don't care about what he thinks anymore, Usagi. I only care about you."

"And you promise that."

"Yes!"

"You promised Ami that I wouldn't get hurt."

"I kept that promise."

"But that's the thing, Mamoru! You didn't! I got hurt." She turned away, feeling like a vulnerable child.

"Because everyone else was coming in."

Usagi sighed. "I don't know what to believe."

"Believe me," he said. "Please, can we start over?"

She looked at his eyes, blue and full of pleading. "Why?"

"Because I'm going crazy without you."

He said it so simply, so straightforward. She didn't want to trust him. She didn't want to say yes.

"I can't," she protested.

"Please." He held her hand softly, as if his touch would make her change her mind.

"I-" He was- Usagi felt a lump in her throat. She needed something in her life now. She remembered the happy times they'd had together, how he'd comforted her, and more. She'd let herself out on a line in the big pond, and he'd helped her out. She couldn't let him out of her life, no matter how hard she tried. She'd heard of the legend of lovers tied together by a red string, or whatever it was. Was this it?

"Please, Usagi," he said, holding his other hand out in a handshake.

She stared at his hand, and began to laugh. "Sure, whatever," she said.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear your laugh again."

She let go of her hands, and looked down at the ground. "How slowly will this go now that we've agreed?"

"Well, if you'd rather we seal the deal with having sex on your bed, then we can do

that," he joked lightly.

She shook her head. "I don't know. This seems so..."

"Simple?"

"Stupid." She giggled. "I'm sorry. I just mean, we break it off, and we bring it back with a handshake?"

"Yeah." He sighed and leaned back. "It's like business."

"A lot like business."

"Like it was before."

"Yeah."

He looked at her seriously. "How do you feel about Makoto?"

She hung her head slightly. "I thought that since she was back, you wouldn't need me anymore."

"Well, she was dead and cremated."

Usagi blinked. "Come again?"

"She needed to get away from me, so she pretended she was dead and cremated."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Do you really want to do this?" she asked.

"You know I can't say-"

"Do you..." She had interrupted him, but she had no clue what she was going to say. "Are you going to be there for me?"

"If you want me there."

She nodded. "Yeah, I do."

She was completely smitten. He hurt her once, but it was always a girl's mistake to go back to the guy they love. Stupid, yes, but a girl's instinct. She couldn't help it. She had his attention. She had him. Was she being too hasty, letting him back in her life? "Um...do you promise?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I promise."

They smiled at each other, in silence.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Usagi?" Rei called out, looking for her friend. She opened the door to Usagi's room, hoping that she was here. She looked at her friend's bed, finding Usagi curled up, in her pajamas, holding her stuffed cat tightly. "Mmru..." she mumbled.

Rei sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Jeez, Usagi," she sighed, and shook her head. "Hope your dreamland is better than here."

Yuichiro put a hand on her shoulder. "You find her?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rei said. "Asleep."

"One of the things she does best," Yuichiro said. "Come on, let's go. She'll be fine."

Rei nodded, and followed her boyfriend for some time alone.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Good morning Makoto!" Usagi said happily, running into the office.

Makoto looked up, surprised. "You seem cheerful."

"I had a good evening."

"So I see." Makoto looked down at her paperwork. "Did you and Mamoru have a round of make-up sex"

Usagi blushed. "Uh, no. We're taking it slow. How did you know we got back together?"

"I can tell," Makoto said, smiling. "Oh, come on Usagi. You're happy for the first time in weeks, it was bound to happen. He's crazy about you. More than fucking you, that is."

"Makoto," Usagi said slowly. "Are you okay with this? I mean, really okay?"

"I'm only going to be okay when he finally finds someone to be with. And that has to be you."

Usagi studied her friend's face. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Makoto said. She pulled her wallet out of her purse, and took out a picture. "This is the man I'm going to be with."

"Oh, wow, he's so gorgeous!" Usagi exclaimed. "Not as handsome as Mamoru," she teased.

"Hey, he's better," Makoto said. "I miss Shinozaki."

Usagi couldn't help but stare at her pining friend. "So, does he love you back?"

"In more ways than one," Makoto replied.

**Would Mamoru love me like that?** she wondered. She pulled some files from a corner of her desk, and started organizing. **Maybe he never will.**

"Good morning, Miss Kino."

"Good morning, Mr. Chiba."

Usagi's senses perked up at the moment she heard his voice. **He's here**, she thought. He turned to her, and smiled. "Good morning, Miss Tsukino."

"Good morning," she said, a little bit of girlish-nervousness floating in her stomach.

"May I see you in my office please?"

She nodded. **Why am I blushing?** she thought angrily.

"Great. See you in there." He walked away from the desk, went into his office, and closed the door behind him.

Makoto turned to Usagi. "Ah, so you're really back together. Make-up sex in his office."

"No!" Usagi said, blushing. "He probably wants to talk about papers and letters, and-"

"The lovely underwear you're wearing," Makoto finished.

Usagi shook her head. "You're so insistent."

"For your own good. Get in there and have the best damn sex of your life!" Makoto hissed, pushing Usagi towards the door.

"Makoto!" Usagi whined, staring back at her desk. With a wave of her hand, Makoto pushed Usagi forward. Grudgingly and nervously, Usagi opened the door. "Mr. Chiba?"

"Miss Tsukino, come in." He put down his files and walked to the front of his desk. "Miss Tsukino, I have a huge job for you."

"Well, I'm hoping you're prepared," Usagi said carefully.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Clearly, you're thinking of different things."

"Well, what is it?"

His eyes sparkled as if he wanted to laugh, but he kept his straight face. "Miss Tsukino, I need you to make all the preparations. These clients we're going to have are the toughest we'll ever meet."

"Who? Sadako Industries? Waternoose Inc.? Microsoft?"

He smiled. "Miss Sakurada's third grade class."

Usagi looked at him, completely puzzled. "Why are we entertaining third graders, Mr. Chiba?"

He shrugged. "One of those damn career week things. Kids want to be architects."

Usagi shuddered. "I'd never want to be an architect. Too much math."

"Well, I helped you in anatomy, I can help you in math," he whispered.

She laughed. "No thanks."

He gave her an odd look. "Why are you an intern at an architectural company if you can't stand math?"

"Because I needed the money," she said simply. "You hired me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." He sat back down in his leather chair. "They're coming Friday."

Usagi nodded. "I'll get to work on that, Mr. Chiba."

She reached for the door, when he came up swiftly behind her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her hand away from the doorknob. "Stay," he said, almost begging.

"I have to work," she whispered.

"The boss won't mind," he said softly. "I know him personally."

"B-but I-"

"Stay, Usagi," he said, and he bent down to kiss her. She turned her head away.

"I can't."

He looked up, surprised. "You can't?"

"Not yet." She opened the door. "I hope you don't mind, but after work on Friday I'm leaving for three weeks to go home for break. I have to..." she trailed off uncomfortably.

"Visit Minako?"

She nodded, then turned to the door. "I hope you understand-"

"Of course I do," he said. "Hope it will be okay."

"Yeah. Thanks." She opened the door and escaped out of the stifling, uncomfortable atmosphere of his office. She slipped back into her chair and sighed.

"A sigh of contentment, right?" Makoto asked. "You two had a good time?"

Usagi buried her head in her hands. "I-I-" she stuttered.

"What?"

"I couldn't kiss him," Usagi admitted.

"What?" Makoto cried, not believing what she had just heard.

"I couldn't even kiss him, Makoto! I mean, what does that mean when I can't even fucking kiss the man I think I love?!" Usagi cried, becoming hysterical.

"Calm down, Usagi," Makoto said, holding up her hands defensively. "Maybe it's not you. Are you low on libido or something?"

"Makoto!"

"Right, right, sorry." She turned to her. "What do you mean you couldn't kiss him?"

"I mean he bent down to kiss me, and I just couldn't do it." She flopped her upper body down on the desk. "I mean, I want to. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I'm almost positive!"

"Almost positive."

"I'm not sure."

Makoto sighed. "You've got to make up your mind, Usagi."

"I know!" Usagi nearly screamed. "But I don't know how!"

"Well, do what I always do."

"And what is that?"

"Go see a psychic."

Usagi laughed. "Like I'll go see a psychic. No thanks, Makoto."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

This has to be the longest chapter I ever wrote...thank you tonsillitis! I'm sitting in bed, sick. I didn't even get to finish my Japanese homework. Ah...

Anyway...like it? Love it? Hate it? Stop it? (the story, not me.) Let me know, and then I'll try to get a chapter up ASAP.

Love to all, EternalSenshi.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Seventeen. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R.

The time Mamoru said 'I love you' to Usagi was a dream. Their conversation afterward wasn't.

"Makoto!" Usagi whined. "It's lunch break! I'm hungry!"

Makoto tightened her hold on Usagi's arm and pulled her along the sidewalk, dodging people coming the other direction. "We're almost there, Usagi."

"But I don't want to see a psychic!"

"Oh, hush! You'll feel better after we go see her! She's amazing, really," she claimed.

"I really want to go see some lady named Madame Weird?"

"Madame Wyrd, Usagi," Makoto said, rolling her eyes. "Wyrd is Old English for 'fate'."

"It's still weird," Usagi mumbled.

Makoto stopped in front of a building. "Here we are!"

Usagi stared at the building. It had a huge sign that read, "Madame Wyrd - Psychic Reading: Palms, Tarot, Fortunes". She shuddered. "This seems like something you'd only see in Naru's Lifetime movies," she muttered.

"Oh, relax. She was the one that predicted Masao."

"What? A dark stranger will approach you in nine months?"

"No!" Makoto said. "Come on, take this seriously!"

"How can I take this seriously? It's a psychic!"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Makoto pushed her to the door harshly, making Usagi stumble on the front stoop. They opened the door, and carefully walked inside. They looked around at the deep magenta walls, looking for Madame Wyrd. It was dark in the building, sending shivers up Usagi's back.

"Come on, Makoto, let's just go-" Usagi started.

"Do you wish to see me?" a whispery voice interrupted. A small jangle of bracelets followed the mysterious voice.

Usagi grabbed Makoto's arm. "Uh...I say we go, Makoto," she said nervously.

A small woman in a deep purple robe appeared from the back. She looked at Usagi hiding behind Makoto, held up her arm, and curled her finger. "Follow me, young one."

Usagi's eyes widened as she gripped Makoto's arm tightly. "M-Makoto!"

"Usagi, I can't feel my arm," Makoto hissed. She looked at Madame Wyrd, and smiled. "Hold on a second, Madame Wyrd."

"N-no! Makoto! I can't!" Usagi nearly cried.

"Come on, Usagi!" Makoto hissed again. "You don't need to be scared!"

Madame Wyrd stared at Usagi. "You," she said. "You will soon lose the person that means the most to you."

Usagi shivered, then ran out of the psychic building. "Usagi!" Makoto cried. She turned to Madame Wyrd. "I'm so sorry, Madame," she pleaded.

"It's all right, dear," Madame Wyrd reassured her. "I shall see you in the future."

Makoto ran out after Usagi, and found her friend standing on the curb. "What is the matter with you?" Makoto demanded.

"I don't want to hear a fucked up prediction of my life," she growled, her shoulders shaking slightly. "Then I get anxious."

"Why would you get anxious? There's nothing-"

"Because she's right!" Usagi turned, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I have to go see Minako on Friday, and watch her die!" With that, she took off down the sidewalk, running to who knew where.

"Usagi! Usagi!" Makoto cried. She shook her head. "What is wrong with that girl?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru sat at his desk, and closed one of his accounts. Usagi seemed...scared of him. He admitted that maybe he hadn't been the best person in the wold to her, but she didn't need to be scared. **That girl,** he thought suddenly. **How am I ever going to know her personality?**

His door opened, and in walked Makoto, looking worried and confused. "Got a minute?" she asked solemnly.

"Sure," he said, pushing his files away. "What's wrong? Is it Masao?"

"He's colicky, but he's fine." She pulled up a chair and sat down. "I'm worried about Usagi."

"What happened?"

"She's sobbing out there, crying her eyes out about someone named Minako. Do you know anything about it?"

He nodded. "Minako's her best friend. She's dying."

"Cancer?"

"AIDS."

Makoto looked at the floor. "I'm so worried about her. I thought being back with you would make her happy."

"She's probably scared about seeing her friend die. She's leaving Friday to see her."

Makoto nodded. "When I was telling her about Masao, I mentioned how I got sick with morning sickness, and she freaked. She got really pale."

"Maybe we should talk to her," he suggested.

She nodded, stood up, and went to the door. "Where'd she go?"

Mamoru looked out at the office. Her desk was empty, except for a note. Makoto grabbed it and brought it back to him. "I've gone home. Be back on Monday. Usagi," Makoto read. "Poor Usagi."

Mamoru went back to his desk quietly, leaving Makoto alone at the doorframe. She sighed and closed the door, leaving him to indulge in his work.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi clutched her stuffed cat, Luna, tightly and sighed into her pillow. She couldn't face even leaving her room without thinking about how her life was on a one way ticket down. She closed her eyes, feeling moisture in the corner of her eye, but she didn't even want to brush it away. She heard her phone ring, but she didn't know if she wanted to pick it up. Finally, since she couldn't stand the ringing sound a minute longer, she answered. "Hello?"

Silence met her on the other end.

"Hello?" Usagi was beginning to feel annoyed.

"U-Usagi?"

Usagi fell silent.

"A-are you there?"

"Hello, Minako," Usagi said softly.

"Hi!" Minako sounded absolutely exhilarated. "How are you? You're never around in your dorm."

"I've been busy," Usagi said, sniffling.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! Just...just work trouble. That's all."

"Oh. Well, are you coming home?"

Minako sounded hopeful, almost scared that Usagi wasn't going to come. Usagi sighed. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry Minako, I have to go. This is a bad time."

"O-oh. Well, I'll see you when you come. I miss you!"

"Miss you too."

"Love you bye!"

"Love you." Usagi hung up the phone and fell back on her bed, holding Luna tighter than before. "I don't know if I want to see you," she murmured. The phone rang again, and Usagi snatched it up. "I'm really not feeling well!"

"I know. That's why I called you."

Usagi sighed. "I don't know if you're the right person to talk to, Mamoru."

"But you have to talk to someone, right?"

Usagi bowed her head. "I don't know what to do."

"Easy. Get out of your room, catch a cab to my apartment, and -"

"Mamoru, I'm not in the mood for sex right-"

"I wasn't asking you to. I want to know if you'd like to come over and talk."

Usagi paused.

"I'll make dinner."

All of the sudden, she felt extremely hungry. "All right, I'll be there shortly." She hung up the phone and sat on her bed, holding Luna in her lap. She felt vulnerable, and wondered if Mamoru was actually planning to seduce her in this damned state, and have an easy sex partner...she didn't feel like going out anymore. She fell back on her be and closed her eyes, surrendering to the sleep that forced her to forget her thoughts.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru checked the clock for what seemed like the umpteenth time as he read the newspaper. Two hours had gone by since she had hung up. He came to the conclusion that she wasn't coming. He folded his newspaper up and threw it on the floor, angry that he depended so much on her. **And yet,** he thought, changing his perspective, **it isn't entirely her fault. It's less than a week until she has to leave.** He stood up and went to his oven. A perfectly good lasagna, made entirely from scratch, was about to be wasted sitting in his fridge.

**Go visit her,** his heart told him. He pulled out the lasagna and let it sit on the stovetop, and stared at it. It smelled too goo to go rotten among the milk and Chinese takeout. He picked up the phone. "Hayashi? Bring the limo out. Oh, and I have a few things I need help bringing down."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Usagi!" someone called. "Wait for me!"

"Too late, Minako!" Usagi cried. "Not until you tell me!"

"Usagi!" Minako ran as fast as she could to catch up with the giggling Usagi. Finally, Usagi stopped as they reached the swing set.

"Spill, Minako! Who's the boy?" Usagi demanded.

"Why did you go through my cell phone anyway?" Minako grumbled. "Damn, you're faster than anyone on the volleyball team!"

"That'd be a plus if I could actually play, Minako, now SPILL IT!"

Minako laughed and sat down on a swing. "I surrender, I surrender. It's my boyfriend."

"Well, no kidding! And his name would be..." Usagi urged her.

"Higashi." Minako whispered.

Usagi hit Minako on the arm. "Higashi?! No fucking way! How could you be going out with the hottie next to your locker and not tell your best friend? I'm hurt." Usagi turned away, pouting.

"Oh, Usagi, I didn't want to jinx it," Minako said.

"Whatever, I'm not speaking to you ever again," Usagi said, turning away, smiling. She sat on a swing and started moving back and forth.

"Usagi!" Minako whined.

Usagi laughed. "Kidding! I'm happy for you." She slid her feet into the ground for a stop. "But you gotta promise that you'll tell me everything that goes on! Your first slow dance, your first kiss-"

"Um..." Minako blushed slightly.

"You already had your first KISS?!" Usagi squealed. "Oh my GOD!"

"Anyway, I promise I'll tell you everything. You're my best friend, you know?" Minako said.

"Don't forget our promise," Usagi reminded her.

"Right- stay virgins through high school, so as not to shame our parents,"

"Or get us grounded."

"Or get us grounded," Minako agreed, laughing.

"And then in college - all the promiscuity we want!" Usagi cheered.

"Within reason, Usagi," Minako said. "But we'll be there for each other."

"Of course!" Usagi protested. She laughed loudly and began swinging. Everything was perfect. They were seniors, Minako had a boyfriend, and there was a scent of...lasagna? Where did lasagna come from?

A huge growl erupted from her stomach.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Usagi," Mamoru whispered, waving the pan of lasagna in front of her nose. "Come on, wake up."

Usagi's eyes fluttered open and she felt warm moisture of tears on her cheeks. She looked to see a metallic pan in front of her face. The scent of warm tomato sauce and cheese made her sit up automatically, and notice Mamoru sitting on the edge of her bed. "M-Mamoru? W-what...how c-could you-?"

"Relax," he said, pulling the pan away. "I figured after waiting two hours, you weren't going to show. So, I brought you something to eat."

"Mamoru, I don't want to have sex-"

"I know. And it's not about that. We'll have dinner and we'll talk. You can tell me everything about Minako. I swear. I've even set up a little indoor-dorm-picnic."

Usagi looked to see one of Naru's blankets laid out on the floor with a bottle of wine, two plates, and two candles. A bowl of Caesar salad and a lemon pie were set in the center. It took her a few minutes to register that he had set this up for her. He- the man she was falling in love with all over again - had made her dinner only so they could talk.

"Now, I know this isn't going out to any fancy place, but I just want to-" he was cut off by Usagi leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips. As she opened her eyes and turned away, he sat there, holding the tray of lasagna, not sure what to do. Other girls had tried to kiss him like that before, but he never accepted them. That kiss...he actually wanted that kiss. "W-what was that for?" he asked.

She paused. "I'm not sure. I 't kiss you before," she said thoughtfully. "But I now realized I couldn't because I thought it would be as fast paced as it was in the beginning."

He sat down with her on the floor, put the lasagna next to him, and put an arm around her. "I'm not an insensitive sex-fiend. I care for you."

"But you don't love me," she commented.

"Let's take this one step at a time," he said warily. "Anyway, Makoto's worried about you. I'm worried about you. It's Minako, isn't it?"

She nodded timidly. "I don't know how I'm going to face her."

He put two fingers under her chin, and turned her face towards his. "Like this."

She smiled gratefully. "I'm starving," she said.

"I could tell by your stomach," he commented. "Come on, dig in before it gets cold."

"You could just microwave it again," she said, picking up a plate.

He pulled his arm away and put his hand to his heart. "Oh, I'm hurt," he said, feigning injury.

"Oh, shut up," she giggled. She sighed and turned to him. "Thank you," she said happily.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Don't get me started. I'm not sure I even want to go anymore."

"You should," he said, cutting the lasagna.

"Yes Mom," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you think you would feel better if you went?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "And I already told her I was coming."

"All the more reason to go."

"Yeah."

"Plus, it's Christmas, right? That means loved ones time."

"Joy," Usagi said, grimacing. She took the plate from him, and sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to handle it."

"Why are you so afraid?"

"Because they always say in sex-ed and stuff that it's deadly and dangerous and you should avoid people who have it."

"That doesn't mean that you avoid all contact with them - it means sexual contact. Like, if I had AIDS, and had sex with you...let's just say that wouldn't be kosher," Mamoru said. "Didn't you pay attention in class?"

"No, I was actually asleep in a lot of my high school classes," she said.

He laughed. "I can see that. Motoki says your snoring is louder than his lectures."

"Hey!" Usagi cried. She gave him a little pout.

"Look, she's not going to infect you if you talk to her, okay?" he said.

She snuggled next to him. "Okay. What if you get caught here?"

"It's okay. My limo driver has arranged it saying that you're down with the stomach flu. I'll sneak out the window."

She took a bite of the lasagna, famished. Everything seemed fine, for now.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"And we talked for so long. It was so romantic," Usagi gushed.

"I'm happy to hear that," Makoto said, coughing.

"Oh, are you okay?" Usagi asked.

Makoto nodded. "Masao's been colicky, so I've been staying up nights with his crying. I haven't had a whole lot of sleep."

"Is that why you've been out for the past two days?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah." Makoto sighed and dropped her head down on the table. "I'm thoroughly and completely exhausted."

Usagi gave her friend a look of pity. "Why don't I take the files to Mamoru?"

"No, I'll do it," Makoto said, hoisting herself out of her desk. "Keep working on the other papers."

Usagi nodded as she watched Makoto wobble up to Mamoru's office door, and close it behind her. She looked at the papers she had, and began to sort. **Next week, next week, next month, this week, this month, overdue, uh oh,** she thought.

A hand landed on her stack of papers, making her snap into attention. She looked up, and glared. "What the fuck are you doing here, Asanuma?" she hissed.

"I'm here to take what's mine," he said.

Usagi turned away. "Get real. Between you and me," she said, slamming some files down on her desk, "it's over."

"I don't think so," Asanuma said. "You see, the whole time, I thought it was something I'D done. But now that I look at it, I see that it was that bastard's fault."

"I don't know who you're talking about-"

"The asshole who held you close in the boiler room. No one should hold you like that except me."

"I broke up with you!" Usagi nearly screamed. "I think you should get out before I call the police."

"Only someone like me should take care of you, Usagi." He grabbed her wrist roughly, and pulled her towards Mamoru's office door.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Workers were watching worriedly, wondering what was going on. Usagi tried pulling out of his grasp, but he squeezed her wrist so hard she feared her bones would splinter. "Let me go!" she pleaded.

Ignoring her, he burst open the door and pulled her inside, carelessly throwing her to the floor. Makoto and Mamoru looked up, and stepped back slightly as Asanuma pulled out a gun. He slammed the door behind him, and held the muzzle aimed at Mamoru's chest. "Nobody fucking move!" he yelled.

"Asanuma! STOP IT!" Usagi cried.

"What do you want?" Mamoru asked calmly.

"I'm going to kill you!" Asanuma proclaimed. "You stole Usagi away from me!"

"ASANUMA!" Usagi screamed.

"From what I know, I never stole anyone," Mamoru said. "You must be mistaken."

"Damn you, bastard!" Asanuma roared. "You took the best thing out of my life! It's just like you, you fucking rich boy!"

"Asanuma, please, stop!" Usagi cried, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken," Mamoru said firmly. "Put the gun down."

"Shut up!" Asanuma yelled. "You stole her! You stole her!" He took a deep breath. "I'm going to kill you."

Usagi stood up quickly and ran to Asanuma. "Please, Asanuma, don't do anything stupid!" she implored him.

"Get off!" he roared, pushing her roughly to the ground. "I'm doing this for you! I did everything for you! And you didn't do anything for me!"

"Asanuma, don't ruin yourself like this!" Usagi cried.

Asanuma ignored her, and held the gun up, pointing it at Mamoru. "You damn bastard," he muttered, and cocked the barrel.

"Asanuma, please!" Usagi begged.

His finger gripped the trigger, and pulled it back slowly.

Usagi closed her eyes, unable to watch. "Stop!"

BANG!

Usagi heard a body crumple to the floor. "MAMORU!" she screamed.

Asanuma stepped back, and dropped the gun. "Oh...my God..." he murmured. He turned and ran, but someone held him back. Usagi heard a scuffle, and began sobbing.

"You damn bastard!" Asanuma growled. "Let go!"

Usagi looked up to see Mamoru holding Asanuma from the door. "You asshole!" Mamoru roared. "Look what you've done!"

Usagi turned to see Makoto lying on the ground, blood appearing on her side. Usagi gasped. "Makoto!"

"Call an ambulance!" Mamoru called, pinning Asanuma to the floor.

"Makoto!" Usagi said, shaking her friend. "Don't die! Makoto!"

Makoto groaned. "Call...ambulance..." she whispered.

"R-right!" Usagi leapt to the phone, and dialed as fast as she could. "I-I need an ambulance! Hurry!"

"Damn you!" Mamoru yelled, punching Asanuma across the face.

"Chiba Architectural Company...place. Hurry!" Usagi slammed down the phone and ran over to Makoto, who was wincing in pain. "Makoto! Makoto!" Usagi cried.

Mamoru left a knocked out Asanuma on the ground, and ran over to Makoto's side. "Makoto...why?" he asked.

She winced, then smiled. "I couldn't let you get hurt." She took Usagi's hand, and then took Mamoru's hand, and held them together. "That's why." She gasped in pain, and put her hands down. Mamoru and Usagi's hands were still together.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The EMT loaded Makoto's stretcher into the ambulance, letting Usagi stay by her side. "Are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll finally get all my sleep," Makoto said. "Take care of Masao for me. With Mamoru."

Usagi nodded. "Feel better." She carefully stepped put of the vehicle, and walked over to Mamoru and another EMT. "How is she?" Mamoru asked.

"She'll be fine. It's mostly a messy flesh wound, but she'll need to get that bullet out. I estimate about a week or two," the EMT said. "She's not going to die."

"What about the boy?" Mamoru asked.

"He's been treated, and taken into custody," the EMT said. "Look, I know this seems bad, but she'll be fine. I'll need one of you to bring her clothes." The EMT excused herself, and left the two alone.

"You okay?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Fine." Usagi saw the police cars drive by, and trembled as she saw Asanuma's face in a window. "Scared."

"I think he's going to a mental center, from what I heard." Mamoru commented. He looked back at her sad face. "It's not your fault, Usagi."

"Maybe if I'd stayed with him..." she murmured.

"Then you wouldn't have been with me," he said. "Come on, we should probably go."

"We need to take care of Masao," Usagi said.

Mamoru gave her a slightly pained look. "I don't know if I'll have time."

"Well, have you ever taken care of babies before?"

"Yes."

"Good, so have I." Usagi smiled. "He'll need to stay at your place."

"Why not yours?"

"Hello! College student?"

"Right," he sighed. "Do you want to take care of him with me?"

"Yeah," she said giggling. "But on Friday, you're on your own."

"Fine, all right," he agreed. "As long as my grandfather doesn't show up."

"Uh oh. Wouldn't sound good to Granddaddy Chiba if he found you have a baby that looks like you in your possession."

"Not good at all." Mamoru turned to her. "Want a ride in the limo?"

"Sure. Of to Makoto's we go!" she cried, and looked at him. "Do you know where it is?"

"No, you're going to have to show me," Mamoru said.

Usagi laughed, and felt herself being pulled backwards. "Aaugh!" she cried.

Mamoru turned around worriedly, ready to punch any friend of Asanuma's, waiting to avenge him. He dropped his fists, surprised. "Motoki?"

He cleared his throat and released Usagi. "We need to talk," he said firmly.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I'm sorry to leave it there, but I have so much to do, and I really wanted to get this out. I've been writing about two sentences a day because I have so much to do. Don't worry Makoto fans, she isn't going to die. BTW, the scene when Usagi and Minako are talking about Minako's boyfriend? Dream.

Anyway, hope you like. Like, love, hate, tell me.

Always, EternalSenshi.

P.S. I have all episodes of the live action now! YAY!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Eighteen. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. "My shiny teeth that twinkle, just like the stars in space..." Sorry. Too much "Fairly Oddparents." I love Chip Skylark! Okay, it's verified - I'm nuts.

Mamoru, Usagi, and Motoki climbed into the limo. "Where to?" the driver asked.

"68 Juuban Heights," Usagi said. "Thanks."

Mamoru turned to Motoki. "What is it you want?" he asked.

Motoki sighed. "First, you two break up, then I hear you brushed her off at the dance, then I heard you were in her room a couple of nights ago, and now there are gunshots at the office - Mamoru, what the fuck is going on?"

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other. "Nothing," they said.

"You two are back together, and don't even bother to tell Ami?" he asked.

Usagi looked at the ground. "I think it would be better if she didn't know right now," she murmured. "It's best if we are broken up to her."

"She's worried sick over you, and you won't even let her know?" Motoki asked angrily.

"I'll tell her I'm fully recovered, and I don't wish to talk about him anymore." She turned to Mamoru. "Not that that's true."

Mamoru cocked his eyebrow and smirked. "Don't you think that's a little mean?"

"I can't let her know now!" Usagi protested. "We're seeing Minako on Friday, I'll just tell her when we get back."

"Motoki, you couldn't have just come to tell us how your lover was faring. What is it?" Mamoru asked, crossing his arms.

Motoki sighed, and stared straight at Usagi. "Your grandfather is suspicious of you two, ever since Erika left. He found out about Makoto getting shot, and I'm pretty sure he knows about that relationship, too."

"He knows about Masao?" Usagi gasped out.

Motoki furrowed his brow, confused. "Who's Masao?"

Usagi blushed bright red, and clapped her hands over her mouth. Mamoru groaned, his cheeks having a slight pink tinge to them. Neither said anything.

"Who's Masao?" Motoki demanded. "A nickname for Makoto?"

"Not exactly..." Usagi muttered lightly. Mamoru nudged her to be quiet, and turned towards the window.

"Mamoru, who is Masao?" Motoki pressed.

Mamoru sighed. "You can't say a word about this to anyone, all right?"

"Fine," Motoki agreed. "Who is Masao?"

"He's...my son," Mamoru said softly.

Motoki blinked a couple of times. "Yo-your what?"

"My son, God damn it, my illegitimate child!" Mamoru cried.

Motoki looked at Usagi. "You haven't even known him for three months!"

"Not hers, Motoki! It was Makoto's!" Mamoru roared.

Motoki fell silent, unable to even think. Usagi stared at the floor, and Mamoru stared out the window, fixated. They were all silent until Usagi squeaked, "He knows?"

"Pretty much. You better make sure he doesn't find out about this," Motoki said.

Mamoru wouldn't turn towards them. Usagi put her hand on his shoulder lightly, and he flinched. "Mamoru?" she asked.

"He'll never approve," he said softly. "He never approved of my father, he'll never approve of me."

Motoki looked at Mamoru. "What do you mean 'he never approved of my father?'"

"I mean that my grandfather never wanted my father to marry my mother," he said. "He's really old-fashioned when it comes to things like this. He believes we're 'old money' and should only marry those that will help to keep the money in the family."

"That assho-" Usagi started, and cut herself off.

Mamoru chuckled softly. "It's all right," he said. "My father disagreed with him. He- he fell in love with my mother. She was a teacher, and from a middle-class family."

"Not what your grandfather wanted, right?" Motoki asked.

"Far from it," Mamoru said. "From what I remember, my mother was a wonderful woman. You couldn't help but like her the moment you met her. My father loved her, causing my grandfather to disown him."

"That's pretty harsh," Usagi said.

"Yeah, well, you've met him," Mamoru said simply.

The limo stopped, and Usagi looked out the window. "We're here," she said.

Motoki looked at the two. "Where?"

"Makoto's," Mamoru said. He stepped out of the limo, and slammed the door behind him.

Motoki looked at Usagi, giving her a cold glare. "I began to trust you because Ami insisted. Now, I'm pretty sure my first idea of you was correct."

"Motoki, I-"

"Go," he barked. "Be with your 'Prince Charming.' You know there's no way he's ever going to love you back. If that's what you're looking for, that is."

Usagi's eyes widened, then squinted defensively. "I don't want to concern Ami," she said.

"This has nothing to do with her. You're too damn naïve and blind to see that he's got Erika. He's going to marry her. There's nothing you can do about it."

She turned away from him and quickly got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. She at Mamoru as the limo drove away, watching him look up at the tall building. His jaw was set in a grim line, as if he were looking death straight in the eye. She sighed and walked up the front stoop's steps. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

He nodded, and shoved his hands in his pockets, following her silently. She climbed stair after stair until she recognized Makoto's door number. "This is it," she said. She knocked, and waited for Emi to answer. Emi opened the door and smiled as she recognized Usagi. "Hi," Usagi said, waving slightly.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Kino isn't here right now," Emi said apologetically.

"We know," Mamoru said.

"She asked me - uh, us - to take care of Masao while she's in the hospital," Usagi explained.

Emi looked alarmed. "Hospital?"

"She's fine," Usagi reassured her quickly. "Where's Masao?"

"I-in the back," she said, looking terrified. "What happened?"

"Some nut with a gun," Mamoru said, walking inside. "Do you have the key?"

Emi looked at Usagi. Usagi nodded. "He's with me, don't worry."

Emi looked back at Mamoru, and handed him the key. "Will she come back?"

"Yeah, in a week or two," Usagi said, walking to Masao's room. She quietly opened the door, peeking in on the sleeping baby. He was tucked into his crib, his arms flailed and his eyes shut tightly. She squealed inwardly, noticing how small and angelic he looked.

"Good, no diaper changing," Mamoru whispered in her ear. She turned and nudged him lightly, and sighed.

"Makes you wish you had one of your own," she said.

He cocked an eyebrow, and gently pulled her out of the room, closing the door. "What did you say?" he asked as he pulled her along the hallway, looking in different rooms.

"That seeing Masao, makes you want to have a child of your own," she said with a smile.

He opened a door, and pulled her inside. "Is that a request?"

Something about his spontaneous nature at that moment excited her. "I'm not sure," she said.

The both fell on the bed, Mamoru on top of her. He dug his hands into her long blonde hair, massaging her scalp as his tongue searched her mouth like an explorer. She brought her arms slowly around his neck, her fingers rubbing sensuously up and down his neck. Suddenly, she stopped and pulled her mouth away. "We can't," she said.

Groaning, he rolled off of her and sighed. "Damn," he swore lightly. "No one's made me as sexually frustrated as you."

She sighed. "It's not that I don't want it. But you promised me we'd take it slow!"

"Right, right," he said, sitting up.

"Erika was always willing, wasn't she?" Usagi asked softly.

He looked down at her. "What?"

"She never sexually frustrated you, did she? Is that why you asked her to marry you?"

"Fuck it, Usagi," he said, standing up.

"Hey, all I want is an answer," she said. "Am I just one fling before you get married?"

"Who told you a piece of crap like that?" he said, getting defensive.

"No one," she admitted. "Then why do you need to marry her?"

"It's more a question of having to than needing to."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not really." He sighed. "I told you my parents died, right?"

She nodded. "You were sent to boarding school," she said.

"I have a feeling that their deaths weren't an accident," he said.

Usagi slowly let this information sink in, then looked up at him. "You believed that they were murdered? By your grandfather?"

He shook his head. "It sounds stupid, I know."

"He hated your father and mother that much?"

"He wouldn't stop hating my mother, all because of her damn status." He turned to her. "If I don't marry Erika, it could be the same thing."

She turned her head away. "I think you're overreacting."

"I could be, but he's a powerful man."

She gave him a skeptical look. "So, he's like the 'Godfather' of the architectural world."

We waved his hand. "You don't believe me. Fine."

Usagi and Mamoru looked up to hear Masao bawling hysterically from his crib. They looked at each other and sighed. "Colicky," they said together, then Usagi stood up to leave the room.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So, see you tomorrow?" Mamoru said.

"Yeah," Usagi said. "Thanks for the ride, Mamoru."

"No problem." He started closing the door, then opened it again quickly. "Usagi, I-"

"I don't know if your grandfather did what you think he did," she said, turning around. At the sight of her, Mamoru wanted to laugh. She had a suitcase in one hand, a huge baby bag on her shoulder, and Masao in his carrier in her other hand. **She looks like a tired single mother,** he thought, amused.

"Mamoru? Mamoru?" she said, staring at him. "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Yeah," he said.

She shook her head. "Anyway, I just want to let you know I'll be by your side."

"Are you sure you want to take the baby to Makoto? She's probably unable to take care of a baby at the moment."

"But she'd want to keep him close, wouldn't she?"

"I'll take care of him," he offered. "I'm his father."

Usagi hesitated. "I don't know..."

"Hand over the baby," he said, smiling.

She gave him the carrier, then pulled the baby bag off of her shoulder. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Not all my secretaries were single, unmarried women. A couple had babies they asked me to take care of."

"Yeah, but did you do a good job?" she asked, giving him a look.

"Actually, I did...okay," he said, faltering slightly.

She laughed. "I'm sure Makoto would be thrilled." She lifted the suitcase with both hands, and turned to the hospital. "You sure you'll be okay?" she asked him again.

"Yes!" he said. "Go give Makoto her clothes!"

"All right. See you later!" she said, waving. She walked inside the sliding doors and turned to see the limo drive away. **We're together, but we're still apart,** she thought. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, then walked to the front desk. "I'm looking for Makoto Kino - she had a gunshot wound," she added.

"Hold a sec," the receptionist said, sifting through some papers. "Room 317."

"Thank you," Usagi said, and walked to the elevator. **I wonder if Mamoru can handle it,** she thought.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Taking care of a baby won't be so hard," Mamoru told himself. "I can handle it."

Masao opened his eyes and stared at Mamoru, looking drowsy and dazed.

"Hey there," Mamoru cooed. "How are you?"

With that, the baby opened his mouth and let out an ear-piercing shriek that seemed to be unending. Mamoru shoved his fingers in his ears, praying the windows wouldn't break. He sighed. "I bet Usagi's having a better time than I am," he murmured.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi stepped out onto the floor and looked around. When she neared room 317, she noticed a man standing outside the room. His brown hair was scruffy, due to his nervous habit of running his hand through it, and due to his hairstyle. He was staring at the floor, waiting outside the room. "H-hello?" Usagi asked timidly.

He looked up, his green eyes clouded in worry. He smiled slightly. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Usagi replied. "Is this Makoto Kino's room?"

"Yes," he said, standing up straight. "Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yeah." She held up the suitcase. "I'm the bringer of clothes and toiletries."

"Hope you brought food," he joked. "The hospital food is horrible."

She smiled. "I'm Usagi Tsukino," she said.

"Shinozaki Keijura," he said, extending his hand, which she shook.

"Oh, you're the Shinozaki she goes all mushy for," she said.

He blushed slightly. "She does?"

Usagi nodded, smiling. "So, is it okay if I go in?"

"Yeah, she's awake," he said. He opened the door, letting her inside.

"Thanks." Usagi looked inside to see Makoto changing channels with the remote. "Oh, come on, I don't wanna watch Fujisanka News!" she complained loudly.

"I think Magic Knight Rayearth is on Channel 5 right now," Usagi commented. "Hey Makoto."

"Usagi!" Makoto said happily. "About time! I'm sick of wearing this stupid robe."

"The doctor said you'd be wearing it for a couple of days," Shinozaki said, closing the door behind himself.

Makoto groaned, then looked at Usagi. "Where's Masao?"

"Uh, Mamoru took him. He's going to take care of him," Usagi said uncomfortably.

Makoto gave her a skeptical look. "Do you really think he can handle a baby?"

"Mamoru claims he can," Usagi replied. "I would have taken Masao with me, but I'm leaving Friday, and I couldn't take him to class."

"Right," Makoto said, nodding. "Well, thanks for bringing my things, Usagi."

"No problem. Feel better, okay?" She stood up and waved. "Nice meeting you, Shinozaki."

"You too, Usagi," he said.

Usagi stepped out of the room and - **Makoto's going to kill me for this,** she thought good-naturedly - began to eavesdrop on the two.,

"You sure Masao's going to be okay?"

"I guess he can be with his father, for now."

Shinozaki sighed. "You know, I'd be willing to take care of him."

"I know."

"I'd be willing to adopt him, too."

"Adopt him?" Makoto sounded confused.

He exhaled deeply. "Never mind."

Makoto laughed. "I already accepted your proposal, Shinozaki. You really want to adopt him?"

"He's already part of our lives, and he needs a family, right? I'll be there for him. I love him, and I love you."

Usagi sighed. **HE can say 'I love you.' Am I asking too much of Mamoru?** she frowned slightly. "Wait a sec, he PROPOSED to you? WHEN? And why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded in the doorframe.

Makoto and Shinozaki looked up, alarmed. "Y-you were listening?" Makoto asked softly.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru grabbed his keys, relieved that Masao had finally calmed down back to sleep. **Now if he can change his own diapers, then we've got something,** he thought, opening his door. He placed his keys on the table, and closed the door behind him. "Okay, Masao, this is your home for the next two weeks," he said, flipping on the light. He looked up, his eyes widening. "E-Erika?"

She took a long drag from her cigarette and put it out in an ashtray. "I'm back," she said. "Don't tell me one of your whores gave birth." She stared at the carrier in his hand, and smirked.

"It's a worker's baby," he said, brushing past her.

"Because that worker got shot, right?" she said.

He turned. "Get out, Erika."

"It's Makoto's baby, isn't it?" A grin played across her face, making her look like the Cheshire Cat.

He gripped the carrier tightly. "What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want," she said. "And when I get it, then I won't tell your dear, dear grandfather about...anything." She turned away and grabbed the doorknob. "By the way, I'll be moving back in on Saturday."

She smirked as she opened the door, but stopped when Mamoru said, "No, you won't."

She turned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Mamoru said. "I don't care if you tell my grandfather! Hell, I don't even care if you're screwing him to get into his good graces! Get out of my apartment!"

"You surely don't mean that-" she started.

"Get the fuck out!" Mamoru yelled, unable to stop. "You're nothing to me! Nothing! Now, get out of my apartment, and I never want to see you again!"

She glared at him. "Fine. You'll be sorry, you damn bastard." She slammed the door behind her, leaving him alone.

He'd pissed her off, all right. He'd said the words he'd been waiting to say since he could remember, and he knew he'd have to pay for it. But for now, he had two other people on his mind. One was screaming because he needed a diaper change, and the other left him on Friday.

But first, to handle the diaper.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Friday came, and found Usagi bringing her suitcase to work. **I don't want to go, I don't want to go, I don't want to go-**

"Hey! Secretary!" someone said. "You have work to do!"

Usagi looked up, and it finally hit her - the third graders! They were there - today! She looked around the sea of small children at her feet. "Uh, now, which one's the teacher?"

"I am," a tall lady said, stepping past her class. "Are you Mr. Chiba's secretary?"

"Uh, yes. Well, I um-" Usagi started.

"Oh good, Miss Tsukino, you're here. Miss Ibata, could you take Miss Sakurada's class around please? Miss Tsukino, I need to see you in my office."

Miss Ibata sighed dramatically. "Come with me," she said, walking off. Usagi looked at Mamoru, shrugged, and followed him.

Mamoru held the door open for her, and placed his files on his desk. "Today's the day, huh?"

"Yeah," she said uncomfortably. "Where's Masao?"

"Company daycare."

"I didn't know there was one."

"Funny, I never knew either."

They smiled at each other silently, not knowing what to do.

"Listen, Mamoru, I-"

"Erika came back last night-"

"I don't know why we can't-"

"I told her to fuck off, but-"

"I mean, I'd like us to go steady, but-"

"My grandfather probably knows by now, and -"

They both paused, knowing nothing was getting done if they were speaking at the same time. Mamoru took off his glasses, throwing them carelessly on the floor. "Hell, you know as well as I that we want to pick up where we stopped on Wednesday. And look," he said, pulling a condom out of his pocket.

She gave him a sly look. "Are you sure?"

"On my desk."

"You got it."

He took his computer off, set it under his desk carefully, and then turned to her. "Secretary, carefully take off all my papers."

With that, she pushed everything to the floor, so that it was now scattered with accounts and files. He picked her up and placed her on the desk, then descended upon her. With a giggle, she let his tongue enter her mouth.

"What's so funny?" he asked, leaving her mouth and moving down her neck.

"Oh, nothing," she gasped as he brought his hands down her body. "This is the second time we've tried to have sex on your desk."

"Then we're continuing that, aren't we?"

Usagi felt a mix of emotions - she wanted this, because she wanted to get back into their past relationship, but getting back into their relationship was what frightened her the most. "Mamoru," she whispered. "Mamoru!" she said a little more urgently.

He looked up, ending his peppering of kisses. "What?"

"I-I don't know about this."

He sighed. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe that I'll get hurt again."

"Usagi," he said, lifting her hand to his lips, "if you deny the parts of a relationship, then there is no relationship."

She stared at him. "So, this isn't going to be 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am,' right?"

"Of course not," he said. "It never was." He kissed her fingers lightly, giving her this look, as if he could see right through her. By being too protective, she was missing out on him.

"You still want to do this on your desk?"

He smiled, and ran a hand though her hair. "Absolutely." He unbuttoned her blouse and ran a hand down her chest, making her moan in need. She'd kept herself closed up for too long, and this is exactly what she needed. "Mmm, black lace," he growled, his voice low. "Although I did prefer the lime green."

"Then I'll be sure to wear it next time," she purred. She gasped as his hand snaked up her skirt and brushed against her wet panties.

"Oh...my God..."

Both looked up to see that they were so caught up in catching up sexually, that they hadn't heard the door open. Miss Ibata, Miss Sakurada, and twenty or so third graders were staring at their foreplay. Mamoru quickly withdrew his hand and adjusted his tie, while Usagi whirled away from the crowd so she could button up her shirt. "Um, hello!" Mamoru said with feigned cheerfulness. "So, you may be the future architects of the world!"

"Why was your hand up her skirt?" a little girl asked.

"Because her pantyhose was run down and she asked me to fix it," Mamoru said automatically.

Usagi grimaced. **No experience with telling lies to children,** she thought. She buttoned her last button and turned back, a huge smile on her face. "Okay kids, milk and cookies time!"

They cheered, and, satisfied, Usagi turned to Mamoru. "We'll finish this later," she whispered, then followed the children out of the room. She smiled to herself, thinking how wonderful sex with Mamoru was.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru and Usagi waited at the bus station, recalling their moments together in the office after the children left. They'd finished the deed and done it about three times on his desk, and they'd hurried down to the station so he could see her off on her bus to her hometown.

"I don't want to go," she pouted again.

"Hey, you've got to go. You never know - you may never see her again."

"I'm scared."

"You've got nothing to be afraid of. Just talk to her - get it off your chest. I'm telling you, you'll regret it if you don't go."

She sighed. "I'll miss you."

"Call me when you can, okay?" He gave her a hug and a sweet, slow kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled away as he saw the bus approaching. "Have a good time," he whispered.

She stepped slowly away from him, and climbed the bus stairs. She turned around to see him standing there, watching, waiting. She wanted to stay with him; she wanted to go to his apartment for a late night rendezvous; she wanted to spend time with him-

She sat down and stared out the window. He waved as she held her hand against the cold glass. The doors to the bus closed, and the wheels sprang into action, tearing her away from him. She continued watching him until they'd turned a corner, and then he was gone.

A lady turned to Usagi, smiling. "Was that your sweetheart?" she asked.

Usagi nodded slightly. "Something like that."

Her eyes filled with tears of fear, uncertainty, and longing**. It's only two weeks,** she thought**. I'll be back with him before I know it.** She closed her eyes, feeling the built up moisture spill over down her cheeks.

It was only two weeks; it was an unbearable two weeks away from Mamoru.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sorry this is long-awaited. I've been so busy. If anyone reads this, please leave me a review so I know people are reading. It just seems lately that no one reads fanfics anymore. Hmmm...I wonder why. Anyway, if there's enough demand, there will be another chapter. Fanfiction is not on the top of my priorities since I have college applications due. So, if you read, please leave me a note saying you read it. If there is no demand because people don't seem to be reading fanfics anymore, I may have a "send-your-e-mail-and-I-will-send-it-to-you" thing.

Also, my friend Alyssa left a story on my Yahoo account called "To Catch A Sparrow." It's about Pirates of the Caribbean (apparently it's called a 'Sparington'), so if you like PotC, please read it. The account is on my profile, so check it out.

Till sometime,

EternalSenshi.

P.S. I am writing a sequel to 'Till Someone Comes Along'. If anyone would like to read, let me know.

P.P.S. If you want the episodes to the live action PGSM, check eBay. That's how I got 'em.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Nineteen. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. Ewan McGregor is playing Sky Masterson in the London revival of Guys and Dolls! YAY! Okay, I'll shut up now.

The bus pulled into the station of Usagi's hometown of Kamakura, and her heart began to palpitate. **I'm closer to seeing her**, she thought, frightened. She grabbed her suitcase an almost sprinted off of the bus, as if she were suffering from heavy claustrophobia. As soon as her feet touched solid ground, she looked around, unsure of where to go. It had been a long time since she'd even seen home, and she was already lost. "Now to find something familiar," she murmured.

"You lost, little girl?"

Usagi turned, afraid. Her fear melted away when as she saw who it was, and smiled as wide of a smile she could. "TAIKI!!" she cried.

"Hey, Usa," the tall brunette Taiki Kou said, one hand in her black peacoat.

Usagi leapt into Taiki's arms, hugging her cousin tightly. "I missed you!"

"Didn't sound like it. You never called," Taiki said, smirking.

"I thought you'd be busy..." Usagi mumbled.

"With what? School? Don't think so babe." She smiled and embraced her blonde cousin. "Come on, I'll drive you back to Aunt Ikuko's."

"Do we have to go back to Mama's so soon?" Usagi pouted. "I'd rather go back to Juuban."

"Face it, you're here now. Come on, you're three hours late. Ami's already been here for two hours, and she was worried you wouldn't come."

"I'm here, like you said. Please, can't we procrastinate?"

Taiki sighed. "Usa-"

"Please? You don't have to play Miss Responsibility now."

Taiki laughed. "All right, where do you want to go?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Oh boy," Mamoru said, lifting up Masao. "I need help." He looked to his phone, and turned back to his son. "I probably should call someone."

Masao let out multiple spit bubbles as his reply.

"You know, I do have a cousin on my mother's side who could help," he said slowly. "I'm sure she'd be happy to."

Masao let out a happy shriek, and Mamoru picked up the phone. "She was very good at babysitting if I remember." He began to call his cousin, and his thoughts drifted to Usagi. **Damn, I hope she's okay,** he thought as he listened to the dial tone.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi sat on the swing, looking at her feet. The sun was setting behind the hill of the old playground, and Taiki stared at her watch.

"Well, we've been here for over ten minutes, and you haven't said a thing," she said. "Come on, I've know you your whole life, and you're never this quiet."

"I didn't-" Usagi paused, and sighed. "When you were in London, and you found out that Aunt Kakyuu had been seriously injured in that car accident, with a serious chance of dying, did you-"

"Did I want to come home?" Taiki asked. She shook her head. "No."

Usagi sighed and put her head in her hands.

Taiki gave Usagi a sympathetic look. "You didn't want to come back because of Minako, right?"

"I'd rather not be here if she's just going to die on me."

"Well, that's a pretty lame attitude to have, Usa," Taiki said. "There should have been another reason to come home."

"Because Mama told me to."

"I think you mean, 'because I love my family and friends and my dear, dear cousin Taiki, and I want to spend Christmas with the people I care about,' right?"

Usagi looked at Taiki. "To tell the truth, Taiki-"

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, Seiya's coming home to visit for Christmas," she said.

"Seiya?"

"Yeah. He's wanted to see you for a while."

Usagi nodded slightly. "I kind of have other things," she murmured.

"Like a boyfriend?" Taiki asked.

Usagi paused, then shook her head. "He's not a boyfriend."

Taiki shrugged. "Well, you act as if you've left someone you love dearly behind. You're all heartbroken."

"I am not heartbroken!" Usagi protested. **I just miss him.**

Taiki smirked. "Sure, Usa, whatever you say."

Usagi glared at her cousin. "I'd know if I was heartbroken, and I'm not."

"Then meet Seiya when he comes on Sunday," Taiki said.

"What, like a date?" Usagi asked skeptically.

"No. You two dated long ago, but you're friends now. Make it a friendly thing."

Usagi shrugged. "Maybe."

Taiki looked at her watch. "We've been here for half an hour. It's time to get you home, okay?"

"Oh, no Taiki!" Usagi cried out. "Please, can't we just stay?"

"In this cold weather? On metal playground equipment?"

Usagi nodded. "Please?" she begged.

Taiki shook her head. "You've got to get home sometime. You can't just avoid going home."

Usagi nodded. "Let's go," she said sadly.

Taiki gave her cousin a quick hug. "Come on, it won't be that bad."

**I hope not,** Usagi thought.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A knock sounded on Mamoru's door. He looked at Masao, and sighed. "And let's hope that's her," he said, carrying the boy in his arms. He opened the door slightly. "Michiru?"

"Mamoru!" A smiling woman with teal hair cried out happily. "God, it's been forever! I was really surprised when you called. How are you?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Not bad."

"Listen, thanks for coming on short notice," he apologized, opening the door for her.

"I'm here to help in any way. So, you still aren't settled with a wife?" she asked, eyeing his bachelor pad.

"Uh, no," he said, clearing his throat. "So, here's Masao."

"Oh, he's adorable," Michiru cooed, picking the baby up in her arms. She turned to Mamoru. "So, who's baby is this again?"

"A co-worker's," Mamoru said. "She's, uh, visiting relatives and couldn't take him with her, so, being the generous boss that I am, I offered to take care of him. Why?"

She smiled as she gently rubbed the baby's back. "Oh, nothing."

Mamoru sighed with relief. As much as he hated lying to his cousin, he felt as if he needed to.

"He just looks amazingly like you."

"What?" Mamoru asked. **Damn!**

"Well, he has your black hair, your cute cherub look, and, unfortunately, your nose."

"What's so unfortunate about my nose?" Mamoru asked.

She laughed. "It's a dead giveaway that he's yours."

He sighed again. "I was stupid to try and hide anything from you. You could tell anything about anyone."

"Serves me well when I try to sell my paintings. So, you're turning into a perfect clone of your grandfather."

"Of course not!" he cried. He gave her a skeptical look. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

She sighed. "I don't know, Mamoru. Your dad's side always hated us. If I tell you, then he may take us all out."

"I'm pretty sure that he doesn't keep hidden microphones all over my house." Mamoru pulled out a chair and sat down. "What is it?"

"Mamoru, I- no," she said, turning towards the living room. "It wouldn't be fair."

"My grandfather is a lot of things that I'm sure I don't know, and I'm not particularly fond of him. Just let me know, Michiru."

"Fine," she said, giving in. "You have aunts and uncles."

Mamoru looked confused. "No, he only had one child. My father."

"One legitimate child."

"How do you know this?"

"Your father told your mother, her sister, who is my mother, and my grandmother. There are about fifteen illegitimate children."

"How do I not know about this?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh, like your grandfather will just waltz in her and admit something so disastrous to his career. Yes, he'll really do that."

Mamoru thought for a bit. "Why couldn't he- could he- what happened to the children."

"Hey, whatever was disastrous to his career had to go - just like your mother and father."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "He killed them?"

"Not the children - the women that bore them. He shoved the children in second-rate orphanages." Michiru held the baby closer to her.

Mamoru stood up angrily. "I'm not like him! Masao's mother is still alive!"

"Then why is she in the hospital?" Michiru asked.

"How the hell do you know about- right. You know everything," he said, answering his own question. "It wasn't my fault. My secretary's ex-boyfriend - who is a mental case, mind you - tried to shoot me, and she protected me."

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you still doing here? Go visit her, you clone!"

"I am not a clone!" he cried, grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

Michiru sighed, and looked at the baby. "Yeah, he's nothing like his grandfather. My work here is done," she said, satisfied that her family's worries could be put to rest.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi set her stuff down in the front hall, and walked towards the kitchen. "Hello?" she asked tentatively.

"Usagi?" someone asked.

"Is that you, Mama?" Usagi asked, rounding the corner.

"USAGI!" Mama Ikuko cried, happy to see her daughter for the first time in almost two years. She held out her arms in a hug - which Usagi dismissed and went straight to the freshly baked cookies on the counter. Mama Ikuko sighed. "Never mind that your mama is standing here waiting to hug her baby," she muttered.

"Mmm! These are good!" Usagi said, her mouth full with cookie crumbs.

Again, Mama Ikuko sighed. "Although it is good to hear that my cooking is appreciated."

Usagi gave her mother a quick hug and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. It was just as she left it, pink walls and all. "Home sweet home," she said softly. She studied every detail of the once familiar area, feeling slightly happier about coming home.

That was, however, until she looked at her trashcan.

A piece of frame caught her eye as it stuck out of the top. She walked over slowly and picked it out of the basket. The glass of the photo frame was broken, the picture slightly scratched, but she could still make out the image. It was a photo of her and Minako in eleventh grade when they decided to have their first 'girls day out'. The two never knew it would be their last.

Usagi fingered the picture carefully, running her fingers over the image as if she were reading it in Braille. The two were holding up their drinks from Starbucks, making extremely funny faces. **God, I look like a dork. Why was it in the trash?** she wondered. **Oh, right, I remember...**

_Usagi slammed the door to her room. "How DARE she?!" she screamed. "God, she's only pretending to be fucking sick to get attention!" She took her stuffed cat off of the bed and threw it across the room. "It's her own fucking fault!" She ran to the dresser and grabbed the photo. "DAMN HER!" she screamed, throwing it in a rage to the floor. The glass shattered, covering the image of when they were once happy. She fell on her bed and began sobbing into her pillow._

Usagi felt warm moisture on her cheek, and wiped away her tears. Minako hadn't faked it. She was sick - she was **dying**.

The phone rang, snapping Usagi out of her reverie to pick up the receiver. "Hello?" she asked.

"Usagi! You're home!" Minako's cheerful voice chirped on the other end.

"Uh, yeah," Usagi said. "Got in this afternoon."

"Taiki told me you did. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't joking. So, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Great. Hey, do you want to come over?"

"Uh-" Usagi stuttered. **What do I say?** "I'm really tired, Minako. You know, exams and work and what-not."

"Oh. Okay. How about tomorrow?"

It was now or never. "Sure. Tomorrow."

"Great!"

Silence.

"What time?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, any time is fine with me."

"Okay."

Silence again.

"I have Ayumi Hamasaki's new CD," Minako mentioned.

"I don't listen to Ayumi Hamasaki anymore," Usagi lied. She actually had the new album in her suitcase - she'd been listening to it the whole bus ride.

"Oh."

"I don't listen to pop anymore," she lied again.

"Oh. That's okay."

**GET A CLUE!** she felt like screaming. Instead, Usagi said, "Okay."

Another long bout of silence.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Minako said, hanging up.

"Mina-ko..."Usagi said, getting cut off by the close of connection. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she should have said - and she chickened out. **Damn it!** she thought sadly. She was just going to curl up in a fetal position and lie on her bed, thinking about what a horrible person she was-

"Usagi? Dinner!" Papa Kenji said, knocking on the door.

She sat up. Ripping herself into shreds could wait until after she was full.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru knocked softly on the hospital room door. "Makoto?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Makoto turned to him, surprised. "Oh, Mamoru!"

"Hi. How are you doing?"

"Much better actually. Except that this hospital food is the worst thing to eat on the planet. Oh, what I would give for some cup ramen," she moaned.

"You've sunk that low, huh?" he said, laughing.

She nodded. "Where's Masao?"

"He's at my apartment, with my cousin taking care of him."

She shook her head. "That baby just keeps changing hands, doesn't he?" she commented. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Really, he's okay," he reassured her.

As he fell silent, Makoto gave him a sly look. "How's Usagi?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her since she left. I assume she's worried sick about her friend."

"I would be too if my friend was dying of AIDS." She stared at the TV. "She's too young to be going through this."

"Is there really a proper age to go through something like this?" he asked.

"Older than nineteen," she said. "The window of innocence is shrinking. We started having sex when I was in my twenties."

"So?"

"Mamoru, they brought in a thirteen year old girl yesterday who was pregnant. Can you imagine? Pregnant at thirteen. My God," she said, turning to her comforter.

"But Usagi's not thirteen."

"But she's not old enough to end up like me - twenty three with child and no husband." She placed one hand on his. "You have to be careful with her. She's fragile."

"Fragile?" he wondered out loud. "What, you mean if I drop her, she'll break?"

"Mamoru!"

"Metaphorically speaking, I mean," he said as a save from his stupidity.

She glared at him. "Metaphorically speaking," she agreed.

He placed his bouquet of flowers on a nearby chair, and turned to her. "Like you?" he asked.

"I-I am not fragile!" she stuttered, her cheeks flushed.

"I dropped you, and you broke. I never meant to," he said, his face a few mere centimeters from hers.

"Mamoru," she protested weakly, knowing what was coming next. She had been in this position before, mesmerized by how much he could care for her, and only her.

His lips met hers, and they kissed each other softly. They pulled away slightly, and captured each other's lips once again.

"N-no," Makoto murmured.

Mamoru let go suddenly, a confused look on his face. Makoto bit her lip and looked into his clouded blue eyes. "Mamoru, I-"

"I didn't feel anything," he said slowly.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Really?"

He nodded, confused.

"Oh, good!" she cried. "I mean, well, you're a good - great - kisser and all, but-"

"You didn't feel anything either?" he asked.

"No."

He looked down at his feet, then back at her smiling face. "Why?"

"Because you don't love me like that anymore. You love Usagi, just as I love Shinozaki. How many times do I have to say it, Mamoru?" she joked lightly. She noticed how shocked he looked, and squeezed his hand. "You're not a playboy, Mamoru. And as well, you shouldn't be!"

"I don't know-"

"What is it with men and not admitting that they love someone?" Makoto asked angrily. "Jeez, tell her you love her already!"

Mamoru nodded. "When she gets back, I'll tell her exactly how I feel."

"Uh, the sooner may be the better-" She stopped when she realized that he wasn't listening anymore.

"Thank you, Makoto," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek, then left the room.

Makoto flopped back on the bed, and sighed. "Men," she grumbled.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi sat down on her bed, having eaten one of Mama Ikuko's very filling meals. She returned to her depression as soon as she stepped through the doorway, and felt like a complete bitch as she sat down. She did the one thing she knew she could do: she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Mamoru answered.

"Tell me I'm the worst human being to walk the earth."

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

"Tell me I'm the most horrible person in the world."

"But you're not."

"I sure as well feel like it."

"Have you see her yet?"

"No."

"Go see her."

"I will tomorrow."

"Like darkness ever stopped you from going anywhere."

"I haven't been here in two years. I don't even know where my bathroom is."

"Bad excuse."

"I'll see her tomorrow."

"Have you at least talked to her?"

"Yes."

"Did you brush her off?"

"I don't know."

"Did she try to start a conversation?"

"Yes."

"Did it quickly fade into silence?"

"Yes."

"You brushed her off."

She groaned. "I'm horrible!"

"No, you're human. It's human nature to avoid people you know you're going to lose."

"Since when are you a genius on feelings?"

"Practice."

She heard something sizzling and Masao letting out a mouthful of baby giggles on his end. "Are you playing with Masao?"

"No, actually, I'm at the stove."

"Where's Masao? What is he doing?"

"He's taking a bath in a pot of boiling water on the stove. I'm preparing baby stew."

"What?"

"He's playing with his babysitter - my cousin."

"I thought you didn't have any cousins."

"Not on my father's side. I was slightly cut off on my mother's side."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Positive? I can come up and visit you."

"How would that look to my parents? 'Hey, Mama, Papa, this is my boss, who just happens to be my sex partner on the side.'"

"If you put it that way, then yes, it's bad."

"If it gets really bad, then maybe you can come. But it still wouldn't look good."

"Relatives against wealthy, older architects?"

"Old boyfriend," Usagi said, thinking of Seiya.

"Oh, sounds like fun. Is he as delusional as Asanuma?"

"No, actually, he's very sane."

"I'm glad. He won't attack you with a knife when you're in the shower."

"He's not psycho!"

"Like I said, I'm glad."

"Thanks," she said in mock sincerity.

"Usagi?"

"Yes?"

Pause.

"Mamoru?"

Pause.

"Mamoru? Hello?"

Pause.

"Mamoru, I'm going to hang up."

"No, don't do that."

"Then say something!"

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

She paused. "Y-you do?"

"Yes. I want you to come home."

"I am home."

"I mean home. With me."

She blushed.

"It's not the same without you. I miss you."

She began smiling like an idiot.

"Usagi?"

"You miss me?"

He chuckled softly. "Yes. Is that hard to believe?"

"N-no! Hearing you say that you do is."

He laughed. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"I'm beginning to go soft."

"I like it."

"I have to go. Masao's crying. A lot. Loudly."

"Go stem the flow of tears then."

"I miss you. Get some sleep."

"You too. If it's not too hard with Masao around."

"Good night."

"Good night."

They both hung up, and Usagi crawled under her covers. Mamoru missed her. That was almost like him saying he loved her.

Almost.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Happy holidays! Hope all is well. Again, please review if you read. When I said that people didn't seem to be reading fanfics anymore, I didn't just mean mine. I meant at all. My friends and I haven't had a whole lot of time, so I was just wondering if it was the same everywhere. It's like people have so much, no one wants to read or write because there is no time...and we all need sleep.

Anyway, I just wanted to mention that I'm listening to OBC Phantom of the Opera, and Michael Crawford is a genius as the Phantom! Oh, he's sooooo good!

I also wanted to wish everyone happy holidays, and that you all are so kind to me. I love you!

Love, EternalSenshi.

P.S. I've returned to PG-13 by my new fic "If I Didn't Have Wings". Please check it out. It's about fairies. Well, Serenity's a fairy, Darien's a mortal. Woot!


	20. Chapter Twenty

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Twenty. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R. The past is always more complicated than what is seen on the surface...

Author note: This chapter is mostly Mamoru's flashbacks. It somewhat sums up what happened between Makoto and Mamoru. It's also somewhat omniscient, just so people won't get confused, and you can see a little bit of what Makoto is going through.

After Michiru and Masao went to bed, Mamoru decided to work at his desk to get his mind off of things. Usagi was gone, Makoto was in the hospital, and he couldn't get anything done as he thought about the two. Makoto had been right the whole time - he did feel some...affection for Usagi. But did he love her? He couldn't fall into that trap again. The last time he ever said that was to Makoto, and then she disappeared. He wasn't a fool, and he wasn't going to risk his heart again. After all, it had been tested so many times before, and it was a poor, tired heart. To hurt it even more could possibly kill him...

Mamoru closed his eyes. Everything was so...insane. Things were going too fast for his liking. Back when he was a teenager, things were a lot slower. He'd come back from boarding school his junior year of high school. The following year was when everything really started. He sighed and drifted into a long sleep...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_High School_

Mamoru threw the rugby ball to Motoki, wiping his brow. "Some practice, huh?" he said.

"Yeah," Motoki said. "Of course, I'm glad you didn't get distracted like last time."

"Hey," Mamoru said warningly. "It wasn't my fault."

"Oh, no, of course not," Motoki said, putting an arm around Mamoru's shoulders. "It was only a pretty brunette with green eyes in your cooking class's fault. After all, walking by the field up to the garden is a perfect crime. That's all."

Just as he spoke, two girls walked by - one blonde, and the brunette in question. Both were chatting casually as the two boys stared at them. "Hi, boys," the brunette said as the blonde giggled furiously.

"Hi Erika, hi Makoto," Motoki said, trying his technique of looking "ruggedly handsome" by putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest like a rooster. He thought he looked cool. Mamoru thought he looked like he was about to crow.

"Hey Erika. Hi, um-uh-" Mamoru stuttered.

Makoto let out a small musical laugh. "Makoto. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Everyday," Motoki said. Mamoru blushed, glaring at his best friend.

Makoto gave Mamoru a smile - the same smile that made him go weak at the knees. "Will I see you in class tomorrow, Mamoru?" she asked.

"S-sure," he said.

"Well, I'll see you then," Makoto said. "Bye."

Erika giggled madly as she and Makoto walked away. Mamoru kept watching the two, his mind off in other wonderful places...that is until Motoki hit him on the head with the ball. "Ow!" Mamoru cried. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You can't stop thinking about her, can you?" Motoki asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mamoru protested.

"Relax. If I can score some time with Erika, then you can score some time with the lovely Miss Kino."

"When did you get a date with Erika?" Mamoru asked.

"Good point," Motoki said, throwing the ball to Mamoru. "I'll do that this afternoon. Ask Makoto tomorrow in cooking class. She wants you, Mamoru."

Mamoru caught the ball, laughing. "Like Erika Yuriko, the basic feminist of the school, will go out with you."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru tried not to look nervous as his cooking class began. **How the hell did Motoki get a date with Erika?** he thought. **Maybe I can do pretty well with Makoto.**

"Mamoru?" someone asked, pulling his attention to her.

He looked up into a pair of brilliant green eyes showing a hint of drowsiness from waking up to go to school. To him, they were mesmerizing. "Hi, Makoto," he said, hoping nothing embarrassing like his voice cracking happened to come out.

She giggled. "Good, you remembered my name," she said, sitting next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Tired," he said, using the same excuse he had for just about anything.

"You better not be too tired to make that carrot cake," she said.

"I'm not," he said, his heart beginning to pound.

"All right then!" she said happily. "I'll start the batter, you prepare the carrots."

"Okay," he said, grabbing a knife. His hands were shaking almost violently - not a good sign.

"Mamoru, are you sure you're okay?' she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, grabbing the peeler instead. With shaking hands, he peeled the dark skin into the sink. His mind was lingering with Makoto Kino, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Mamoru?" she called his name lovingly.

"Yes?" he asked, feeling that maybe Motoki was right - he would score a date with her.

"Mamoru? Mamoru! Stop peeling the carrots!"

Mamoru looked down at the sink to see that although his mind had been in a lovely place, his hands were in another. He'd been over-peeling one side, turning the carrot into some kind of vegetable boat. "O-oh," he stuttered, feeling his cheeks light up like stop lights.

Makoto giggled softly. "Here, why don't you just cut off the tops and bottoms? I'm sure you can do that today."

"R-right." He picked up the knife and sliced the tip of the carrot off , turning his attention to his cooking. **Must not think of Makoto,** he told himself. **Must not think of Ma-**

"Mamoru?"

"Ye-" he cut off when he felt a searing pain in his hand. He looked down to see that instead of cutting the carrot, he had sliced his finger, and the cut was deep. "Oh, FUCK!" he cried as blood started oozing out of the wound.

"Oh my God!" Makoto said, running over to his side. "Here, run it under some cold water." She turned on the tap and water came rushing out onto his finger.

Mamoru quickly withdrew his finger from the water. "Too hot! Too hot!" he yelled, holding his bleeding finger.

"Okay!" Makoto cried, trying to calm him down. She grabbed his arm and began to drag him out of the room. "We'll go into Mrs. Chiisa's office and make it better." He winced as she pulled on his arm a bit roughly, taking him to the office. She sat him down and went through the cupboards, looking for some kind of cloth to stem the flow. "Honestly, if you weren't such a great cook, they would have kicked you out forever ago," she said, turning on the small sink and testing the cold water. "Why are you so scatterbrained?"

"Because I-I usually am," he said, cringing at his answer.

She smiled. "Somehow I doubt that. You've got the best grades. Is being clumsy in the kitchen a mark of genius?"

He thought for a second as Makoto tied the cloth carefully around his finger. "It's not genius," he admitted.

"Well, what is it then?"

He tried hard not to blush, but to no avail. "It's because, well, y'know, I like you," he mumbled.

Makoto's careful fingers froze and left his hand. She looked at the ground and shrugged. "I always thought you liked Erika."

"Erika? But she's dating Motoki!" Mamoru burst out.

She shook her head slowly. "Mamoru, I don't like you like that. I barely know you."

"We've had class together since the beginning of the year," he said.

"But we don't know each other," she insisted. "I don't know you."

He sighed, looking downcast. "Oh."

She picked up his hand and finished tying up the cloth. "I'd like to be friends, if that's okay."

**Friends,** he thought dully. "Sure," he said.

"So, will you stop cutting yourself and stop accidentally pouring flour on Kotono's head and be a normal, same person in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

She giggled. "All fixed. Now, let's go finish that carrot cake."

Mamoru sighed. **Friends,** he thought, following her back into the Home Ec. Room.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_College_

Mamoru walked in the hallway, checking his watch. **Man, Mr. Kawari needs to let class out earlier - I'm late for work!** he thought. The hallway was deserted - except for one girl standing against the wall, sobbing. He stopped, unsure of what to do. "Makoto?" he asked softly.

She turned slightly, looking embarrassed. "Oh, no," she whispered.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, coming closer. Makoto turned back to the wall, her wracked sobs her only answer. "Makoto, what is it?" Mamoru asked again.

"Erika and I had a fight this morning," she said, her voice thick. "She-she's not my best friend anymore. I don't know what to do!"

Mamoru put his things down next to her and circled his arms around her shaking body. "It's okay, really," he said. **I never really liked Erika anyway,** he thought.

"It was a stupid fight," she wailed. "She broke up with Motoki and was angry that I was still friends with you. She said I was getting in the way of her plan, and said either you go, or she goes."

**Good thing Makoto made the right choice,** he thought. "She's manipulative, Makoto. You're too smart to put up with that."

"That's not all," she said. "She-she's in love with you."

"WHAT?!" Mamoru all but yelled.

Makoto nodded. "That's the only reason she went out with Motoki. She made that perfectly clear to him when they broke up. She thought that by going out with him she could get closer to you."

Mamoru sighed. "Look, you can't let her get to you."

She nodded, sniffling. As she snuggled closer to him in his arms, he blushed slightly. Although they were friends, he couldn't help but feel that they should be together.

After a few minutes, she sniffled and looked up at him. "Oh, Mamoru, I'm sorry. You're probably late for your job."

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said, releasing her. "Just ignore her, okay?"

"Yeah," she said with a faint smile. "So, I'll see you in cooking tomorrow?"

Mamoru looked at her with such a bitter look that she cringed. "I'm not in cooking anymore," he growled.

"Why not?"

He picked up his things and didn't look her in the eye. "I'm late. I'll see you later." He brushed past her angrily and walked down the rest of the hallway, leaving her alone.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Work_

Mamoru sighed and put down his papers. He lifted his glassed and rubbed his eyes, feeling lethargic and sloth-like. He had files and contracts piled up all over his desk, burying anything he'd need to find. He hadn't slept well in weeks, and people kept calling him about things like the prices of lumber and siding, which he didn't care about.

Work sucked.

There was a knock on his door, and he sighed. "Come in," he grumbled.

"Sir?" one of the receptionists said. "One of the applicants for the secretarial job is here."

"Uh, send them in," he said, rummaging through all the papers on his desk. "Now."

"Yes, Mr. Chiba," the receptionist said, holding the door open. "You can go in."

**Where's that damn application sheet?** he thought angrily. **Damn it!** A ream of papers flew off his desk and landed in a messy pile on the floor. He groaned and continued digging around.

A musical laugh filled his senses. "I guess this is another mark of genius," someone said.

Mamoru looked up, all of the papers in his hands falling to the floor. "M-Makoto?" he asked, almost not believing it.

"Wouldn't that be bias if you know who I am?" she asked, sitting down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm applying for a job," she said. "I'd like to be your secretary."

He shook his head. "I thought you already had a job," he said, walking behind her chair.

"Yeah, well, he dot com business failed, so here I am. What do you need to know?"

"Name-"

"Makoto Kino."

"Age-"

"Twenty-two."

"Where you reside-"

"Azabu Heights."

"Will you have dinner with me-"

"Yes." She turned her sparkling gaze on him. "I'd love to."

He smiled. "Tonight-"

"Seven o'clock." She stood up. "Do I-"

"It's yours," he said. "Your desk is waiting."

She nodded and walked to his door. "I'll start immediately."

As she closed the door behind her, he smiled. **Friends,** he thought, and shook his head as he cleaned up his desk.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Do you know that we've been together for four months now?" Makoto mentioned casually as she set the table.

"It's been a great four months," Mamoru said, stirring some sauce. "Here, taste this."

Makoto came over as held up the spoon, bringing it to her lips. She sipped the creamy liquid lightly, then smiled. "This is really good," she said.

"Hey, you still have some-" he started, bringing his fingers to her lips where some cream sauce still lingered. They both laughed slightly, and then their lips met. The taste if each other was better than any sauce, course, or dessert anyone could ever make. As they kissed, Mamoru mumbled, "Bedroom?"

"Yes," she murmured back, and the two almost ran to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A few hours later, Mamoru pulled a sheet over the two of them, letting them drift off into comforting sleep. As he lay down next to her, he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, and kissed her gently on the lips. "Makoto, I love you," he whispered.

She smiled before drifting away into dreamland.

He lingered in consciousness for a few moments longer. **I said it,** he thought. **I love her.** He smiled and closed his eyes. **I don't care what Grandfather says. I'm going to marry her.**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Makoto sat up the next morning, feeling her stomach rumble with hunger. They'd skipped dinner and had completely passionate sex. He said that he loved her. He loved her. That made her happy beyond belief. She looked over at him and smiled. His dark hair flew beautifully over his closed eyes, and was curled up on his side, possibly dreaming, possibly unconscious, altogether peaceful. She stroked his hair gently, not wanting to wake him. A feeling spread throughout her body that made her feel wonderfully...sick?

Makoto leapt out of bed and ran for the bathroom, feeling an overwhelming urge to throw-up anything in her stomach. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her mouth, feeling altogether strange. Was she sick? She hoped she was only sick, just as long as she wasn't–

Pregnant?

Mamoru awoke to see an empty space next to him. No note, no remnants of her clothes, nothing to even suggest she'd even been there. He sat up, confused. All that remained from the night's events were rumpled sheets where she once lay. He sighed and looked at the floor. Had he said something to make her disappear? Should he have not said those three words? But then again, he may see her the next day at work. Instead of worrying, he lay back down on the bed and went back to sleep, driving away the strange twinge of guilt that attempted to consume his mind.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Again he stared at her empty desk. How many times had he seen the desk this way this week - without her? He'd called, he'd e-mailed, he even sent flowers, and still, no response. Makoto didn't seem to want to reply. Was she sick? Was she hurt?

His phone rang and he snatched it up eagerly. "Hello?" he asked.

"Any word?" Motoki asked.

Mamoru sighed. "No. Nothing."

Motoki groaned. "Well, you know you're going to have to go straight to the source. We'll have to go to her apartment."

"You mean, confront her?" Mamoru asked.

"If you want answers, you'll have to," Motoki insisted. "Look up her address, and I'll be right there." With that, Motoki hung up.

Mamoru placed the phone back in its cradle and looked down at his desk. If something was wrong, she would have come to him by now. There was no other choice but to go to her apartment and confront her. He couldn't bear to think that maybe she was with some other guy, but his mind began to think of that as a definite possibility. His mind swirled around in a rage of jealously and anger, making thinking straight an impossible task. If she were with someone else - but Makoto wasn't like that! - but after leaving abruptly that morning, with no note...Mamoru didn't know what to do.

Motoki opened the door to see Mamoru's head on the desk, and he sighed. "Come on, Mamoru. Cheer up. Maybe she just has laryngitis and can't speak."

Mamoru sat up and smiled faintly. "Yeah, maybe," he said, unable to drive the thought of her cheating on him out of his subconscious. Silently, the two left the office and traveled to where all answers lay. As they caught a cab, Mamoru began to pray for the first time in his life. **If there is a god, please let her be okay,** he begged silently.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"362 Azabu Heights," Motoki said, holding up the piece of paper. "We're here."

Mamoru took a deep breath and knocked on the door with a shaking hand. **Please be home,** he pleaded.

The door creaked open, and a woman with long green hair opened the door, her garnet eyes set in a glare, as if she knew who they were already. "Who the hell are you, and why are you here?"

Mamoru gulped. "I'm Mamoru Chiba. Who are you?"

"Depends on what you're here for," she countered.

"We're looking for Makoto Kino," Motoki interjected.

Her eyes thinned even more as she turned her angered gaze on Motoki. "I'm Makoto's roommate, Setsuna Meiou," she said. "Why are you looking for her?"

"I guess you could say I'm her boyfriend," Mamoru said.

"You guess?" she sneered. "You mean you don't know?"

"They're in love," Motoki said.

Setsuna laughed maliciously. "Love? Yeah, demanding to know where she is, that's real love, that is."

"I haven't seen her for a week, and I've called, sent e-mails and flowers, and there's been no response," Mamoru said.

"And you're only now just coming by to look for her?" she snapped. "Oh yeah, real devotion right there. You're just Prince fucking Charming by the way you act."

"Look, just tell us where she is and we'll go, okay?" Motoki said impatiently.

"Well, that would be impossible at the moment," Setsuna said. "You've just wasted your time. Goodbye." She went back inside and began to shut the door.

"Please tell me if something's happened to her," Mamoru begged. "I need to know. Did I do something? Does she not want to see me?"

Setsuna kept the door open, listening to Mamoru's words. They captured her attention with the emotion of how much he cared for her being carried in every syllable.

"Please tell me where she is, I beg you!" Mamoru nearly cried.

Setsuna opened the door and softened her gaze a touch. "She sees everyone now," she said softly.

"What?" Mamoru asked, unsure of what that meant.

"She's a fortune teller?" Motoki asked.

Setsuna sighed at Motoki's stupidity. "Makoto...Makoto died earlier this week."

Mamoru froze. Makoto - dead? How could the woman he loved be dead? He felt as if he would pass out from the shock. His chest suddenly felt tight, as if someone was pulling roughly at his lungs.

"Makoto's dead?" Motoki asked in disbelief.

"Traffic accident," Setsuna said bitterly. "You deserve to know."

"I-is there a funeral?" Mamoru asked softly.

"No," she said roughly. "She was cremated and her ashes were scattered, just as she wished. Now, please leave, and don't return." She slammed the door angrily in their faces, leaving the two shell-shocked in the hallway.

"Hey, Mamoru," Motoki said quietly.

Mamoru didn't answer, but walked down the hallway to the elevator, as if in a trance. He pressed the button and waited, the news of his lover's death sinking into his brain. How could he even think that his sweet, beloved Makoto was having an affair? How could his last thoughts of her before finding out about this tragedy be thoughts of anger?

Motoki caught up to him and grasped his shoulder as the doors opened. "Hey, Mamoru, say something. Don't bottle it up."

How could I say anything? Mamoru thought, dazed. He felt that if he opened his mouth, he would have no control of what happened next. He stepped inside the elevator and stopped at the wall.

"Mamoru?" Motoki asked.

Unable to contain himself, Mamoru fell against the elevator walls, starting to sob. Makoto was dead. Dead. There was no reason to stay alive anymore, not when he just lost the most important person in his life. His eyes were squinted shut, tears leaking out in an increasing speed as his body shook with angry sobs. He opened his mouth and all but howled. **Men don't cry,** he thought. **They never cry.** But every person needs exceptions to the stereotypical rules.

Motoki sat next to him, not knowing what to do. Mamoru's life was completely fucked up - a homicidal maniac for a grandfather, parents both dead, forbidden to see any relatives on his mother's side, a destroyed dream of actually enjoying a job a chef instead of suffering through paperwork, and now, a dead lover.

"I-I can't go on," Mamoru whispered.

"Hey, don't say that," Motoki said. "Life heals things, you just have to give it time. Never give up on yourself."

"Where the hell did you get that?" Mamoru asked between sobs.

"That 'Ask Akino' column. Pretty smart lady," Motoki said. "Don't ask," he added quickly.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Setsuna looked at Makoto carefully, then gave her a hug. "You sure you'll be okay?"

Makoto looked at her stomach. Life now existed within her. She was going to have a baby. She knew she couldn't burden Mamoru with something this big. She nodded. "Thank you, Setsuna." She turned to the window, tears beginning to gather and brim over. "Mamoru, I'm sorry," she whispered.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_The Present Time_

Mamoru woke up, his eyes wet with crying. Makoto was his first love, and he'd already lost her. To fill her void, he had begun talking to Erika for support, which grew into a hateful engagement set up by his grandfather. To again fill the void, he'd taken to having sex with all of his secretaries. But now, there was still one light of hope that lingered in his darkening life.

Usagi.

Ami had asked him to protect her; keep her happy. After reliving those times in his dreams, there was no doubt in his mind that he would make her happy. Both were living with unfortunate events in their lives. Both reached out for each other. And he wanted her to come home.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi lay awake in bed, dreading the morn. She wished she were anywhere but lying in her bed, waiting for the inevitable daybreak. She wanted to be back with Mamoru.

She grabbed her bathrobe from the floor and quickly put it on, sneaking down to the kitchen. Food - her solace from life and its effects - would comfort her for one last time.

That was, however, until she turned on the kitchen light.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I know you guys hate cliffhangers, but once I leave the story in one, it gives me more of an ambition to write, if you can understand that.

Anyway, thank the eight inches of snow I had today for this chapter, because it prevented me from taking my SATs, going to my colorguard competition, and going to my chorus fundraiser. And it gave me tons of more time to write.

I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. Seriously, more people are reading my story because of you, and I'm glad. So please, if you read, tell me if you liked this chapter.

Peace, love, and happiness,

EternalSenshi.

P.S. Please review!


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Twenty-One. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R.

"AAAUGH!" Usagi cried as the lights flickered on. "Who the hell are you!" she demanded, pointing at the person who seemed to be raiding her fridge.

The person froze and turned, smiling sheepishly. "Hey, Usagi," a blushing Seiya Kou greeted her.

"Seiya!" Usagi cried excitedly as she an to greet her old friend and ex-boyfriend. "Hey! I was going to eat the leftover nikuman!" she whined as she saw the food crammed in his arms. "Why are you stealing my nikuman?"

"Because I'm a kleptomaniac," he said solemnly. "I'm the Robin Hood of Kamakura - stealing from the rich and giving to the poor."

"But why the nikuman?" Usagi pouted.

He laughed and handed her one of the meat buns. "My parents won't be home until tomorrow. I came home a bit early, needed a place to crash, and your house was the nearest place. Your parents said it was okay. I've done it many times before."

Usagi stopped devouring her nikuman ravenously and blushed. "Y-you never stayed in my room, right?"

"No," he said, smiling at her nervousness. "I usually sleep on the couch. Care to join me?"

"Sure," Usagi said, grateful for this new distraction. She sat next to him and sighed loudly.

"Something up?" he asked.

"More or less," she replied.

He nodded, understanding immediately. "Minako, right?"

"God, does everyone know about that?" she cried.

"She's your best friend - of course we'd know you were worried."

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly being a good best friend to her," Usagi said in a huff.

"She told me - I know," Seiya remarked. "Look, I'm not going to judge you for it because I know you too well," he said quickly as Usagi opened her mouth to snap. "But you have to go talk to her."

"I've avoided her," Usagi said, biting her lip.

"I know." Seiya sat back on the couch and sighed. "You always did fall asleep in health class."

"Not all the time!"

"I was told you were mumbling my name."

"I never was!"

He smiled. "I missed you. You didn't come home."

"I didn't want to," she said, shrugging. "I had...things to do."

"Like your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Right."

"You have a girlfriend, I'd imagine."

"No. We broke it off." He grabbed another meat bun and tore off a piece. "Just like us, in a way."

"We were different," Usagi said, grabbing some pocky that he'd pulled from the cupboard. "Things came between us."

"Like a certain dream of getting away from here." He shrugged. "Whatever."

She cringed. "You're not still sore about that, are you?"

"Hey, you needed out. I wasn't going to be the one to stop you. Although, I still remember your words."

"I was young and naïve-"

"You've always been young and naïve. And you have a big mouth."

"I do-!" she cut off as Seiya stuck another nikuman into her open mouth.

"Better get some sleep," he said, moving the food to the coffee table. "Good night, Usagi."

Usagi stood up slowly and trudged up the stairs to her room, cautiously chewing her nikuman. **Everything's changed**, she thought. **I'm not so sure if I like it.**

Usagi rang the doorbell to the Aino residence with a shaking finger, hoping beyond hope that no one was home. Her wishing came to no avail as the door opened to reveal Mrs. Aino - Mama from what Usagi used to call her affectionately. Usagi was shocked by how much Mrs. Aino had aged in the past two years. Her usual brown hair was spotted heavily with gray, and her face was wrinkled from so much time spent worrying. The wrinkles faded slightly as her tired expression morphed into a smile. "Usagi!" she called out excitedly. "How are you, honey?"

Usagi smiled, half-nervously, half-sincerely. "I'm good, Mrs. Aino," she replied. "How've you been?"

"Well, thank you," she said, her eyes flickering with the truth of things not being as well as she wished they would be. "What are you doing out there in the cold? Come in!"

Usagi stepped inside the warm house, filling her senses with the familiar scent of raspberries. How many times had that scent lingered aimlessly in her memory? How could she have been so afraid? She inhaled deeply, remembering trivia contests, video games, sleepovers, movies, homework nights, and dinners in this very house.

"Usagi? Would you like a piece of my raspberry-chocolate cake? I just finished icing it when you came to call," Mrs. Aino said, taking Usagi's coat.

"Thank you, I would," Usagi said, almost stiffly. Even thought the house and scents were so familiar, she felt as if she were a stranger in this very house. It seemed to had never changed, which was probably what scared her the most. Had the people changed so much that the house needed to stay the same?

"Go ahead and see Minako, honey. I'll bring the snacks up soon," Mrs. Aino said. "She's in her room."

"Thank you," Usagi said again, and went to the bottom of the staircase. **Do I even remember where her room is?** she wondered. Without another thought, her muscle memory took over and she found herself outside Minako's room. The question for Usagi was, how could she bring herself to go in calmly? With a shaking hand, she grasped the doorknob and twisted it, opening the room up to her.

Inside the room was a bed with a light orange coverlet, with matching pastel orange walls surrounding the room. A stereo system was playing the tracks from the new Do As Infinity CD, and there was a chair facing the wall opposite the door. Just like the rest of the house, the room had never changed. "M-Minako?" Usagi asked nervously, looking around at the tables and other pieces of furniture.

Someone stirred from behind the chair, revealing a blonde girl with a red ribbon in her hair. Usagi was surprised to see her smiling, and stayed carefully tucked behind the door. "Usagi? Come in!" Minako said excitedly, standing up next to the chair.

Usagi closed the door behind her and crept to the table. "H-hey Minako," she said, shaking slightly.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," Minako said. "You never returned my calls."

"I've been busy," Usagi said, gripping the edge of the table so her knuckles turned white.

"I'm glad you're here. I missed you!" Minako said, taking a step forward. Usagi, scared and unsure, took a step back.

"What's the matter?" Minako asked as she noticed the fear in Usagi's eyes. "I'm still the same person. She took another step towards her friend and watched in sadness and horror as Usagi backed away. Minako's hands now gripped the other side of the table, and Usagi was almost backed up against the door. "Why did you come back, then?" Minako asked with a venomous tone - one Usagi had never heard her use before. "To pity me? Show off how successful you are in college, whereas I just wait a home?"

"M-Minako, I-I couldn't-"

"Do you think I like being cut off from the outside world? I wanted to go to college! I wanted to leave Kamakura! I didn't want to sit here with a death sentence! Do you think I like this?"

"Minako, please-"

"Did you think I wanted to lose contact with everyone?" Minako cried, her voice growing louder with every word. "Did you think I wanted to lose contact with you!"

"Minako, you're dying!" Usagi whispered fearfully.

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!" Minako screamed, knocking over the table angrily. The lamp crashed to the floor, breaking the lightbulb into multiple shards of tainted glass. Minako bent to the floor to pick up the pieces, when she cut her finger. She let out a harsh gasp of pain.

"Minako!" Usagi cried, beginning to rush to her side.

"Don't come near me!" Minako snapped, cradling her injured finger.

Usagi stared at Minako, frightened at the sudden anger that erupted from the usually bubbly blonde. She stood up, staring down at her, seeing tears forming in Minako's eyes. Finally, Usagi whispered, "Minako, I-"

"Do you see this?" Minako said, holding up her finger. A shiny burgundy drop of blood clung to the cut, and began to slowly droop down her finger. "This is what you're afraid of, Usagi. In this blood drop is AIDS," Minako said slowly, as if she had just really recognized the news herself.

"Minako-" Usagi said, coming closer.

"Don't touch it!" Minako cried frantically, pulling her finger back in. "It's what you're afraid of isn't it?"

Usagi was speechless. What was she supposed to say to that? She looked to the bed, smiling slightly at the stuffed white cat with polished glass green eyes. The fur was scruffy with a tinge of gray from being dragged around on all of their younger adventures. "Minako, I-"

"Just go," Minako whispered, kneeling on the ground. "Go!"

Usagi didn't think twice. She ran out of the bedroom and bolted down the stairs, brushing past Mrs. Aino and running out the door. "Usagi? Usagi!" Mrs. Aino called out after her, but Usagi stopped listening as she sprinted as fast as she could to her cousin's house. Minako hated her - and she had every right to. But what scared her the most was Minako's anger. Tears came to her eyes as she ran across the sidewalk, dodging everyone who crossed her path. Finally, out of breath and with a blotched face, she knocked on the door of Taiki's house and waited. Taiki opened up and looked down at her blonde cousin. "Usagi, what the-"

"Taiki!" Usagi wailed, hugging her cousin around the waist tightly. Taiki didn't say anything but held her cousin and helped her into the house.

"Are you sure you don't want any tea?" Taiki asked, pouring herself a cup.

Usagi shook her head slowly. After finally calming down from her hysterics, she feared she would break a teacup with all of her nervous shaking. She gripped the couch cushions tightly as she watched Taiki pour out the sugar in the tea, then sit down in the chair perpendicular to her. Usagi kept her mouth shut.

Taiki sighed. "Why don't you try telling me what happened again?"

Usagi gripped the cushions tighter, her fingers sore from the pressure. "I-I've never seen Minako that mad," she murmured.

Taiki sipped her tea, then set the teacup and saucer on the table. "Well, not to be mean, Usagi, but you did give her a lot to be angry about. You set yourself up for it."

"I was just scared to see her like that," Usagi said softly.

Taiki gave Usagi a long look. "Why did you really not want to come back?"

Usagi looked up surprised. "What?"

"Was it because of Minako? Or is there another reason?"

Usagi couldn't answer. There was an underlying reason for not wanting to come back to Kamakura, plus the fact that she wanted to return to Juuban, but Minako was a big reason for not wanting to come back. "I-I don't know," Usagi finally settled with.

Taiki sighed. "Why don't you try going back to talk to her?"

"She doesn't want to see me," Usagi protested. "She hates me."

"Why would she hate you? You're her best friend. You're her only connection to happier times. She wouldn't keep calling you if she hated you."

"I'd hate me."

Taiki grabbed Usagi's hand and held it tightly. "Usagi, Minako doesn't have much time left. Dr. Mizuno thinks she has about another month or two. She's had so many complications so far. Minako just wants to make amends before she's gone."

Usagi could barely absorb these words. Minako...gone? Forever? So soon? She knew that Minako was dying, but she thought that she would be around for a lot longer.

"Usagi?" Taiki asked.

Usagi snapped back into attention and stared into the deep violet eyes of her cousin. "Yeah?"

"She wants to forgive you before she goes. You should forgive her too."

Usagi sighed, feeling guilty. **A month or two...**

The afternoon found Usagi half-asleep in her room. Minako was dying. It was inevitable, but now she had been given a deadline. Every time Usagi closed her eyes, no matter how much she prayed for a dreamless sleep, she saw a flock of chickens in her mind, squaking and clucking madly. **That's what I feel like - a chicken**, she thought angrily. Unable to bear it anymore, she picked up her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"I'm the worst person in the world, and no one should like me."

Mamoru laughed. "I'm sorry, but Dr. Miyakawa is on the fifth floor. Spill your psychological problems to him."

"We have a psychiatrist?"

"Have you noticed the number of worker breakdowns?"

"Good point."

"So, why have you decided to blurt this all out to me?"

"Mamoru, Minako's dying."

"How long have you known this?"

"No, Mamoru - the doctor says she's got one or two months left."

Mamoru whistled. "Wow."

"And I went over to her house today."

"Are you two friends yet?"

"I made things worse. She snapped." Usagi heard her door creak open, and looked to see Ami poke her head in.

"What happened next?"

"Uh, I have to go. Talk to you later." Usagi hung up the phone and looked to the door. "You know," she said sullenly.

"Mama told me this morning, even though Minako probably didn't want us to know." Ami closed the door behind her and looked at Usagi. "Don't you think Minako would want you to break off your relationship with Mamoru?"

"What relationship?"

Ami pulled up a chair and sat down next to Usagi. "Motoki told me that you two were back together. I know," she said quickly as Usagi began to protest, "I know you didn't want me to know, but Usagi, I think-"

"What about your relationship with Motoki?" Usagi interjected.

"That's not what I mean," Ami said gently. "Motoki told me a lot about Mamoru - maybe some things you don't even know."

Usagi bit her lip. "If I've survived so far, I'm pretty sure that-"

"I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. After all that's happened-"

"No relationship is perfect," Usagi stated. "And I know that. But I'll do anything and go through anything to be with him."

Ami sighed, staring intently at the blonde. "Are you sure he's the one?"

"Are you sure Motoki's the one?" Usagi countered.

They sat together in stony silence, unable to answer each other's questions. Finally, Usagi asked timidly, "How am I going to talk to her?"

Ami shrugged. "I don't know. But you need to try." She stood up and left the room without saying another word. Usagi, feeling emotionally and phisically drained, felt the welcome drowziness overcome her, and closed her eyes peacefully.

"Usagi? Usagi! Dinner!" Ikuko Mama called through the door.

Usagi opened her eyes and stared at the clock. "Six-thirty?" she grumbled out loud, feeling groggy. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then clammored down the stairs for her long-awaited dinner.

"Oh, look, she's actually here," her brother Shingo said sarcastically.

"Shut-up, dork!" Usagi said, minding her tounge around her mother. She hit the high-schooler on the head, intentionally messing-up his hair.

"Hey! Mama!" Shingo cried.

"You two, stop it," Ikuko Mama said, putting dishes on the table. "Oh, Usagi? Minako called."

"Huh?" Usagi asked, ending the sibling torment at the news she heard. "W-when?"

"Around four, I think. You wouldn't get up, so I told her you'll go over after dinner."

Usagi gulped. "A-after dinner?"

"You're never going," Shingo said, serving himself some tempura shrimp. "Didn't you hear, Mama? Usagi's avoided Minako for years.

"Shingo!" Usagi cried.

"Usagi..." Ikuko Mama said warningly.

"Ow! Mama!" Usagi cried as Shingo pinched her.

"Got you back!" Shingo yelled triumphantly.

"Shingo!" Ikuko Mama and Usagi cried together.

"Fine, fine," Shingo said, sitting down.

Ikuko Mama sighed. "Look, Usagi, you're going to Minako's after dinner, and that's settled."

Usagi sighed. "Fine, whatever." She sighed again and grabbed some tempura shrimp, beginning to eat. "She doesn't want to see me."

"I'm pretty sure she does if she called," Ikuko Mama said calmly.

Usagi didn't believe her mother. **Minako hates me,** she thought. **And it's all my fault.** The news of Minako's death being so near mellowed her somewhat, giving her a new perspective as she chewed her food thoughtfully. **She did break our promise - and look at the result! - but is it really that important? I'm about to loseher to some shitty virus. While I've stayed tied to the past, Minako's realized that she has no future. Maybe I should get a present for her.**

"Usagi? Since you're done, you better grab the coat that Mrs. Aino had to bring over and go to Minako's right away," Ikuko Mama commented, interrupting Usagi's thoughts.

"Yes, Mama," Usagi said absentmindedly.

Armed with the unopened Orange Range CD that she took from Shingo's room - **He won't even miss it,** she thought, **in that jungle he calls a room.** - Usagi began her walk to Minako's. **I wonder if she hates me,** she wondered as she stared down at the semi-dark street. **She probably does - and it's all your fault, you know!** she berated herself. She clutched the CD tightly and cringed as she made her way up the Aino's driveway in time to see Mr. Aino come out of his car. "Oh, hello Usagi!" he said in his gruff tone.

"Good evening, Mr. Aino," Usagi said, bowing respectfully. "I hope you're well."

He sighed. "Things have changed since you've been gone, Usagi." He scratched the back of his head and pulled out his suitcase from the passenger seat. "You were lucky to get out of this place. How is life in the city?" he added in a falsely cheerful tone.

"It's fine," Usagi said, smiling nervously. "It's fun."

"Are you studying hard? I remember how you and Minako would come home with matching grades, plotting schemes to make sure we never found out." He chuckled in a melancholy way at this memory. "Would you like to come in?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes, thank you," she said, hoping that he wasn't noticing her eyes welling at the same memory. She followed him to the door and held the CD close to her, trying to fight back any thoughts of Minako that drifted into her head, determined to make her cry. She didn't understand how she could feel so angry, yet feel so depressed.

"Honey? Minako? I'm home!" Mr. Aino called as he swung open the door. "I brought a surprise," he said, winking at Usagi, making her smile even more nervously. He set down his briefcase and took off his coat as Usagi stood in the hallway, waiting. "Minako? Honey?" he asked again, walking into the kitchen.

Usagi waited, looking around. Being here for the second time in one day made her feel much more at ease. She would have felt a little better about being there,were it not for the fact that a loud thump from the kitchen startled her. She ran to the doorway to see Mr. Aino on the floor of the kitchen, holding a note in his shaking hands. "Mr. Aino?" Usagi asked softly.

"Complications," he murmured angrily. "Damn fucking complications!" he cried, his voice breaking slightly.

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

He carefully got up from the floor. "I have to get to the hospital," he said, walking briskly out of the kitchen. "Minako's got complications."

"Mr. Aino, is everything going to be okay?" Usagi asked, following him.

"Usagi, do you want a ride to the hospital?" he asked, pulling on his coat.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, feeling frightened.

"Minako's having more complications," Mr. Aino said, sounding shaken. "We need to hurry." In his haste, he dropped the crumpled note on the floor as he grabbed his keys.

Usagi picked up the note from the floor and smoothed it out, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Minako's sick again, Dr. Mizuno thinks she's about to...I'll be at the hospital with Minako. Hurry as fast as you can," Usagi murmured. She looked up at Mr. Aino in alarm. "Sick?"

"A weakened immune system," Mr. Aino said, off in his own little trauma center, reciting little facts he knew about Minako's condition. He clenched the keys in his hand tightly, then opened the front door. "Let's go."

Usagi, CD still clutched in hand, hurried out of the house, waiting for Mr. Aino to open the door. **A weakened immune system?** Usagi wondered. She recalled soem information from anatomy that she had heard near the beginning of the year – a weakened immune system means you can get sick at the drop of the hat. A mild cold, because of lack of antibodies, could kill you. **Or something like that,** she thought as she sat carefully in the small Toyota. "Is she going to be okay?"

Mr. Aino sighed. "I don't know, Usagi. I just don't know."

I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with lots of things, including my trip to Japan tomorrow (JAPAN! YAY!). So, here it is. I hope you all like, and please read and review.

Again, I'm really sorry, but I hope you enjoy. Any questions? Just ask me.

See you soon!

EternalSenshi.

P.S. The one year anniversary of this story is coming up! Wow...


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Twenty-Two. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R.

Usagi watched the cars speed by the window as she tried to suppress any feelings of remorse. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she were bawling while Mr. Aino drove fervently toward the hospital – one of them had to stay calm. Outside, she noticed no emotion on her face in the reflection of the window. Inside, she was a mess. She felt like screaming her head off. Minako had complications, but what did that mean exactly? Did that mean she was dying…now? Would she die before they got there? Would she miss the chance to apologize to her?

Would she miss the chance to say goodbye?

Mr. Aino looked livid as his hands gripped the steering wheel, frightening Usagi out of her wits. It looked as if he would run people over if they were in his way. Trying to calm him down, Usagi plastered a smile on her face and offered, "How about we turn on the radio?"

Mr. Aino grunted his reply.

Usagi sighed and switched it on, listening to Mika Nakashima's voice carry throughout the car. Immediately she felt a pang of sadness – Minako wanted to be a singer like Mika Nakashima – but did her best to brush it away and focused on the song, thinking of happier things, like flowers, music, her friends, Mamoru –

Mamoru. She missed him. She thought maybe she should take him up on his offer to bring him up here. She wanted to break out of the car and run back to Juuban where he was waiting. She didn't want to have to see Minako in this state. She didn't want to have to deal with death.

The car finally pulled up at Kamakura Hospital, and they both speed-walked toward the door. Usagi prayed that they weren't too late. The last time she was in a hospital, Aunt Kakyuu had been in a car accident where the car had flipped on the road. She was only ten, and she'd thrown up from fear and the smell of medicine.

"What room is Minako Aino in?" Mr. Aino asked the front desk as Usagi stood in the lobby in a daze. **Minako is in a hospital,** she thought suddenly. **Minako's in a hospital. Hospitals are where people die. Minako's gonna – **The thought stopped mid-sentence and stuck in her head.

"Usagi?" Mr. Aino called out to her, pulling her away from her last word. Usagi nodded and began to follow him into the elevator and then to the floor where Minako resided. The elevator ride ended too fast for her, and in a matter of a few hazy seconds, she was standing outside Minako's door.

Her heart pounded. Her hands were clammy and sticky with sweat. Her breathing was ragged and harsh as she began to hyperventilate. She didn't want to have to say anything. She didn't want to have to go into the room, watching Minako attached to the IV tubes and be bedridden. It wasn't until Mr. Aino gently pushed her into the room that she snapped out of her daze and walked up to the bed.

Minako's blonde hair was spread over the stark white pillows, making her look pale and weak. Her cheeks were sunken, and her eyes were closed tightly, as if in a painful, fitful sleep. A heart rate monitor beeped loudly, giving the room a sudden, chilled atmosphere.

Usagi felt nauseated. She started shaking, her forehead covered in cold sweat. **This can't be happening, **she thought nervously. She was burying herself deliberately, hoping childishly that if she believed Minako wasn't dying, everything wouldn't be fine.

"Minako? Sweetie?" Mr. Aino asked, sitting down next to the bed. Mrs. Aino stared blankly out the window, not even acknowledging her husband's entrance. Mr. Aino held Minako's hand, gently rubbing his thumb over her fingers. "Come on, Minako, you have a visitor."

Usagi backed up to the doorframe slowly, not wanting to be there. **This is not true!** her mind screamed. Minako's eyes opened to look at her, and she felt her cheeks flush embarrassedly. "Oh, God," she murmured.

"Minako, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mr. Aino asked softly.

Minako feebly tried to smile. "Tired, Daddy," she let herself say. Her glossy eyes glanced at Usagi; her hollow look bore into Usagi's soul.

"Look, honey, you have a visitor," Mr. Aino said, motioning to Usagi at the door. "She was on the way over when we – when I was coming to see you."

"Hey, Minako," Usagi said, pasting on another fake smile. It felt unnatural having her muscles contract to form her fake grin. "I brought you a present." She held up the Orange Range CD and placed it in Minako's limp hand.

Minako smiled in a soft, angelic way. "Thank you, Usagi," she said gratefully.

Usagi nodded and turned around, walking sullenly out of the room. She continued down the hallway and stopped in the waiting room, the picture of Minako in her mind. She couldn't function properly and wasn't sure if she could speak. All she could think about was getting back to Juuban. All of this was too much to take.

"Usagi?" She looked up to see Mrs. Aino looking down at her.

"Hi, Mrs. Aino." She looked down at her feet solemnly.

"Hey, honey," Mrs. Aino sat down next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. "I'm so glad you decided to come. Minako feels horrible about yelling about you this morning."

"She feels horrible? No, Mrs. Aino, she shouldn't feel horrible. I was the one who-"

"I already know about it, honey," Mrs. Aino said soothingly. "I know."

Usagi pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. Her sinuses stung sharply as her eyes welled up. She shoved her face into her knees and began to sob, hating the feeling of guilt that built up inside her, consuming her wholly. "It's my fault!" she wailed.

Mrs. Aino kept her arm around Usagi's shoulders as the girl cried loudly, balled up in the chair. Her weeping echoed off the hospital walls, making the atmosphere chilled with the feelings of depression and misery.

"Hey, honey, calm down, all right?" Mrs. Aino said, rubbing Usagi's back soothingly.

"I…can't!" Usagi cried between sobs. She felt helpless against this dark force taking hold of her best friend.

"There's nothing else you can do tonight," Mrs. Aino said, giving Usagi a tight hug, as if she were also afraid to let go. "I'll take you home."

Usagi didn't want to leave. She wasn't sure what would happen if she left her seat. Minako could…she let out a fresh howl at this melancholy thought.

Mrs. Aino, sensing Usagi's apprehension, squeezed her hand reassuredly. "I promise we'll call you if anything happens." Only then was she able to coax Usagi into standing up and walking out of the hospital.

The ride home was a silent one, as neither of them felt like talking. Both women were afraid to open their mouths and either start crying, or say the wrong thing to make both of them very uncomfortable.

The ride home seemed to last for eternity as Usagi stared at the dark scenery outside, feeling scared and unsure. The last time she really cried over Minako's coming death, she had traveled down to Mamoru's apartment and spent the evening with him. He had made her feel les scared about the whole thing. With his arms around her, he made her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her when she was wrapped up in him.

He made her feel wonderful.

Mrs. Aino stopped the car in the Tsukino's driveway and turned to the teen. "Usagi, thank you for being a wonderful friend to Minako before…before all of this."

This line sent Usagi into a deeper spiral of guilt.

Mrs. Aino brushed away a few tears. "Oh, I'm so sorry I'm so emotional, honey. It's just…just…" She grasped Usagi's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for coming tonight, Usagi. I know how much it means to Minako.

"A-are you going to be okay?" Usagi asked worriedly.

Mrs. Aino nodded. "I'll be fine. Take care of yourself, honey."

Usagi nodded, letting Mrs. Aino give her hand another squeeze. "Thank you for the ride home, Mrs. – Mama," she said as she got out of the car.

Mrs. Aino smiled tearfully, then started the car up again. Usagi watched the Toyota pull away and drive off into the melancholy darkness. She wasn't sure how long she stood there after the car was no longer in sight. When she finally went inside, she wasn't sure if she should try going to sleep or to stay awake watching TV, just in case someone called about Minako's condition.

"Usagi?" her mother's voice called out to her in her fog of confusion. "Usagi, is everything okay?"

Usagi nodded tentatively. "She's having some complications, but they promised that they'd call." She feared that if she mentioned the real, critical state Minako was in, she wouldn't be able to cope.

Kenji Papa nodded. "Well, it's best you get upstairs and have a good rest, Usagi."

"B-but what if they call? I really should be up –!" Usagi protested.

"I really think it would be a good idea to go upstairs," Ikuko Mama said with a slight smile. Kenji Papa's face suddenly contorted into an expression of wild rage.

Usagi was a little bewildered by her parent's behavior, but obeyed them, climbing the stairs slowly. She yawned, feeling that a good night's rest – however restless with undeniable guilt – was better than not sleeping at all. **After all, **she reasoned, **I'd be three times as emotional tomorrow if I don't sleep.**

She opened her door, looking down at her feet dejectedly, when a voice perked her spirits – "Hey, sexy. Welcome back to your boudoir."

"MAMORU!" Usagi squealed, seeing him lying on her bed. She rushed over to him as he stood up, and buried herself in his chest, his arms covering her, protecting her.

She never wanted him to let her go again.

Mamoru kissed her forehead lightly and lifted her chin with his fingers. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I missed you!" she cried, hugging him tighter. "Minako's in the hospital, about to die, and I couldn't bear the pain alone!"

Mamoru kept his arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "It's okay," he said soothingly. "I'm here."

She looked up at him, their foreheads touching in their tender moment. "How did you get past my parents? My father hates boys that come to see me."

"I told them I was a friend of yours from college," Mamoru said with a smile.

"What about Masao, Makoto and your company?"

"In that order, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Masao's being provided for by my cousin. Makoto's still recovering, but she's getting better. The company's the same as it always was."

Usagi smiled, feeling warm and safe. "Stay with me," she begged softly.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Without waiting for an answer, he seized her lips in a tender kiss, catching her a little off-guard. Her eyes widened slightly, then she let herself melt in his embrace.

**He loves me,** she thought happily. **True, it's not the same as him saying it, but I don't need that now.** She let him snake his tongue inside her mouth, feeling him taste her as if it were the first time. Their tongues fought each other for control as they deepened fervent kiss.

Mamoru broke off the kiss and stared down at her. "Do you want to do it?"

Usagi gave him a perplexed expression. "Now? Here?"

"Something wrong?"

"M-my parents are downstairs – my brother is here!"

"Your brother's been downstairs for the past two hours," he said gently, rubbing her cheek tenderly. "If you don't want to, I won't pressure you –!"

Usagi pounced on him, throwing his muscular body to the bed. "I haven't had sex since I left, and even then we didn't do it enough," she said.

"I see," he chuckled, pinned down. He watched in amazement as Usagi straddled him and tore his shirt wide open, buttons flying around the room. She kissed his broad chest, starting at the breastbone and then moving her way to his nipple, grasping it firmly in her mouth.

Mamoru used all of his energy not to groan and give them away. He thought he was enjoying this until a slight feeling in his gut that told him this was wrong.

Usagi's tongue and teeth played with his nipple, making him feel aroused. Yet no matter how much he craved sex, he knew that this was not the best time to do it. Usagi was very vulnerable at this point. She had just witnessed the beginning of a chaotic chain of events that had no definite ending. "Stop," he groaned.

Usagi sat up, a little surprised. "Do you want to take control?" she asked.

"No, I need you to get off of me," he said, half-wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

Usagi did so slowly, confused as to whether she did something wrong. "I-I'm sorry, did I offend you in some way?"

"No, no," Mamoru said painfully, wishing he wasn't as aroused as he was. "I just don't think we should do this now."

Usagi looked downcast. "Why?"

Mamoru put his arm around her and rubbed her upper arm relaxingly. "I don't think you really want to do it now, and it would be like I took advantage of you to your parents."

Usagi smiled slightly, putting her head in the crook of his neck. "And Ami said you had no heart."

"Well, Ami doesn't have a boyfriend who would be content just kissing her," he said, leaning in towards her.

Usagi sighed in bliss as they began to make out. **He does love me,** she thought happily.

_She stood nervously in the crowded hospital room, watching the doctors and nurses scramble around the bed. The room was filled with low murmurs that she couldn't understand, even when she strained to hear. Sometimes she could only hear snippets of sentences that frightened her._

_"…failure…charts…death is most likely…"_

_"…deterioration…low rate…death…"_

_"Minako!" she cried out, but no one seemed to acknowledge her presence. "Minako!"_

_Suddenly, the heart rate monitor beeped loudly and quickly, calling everyone's attention. "Get a defibrillator!" someone cried._

_"What's going on?" she asked worriedly, trying to grab someone's attention. "Someone, please! What's happening? What's wrong?"_

_People were rushing around, knocking into her and smacking her against the wall. The air was filled with a sense of danger, and she watched as everyone was starting to sweat from fear. "Minako!" she cried out._

_The heart rate monitor changed from a chain of beeps to one long, loud hum. "Defibrillator! Now!" a doctor cried._

_"What is it?" she cried, unable to see anything past the wall of doctors and nurses._

_"CLEAR!"_

_A loud thump followed the doctor's call, and she could see Minako's blonde hair fly in the air. The room went silent as everyone watched the saddening scene._

_"CLEAR!"_

_Another jolt of electricity went into the patient's body with a loud thump._

_She put her hands to her mouth in shock and fear. "No…" she whispered. "No…NO!"_

_"CLEAR!"_

_Time seemed to slow down. One of the nurses moved aside to show Minako's ashen face, her eyes closed, her blonde hair everywhere. Her body arched up from the electricity, then fell back down on the bed. The hum of the heart rate machine seemed deafening._

_"That's it," a doctor said softly. "She's gone."_

_"NO!" she cried, watching them place a sheet over Minako's head. "NO! MINAKO! MINAKO!"_

"Minako…Minako!" Usagi mumbled, tossing and turning in her bed. "NO!" she cried, sitting upright, panting from fear. "Oh, God," she breathed, glad that she had been dreaming. She looked around and was surprised to see that Mamoru was nowhere in sight. "Maybe I dreamed him, too," she murmured.

She grabbed her bathrobe and traveled down the stairs, looking forward to the big breakfast Ikuko Mama usually made. She yawned loudly as she entered the kitchen, stretching her arms in the air. "Mmm, smells good Mama!"

"I agree with you," Ikuko Mama said, sipping her coffee. "Smells delicious."

Usagi looked over at the stove and giggled. "Y-you're wearing an apron!"

Mamoru turned around, sporting a light pink, frilly apron. "So what if I am?" he asked, striking a feminine pose. "I think I look pretty," he said as he blew the women a kiss.

Ikuko Mama and Usagi laughed. "Pretty silly is more like it," Usagi said.

"That's what we tried to tell him," Ikuko Mama said.

"We?" Usagi asked.

"We," a new voice said, entering the room.

"Oh! – oh," Usagi said, beginning to be uncomfortable. "Uh, hi Seiya. Your parents aren't back yet?"

"Not yet," he said. "I came here late last night and crashed on the couch again. Oh, and I polished off your nikuman."

"Hey!" Usagi protested.

"Seiya was telling me you two dated in high school," Mamoru said, putting food on the plates.

Usagi blushed slightly, failing to keep her cool. "Yeah, we did," she murmured.

"They were such a cute couple," Ikuko Mama said, looking nostalgic.

"Mama," Usagi protested.

"You two were! And to think you've only had one boyfriend since," Ikuko Mama said, looking at Usagi intently. "Tell me, Mamoru, why don't you date Usagi?"

Mamoru smiled as he looked down at the frying pan. "I already have a girlfriend," he said.

Seiya sat next to Usagi and put his head in his hands. "So, how do you two know each other?"

"They met at the college," Ikuko Mama said, unintentionally sparing Usagi from answering.

"You look too old to be in college," Seiya mentioned, looking at Mamoru.

"Seiya!" Usagi groaned.

Mamoru stared him straight in the eye and said, "I'm getting my masters at the college."

Usagi looked at Seiya nervously, wondering if he'd buy it. She wasn't reassured with his look of doubt. Finally, he nodded. "Sounds interesting."

Mamoru put their plates in front of them, and smiled at Usagi. "It's hard studying when Usagi sleeps in class," he said.

Usagi was too distracted by the food to even think of a comeback. Instead, she began shoveling in forkfuls of bacon and cheese omelets and pancakes.

"Oh, by the way, Mrs. Aino called," Seiya said.

Usagi nearly choked on her food. "W-w-what?"

"Mrs. Aino called, dear," Ikuko Mama said, taking another sip of her coffee and smiling at Mamoru gratefully. "She said that if you're not busy today, then would you mind going to the hospital and spending the day with Minako."

Usagi looked at Mamoru, hoping that he would give her an excuse not to go. He held up his hands and turned back to the stove. "Um, I don't know if I'll have time –"

"It's not a request, Usagi," Ikuko Mama said firmly. "It's an order. You're going to spend the day at the hospital."

Usagi sighed, but knew she had no choice. "All right, I'll head over right after breakfast."

"I'll give you a ride there," Mamoru said, sitting down with his own breakfast.

Usagi grumbled, then eyed Seiya's plate. She smiled as she noticed that he hadn't touched his omelet. "You gonna eat that?" she asked.

Seiya sighed and handed it over. "Well, we won't have to worry about her appetite during this ordeal," he grumbled.

Usagi stopped at the door, not sure if she wanted to go in, and not sure if Minako wanted to see her. She couldn't decide if she should just let her be and not torment her anymore.

**Then again,** she thought, **maybe I need her to forgive me for being such a bitch to her through the whole thing.** She put her forehead on the door, pausing. Her skin felt feverish as the guilt built up inside her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face this. She shouldn't be seeing her friends dying at the young age of nineteen.

There was only one thing she could do.

She opened the door and stared at Minako's limp body. The light from the window was giving her an angelic look, as if it were a sign that her time on the Earth was almost up. Seeing her like this, Usagi's mind blanked. What was she going to say? What could she say?

"Usagi?" Minako asked, looking up at her. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, Minako," Usagi said, aware that she was tearing up herself.

"You came to visit me," she said, unbelieving it.

"Yeah," Usagi said, uncomfortable. "Can I sit down?"

Minako nodded, struggling to sit up in her weak state. "I'm glad you came," she said.

"Me too," Usagi said, staring at her friend. As she looked into the sparkling blue eyes, memories of kindergarten finger painting, mall trips, trips to Tokyo Disney, sleepovers, and all the times they spent together swirled to form one giant slide show. Her emotions couldn't handle it anymore. She sniffled, trying to hold it in, but finding that it was all too much.

"Usagi?"

Usagi's water gates burst. She buried her head in Minako's lap and began crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she wailed over and over.

Minako began to cry silently as she stroked her friend's head lovingly. "I'm sorry too," she said, trying to calm her down.

Usagi sat up, staring Minako in the face. "I shouldn't have been angry. I should have been there for you when you found out. I'm sorry!"

"I forgive you, Usagi," Minako said, wiping away tears. "I understood how you felt. And now…" Her voice quivered, and she was unable to continue. Usagi wrapped her arms around her and held her close, as if by holding her, she could keep her there with her a little while longer.

But a force darker than anger and stronger than betrayal had already worked it's way into keeping the two new-found again friends apart forever.

Usagi collapsed into her bed during her lunch break. "It's not fair," she sighed, hugging her stuffed cat close to her. "Why does someone like Minako have to die?"

"Better question," Mamoru said, annoyed that he'd been awakened from a nice, relaxing nap, "what are you doing here?"

"Taking a break while Minako's parents visit her," she said. "She wants me back for the evening. But why should Minako die?"

Mamoru draped his arm around her groggily. "I don't know. Why don't you ask God when I strangle you for keeping me awake?"

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I."

Usagi turned over and looked at Mamoru. "What if Makoto were dying? What would you think?"

"I don't know – let me sleep."

Usagi was silent as she realized that Mamoru wasn't in the mood for talking. Perhaps she should think about this later in the evening, when she was trying to sleep.

Mamoru opened his eyes and gave her a light squeeze. "Look, you can't worry about God and stuff this late in the game – especially not when someone's trying to take a nice nap."

"But how am I supposed to handle this?"

He shrugged. "Pray."

Usagi bit her lip and looked down. "Do you think we should…"

"Not now. Too tired."

"Too tired for sex? I never thought I'd hear those words."

"Your fault. You keep talking."

Usagi groaned and turned back the other direction. Mamoru was not going to be any help to her guilty mind. All she could do was take his advice – pray.

So, I'm really sorry y'all had to wait three months for this. I've been so busy with school and graduating and all this stuff, including lots of trauma. So, I'm very sorry.

Anyway, I'm putting this story on an indefinite hiatus, because I have lots of studying I plan to do this summer, and I'm sorry if I make you guys wait a lot longer. I was thinking of 28 chapters for this story, but do you think that's too long?

I look forward to all of your comments. Thanks to all who have supported me and left me kind reviews. I love you all!

EternalSenshi.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Twenty-Three. I don't own SM. Please R&R.

I know it's been a while. I'm in school right now, studying, writing about a sentence a day. Please bear with me…

Usagi sighed as she fell out of the warm waves of sleep. She hugged her pillow tightly as she grasped the few feelings of grogginess, trying to sleep just a little bit longer – until she remembered that she had something more important to do.

"Mama! Mamoru!" she called as she ran out of the room and stumbled down the first few steps. "Oh, God, I'm so hungry!" she called out to no one in particular. She began digging around the kitchen cupboards, only turning slightly when she noticed her mother sitting at the table, staring into a cup of tea. "Hey, Mama," she said, grabbing a bag of kiwi gummies, "could you make some of your famous lemon pie? I haven't had it in so long-"

"Usagi, sit down," Ikuko Mama said quietly, her hands gripping the teacup.

Usagi looked at her, surprised, but gingerly took a seat. "Mama, what's wrong?"

Ikuko Mama said nothing, but watched the steam rise from the tea.

"Mama, I have to get going soon," Usagi said lightly, trying to alleviate the situation. "I have to get back to the hospital to-"

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Mamoru were in a relationship?" Ikuko Mama interrupted, avoiding her own daughter's eyes.

Usagi's face showed a bit of shock before returning to normal. "W-what?"

"You know the rules – any boy that stays gets his own room. He's not supposed to be in your room. You're still under our roof."

Usagi paused. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions –"

"Not when you're in my house, Usagi." Ikuko Mama looked up at her daughter sadly. "You're lucky your father didn't catch you. Do you think we wouldn't know?"

"Mama, we didn't do anything!" Usagi replied truthfully, sitting down. It wasn't as if she didn't want to, but she knew he would feel as if he were taking advantage of her. "We were just sleeping – he didn't want me to be alone at this time."

"Usagi," Ikuko Mama reached over and grabbed her daughter's hand. "It's just as if you don't want to be with your family anymore."

"Mama…"

"I just wish you weren't growing up so fast," Ikuko Mama said softly. She stood up and walked over to the sink, beginning to wash the tea out of the cup. "It's hard watching you grow farther and farther apart from us."

Usagi felt a surge of guilt overcome her. Keeping her composure, she looked at her mother and asked, "How did you know Mamoru was in my room?"

"He walked out of the room into his own when I came up to bring the towels. He said he's been doing that for nights."

"Oh. W-where is he now?"

"Out looking at the town. He also wanted to get some things for when he makes dinner tonight." She whirled around suddenly. "Are you two sexually active?"

"Mama!" Usagi protested, standing up.

"Usagi, I'd like to know."

Usagi sighed. "So what if I am?"

"Give me a straight answer, Usagi," Ikuko Mama scolded.

Usagi sighed and stared at the bag of gummies. Suddenly admitting to her mother that she was having a torrid sex life made her appetite disappear like her drowsiness. "M-Mama, I'm having a-a relationship," she said slowly.

Ikuko Mama stared her daughter down. "With Mamoru?"

Usagi nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Using condoms?"

"MAMA!"

"Do you want to end up like Minako?"

Usagi paused, curving her finger under her bottom lip. "I'm afraid of that, Mama," she admitted.

Ikuko Mama put her hand over her daughter's. "Oh, honey, is that why you didn't want to come home?"

Usagi pulled her hand away, not wanting to talk about it. "I've got to get to the hospital." She stood up and raced out of the kitchen quickly, the bag of kiwi gummies left on the table, forgotten.

Ikuko Mama stared after her daughter, feeling crushed. Her daughter was gone physically, and emotionally drifting away. It broke her heart to realize that her baby was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hospital room, Usagi sat with Minako, holding her hand. They sat quietly for hours, listening to song after song on the radio. Finally, Usagi's stomach growled loudly. "Ah," she said, blushing.

Minako laughed. "Same old Usagi. Here, have some of my dinner."

Usagi wrinkled her nose. "That's one of two things I won't eat – hospital food, and my own cooking."

Minako laughed again, but stopped as she began coughing heavily. "M-Minako!" Usagi cried, leaping out of her chair. "Minako! What is it?"

Minako stopped coughing and fell back on her pillow, looking frail. "My throat's been so dry," she croaked.

"Do you want some water?" Usagi asked, reaching for the pitcher next to the bed. Minako shook her head and sighed, prompting Usagi to slowly sit back down. "You sure?"

"It hurts to swallow," Minako said, her voice gravelly. "It'll get better."

Usagi sighed heavily, hating to see her friend like this. "Shouldn't you drink something?" she asked timidly.

Minako smiled. "I'll be fine," she replied with weak enthusiasm. She turned her head to look up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "God, this must be Hell."

"Don't say that Minako," Usagi said, grasping her hand. "You can't say that."

Minako sighed and cringed, her face scrunched in pain. "I wonder whatever happened to Higashi."

"Why do you care about that bastard!" Usagi demanded. "He's the jack-ass that got you sick! If it weren't for him – Minako, we'd be in college together!"

Minako's eyes began to leak tears behind their lids. "I can't help it."

"Can't help it? Can't help it!"

"Usagi, you don't understand."

"You're damn right I don't understand!" Usagi stood up angrily and paced the floor. "You think of him after all the shit he put you through!"

"You put me through a lot of shit too," Minako said quietly.

Usagi turned to her, her eyes wild. "Because I was scared. And it's all his fault! If it weren't for him, you and I would be in college right now, having the time of our lives!"

"Usagi, I love him."

This prompted Usagi to collapse back into her chair. "Yo-you love him?" she asked faintly.

Minako nodded slightly. "He was my first love, Usagi. You never forget them. Don't you remember Seiya fondly?"

Usagi blushed, wringing her hands. "Yeah, but Seiya and I never actually…never had anything." She shook out her hands then began to wring them again. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something like that."

Minako turned back to her. "Something about Seiya?"

"N-not Seiya," Usagi stuttered. "I-I've been having-having intimate…relations–"

"Sex? With Seiya?"

"Not Seiya," Usagi admitted again. "But sex with someone."

Minako paused, studying her friend's face carefully. "Usagi, do you love him?"

"Seiya? I told you, it's not-"

"This man you're having sex with."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "What's with sex and love? Do they go hand in hand?"

"Answer me."

Usagi shrugged, fingering the blanket. "I-I dunno. I thought I did. Now I'm unsure."

"Does he love you?"

Usagi shook her head slowly. "That, I don't think I'll ever know."

Minako nodded as best as she could. "It's not good if you don't know if you're in love."

"Why does it matter? I mean, I-"

"It's best when you're in love. If something happens, you have someone there to lean on."

"We're using condoms, and–"

"Condoms break, birth control can stop working, and something can always go wrong," Minako said wisely. "You should be in love."

Usagi sighed. "You're preaching again," she joked.

"Usagi, look at me," Minako said. "I don't want you to suffer like this. I want you to live a happy life."

"Minako," Usagi murmured. She wanted to be in one of those movies where she could hold Minako's hand and say, "You're going to pull through this." She wanted to find a cure for this vile disease, but she knew that it mutated rapidly, becoming unstoppable. In those movies, they found a cure for everything. "Minako, I-"

"Usagi, do you think he's thinking about you?"

**He's probably thinking about the next time to fuck me**, she thought suddenly. She internally shook her head. **No, Mamoru's not like that, is he? He's not! But I don't know him as well as I should if we were in a relationship. **"I wonder if he thinks of me," she finally admitted. "But I don't know."

"I wonder, sometimes, if Higashi thinks of me," Minako replied softly. "He's probably found someone else."

"Minako-"

"Do you think of him?"

"Higashi?"

"No, the one you were talking about."

Usagi looked at the floor, not answering. "I-I-not really, I-"

"Then you're not in love."

Usagi fingered the blanket, biting her lip. "I DO think about him, but I mostly think doubting thoughts," she admitted. "I keep thinking I love him, but it's like I need to force myself. It's platonic, almost."

Minako smiled slightly at her. "Ask him," she said. "Ask him how he feels."

"But he never tells me," Usagi almost protested.

"Keep asking," Minako said. "You don't deserve to love alone."

Usagi gripped Minako's hand, suddenly hating how Minako was so wise. "Stop it," she murmured. "Stop it, Minako."

Minako's eyes widened, taken aback. "Stop what?"

"Stop being wise and brave! Just stop it! Stop it-" she broke off, resting her head on the bed, dissolving into tears. "I don't want you to die, not yet," she cried into Minako's lap.

Minako sighed and placed a hand on Usagi's head. "Usagi, I'll be around for a bit longer, I promise. I want to have Christmas with you. I want to see New Year's with you. And I want to see you off again, smiling."

Usagi kept her head on the bed as she clutched at the bedclothes. "M-Minako," she wailed.

"Please smile for me," Minako pleaded.

Usagi looked up at her friend and quickly rubbed her eyes. "I-I'm sorry," she said, giving her a watery smile. "I'm being horrible."

Minako pulled her friend into a weak hug. "No, you're being Usagi. I'm glad you came."

Usagi looked up at the clock on the wall. "Wow, it's that time already?" She stood up to leave, stopping when Minako grabbed her wrist urgently. "Huh?"

"Usagi, I want you to do a favor for me," Minako asked quietly.

"Anything."

Minako held up Artemis, the stuffed cat. "W-when I go, I want you to have Artemis."

Usagi's eyes widened again, but she nodded. "Of course," she said, nodding. She ran back and pulled her friend into another hug, biting her lip so as not to sob into her frail shoulder. "Minako, I love you."

"I love you too," Minako replied, squeezing Usagi back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Usagi said, still fighting to keep back tears.

"I forgive you," Minako insisted. "You better go. Don't hold up my mom and dad."

Usagi nodded and squeezed Minako tightly before she released her. "Right." She reached for the door and paused. "See you tomorrow?" she asked.

Minako nodded with a smile. "Of course!"

"Good night, Minako!" Usagi said happily, smiling her sunniest smile.

"Good night, Usagi," Minako replied, smiling back. As Usagi closed the door, she fell back on the pillows and closed her eyes, sighing. "Good bye."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi sighed as she left the room. "Oh, Minako," she whispered sadly, trying not to cry. She lost the battle, and let the tears stream down her face.

"Yo," a male voice said, causing her to look up alarmed. "Where are you going?"

"Seiya," she murmured, looking completely shocked.

He studied her face for a minute, then said, "Well, it's good to see you finally crying over her."

His remark hit a string in her heart. "Leave me alone," she growled.

"Wait a sec. We need to talk," he said, coming up to her side.

"Where?"

"The hill."

"Now?"

"Yes."

She shrugged. "Fine," she mumbled, wanting to leave the hospital as soon as she could. She let Seiya take her arm and direct her to their conversation spot, where she sat down in a huff. "What is it that you want?"

"I thought you'd want to get away from the hospital," he said, sitting down next to her. "It's horrible in there."

"No kidding," she drawled out sarcastically, resting her head on her knees. "You've never been through it once before."

"Hey," Seiya whirled on her angrily. "I was always there for her when she went to the hospital. Going to university near home ensures that."

"Well, I didn't stay at home, did I?" she snapped. "So I'm not here to be there for her – and guess what? I feel guilty about it, okay?"

"And yet you still left," he commented.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" she exclaimed, exasperated by his constant badgering. "Quit college? Come back home until she dies, then wallow in self-sorrow until I'm thirty! Tell me, what do you want me to do? Well? What do you want me to do!"

Seiya looked at his kneed, pausing, as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"Well? Tell me Seiya, I'd love a good laugh right now!"

He smiled slightly. "I guess you are ready to leave us. I guess you're done with Kamakura."

"I guess I am," she said huffily.

"I guess you're done with me."

She looked at him in surprise. "W-what?"

Seiya turned to Usagi, then placed his lips gently on hers. Her eyes widened slightly, but she ended up giving in and closing her eyes fro his kiss. When his tongue pressed up against her teeth, she pulled away. "No," she murmured.

He looked at her, confused. "Why?"

Usagi pulled her head back to rest on her knees. "I-I have –" she paused. Her heart felt strangely light and airy, and she felt dizzy. There were times that she wished Seiya had romantic feelings for her, but after being in college, she forgot about those awkward times. Now, the rush of energy and exhilaration came flying back to her, and she almost wanted to run back to his embrace. "I-I-"

"What is it?"

Mamoru's face flashed in her mind, and the feelings Seiya had awakened in her vanished with the wind. "I-I can't," she finally finished.

"Can't?"

"Don't get me wrong, I-I just have someone in my life already, and –" She was cut off by Seiya flipping her down as he sat over her, his hand under the curve of her arm. His body was shaking. "Seiya, I-"

"Why?" he demanded. "Why can't you stay here with me? We were only together for a day before you closed yourself up because of Minako. Why can't you just stay? I wished for a chance to tell you how I feel, and the only time I can tell you is when you don't even want to come home!"

Usagi couldn't say anything. Her mind was a complete blank as she listened to him, fearing him above her. As much as she wanted to accept everything he said to her, she kept seeing Mamoru in front of her, as if he were really there. "No-" she started.

"Why can't it be me?" he asked. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Yes," she admitted. "But Seiya-"

"That bastard Mamoru, he's your lover, isn't he? Isn't he!" he demanded. Without waiting for an answer, he exclaimed, "He couldn't care for you the way that I do!"

"H-he loves me," she stuttered, almost in self-doubt.

"He doesn't," he persisted, then knelt down and kissed her again. She was too shocked to do anything and physically gave in. **Don't fall in that trap again,** she scolded herself angrily. **You love Mamoru – you were over Seiya! You-you- STOP KISSING HIM!**

They heard a clatter nearby which caused Seiya to look up. "Look," he said mockingly. "It's your boyfriend."

Usagi looked up to see Mamoru staring at them, looking confused. Once he saw Usagi, however, he looked furious. He snatched up the bags he'd dropped, giving Usagi one last glance.

In that one glance, her heart broke.

Seiya gave a small laugh. "He looks so wounded," he said, his voice hinting with glee. "I don't understand why you two would be together."

Furious, she slapped him. "Shut up! Shut up!" she screamed. "You don't know a damn thing about him!"

Seiya recoiled, staring at her with eyes wide and watery. "I-I'm sorry, Usagi," he said. "I-I'm so s-sorry."

Usagi put down her hand and gazed at him with surprise. To act so vehemently towards her because of Mamoru…to act equally as vehemently towards Seiya…**This means that I really love Mamoru, even with Seiya as a temptation,** she thought. "Oh, Seiya, I- I have to go." She stood up swiftly and raced down the hill, not following Mamoru, but running to someone else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taiki put down her cup of tea and sighed. "It seems like you only come to me when you're in a certain situation," she said skeptically.

Usagi cringed, embarrassed. "Sorry, Taiki."

"Anyway, what are you going to do about it?"

"Me?" Usagi looked up, surprised.

"It's your problem, you have to deal with it," Taiki scolded.

Usagi looked down at her tea sadly, then finished it off quickly. "There has to be some way to find the answer," she said quietly.

"You're a big girl now – you know the answer."

Usagi sighed. "I have to explain to Mamoru what happened."

"Mm-hmm. Have you seen the movies? Does that ever work?"

"Mamoru's different. He's understanding. He's rational."

"He's also your boss, as you told me."

"So?"

"Have you ever heard of a rational boss having an affair with his secretary?"

"Taiki, are you implying that I'm a mistake?"

"No, but I thought you would make better decisions that that." Taiki poured more tea into her cup, then motioned to her cousin. "More tea?"

Usagi shook her head. "Love is love, Taiki."

"Yes, but love is also untruthful. Look at Minako, and now look at you."

"Hey! What do you mean me?"

"Well, look at you," Taiki said, holding out her hand. "You're nineteen years old, not knowing a clue of what love is, and you don't even know if this guy loves you back. You also aren't even entirely sure if you even love him. You're dazed and confused, and you were even distracted by Seiya's affections. Tell me Usagi, how do you plan on fixing all of this without ending up like Minako or worse?"

At a loss for words, Usagi stared at her empty tea cup, not sure what to do. "I should probably go home."

"To talk to him?"

"Maybe. I don't know. If he's there," she said, shrugging.

Taiki looked at her skeptically. "Do you think he'll be up for it?"

"I don't even know if I'm up for it," Usagi said, standing up.

"You can't be indecisive. "

"I can act like I'm confident." She headed towards the door and paused. "That's all I need for now."

"As long as you don't break down."

Usagi furiously twisted the doorknob and slammed the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her front door and suddenly took in the aroma of a wonderfully prepared meal. "Mm, Mama, this smells great!" she cried, twirling in her own private happiness. She opened the closet door and sighed. "I'm starved!" she cried as she put her coat away and headed into the kitchen. "Really sta-" She paused when she saw Mamoru, cutting vegetables furiously. She gulped. "Hungry," she finished quietly.

"Really? Cause from what I could tell, you looked like you were having quite a feast," he said quietly.

"Mamoru, can I explain-"

He held the knife in front of him as he turned around. "Just tell me nothing happened."

She shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Then don't bother trying." He turned back to the cutting board, chopping again.

"It was just a-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But all it was-"

"Not another word."

"But I-"

"No more!"

"-kiss," she said softly.

There was an awkward silence between them, interrupted by Mamoru slicing more vegetables. She watched him intently, seeing how his shoulders shook for some reason. "Mamoru-" she dared.

Another slice, then he put down the knife quickly. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, holding up his hand, watching blood ooze from a wound on his finger.

"Oh!" Usagi cried, sprinting towards him. "Here, let me see that," she said gently, putting his hand under the sink and turning on the tap.

"Hot! Hot! Fuck!" Mamoru cried as boiling water shot out of the tap and poured all over his hand.

"Oh, God!" she all but screamed, pulling his hand out and wrapping it in a dish towel. "Sit down," she scolded, directing him to a chair.

Mamoru watched her as he say, and wiped his earlier tears from his eyes. These actions reminded him so much of Makoto, the day that she said they should be friends. **Makoto said I should tell her I love her, but why?** He thought. "Let go," he said, snatching his hand away.

"Mamoru," Usagi said, almost pained. "Please, listen. All that happened was that Seiya kissed me. It meant nothing, I swear."

"I'm leaving," he said.

**Do you think he'll be up for it?** Taiki's question came back to Usagi hauntingly. "L-leaving?"

"I'm leaving," he said, standing up and letting the washcloth fall to the floor. "I can't stay here."

"No! No, Mamoru, please –"

"It was a mistake to come. Perhaps the space will do us some good." He took off the apron and put it on the table, then walked out the front door, leaving a shell-shocked Usagi by herself.

Slowly, she picked up the fallen towel and placed it on the table, then made her way up the stairs to her room. Every footstep caused her to feel a new feeling: grief, anger, denial, and sadness. She closed the door behind her and fell on her bed, still in disbelief. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts sink in.

**Perhaps the space will do us some good.**

"There's hope," she murmured. "Hope."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The heart rate monitor beeped loudly, calling attention to everyone in the room. "Defibrillator! Hurry!" someone cried. Everyone was rushing everywhere. Usagi stood in the doorframe and watched as people were handing instruments to other people and the loud noise of the heart rate monitor almost drowning out their words. _

"_Clear!" someone cried._

_"Minako! Minako!" Usagi cried, but no one seemed to hear her._

_A jolt of electricity ran through Minako's body. Her limp torso arched up to the defibrillator, her long blonde hair flying all over the place._

_"No!" Usagi cried. "NO!"_

_"CLEAR!"_

_Another jolt, and another thump of the body hitting the table._

_"No! Minako, no!" Usagi held her hands over her ears, unable to even try to listen. She couldn't stand this. She couldn't stand hearing any of it._

_"CLEAR!"_

_It was as if everything was going in slow motion. Minako's body arched one last time, then dropped back to the table, making its way down with her blonde hair streaming across her ashen face. Her once wondrous blue eyes were shut tight, and she didn't seem to be moving anymore. The monitor let out a long, loud beep that seemed deafening._

_"NO!" Usagi screamed._

_"There's nothing more we can do," the doctor said softly, pulling the sheet over Minako's face._

_"NO! NO! MINAKO!" Usagi screeched, trying to claw her way through the wall of nurses and medics to reach Minako's bedside. "MINAKO! WAKE UP!"_

_Minako wouldn't move under the sheet._

_"MINAKO!" Usagi kept crying out. "MINAKO!"_

_Someone pulled Usagi into their embrace, making her pound her fists against their chest. "Let go!" she cried desperately. "Minako! Minako!"_

_"Usagi," a voice told her, "Minako-Minako's gone."_

_Usagi looked up into Seiya's face. "W-where's Mamoru?"_

_"Minako's gone, Usagi."_

_"Where is Mamoru?" she demanded, stepping away from him._

_"Minako is-"_

_"MAMORU! MAMORU!" Usagi screamed, recoiling from Seiya's touch. "MAMORU!" she kept screaming, hoping, praying he'd show up. Her tear-filled eyes watched the door for some relief._

_No one entered._

_"Gone…" Seiya's voice echoed as she was plunged into darkness._

_"MINAKO! MAMORU!" she screamed. No one seemed to hear her anymore._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi's eyes snapped open, and she was relieved to see that she was in her own room. She rubbed her eyes, feeling the welled up tears on her clammy skin. All this worrying was taking a toll on her. Having one of these nightmares every time she closed her eyes made her fears ten times as worse as they should have been. Having Minako's life on a thread…Mamoru would –

Mamoru wasn't there to comfort her anymore.

She curled up into a ball on the bed, wanting the pain to go away: this angry venom seeping through her stomach that would eventually kill her. She felt like the end was coming, and coming fast.

There was a knock on the door. She dried her eyes hurriedly, sniffled, then said as calmly as she could, "Come in." She half-hoped it was Mamoru coming back to her, but even now she knew it was pointless to hope.

The door opened, and in stepped Ami. Her face was puffy and she kept sniffling. "U-Usagi?" she asked.

"Ami? What is it?" Usagi rose to her feet.

"Sit down," Ami said, sounding as if she were tearing up. She sat next to Usagi and put an arm around her gently. "U-Usagi, I-I-I have some news," she stuttered.

"News?" Usagi asked, her heart beginning to pound as her dream resurfaced in her mind. She clutched her chest fearfully and prayed silently. "What news? News of whom? What is it, Ami?"

Ami's head bowed forward, letting her blue hair fall in front of her face. "Usagi, M-Minako's gone."

The blonde froze. "G-gone?"

"She passed a-away not too long ago. Minako's gone now."

Usagi couldn't move – she couldn't even breathe. Her heart stopped beating. She felt as if she'd died too. Moment after happy moment flooded her senses, making her able to relive birthdays, holidays, play dates, sleepovers, and more. A block of ice settled in her stomach as she remembered the moment she had turned on her, branding her as a traitor to their friendship. And now, she was gone.

"She told her mother to give this to you, and she said she was sorry," Ami said, opening her bag. She turned to Usagi and held out a stuffed cat, its fur matted and tinged gray. The glass green eyes were scratched and dull, having lost their sheen long ago. "Why is she sorry?" Ami asked.

"Artemis," Usagi whispered, reaching for the doll with trembling hands. She held it carefully, fearing that one wrong move would break it. As the news of Minako's death sunk in, she held the stuffed cat close to her and collapsed into Ami's arms. "Minako-Minako can't-" she wailed between sobs. "NO!" she cried, sobbing into Ami's sleeve.

"Usagi," Ami said, beginning to cry again herself.

"Mamoru!" Usagi hiccupped. "Mamoru! Mamoru!" she screamed, wishing she could have him beside her. Her nightmare had come true. All she could do was sit in Ami's arms, listening to the both of them crying hysterically.

Mamoru was gone. Minako was gone. Now, her world had shattered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right y'all. Here ya go. So, I've decided if people don't want to read this anymore, then I won't update. I have so much to do as a student, and if no one wants to read it, then I can spend my time on other things like homework. Besides, this is a good dramatic ending, don't you think? So…last chapter, yes or no?

Awaiting your answers…

I love you all.

EternalSenshi.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Why You Shouldn't Seduce Your Boss Chapter Twenty-Four. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM. Please R&R.

I'm back, but again, if schoolwork comes in the way, then I'll stop the story. This isn't an empty threat, but I'm using my free time and (right now) my sick time to get this done. Also, I have another story I have written. If I post it (after WYSSYB that is), will people read it? Am I going to have readers? Just wondering.

Usagi straightened her black dress anxiously, trying to get every wrinkle and crease out of it. She sat down on her bed and sighed, still fidgeting with the dark material. Fidgeting seemed to be her only relief from the pain she was feeling. She didn't want to cry once more.

For the week following Minako's death, Usagi had shut herself in her room, not wanting to see anyone. Kenji Papa had complained at first, but had softened at Ikuko Mama's insistence and had begun to leave food at her door. People called for her, but she would only screen calls. There were many calls from Seiya. There were no calls from Mamoru.

** Perhaps he didn't hear about it,** she thought. **Being…being wherever he is.** She smoothed the black material over her knees, wondering where Mamoru could have gone. **Maybe he's taking care of Masao and Makoto,** she wondered, staring at the dress blankly. **I just wanted none of this to happen.**

"Usagi!" Ikuko Mama cried from the downstairs. "Usagi, come on honey, it's time to get going!"

She stood up slowly, feeling as if time was going at a lethargic pace; as if time were reacting to the melancholy in her heart. Nothing made sense to her. She felt like her mind was wrapped in a sheet of cotton, numbing her. She would soon be off to her best friend's funeral, and the thought shocked her senseless. She grabbed the doorknob with a shaking hand, and paused.

** Why can't I open the door?**

She rested her head on the door, staring at the brass knob in her hand. **Why am I holding it?** **Why am I heading to Minako's funeral? Why is she dead? Why did she have AIDS? Why? Why? **She sunk down to the floor and held her knees, feeling her tears hit the dark fabric she had so carefully smoothed. **Why? Why? Why? **Her mind screamed frantically, echoing louder and louder the same question. "Why? Why? Why?" she moaned, feeling even more overwhelmed. "Why? Why?"

The door opened, and Ikuko Mama swooped down on her daughter like a hen. "Oh, sweetie," she cooed, holding her daughter close to her.

Usagi collapsed in her mother's embrace. **I thought you were better, **her mind began to scold her. **I thought you were over the worst of it. Minako's dead – you know it. Nothing will bring her back. You know it!** "M-Mama," she sobbed, rubbing her eyes like a five year old. "Mama, I-I don't want to have to do this."

Ikuko Mama nodded, and hugged her daughter tightly. "Baby, I know. It's hard seeing someone you love die."

** What about seeing the people you care about disappear?** Usagi remembered Mamoru's leaving vividly. She was tired of people leaving her. The only way she would be able to go on, she realized, was to go to Minako's funeral and see her one last time. She took a deep breath and sighed. "W-we should go," she said slowly.

Ikuko Mama squeezed her daughter once again. "I'm proud of you, honey," she whispered, and helped her daughter up.

Usagi breathed in deeply, and nodded. "Thank you, Mama," she said shakily, trying to walk towards the door. "Wait!" she cried, running back to the bed. Without another word, she picked up Artemis and, clutching the cat to her chest, hurriedly walked out of her room. As she thundered down the stairs, her tears began to land on the toy's head.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The casket lay open in the front of the church, with Minako's body laying perfectly in the casket. Usagi lingered in front of it, holding Artemis tightly. Minako finally looked peaceful, with no trace of pain from coughing and sadness. She was dressed in a periwinkle silk dress with long sleeves that ended in lace. Her blonde hair was tied up with a familiar red bow, but along with the rest of her, the hair seemed to have lost its shine. Her body seemed empty; it was void of its spirit. It was as if she were hollow, like one of those chocolate bunnies at Easter.

She choked. Here, her best friend was laying – dead. She half-expected her to pop up, sunny smile on her face, and shout out "Fooled you, you dumb blonde!" and everything would go back to normal. If only she would pop out and make it a joke, then she wouldn't feel so guilty. She looked around the church, watching people from all over Kamakura enter and sit in the pews. Taiki entered and nodded her direction, making her way over. "Sit next to you?" she asked, pointing to the end of the bench.

Usagi nodded, moving over slightly. She looked at the books in front of her and sighed, unsure of what to say. "So many people," she finally murmured.

Taiki nodded. "Most of the town came to pay respects."

"Think people from high school will show up?"

Taiki shrugged. "It's been known for a long time that the time she would die was inevitable. I don't know if most college students would want to deal with the along with their workload, however."

Usagi nodded, staring around. There were so many faces, and they all just seemed to blend into one big blob of flesh. The whole room seemed to close in on her, and she grabbed her chest hurriedly, trying to breathe.

"Usagi?"

She lost her state of calm. She was losing her sense of stability. Things were starting to crack.

"Usagi Tsukino?"

Usagi looked up at the person calling her name, and squinted slightly. "Aya? Aya Ibata?"

"Usagi!" the short brunette cried, holding out her hand to grasp Usagi's clammy one. "How've you been? I haven't seen you on breaks."

"I'm okay, how about you?"

Aya smiled sadly. "I'm all right. Nice place to meet, huh?"

Usagi nodded in agreement with her sarcasm. "Are most of the people from high school coming?"

"Yeah, since most of us knew Minako so well." She shook her head sadly. "Bad time for a reunion."

Usagi's eyes flashed for a second. "So, do you think Higashi will be here?"

Aya looked at her, confused. "Higashi?"

"Yeah – the one that made Minako sick."

Aya gripped Usagi's hand tightly. "I guess you wouldn't have heard since you haven't been home."

"What?"

Aya took a deep breath. "Higashi died last summer. He died of AIDS."

Usagi's eyes widened. Higashi had died too? **He got what he deserved,** she immediately thought. **No – no. He got something, but no one deserves to die this way. It's best not to think ill of the dead while in a church.** She looked down at her lap, shocked. **Plus, Minako loved him, even after all she'd been through.**

She and Aya said their "see you" and goodbyes, then stared straight ahead at the coffin. **Higashi…did he ever think of her fondly? Minako loved him. She loved him even though he killed her.** She watched people passing by, hugging each other and exchanging condolences, feeling anger well up inside her. She wanted to scream that Minako wasn't dead, that Minako was alive and well, and that she was sorry. **It's a nightmare – a nightmare,** her mind moaned as she rocked back and forth slightly on her pew, as if on pins and needles.

Seiya stopped beside their pew, his lips set in a grim line, his face full of shame and doubt. "Taiki," he said, acknowledging the older girl. His gaze turned to Usagi, sending a slight tingle down her back that she couldn't identify. "May I sit next to you, Usagi?" he asked softly and hesitantly, and if expecting an instant no.

** He drove Mamoru away!** Her mind screamed out to her, but she nodded unemotionally. As he squeezed past Taiki, she kept her eyes focused on the pipes of the organ, unable to look at him.

Seiya sat and stared straight ahead, then leaned close to her. "I'm sorry about, y'know, all of it," he whispered.

She nodded slightly, taking in her words.

"I hope you can forgive me."

"I can," she whispered back.

He sighed in relief. "I don't suppose I caused any-"

"It doesn't matter anymore." She gripped Artemis tightly, hating to say the words that were inevitably following up. "Mamoru left."

His eyes widened, as if taking in as his fault. "I-I'm so sorr-"

"Forget it."

There was a long pause between them as they stared at the coffin. "I can't believe it," he said, bowing his head. "I half expect it to be a joke – she'll pop out and be all better, y'know?"

Usagi smiled slightly, not surprised that they were thinking the same thing. "I know," she said, gently putting a hand over his. Besides her parents, no one missed Minako more than Seiya and Usagi. Gently, he turned her hand over and grasped hers like a life line, embracing the fragile structure. Tears leaked down her face as she realized the finality of it all – that everything was coming to a close.

She sighed, feeling a light tingly feeling running through her arm. Seiya knew her pain and suffering. It felt somewhat right to be grasping his hand. Instead of screaming, she squeezed his hand so tightly she thought she would break all of his bones. **I don't want to burden him more,** she immediately thought. She released slightly, shifting away from him a few centimeters. She tensed considerably as she felt his clammy hand close over their clasped hands, and froze.

His hands were slimy. They felt as if they'd been rushed out of a river while clasping an algae covered stone. They weren't the hands she needed. She wanted Mamoru's warm hands, one holding her close to him, and one holding her hand. She didn't want Seiya's clammy hands.

As if by some morbid magic, she saw a familiar figure making his way down the aisle. She felt as if her blood had been replaced by foam, making her lightheaded and feel strange. She pulled away without thinking and stood up. "Mamo-!" she started to cry out.

People turned to stare at her, and he followed them, staring at her. She was shocked by his eyes – normally a dark blue with warmth like the night sky over a campfire, now seemed as if the fire had been put out. He saw down in an available pew and turned away from her, leaving her to look idiotic by standing in the middle of a church.

Taiki reached over and tugged on her dress, getting her to sit down. Usagi's head bowed, and she sighed, letting out a small, "…ru." She clasped her hands together as she sat, refusing to let Seiya touch her. Even though she knew that he ended it, even though she had accepted that the week she never left her room, she felt like an abandoned dog – still loyal to the master, but not understanding why she was put to the curb.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Taiki held on Usagi's shoulders as they walked into the sunshine, and frowned. "Why is it in movies it's always raining when there's a funeral, but it's sunny today while we're having one?"

"Minako wouldn't want us to be sad," Usagi said softly.

Taiki shook her head. "It's just strange."

"Why are you talking about movies?"

"Because I'm trying to get your mind off Mamoru," she said, turning her cousin around.

"My mind isn't on Mamoru," she faintly protested.

"Bullshit," Taiki scolded. "You wouldn't let go of any thought of him when you saw him walk into the church. I thought you could accept and get over him by now."

"I am," Usagi said, not looking anywhere near Taiki's eyes.

"Like hell." Taiki lifted Usagi's chin and frowned. "You're heartsick."

"So what if I am?" Usagi cried. "Taiki, I loved him. I love him."

"So much for that. Does he love you back? Are you in his arms, declaring this endless love? Are you with him?"

"No!" Usagi cried, pushing Taiki's hand away and dropping her head like a rag. "But I want to be."

Taiki nodded. "Fine, you want to be. But wishing and wanting won't get you anything."

Usagi nodded, her hands daring to shake. "But I just want a chance to explain. He didn't even let me last time."

"Well, here's your chance, because he's walking this way."

Usagi turned her head slightly, taking a deep swallow and trying to stay calm. Mamoru was wearing a dark gray suit with a deep blue shirt that brought out his eyes. Every blue shirt brought out his eyes. Had he been smiling and had she not been so terrified, the sight of him would have taken her breath away. However, his lips were set and his eyes seemed full of rage and melancholy. Her first reaction was to run, but Taiki's hand was squeezing her arm so hard that she found it hard to breath, but ended up wincing.

"Hello, Miss Tsuki – Usagi," he said, hesitantly dropping his formal manner.

"Mr.-Mr. Chiba," she stuttered, not dropping hers.

He looked at Taiki uncomfortably, then back at Usagi. "May I talk to you, alone?"

"Don't mind me," Taiki said, a bit icily. "I'll go back and talk to Minako's parents." She clutched Usagi's arm one last time, then made her way from the broken couple.

Mamoru looked back at her. "Care to take a walk?"

"Please," she blurted out, eager to get away from the church.

She followed him away from the noisy, solemn scene, aware that everyone's eyes were on her. **Taiki's probably trying to ward off Seiya,** she thought. **Why can't this whole damn thing be easy?**

After a few silent minutes, Mamoru stopped and turned. "Are you okay stopping here?" he asked, his facial expression unchanging.

Usagi nodded, daring not to look down at her shoes, even though she wanted to. "I-I'd like a chance to explain," she offered.

"You've already told me what happened."

"You left."

"I stayed at a hotel."

"Why?"

"It was only supposed to be for one night."

"But you're here – now."

"Some people mentioned that night that Minako had died. I stuck around."

"Just for her?"

"I was wondering if you needed me."

Usagi felt, for what seemed like the millionth time, tears building up in her eyes. "I did – do need you."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't! He kissed me!"

"But you didn't pull away, did you?"

"I-I couldn't!"

He paused. "Seiya's not just an old friend, is he?"

"You're right – but he's not worth more than you to me. He was just my old boyfriend – a stupid, useless high school boyfriend, I swear."

Mamoru sighed, looking as if his stomach had been hit by a sudden cramp. "Usagi, Miss Tsukino, I think it would be best if we ended it. For good."

At that moment, any good that was left in Usagi, died.

"I will never know if you're thinking of him instead of me."

"F-for good?" she stammered.

He nodded slowly, pained to say it. "And if you would clean out your desk when we get back, that would be best."

Usagi bowed her head. Her throat started to tingle and burn, like pins and needles being shoved in her throat. She wanted to die right there instead of hear any more of this.

"Usagi? Usa-"

"No."

He frowned slightly. "This really isn't up for negotiation-"

"Don't try to make me feel better with your gentle let down. You hate me. And you have every right to."

"I don't hate you-"

"Then WHY?" she demanded, wiping away tears, her body shaking. "Why, if you don't hate me, would you hurt me like this?" She wanted him to hold her. She wanted to whisper in her ear that he forgave her, and he would finally admit to her that he loved her. "I love you! I love you! Does that mean nothing to you!"

She waited for him to make a move, and finally felt his hands on her shoulders. She looked up, waiting for him to say what she wanted to hear for so long.

"I was here to tell you how I felt, but I can't do that now," he said softly.

She began to sob, trying to bury herself in him, but he kept her at a distance, away from his body, fearing that if he did hold her, he would lose his own senses. Slowly, he let go and began to walk away, but paused. "When…when you were with me, did you ever think of Seiya?"

Usagi shook her head and took a deep breath. "When you were with me, did you ever think of Erika?"

Mamoru shook his head. "No." He then turned and walked away, finding it the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life.

Usagi fell to the grass, still clutching Artemis to her chest. This pain was unbearable. She had lost Minako, and now Mamoru. She felt as if she would never be allowed to keep anyone.

Ami surprised her by kneeling near her and hugging her around the neck. "That's what happens when you fall too fast," she murmured, stroking the blonde's hair as she collapsed in her embrace.

At that moment, Usagi swore she would never love again.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ikuko Mama sighed and sipped her tea, tapping her fingers against the porcelain delicately. She glanced at the clock again for what seemed like the tenth time in a minute, and gently put down her tea cup. Her mind debated again and again whether she should go upstairs and talk to her daughter, but didn't trust herself to move.

The back door opened and shut with a squeak of the rusty metal, and she looked up to see Ami look at her, discouraged. "I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Tsukino," Ami started quietly. "I'm just here to make sure Usagi's ready to go back to Tokyo."

Ikuko Mama nodded. "She should be in her room," she said, picking up her tea cup again, sipping before she realized it was empty. She stood up and walked over to the sink, grabbing the tea kettle to pour herself another calming cup. "She's been spending so much time packing since…she's certainly grown, hasn't she?"

Ami didn't know what to do. "She's been through a lot, Mrs. Tsukino," she replied slowly.

There was a tinkle of porcelain followed a quick intake of air, and a sudden sob that made Ami rush to the sink. The tea cup had cracked, a piece smeared with blood from where it grazed Ikuko Mama's hand. "Why won't she tell me what's wrong?" she asked, wiping one of her tears away. "Does she not trust her mother?"

"Mrs. Tsukino, no, that's not it," Ami protested, quickly picking up the pieces of the tea cup.

Ikuko Mama looked at Ami, her eyes wide and filling with tears. "Ami, what is going on at that college of yours?"

Ami pulled out the trash-can and dumped the pieces. "I can't answer that, Mrs. Tsukino." Awkwardly, she stepped back from the sink. "I-I think I'll go get Usagi," she said nervously, then sprinted from the kitchen up the stairs. Soft music was playing through Usagi's door, almost making her want to turn away and let her grieve in peace. Instead, she knocked lightly. "Usagi?" she asked timidly. "Usagi, you in there?"

No answer met her, only the sound of a click, and the music disappearing. She took this as a sign and opened the door. Two black suitcases were sitting by the bed, and the covers covered up Usagi's body, leaving only the top of her odangos popping out.

Ami sighed. "Usagi, I'm glad to see you're ready to go back, but this has to stop. You've been moping in here for two weeks now."

Usagi didn't move.

"I know you're going through a tough time, what with Minako and Mamoru, but maybe Mamoru's leaving was the best thing for you."

"How can you say that?" Usagi sobbed delicately.

Ami paused. "Maybe that's not the best sort of words, but-"

"But what?" Usagi lightly demanded, reaching for her remote and switching the music back on.

Ami pulled the covers away from her, making the blonde shiver in the sudden cold air. "Usagi, this has got to stop. You know far too little about Mamoru, and you can't possibly be in love with him like this."

Usagi sat up swiftly. "Oh, that's right. You're the _genius_. You know _everything_," she dolled sarcastically. "Everything's just perfect with you, you know. You have Motoki – who happens to be a math genius – and a great grade average, and of course, you know that Mamoru and I would never be good together because it doesn't make sense to you, right?"

"Usagi, stop it," Ami tried to protest.

"You think you knew so much more about this relationship than the people who were actually in it! You were always telling me that I shouldn't have been with Mamoru, that I shouldn't have had sex with him, that I shouldn't have even seen him, but you're wrong! You're not right about everything, Ami Mizuno! You're wrong! You're wro-" Usagi was cut off but Ami slapping her across the face.

"Shut up!" Ami all but screamed. "Why do you think I said those things? Just to show off? To make you think that I knew everything? I did it because I care for you!"

Usagi held her cheek and looked down, not wanting to look Ami in the face.

Ami paused, and continued in a softer tone. "I know you love him, but you shouldn't have fallen so fast, Usagi. You were bound to get hurt from the beginning. And he has all that drama to deal with, what with Erika and his family and Masao and Makoto-"

"You were right." Usagi's sharp sob made her stop. "You did know it, Ami. I was only going to end up hurt. I did end up hurt." She pulled her knees up to her chin and started crying, falling eventually into Ami, who wrapped her arms around her.

"Usagi," Ami whispered, stroking her hair.

"Why didn't he love me?" Usagi asked, wishing there was an answer to her question. "Why didn't he love me?"

Ami lifted Usagi up and wiped her tears away. "I promise you, it can only get better from here," she said softly, attempting a smile.

Usagi didn't try to smile back. "Somehow, I don't believe you." She looked past Ami to the cabinet, and pulled herself out of Ami's embrace. "Things keep going wrong for me," she sighed. She stopped and stared the picture that used to reside in the trashcan. The glass had been taped together with obscene amounts of scotch tape, but the picture was still the same – Usagi and Minako, smiling and making silly faces. "Almost as if people can't stay near me."

"That's ridiculous," Ami said, standing up. "People love you – you deserve to be loved!"

Usagi shook her head. "I don't think it's that simple, Ami."

Ami sighed, and grabbed the handles of Usagi's suitcases. "Well, I'm going to put these in the car. Taiki's been waiting for forever."

Usagi nodded, still staring at the photo. As soon as Ami left, she went over to the bed, swiftly picked up Artemis and Luna, and started toward the door. She stopped, turned back to the photo, and held it in her free hand. "I promise I'll keep you in a better frame," she whispered, then held the photo close to her heart. "And I promise I won't throw you out again."

"Usagi? Come on, we're going to miss the train!" Ami cried.

Usagi rushed out the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen to see her mother waiting. "Mama," she whispered.

Ikuko Mama paused. "Usagi, is everything…are you…okay?" she asked timidly.

Usagi paused. How could she explain all that had happened to her in the past months? From Asanuma to Mamoru, Makoto to Motoki, Naru's kidnapping and Masao…there was too much to tell. She forced a smile, and nodded with all the strength she could muster. "I'll be fine, Mama," she said, trying not to show any sorrow. "I swear, I'll be okay."

Ikuko Mama's hands were clasped together in a clammy nervousness as she studied her daughter. She suddenly let go and flew to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, my baby," she said in a stereotypical mother response. "You're so grown up, and you're leaving me!"

Usagi's first reaction was to groan at her mother's sappiness. **Poor Mama,** she thought sadly. **I haven't told her anything anymore. I've been leaving her out.** She put an arm around her mother and hugged her tightly, tensing slightly as she heard the horn blaring through an open window. "Mama, I have to go," she murmured, letting go.

Ikuko Mama reluctantly let go of her daughter, and watched her leave the house for the second time in almost three years. She clasped her hands together, silently praying. **Oh, God, please protect my daughter in all she is doing at that school,** she pleaded in her mind.

Shingo dropped his backpack at the back door and grabbed a cookie from the cabinet, then turned to his mother. "Mama? What's wrong?" he asked, also following Taiki's car pulling away.

Ikuko Mama sighed, looking down at the ground. "Just watching your sister go back to school," she said. She turned to her son, and smiled. "Come on, Shingo. Let's get your homework done."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Usagi stared out the window. **I'm sorry, Mama,** she thought as she watched the neighborhood she grew up in pass by the window quickly.

Taiki looked back at Usagi through the mirror. "I guess you're ready to go back to school, right Usagi?"

"Not eager to get back to the work," Ami lightly joked.

Usagi squeezed the stuffed cats tightly, thinking of Minako's funeral as it popped into her mind. If she went back to Tokyo, maybe she'd be able to start over and have a better time. **And I could forget Mamoru…**she thought. **I just will clean out my desk, then find a new boyfriend, and be happier than ever before. Yeah, that's all I need to do. I'll forget him, and when people ask, I'll say "Mamoru who?" or "What's a Mamoru?" or something like that. I'll never think of him again. I'll never wonder why he didn't love me, or why he dumped me, or why he's with a bitch like Erika, or -**

"Usagi? Usagi, we're here," Taiki said, leaning back. "Do you need help with your bags?"

Usagi looked forward, feeling dazed. "That was fast," she said softly.

"You were deep in thought," Taiki said. She smiled, then got out of the car to get the suitcases out of her trunk.

Usagi sighed, and looked down at the scruffy stuffed animals. "I guess I better go," she said softly, then got out of the car to follow Taiki.

Ami looked at the schedule, then turned back to the two. "We have about twenty minutes to kill," she said. "Now, do we have everything?"

Taiki looked around at the luggage, and shrugged. "You tell me." She looked at her cousin. "You have everything?"

Usagi looked around slowly. "I think so," she replied.

Ami and Taiki looked at each other with looks of sympathy, then Ami looked at her watch. "I'm going to go get some drinks from the vending machine. I'll be back."

Taiki nodded, then looked at Usagi. "Well, we-"

"Just say it, I know I'm pathetic. You don't have to waste your time around me," Usagi blurted out. "I'm a wreck, I'm a mess, I'm pathetic, just say it, Taiki."

Taiki put her hands on Usagi's shoulders. "That's enough," she scolded. "You've been a mess ever since you got here. Hell, you've always been too damn emotional. If I wasn't annoyed by it then, then I'm not annoyed by it now. I'm just worried. Ami's worried."

Usagi looked at the ground. "I just don't understand any of it, Taiki," she whined. "What did I do wrong?"

Taiki sighed. "Obviously, you're never going to get over him until another boy comes along."

"Stop joking about it!"

"I will when you stop picking at it."

"He left me!"

"Well, I think that he had good reason, the way you're acting."

Usagi paused, feeling frustrated and unsure of what to say. Taiki sighed and muttered, "Usagi, you have to get over it. That's the only way that you'll ever recover."

"I don't know if I can," Usagi whispered.

Taiki stared at her cousin. "You really loved him, didn't you?"

Usagi squeezed the stuffed animals so tight that Taiki feared the stuffing would pop out. "Taiki, why didn't he love me?"

"Usagi?" another voice interrupted.

Taiki and Usagi looked up to see Seiya walking toward them hesitantly, a bouquet of roses in his hand. "I-is this a bad time?" he asked nervously.

"Not at all," Taiki butted in, pushing Usagi towards him. "Perfect timing," she muttered. "I'll put the suitcases near the train," she told Usagi before she murmured murderously, "Be nice."

Usagi wouldn't look Seiya in the eye. " 'Llo," she murmured.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left," he said. "I was afraid I would never see you again."

Usagi looked up angrily. "Why does everyone have to make a joke at my expense?" she demanded.

Seiya stepped back. "I didn't mean to – I didn't think I – are you sure you're okay?"

Usagi sighed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled dejectedly.

Seiya stared at her, concerned. "I-I got these for you," he said, holding out the bouquet.

"Thank you." She took it delicately, and continued to look at the floor. An awkward silence filled the space between them, and it looked as if the two would leave on bad terms. Finally, Usagi stared with, "Seiya, I-"

"I still love you, you know," he blurted out. "And, and that's why I want you to be with him. Because I l-love you."

Usagi looked up, her eyes shining with amazement. "Seiya…"

"If you're not happy, then I can't be happy, Usagi. And it kills me that I can't be the one to make you happy. But if you're happy with him…"

Usagi looked down at her feet, dismayed. "But he doesn't want me," she said sadly.

"He'd have to be crazy not to want you," Seiya said. "I mean it."

Usagi looked up again, and pulled him into a warm, inviting hug. "Thank you, Seiya." They held each other for what seemed like a long time, both of them glad that they still could be close, although the barrier of unrequited love existed in the middle.

"Usagi! Usagi, the train's almost here!" they heard Ami cry.

They pulled apart slowly, and Usagi surprised him by standing on her tip-toes and kissing him softly on the cheek. "Come to Tokyo sometime," she said.

"I may, actually," he almost stuttered, but managed not to show his embarrassment. "Now that Minako – now that I'm not really needed around here anymore."

"Usagi!" Taiki cried.

Usagi smiled for the first time in days. "Call me," she said.

"Will you pick up?"

"Of course!" she said in a mock frown. "Only if you call."

"U-SA-GI!"

"Coming!" She flashed Seiya another wonderful smile, then ran off to the train. Seiya watched as she hugged Taiki goodbye, exchanged words, then grabbed her suitcases and stumbled aboard the train. He finally put his hand to his cheek where she had planted one, feeling how feverish his skin was. He finally blushed, and smiled sheepishly. He could never get over her, no matter how hard he tried.

Ami put down her suitcase and handed Usagi her drink. "Well, everything should be back to normal, huh?"

Usagi smiled slightly. "Huh?" she asked, not hearing Ami at all.

Ami chuckled lightly. "You still like Seiya, admit it."

"It's better to be loved by someone, don't you think?"

Ami stopped laughing. "Usagi…"

Usagi stared out the window, watching Kamakura speed outside her window. Back in Tokyo was only heartbreak, and unemployment. How could she ever get over Mamoru now, when they lived in the same city?

"Cheer up, Usagi," Ami said, touching her arm lightly. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

Usagi sighed. "I hope you're right, Ami." **She knows everything, but I hope she's right about this one.**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I am soooooooo sorry to make y'all wait. I've had way too much drama to deal with, and something terrible happened to me that I couldn't even eat, let alone write. I promise you, now that I'm on vacation, I will update, and I hope to finish this story before (or on the same day) as the third anniversary. Can you believe this story is two years old? Wow…

Anyway, I await your reviews…(just please don't kill me). Thank you all for your support so far, and I love you all.

Sincerely, EternalSenshi.

P.S. Again, if I wrote another story, will you all read it? I'm just worried Sailor Moon is dying out…

P.P.S The aaaaaaaaaaa parts are the breaks.


End file.
